I N S I N D A: Endless Limits
by FoxKIT 101
Summary: Every FF hero is living blissfully now that all the fighting's over, however, one ominous message about 'Insinda' arises causing the FF women to go missing and bring 6 heroes together in Spira. /FF- 7 8 9 & 10
1. Beginnings

**_N: Due to the fact that FF.N kinda changed it's site the titles to each chapter has been altered. But have no fear for I will be/have fixed them._**

* * *

**...Hello...We meet again..**

_"..."_

**The worlds will align soon- What will you do when such a thing happens?"**

_"...?..."_

**All calamities and sadness will disappear..All the worlds sorrows and fears will fade from existence only if you allow it...**

_"I don't understand..."_

**Do you believe in sacrificing for the greater good? Would you sacrifice 1 life in order to bring a more peaceful era?**

_"...I would...never do such a thing.."_

**Would you watch the one you love, give their life in order to make you happy?- To make the world happy?**

_"!- the heck are you talking about!?"_

**Merging worlds...Making 1 sacrifice..Allowing others to bring peace.. This will bring forth all aspects of power bearing Insinda.**

_"What?"_

**Don't stop what is to be...**

_"Wait!- Hold on! Why do you keep telling me this!? What're you planning?!"_

**Don't stop them...**

_"WHO!? You're not telling me anything!"_

**Insinda...**

* * *

_**-Besaid Island-**_

Bright blue eyes shot open, and a young man sat up in his bed panting heavily. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead and all over leaving him to shiver and grip his forearms tightly. This was the tenth time he's heard that voice tell him something...something that revolved around Insinda, a name of which he had never heard prior to those repetitive nightmares. His left hand slowly reached for the bridge of his nose and pinched leaving the young man to close his eyes and breathe slowly. Doing this would bring him a steady heartbeat..

"Tidus?"

The blue-eyed man looked up to the doorway to which he heard his name being called and saw a young woman, brown hair, colorful eyes- one being a color of sea-green and the other a light blue. She smiled waltzing over to him in an old robe that he could distinctly remember her wearing back in her summoning days, and took a seat on a bed that was beside his own. She smiled even wider leaving the young man to wipe the sweat off his forehead and smile nervously.

"Yuna..what're you doing here?" he asked still wiping his forehead.

"What am I doing here?" she repeated with a blink, as if she didn't know herself. " I came to tell you a funny story."

Tidus smiled getting excited. He swung his legs over his bed, onto the floor, and hunched toward her all ears. Yuna giggled covering her face coyly then sat straight ready to begin.

"It has to do with Lulu and Wakka's son-"

"..Vidina?"

She nodded. "They were teaching him to walk today, and of course I was watching from afar. Wakka was kneeling and holding his hands up to encourage him, but he didn't move- that is till he saw me. He did the cutest thing..He looked right at me then began to run"

"Already?" Tidus questioned grinning happily. "That kid is growing up fast.."

"Mhm..but thats not the funny part..he ran to me, but slipped in the sand, and it got all in Wakka's mouth." she finished with a giggle.

Tidus joined in with a laugh but stopped only smiling at her. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had left his time only to be with the girl of his dreams, the woman he fell in love with while travelling all over Spira and saving her from a calamity known as Sin.

"That reminds me!" Yuna spoke up softly landing her right fist into her left palm. "Tidus...You think..Vidina is cute right?"

He nodded. "Of course! He's the cutest thing I ever did see."

Yuna blushed. "I was thinking the same... I was also thinking..."

She stopped her sentence to glance away and calm down, or at least get the blood to stop rising to her face. She glanced from the corner of her eye to Tidus who only smiled and waited for her to finish her sentence, in turn making the ex-summoner turn redder. Tidus waited but let out a chuckle when she was talking too long. He figured she must've forgotten something very important, which he found adorable. Continuing to watch Yuna- the woman he loved, sit across from him, was all he did to pass the time for that moment, but he stopped however. His thoughts beat about in his brain reminding him of his odd dream having him glance at the wooden floor his feet suddenly trembled against.

Yuna looked to him again, her cheeks still red. "I was thinking-"

"Yuna?"

She quickly quieted down to allow Tidus, who now stood from his bed, to speak- or at least finish his sentence. He stared down her worriedly or angrily. The young woman wasn't sure which she just hoped she didn't do anything to upset him.

She stood feeling something was wrong. "Is something bothering you Tidus?"

"..Do...Do you have any idea what an Insinda is?" he questioned?

She blinked a few times before shaking her head childishly. He only relaxed the expression on his face and smiled walking over to a dresser that sat near the edge of his bed. After opening it and rummaging through it for a few minutes he pulled out a bright yellow uniform that reminded him of his pal Wakkas, Blitzball team. With the clothes in hand he quickly tossed them onto his bed and took off a thin, sweat-soaked wool shirt, tossing it to the floor afterwards. Yuna smiled sitting back down on the bed knowing exactly what Tidus was doing. He was preparing for a match today between the old father of the year, Wakka, and himself. They wanted to see who was the better blitz player and today on the beach of Besaid, everyone was going to watch.

Tidus smirked to Yuna eagerly. "You're gonna cheer for me loud today right?"

"As always." she smiled.

"Good." he said with a slight nod.

After successfully changing, Tidus headed towards the exit of the Inn but jerked turning to Yuna.

"You stay close to Lulu alright?"

"Um...sure..but why?"

"Nothing." he smiled nervously. "...!- Oh and just what were you thinking about before?"

Yuna blushed but shook her head having Tidus chuckle and run out of the Inn. She slowly followed him out watching him run off and down the main path of the village. Immediately she felt the burning sun of the island beat on her back having her look to the sky- dead at the sun. She frowned- For such a peaceful day...the young woman was getting a bad feeling.

* * *

_**-Alexandria-**_

A tan tail flicked about restlessly as a young man trudged about walking the streets of the Kingdom, Alexandria. A burning feeling in his gut was telling him that he forgot something very dire..or he should prepare for something. The man suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk feeling a bunch of humans and non-humans walk by him, however a bump on his right calf urged his hands to grab the daggers at his side and stab ruthlessly. He glanced over his shoulder glaring at whatever- but softened his stare seeing the little mage Vivi sit on the dusty ground aligning his over-sized mage cap.

The young man smiled turning full circle and helping the kid up, dusting off his clothes every now and then, causing the little mage to jerk nervously for a few seconds.

"Z-Zidane.." he began.

The young man blinked acknowledging the child unintentionally making the mage nervous. "I-Is something wrong?"

"...Nothings wrong Vivi!" he assured waving his hands about. "Why would you ask such a stupid question?" he laughed.

"W-Well..your tail.." the kid spoke with a point. "It moves about anxiously only when you're upset or somethings bothering you..I-I'm not bothering you am I!-? O-Or making you angry!-?"

"No No Vivi." Zidane let out smiling down at the kid wearily. "Its something else...Something.." he finished looking to the blue sky.

The suns glare gave the teen and uneasy feeling about today. He knew something was up, but he had no idea what. He didn't miss any birthdays..? Did he? Or maybe he stole something and didn't return it..? That might've been it.

His tail wagged restlessly telling him that all those thoughts were wrong, leaving the boy to fold his arms and glare at the floor of cobblestones below. Just what the hell was it!? The non-human jumped remembering his odd dream that he had again this summer..something about that dream...was that it? Was that what was bothering him? His tail dropped to the ground, indicating a yes.

"VIVI!" the teen shouted with a point making the mage jump. "What's Insinda!-? Tell me now!"

"I-I-I don't know what that is!? W-What makes you think I-I'd know?"

Zidane pouted then crouched down to the kids height looking like the monkey everyone around knew he was. "Y'sure...It ain't a spell or something? Or maybe and ultimate weapon you can wield..?"

"N-No..I-Is that what's bothering you Zidane..?"

"Hrm.." the young man hummed folding his arms again. "Maybe..."

"ZIDANE?!- VIVI!?"

The boys turned seeing a young woman covered in a purple cloak. Zidane squinted an eye looking closely under the hood seeing a familiar face having him stand from the ground and slightly lift the cloth over the womans head. A smile painted itself on his mouth and his tail wagged enthusiastically telling the shorter boy beside him exactly who it was.

"P-Princ-"

"Shhh." the young woman hushed. "I'm sneaking out of the castle today..its waltz lessons again." she groaned.

Zidane rubbed the girls head letting out a laugh. "Thats exactly why I'm happy being a street punk rather than someone of your caliber."

"Shut up." she pouted. "What're you guys doing here anyway? I thought you guys were going to Dali today?"

"And leave **my **'Dagger' behind? No way." Zidane laughed.

The woman blushed covering her face with her hood having the monkey laugh harder and hug her in response. Vivi blinked before smiling himself, but stopped noticing Zidane jump back and look to the sky again. The teen glared as if he saw something he didn't approve of then looked to the woman again.

"Hey Dagger, you ever heard of Insinda? Or did I forget to do something to you?"

Before the woman could even think hard on the question she quickly landed a hard smack on Zidane's right cheek then turned away. The monkey jumped around rubbing the now sore skin that stung to his touch. He then turned back to the woman angrily.

"OW! What did you do that for!?"

"Don't say perverted things to me!"

"I didn't! I said: _-did I forget to do something for you?_"

"No you didn't." Vivi corrected.

Zidane kicked the kid before watching the woman nicknamed, Dagger, turn and shake her head at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Zidane..I've never heard of Insinda before. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." the young man lied glancing away.

"You're hiding something from me." the girl groaned stepping closer to him.

"Just promise me you won't do anything reckless today okay?"

Dagger blinked before pulling away from the boy and nodding in the end. Zidane stared at her seriously then nudged Vivi a bit. The kid stumbled looking up at the taller teen who gestured him to stick with Dagger. Once the young mage stood by the young women's side a bright smile glowed on Zidanes face and his tail wagged happily.

"Alright, that'll keep me at ease. Vivi! You take care of'er till I get back alright!"

"But where are you going?" Vivi asked now worried.

"Don't worry about it." he smiled. "But...you keep the princess safe..you hear me?"

Vivi noticed the slightly worried and yet serious face form on Zidanes mug. The only thing the kid could do was nod having the young man with the monkey tail fix the cuffs of his bandit uniform, and slick back his hair into a much more neater ponytail. With that he grinned goofily and walked down the main road that led to the exit of Alexandria. Dagger held her hands tightly. She felt something..something dark hovering above her kingdom at that moment.

* * *

_**-Balamb Garden-**_

A young cowboy slowly danced into the nurses office of his friends oh-so fancy establishment of an Academy. As soon as the young mans left boot entered the area, he smirked seeing black boots stick out from behind a nursing curtain or whatever those were called. The cattleman quickly pushed the curtains to the side grinning down at his friend who laid in a cheap little bed. He held his right arm over his eyes while breathing slowly and steadily.

"I knew I'd find you here." the cowboy with bright hazel hair laughed. "You know if you wanna keep playing this little game of hide 'n seek with me you should find a better hiding spot."

His friend in all black clothing lifted his right arm from his vision spheres and immediately glared at the cowboy that stood by his bedside.

He grimaced. "Get a haircut."

"Jealous." the teen smirked. "But seriously what're you doing in here again? Don't you get sick of looking at the crusty paint on the ceiling of this place?"

"No." the boy in black answered bluntly.

"...What's on your mind?"

"..."

"Come on Squall, tell your good'ol buddy Irvine what's the problem."

Squall let out an aggravated groan before hopping out of his nursing bed and glaring. Irvine squinted noticing the strands of slightly drenched hair and beads of sweat falling from the side of his pals face. This made the cowboy cup his chin and say what anyone with an observant eye would.

"You're sweating.."

"No shit-" Squall groaned walking towards the exit of the room.

Irvine laughed following. "Seriously man- what had you thinkin' so hard?"

"I was thinking of becoming a monk. If I did so then maybe I could find peace.." Squall answered sarcastically.

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't be able to have your first beer or stay with Rinoa."

"No..I'd still be with her." the young man in black answered leaving the nurses office and walking down a long hall of blue and mellow yellow.

"Well isn't that sacrilegious for a monk?" Irvine questioned still following. "To have relations with a woman- I mean? Monks are supposed to stay lonely for the rest of their lives and only have like relations with God right?.."

Squall stopped walking and glared at the idiot over his shoulder. Even if the boy was right which Squall kinda figured he was- he didn't like how the man kept moving his mouth. Irvine only smiled nervously tipping his hat back before speaking. "Well..isn't it?"

"Can your skin stop a blade from cutting it?" Squall asked.

"No."

"Then shut up." the man let out continuing to walk down the academy halls.

Irivine only shook his head and continued to follow his friend. It had been a long while since he and several others joined in bringing a sunny harmony to his country and the several others surrounding it. He wondered though, even with such harmony about- why was Squall acting more distant than usual? He stared at the loner that lead him a few feet ahead. That lonely teen with the trademark leather jacket, had been going to the nurses office for the past 2 weeks and staying awfully close to his girlfriend, Rinoa, more than he had before which was totally out of character.

_'He hasn't been smothering her with his affection though..' _Irvines mind shot. _'More like..creepily hovering around her..'_

Squall stopped walking for a second and shuddered before glaring over his shoulder once more at Irvine. The young buck held his hands up in surrender unsure of what he did to piss off the boy this time, but he thought..

"Did I just say that outloud?"

"Say what?"

"N-Nothing!" the man shouted still waving his hands.

He lowered his fingers however seeing Squall glance away as if he was unsure about something which made him all the more curious as to what was going on in that loners mind. Squall quickly glanced from the ground to the cowboy sending him a piercing glare, making the already nervous buck' flinch a bit.

"Insinda?...You ever heard of it?"

"No..what's that..? Sounds like one hell of a name for an exotic chick."

"...Wheres Rinoa?" the teen asked looking around, absolutely ignoring his friends statement.

Irvine shrugged watching Squall begin to walk off once more.

"Hey where you goin now?"

"To my room..leave me alone."

The cowboy frowned getting agitated by his buddy's angsty attitude but with the help of two passing girls he was quick to get over it, however.. Insinda..that word left his blood cold for some odd reason.

* * *

_**-Nibelheim-**_

Out by an old well, surrounded by mountainsides and scrap, a young man by the name of Cloud stood. He leaned against the old well impatiently tapping his left foot and shaking due to irritability. He had been waiting by this certain memorabilia, for a good 30 minutes do to the fact that his childhood friend requested it. He let out an agitated groan slowly losing his patience, but glanced up at a tree about 20 feet away from him. Standing at that shrub, was an old teammate that went by Vincent. The much older male leaned against the tree hiding his arms under his crimson cloak and face under his dark hair patiently waiting for Cloud to hurry. The only reason that man was there was because Cloud called him up twice, telling him about this dream he was constantly having. Feeling that couldn't be a good sign, Vincent arrived and now he waited for Cloud to meet his friend so they could be on their way to Midgar in hopes of finding answers.

Cloud tapped his left foot a little quicker now, even though he wasn't big on waiting that wasn't what was really bothering him. That dream..and this day only caused a bad feeling to ache around mans stomach.

"Vincent..we're going." he said abruptly leaning off the well.

Vincent nodded, but stopped seeing a young woman enter the small valley of the area in a long sundress and cap made of straw. He leaned back on the tree feeling the wait was going to last much longer. Cloud blinked watching the woman approach with a smile and a wave which only made him glance away.

"sorry for the wait." She said now standing before him. "Glad you could make it though.."

"What did you call me here for Tifa?"

She blinked. "I came to tell you that I'll be leaving Nibelheim for a bit..."

"...For what?"

"What do you mean for what!?" she asked raising her voice. "Todays the day I go to travel the world! I told you that remember?"

"Oh yeah.." the male let out rubbing his blonde spiky hair.

"You weren't listening obviously." she huffed turning and folding her arms.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

The woman glanced over her shoulder turning pink but raised a brow after. "No...but what's got you all jittery? You act like you don't want to see me, much less be here right now."

"That's not it...Its just...I don't think you should go travelling today.." he let out. "At least...not till I get back.."

"No." the woman bluntly answered. "I'm not going to wait for you anymore Cloud... I've waited long enough and you see where that s got me...still alone and stuck in Nibelheim.." she groaned.

"What? What're you talking about?"

Vincent shook his head hiding his frown under the collar of his cloak. The fact that this guy was still daft to Tifas feelings was still a wonder to him. He opened his eyes taking a look at the couple far off to his right. Seeing Tifa shake her head at the blonde and wave her hands about angrily while Cloud only stood frozen with a saddened mug made the man think- was Cloud aware of her feelings?- Her true ones, but only played dumb in order to keep their friendship intact If so- it also made the man wonder if Tifa knew this but still pressed on, wanting more than just friendship from the boy. He shook his head apathetically realizing that what both kids were doing was only pushing each other away and thinning the already slim thread of friendship they had.

Cloud sighed. "Tifa I'm serious...don't go.."

She gasped allowing her face to flush the color of light rouge. She then glanced away bearing a glare or a childish pout. "Why?"

Cloud glanced away as well knowing he couldn't tell her of the eerie dreams he was having..but then what would he say. He stayed quiet trying to make up an elaborate lie which only allowed Tifa to clutch her hat and stare at him sadly.

"I'm going..no matter what..."

"Tifa...its dangerous..." he said being slightly vague.

"That's fine.." she said giving him a weary smile. "After all... I'm not worried..I still think about our promise every now and then so..I'm not afraid..."

Cloud looked down at her right hand which dropped from her hat and reached to him. Her fingers curled, all except for her pinky leaving Cloud to sigh and hold out his own. In seconds their pinkies locked having a chuckle escape from Tifa's lips.

"You'll come and save me...If I'm ever in a bind."

"...I will.."

"Good." She let out letting go. "So don't worry about me."

He watched her take a step away from him..then two..then three till she finally turned and walked back to the town. Vincent sat up from the tree and walked passed her letting out a "be careful.." before trudging over to Cloud. As soon as he made it over to the younger male they just stood and watched Tifa continue to walk and not even turn for a wave or anything. Clouds face saddened but he hid it, taking out some blue shades and then turning himself.

"Come on..we have to find out this threat.."

Vincent said nothing, neither did he move. He just glanced over at Tifa who finally turned watching Cloud begin to walk away- allowing Vincent to shake his head apathetically again and begin to follow the leader. Their timing was so wrong..


	2. Gatherings

**Have you come to a decision?**

_"...you again..?"_

**You'll sacrifice..and you'll bring peace..This is correct?**

_"No! I never said any of that!"_

**They're merging...right now. Insinda is coming now.**

_"Wait a minute- Just tell me who Insinda is.."_

**Peace...**

_"what?"_

**Peace...**

_"Insinda..is peace?"_

**Your world is merging...Merging with other worlds..Let Insinda reign..**

_"Wait!"_

**Let Insinda reign..**

_"Hold On!-"_

* * *

_**-Corel Area-**_

Cloud jumped awaking from his slumber staring at a flickering fire that burned a few meters in front of him. He panted a few times before looking passed the fire seeing Vincent stand from afar and stare at him with a somewhat questionable look... Cloud wasn't sure, it was sometimes hard to read Vincents rather expressionless mug from time to time.

"Where are we?" He let out looking around a grassy plain and starlit night.

"Corel..we're heading to Costa Del Sol so we can catch a boat to Midgar and search for some answers." Vincent explained thoroughly.

"I see, I remember now." the younger male spoke standing afterward. "Lets get going. The quicker we head to Midgar, the faster we can learn about this, Insinda."

Vincent nodded watching the blonde pick up a huge sword that was earlier implanted meters away from him, and swiftly toss it over his shoulder and set it on his back. He closed his eyes allowing Cloud to pass him and lead the way to town. He wasn't going to question him, or ask if he wanted to rest a bit before going on this long journey because he already knew the hard-headed answer the blonde would give in return. He shook his head slightly behind his collar and followed but not without asking this semi-important question.

"Do you think it was right to leave Tifa alone like that?"

"...She's stubborn..I don't think I would've been able to sway her away from going on that trip regardless."

Vincent let out an eerie chuckle having Cloud stop in his tracks and stare at the man who slowly brushed passed him. "You could've done something..You just chose not to."

Cloud stared blankly at the back of Vincent's head then looked to the grass at his feet regrettably, however a bad air brushed over his left shoulder having the man turn and see a figure in a blood-soaked robe reach for him. His eyes widened till the sound of a gunshot bellowed across the plains making the figure tilt its head back. Cloud backed away noticing the grass behind the figure become stained with scarlet blood having him stare uncaringly in the end. Vincent walked beside Cloud casually then gestured the boy to take a few more steps back, but the man froze when he noticed the figure Vincent gave a headshot, lift its head and continue to walk over to Cloud.

**Have you come to a decision?**

Cloud gasped and Vincent shot at the figure once more in the end gasping himself once he saw his bullets go right through the walking body. He glared putting his weapon away and charging at the robed figure raising his claw, only to slightly stumble phasing through the person himself. He glanced over his shoulder wondering what kind of magic this was, but stopped noticing Cloud begin to hold his head and utter words to the figure in red. Vincent raised a brow trying to understand what was going on...

* * *

_**-Evil Forest-**_

Zidane jumped back throwing a dagger he had recently broken, at the figure in the red robe only to watch it pass right through'im. Never had the boy been so scared. This being..it was like a ghost and no matter how many times the teen hacked, cut, sliced or stabbed, his attacks would only be proven futile against the figure that continued to saunter on over to him.

**You'll sacrifice..and you'll bring peace.. This is correct?**

"Leave me alone!" The boy shouted hearing the eerie voice echo in his head.

He fell to the cold ground below feeling the mist sting his skin that pulsed with adrenaline. The figure stopped before him seeing the child desperately try to reach his 'trance' mode, but stopped him by only laying a leather gloved palm on his forehead. With that, the boys arms fell to the ground and slowly he glanced up at the being.

* * *

_**-Island of Besaid-**_

Screaming and panic echoed on the small innocent island as Tidus and Wakka fought against a creepy figure that was stopping at nothing to get what it wanted. Tidus glared, he didn't know why this thing was on the isle at all but he didn't want it to come any closer- if anything he wanted it to stop and leave. He pointed the sword, given to him by Wakka, at the being and glared. "Just what do you want!? Answer me!"

**They're merging...right now. Insinda is coming now.**

With that the blonde teen gasped having his older friend run to his side.

"What're you doin!? You wanna get away from this guy yeah!?"

"Wakka!"

The older man looked over his shoulder seeing Yuna trying desperately to make it over to Tidus, but was failing each time thanks to Lulu who wouldn't let the young woman get anywhere near the stranger. Wakka glared however grabbing a blitzball nearby and kicking it over to the two women. Lulu moved slightly noticing that over her shoulder was another figure in red. She pushed Yuna away only to close her eyes then point her fingers at the being too close to them. A small bolt of lightning landed on the body that simply pushed the older woman aside and strided over to Yuna. The young woman hurriedly ran in the direction Tidus, and Wakka were- feeling that they were the only people would could save her at the moment, however a hand simply pulled her back while an arm held her securely.

"YUNA!" Wakka called snapping Tidus out of his stupor.

He looked over noticing Yuna struggle against the hold of the other being in red then suddenly back away into a void of darkness. The young man gasped losing focus and reaching for Yuna who was surely gone within a seconds blink. Wakka looked over to the other person in red being pushed back in the end having Tidus to snap out of it and focus, but as soon as he turned to his opponent a palm rested on his forehead.

**Peace...**

* * *

Irvine's face expressed the emotion of fear and worry as he peeked through the slightly open door of Squalls room. The teen had suddenly dropped his gun-blade to the ground as a figure in red only rested a hand on his forehead. The cowboy wondered why his friend wasn't doing anything to struggle but made a quick decision to check the halls for passing students then kicking open the door once he found no one in passing. He pulled out his trusty shotgun from under his suede trench coat pointing it at the figure with a confident smirk.

"You'd be wise to let him go."

The figure slightly moved its neck showing that Irvine's words were acknowledged, however taken lightly seeing as the body under the robe didn't do as told. Irvine only smirked pumping his gun- close to pulling the trigger. He stopped though seeing a blinding light suddenly expand behind Squall. With that, the being in red pushed the teens limp body towards the light where he surely began to disappear. Irvine rushed over grabbing Squalls jacket with his left hand, trying to pull him out of the light but this was proving to be difficult. To the cowboy it was almost like trying to pull a string out from a vacuum cleaner that was still on.

"..Tch..C'mon Squall! Get outta there!" he strained.

**Peace...**

Irvine jerked hearing an eerie echo of words suddenly jump in his head. He glared over his shoulder lifting his gun with his right hand at the figure that disappeared as soon as he made a shot. He growled dropping his weapon after and grabbing Squalls jacket with both hands now. This was still proving to be difficult.

* * *

_**-Corel Area-  
**_

Vincent strained through clenched teeth trying to pull Cloud of a bright light that suddenly appeared behind him as well. The older man turned to the figure in red that only watched a few feet away.

"Wh...Where are you taking him?"

**Your world is merging...Merging with other worlds..Let Insinda reign..**

Vincent winced hearing that ominous voice echo in his mind. Without thinking he held his head with his right hand allowing a strong tug to take in Clouds body. The man jerked getting back to grabbing the blondes leather sleeve and blue sweater trying with every ounce of strength to pull the boy out, but to no avail.

**Let Insinda reign..**

Again that voice echoed but even louder in the mans brain, having a tug stronger than his own successfully pull Cloud in and Vincent as well. As soon as both bodies fell into the light the void quickly closed leaving the figure in the red robe to stare at the now empty plains, but eventually turn and walk off fading into nothing.


	3. First Impressions

_**?**_

Currents waved and rushed, tossing around a body that was slowly sinking underwater. Normal fish swam passing the body already fearing it, however beast piranha encircled the body ready to feast. The smallest of the pack quickly rushed, biting the arm of the unconscious figure immediately awaking it. Cold blue eyes opened glaring at that beast, and without much thought a free fist was quick to punch it. The fish floated back bleeding a bit, having the family of monsters somewhat glare and open their jaws wide ready to attack. The figure looked at its hands for a second seeing black leather gloves but quickly coughed feeling the air in his lungs slowly run thin. Instead of fighting the pack, the body quickly swam to the surface, but not without being pulled back by one of the many piranha that chewed ruthlessly on his leather vestment. He kicked a few back and still swam for the surface finding fighting underwater with what little air he had, difficult. As soon as he reached the top he gasped loudly rubbing the water from his face and quickly scanning the area around him. He saw something in the distance..something with flickering lights on a beige surface.

"An island?.." he let out before feeling a bite on his right leg.

He winced then kicked off which ever piranha had a taste of him and swam towards the island of safehaven. He felt the burns of the salt water rubbing against his arm and leg making him wince even more but bear it till he reached the island. If anyone could see they'd think they saw a golden fish itself hurriedly jet towards the island in the distance, but that wasn't the case. The only thing was that a dozen of fish were out to eat this man and he wasn't gonna let that happen. The sand appeared closer now, and with that the man smiled to himself hurriedly reaching the shore and pulling himself out of the salty waters. He crawled a safe distance away but gasped hearing a hissing sound approach. He looked up seeing a hungry piranha leap from the ocean and fly to him. With quick thinking the man rolled left watching the fish hiss, squirm and hop on the blanket of sand below. The man panted feeling that was too close but angrily grabbed a nearby stick and stabbed the aquatic vertebrate right in the eye. The squirming stopped only seconds after the ruthless action.

The man panted laying across the sand catching his breath and coughing up water that rose from his stomach and lungs till he was completely fine. His mind throbbed, and the sun beating down on his now salty face wasn't helping ease this botherment. Quickly the man sat up and looked around the area seeing a bright yellow being catch his eye. He hopped to his feet, then wearily ran over seeing nothing more than a boy not much younger than him lay in the sand, gripping a sword that resembled the ocean, fast asleep.

He knelt next to him and pressed two fingers of his left hand against the kids neck feeling a strong pulse. A sigh of relief escaped through the mans nose as he nudged the boy in order to get him to awake. He wanted to know where he was and why he was in the ocean when he woke up..he figured, out of anyone or anything this boy should know the most. It took a few strong nudges to get the boy to tighten his eyelids shut but open them blinking slowly. The blue-eyed man noticed the kids similar, yet slightly different, blue eyes. They stared at the arm that held his weapon securely making the older man raise a brow but suddenly jump back as the teen held the blue blade to his neck. The older man blinked slowly surprised by this younger males impressive reflexes and speed but looked to him calmly. The boy scowled at him occasionally glancing about seeing just exactly where he was but opened his mouth for answers.

"Where's Yuna?"

"Hn?"

"YUNA! Where is she!?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about." the man spoke rising to his feet.

The teen did the same still holding his sword rather close to the man who now stared at him like he was a dumbass.

"Are you going to use that fancy stick or are you going to tell me where I am?"

The teen blinked dumbfounded but slowly rested his weapon to his side still glaring. He glanced at his surroundings seeing the familiar almost white sand, sailing/fishing boats and colorful jungle just to his right.

"You're on Besaid Island...just who the hell are you if you don't even know about this place?"

"I am Cloud." the man answered brushing passed the teen and heading toward the forest. He stopped however looking over his shoulder. "Do they have a village on this island boy?"

"The names Tidus," The teen snapped. "-and yeah..they do.."

"Lead me to it, I wish to find more answers." Cloud finished continuing to walk toward the forest.

Tidus put his sword away completely then glared at the man with the rude manners, he softened his hard stare and blinked rather stupidly however realizing that the man was almost out of sight.

"H-Hey! How do you expect me to lead you if you're the one walkin' off!"

* * *

_**-Besaid Forest-**_

Both blondes walked further into the tropical forest with the sandy path which obviously led to the village of the island. Tidus led but he didn't like the feel of the Cloud character following behind him and the feeling was mutual. Cloud stared into the back of Tidus' head wondering just how he ended up on an island with this teenager with impressive sword skills. This made the blonde slightly rub his shoulder- his large sword was gone making the man feel slightly naked and defenseless as he followed. Tidus glanced off to his side refusing to look at Cloud from over his shoulder, instead he continued to lead the stranger further into the forest and closer to the heart of Besaid, he stopped however seeing a blitzball off to the side of the path. Cloud watched the younger male run over to the item then slowly pick it up just staring at it. The older male didn't get it..why was this grown kid playing with such a useless trinket. Tidus glanced up into the trees of the Besaid forest feeling something almost sickening hover close, feeling he didn't want to lead anything threatening to the village he quickly tossed the ball in the air, leaped after it then struck the sphere having it fly like a bullet to a certain tree. Cloud blinked wondering just how items this boy made his weapon but stopped hearing a familiar gunshot pop the ball and echo through the forest.

Tidus ran in front of Cloud and glared at him from over his shoulder. "Hey- Can you fight?"

"What?"

"Something is in that tree up there." he explained.

Cloud stared at the kid before shutting his eyes and speaking. "Vincent...This boy is alright.."

Tidus jumped seeing an eerie man fall from the treetops above and land gently on Besaids sandy floors. He held his weapon of choice up however pointing it at the young male. Tidus jumped and shifted his glance to Cloud who didn't react- just stared at the situation emotionlessly. Once Vincent got close enough he glanced at Cloud who closed his eyes in response leaving the man with the crimson cape to slowly withdraw his weapon however a sense told him not to, instead his sense told him to give up and put his hands in the air to which he did once he heard a familiar click.

The group of men glanced at yet another male who revealed himself by pointed a large shotgun at all of them while slowly waltzing over from the tall grass and bushes in the forest. He had light brown hair draped over both his shoulders, a flimsy hat that stood atop his head with a few blades of sea-grass sticking out of it- a drenched coat along with his overall attire, and black boots that seemed bitten or chewed. The male didn't look that much older than Tidus in fact he looked a little younger, or so Cloud thought, but either way the teen was panting heavily holding his chest area while still holding his gun up at the group. He spit off to his side then smirked at the fellows.

"Sup? How's about you step away from the blondes goth boy.."

Vincent looked to the young man wondering how he was classified as such but eventually took a few steps away from Tidus and Cloud. The teen smirked at the guys who either glared or looked away annoyed; Annoyed being Cloud, and glaring Tidus.

"Hey- Hey is that anyway to look at the guy who just saved your ass?"

"Saved?" Tidus repeated confused.

"We didn't need saving." Cloud groaned.

"Huh!" he jumped confused.

Without a moment's hesitation, Vincent grabbed the teens gun and clocked him over the head leaving his world to go black and Cloud to sigh. It was after the loud exhale of breath that the man walked off with Vincent following. Tidus flinched looking to the two men then down at the teen who was now unconscious.

"You guys seriously aren't going to leave him here are you?" he voiced.

The two men continued to walk further down the sandy path leaving the youngest male to smack his teeth, grab the back of kids suede jacket, toss the kids left arm over his shoulder and slowly trudge behind them to the Besaid Village. Not a word was uttered between the group of strangers, but from what Tidus could tell these people were confused and just about as lost as he was in this situation. The last thing he could remember was Wakka and him playing a game of blitz..but then a person in a robe of the darkest red appeared. The ball went straight through the guy and that caused a panic on the shores. Tidus' steps slowed to a complete stop

as he stared at the sandy path. He could distinctly remember another one of those phantom robe guys taking away Yuna...taking her into a circle of darkness and after that things got hazy and he was out like a light.

Cloud and Vincent stopped noticing Tidus stop with the kid a few feet behind them. They wondered if he was gonna drop him and leave him like he should've done 42 steps ago, but once the younger adult noticed their stares, he glared and trudged on eventually passing them and leading them to the village which wasn't too far now. They all walked down a grassy hill seeing the path of sand disappear then reform a few feet ahead of the grass, Cloud knew that the village wasn't far but said nothing and only followed the other blonde who still continued to lead. Feet became meters and meters became inches and inches became centimeters as the group finally reached the village. They were shocked to see the people however crowd around a certain tent that made Tidus gasp.

"Wakka..Lulu!" he let out before hurriedly dragging the kid along with him and through the people.

* * *

A tan tail swished about as an angry teenager growled holding up a trusty dagger, glaring at the couple who seemed to house a brunette of whom laid unconscious in a small bed. The woman of the tent took a step away from her husband and grabbed a soft white silk that only covered a corner of the home. This made the teen glare and yet at the same time check outside of the door to see who had the balls to rush in and get shanked by the thief. He smirked at the couple holding his weapon to them.

"Alright lets make this easy for everyone alright.. Gimme the kid and I'll be on my way.."

The woman scoffed while the man stood in front of her holding out an arm in a means to protect, "You got some nerve yeah? Coming in here and causing trouble! Who do you think you are?"

"Nothin but a low-down dirty theif." the boy smirked. "Now hand over the baby.."

Deep down these words were making the boy squeamish. His true intention was to ask whoever owned the tent for some directions or answers as to why he was suddenly on this island, however no one was home when he first entered and a shiny trinket caught his eye leaving him to do what anyone would when they were alone in a house of semi-important treasures. He slipped over to the damn thing and put it in his pocket but then these morons came busting in catching him in the act..and that idiot man..because of him yelling and screaming about the whole village was wondering what was going on. The last thing the monkey wanted to do was give up and go to jail... so he figured- Hey! Why not take a hostage and run off somewhere safe, but y'know drop off the hostage later? He figured the baby would make the best hostage cause compared to everyone else in the room, the boy only stood at a measly 5'6. He groaned to himself hating his height but fixed his face looking for a goddamn baby to take.

"C'mon! Lemme have it!"

The couple said nothing, however a blonde man trudged in- leaving the kid to turn and ready to cut and gut, he froze however once two more men busted in the room. The teen jumped back landing on a makeshift bookcase holding his dagger to the new faces.

"Dammit! I said no one is to come in here!"

Tidus blinked at the child taking a few steady breaths. For a kid, he was quick and from the way he was gripping that dagger, damn good with a weapon. He sat down the younger male who was on his shoulders placing him against a cabinet then stared at the kid.

"Stop this..you're causing the village to panic.."

"Who cares- none of them are my concern! I just want to know the quickest way off this island and back to Alexandria!"

"Alexandria?" Tidus, the man and woman blinked.

Tidus cupped his chin then looked at the man and woman. "Wakka...Lulu...you have any idea what this kid is saying?"

"IM NOT A KID!"

"I dunno know Alexandria man..." Wakka spoke rubbing his head. "Maybe the kid means 'Macalania?' Yeah?"

Vincent and Cloud shot each other a glance feeling lost in translation. Just what the hell were these people saying to one another? Cloud shifted his glance from his teammate to the child, stepping closer and slightly shoving Tidus out of his way.

"Hey!-"

"You wouldn't have happened to wake up in the ocean now did you? Or maybe on the beach around this place?"

The childs tail stopped moving for a brief moment allowing Cloud and Vincent to shut their eyes and slightly understand. Tidus looked at them and kinda figured what was going on too. Just like them, that kid was lost. The younger blonde held his hands up and smiled. "Alright I get what's going on here..Drop your weapon and we'll talk about this alright?"

The kid slowly but hesitantly lowered his weapon ready to give up however a crash of lightning allowed his whole body to drop from the bookcase and land on the cold floor below. The men looked at the woman in black who lowered her left hand and glared at them.

"Whatever is going on, you will tell me this instant.."


	4. Affiliations

_**-Besaid Island - Midnight-**_

After a few hours of pushing and nudging, Lulu got all the men to sit outside the center of the village. With a fire spell, she lit the circle of logs that seemed to always sit in the middle of the town untouched. She dusted off her leather dress, and buckles taking a seat and crossing her legs looking to the men who also sat around on logs surrounding the fire. As soon as the fire popped and cracked Tidus looked straight to it and nothing else. The brunette who laid in this..'Lulu and Wakka's tent was soon to look at the fire as well holding his head achingly, The auburn haired teen who Vincent knocked out earlier only glared at the gentleman in the crimson cloak who stood behind Cloud who sat to the right of Tidus. The boy with the weird tail sat to the right of Cloud and all that kid did was glance at the auburn haired kid who sat next to the brunette with a headache and then looked back to the tall guy with the dark hair. He sensed tension and he wanted to see a fight.

Lulu glared at all of them but heard the cries of her baby shortly after having her scoff and stand from the log. Wakka immediately ran out of the tent and eased Lulu telling her that he could handle taking care of the infant but she instantly disapproved. Before walking off to her home she glared at the men once more.

"It is apparent that all of you experienced something troubling..so instead of bottling it up why not tell each other what happened." she mumbled. "Put your foolish pride aside and help one another, because that's all you've got relating to you right now."

With that she huffed and huddled to her tent leaving the men, but especially Tidus to watch. He remembered asking Lulu and Wakka if they remember anything about those people in the red robes and what happened to Yuna..but their answers did nothing but shock him. Wakka and Lulu didn't recall anyone by the name of Yuna, in fact they couldn't recall anyone in a red robe at all. The young man stared at the fire wondering if they hit their heads or something, after all, Yuna grew up with those two..so how could they just up and forget her? All Tidus did was stare at the fire thinking that maybe the flame birthed by magic would help him find answers. The auburn haired teen still looked at the tent to which Lulu resided in, he snickered to himself already missing her.

"I hate to see'er go..but I love to watch'er leave..."

The brunette beside him hit the cowboy upside the head as if it was just a natural reaction leaving the buck' to groan and hold his head that was still swimming in seawater. The boy with the tail looked at everyone who still didn't want to talk even though the woman told them too..feeling that he couldn't bottle up the weird moment any longer he stood from his log and tightened his fists.

"I'm Zidane Tribal.." he announced making everyone glance at him. "Age: 18, Height: 5'6, Bloodtype:...Uh, I'm not sure!"

The mens glances turned into a hard glare having the kid with a tail jump and suddenly get nervous..but he calmed himself and thought about the night in the Evil Forest...when the figure in red totally manhandled him and sent him here for an odd reason. With these thoughts in mind he glared right back at the troup.

"I was in a forest when this guy in red touched my head...I blanked out then woke up in a tree...my back was killing me.."

The men's stares softened as they continued to listen to the kid, they could remember the figures in red touching their heads too or at least in the dark-haired man and auburn haired teen's case, they saw the red robed guys touch their friends heads. The auburn haired teen was quick to laugh however, breaking them out of their thoughts.

"Ha-ha! I'm sorry but did no one hear that rhyme he just spat!?"

The kid rubbed his head bashfully unintentionally doing that but he saw the teen smirk and stand from his log then later smile at the group before him.

"The names Irvine..Irvine Kinneas, uh..I'm 19..really good with the ladies, I go to school with my buddy here-" he said pointing at the brunette. "and.." he stopped his sentence short giving the man with dark hair a look. "I'm a really good shot."

Zidane looked at the two guys once again noticing the older man with the cloak only reveal scarlet eyes then glance away. The monkey was getting a feeling that the Irvine kid just sent the dude a challenge. After those words Irvine sat back down on his log then nudged the brunette beside him to speak up next. The teen groaned then glared at everyone around the fire.

"I'm not going to stand like this is some A.A meeting. My names Squall Leonheart. That's all."

After the angry teen spoke he couldn't help but catch a glance that Cloud was giving him. It was a confused glance which made him raise a brow and Cloud to close his eyes and turn away slightly.

"My name is Cloud..and the man behind me is my teammate, Vincent."

Zidane clapped right after that statement feeling this conversation was going somewhere. He smirked to Tidus who only sighed wearily and waved at everyone. "The name's Tidus. I live here on this island with my girl-"

He stopped looking to everyone and back at the fire. He laced his hands together and tapped his left foot feeling irritated at that moment. Everyone wondered what just went wrong and why the kid wasn't finishing his sentence but all thoughts ceased when they saw Tidus stand from his log and glare hard at the fire below him.

"My girlfriend.." he began again. "I lived here with my girlfriend until some guy..some guy in a red cloak took her away and knocked me out."

Squall looked away instantly recalling the same scene, well only the knocking out part. However Tidus' story only made him think of Rinoa and wonder if she was doing alright. He knew since the beginning of him having those weird nightmares that something..something ominous was hovering close to her. He growled at himself covering his face with his leathered gloves feeling he had failed her, I mean he was on an island for god-sakes and from what he had been hearing he was **far **from her..and now she's defenseless.. Zidane glanced at the angry teen then stared at the troup again.

"The same thing happened to me..it was weird..and whats weirder is no matter how much I cut the guy, my weapon would just go right through the bastard!"

Vincent jerked relating now. The man calmed though taking in the information- seems guns and daggers don't work against the foes.

" I dont like this." Tidus let out still glaring. "...-Alright it's safe to assume we all encountered this guy in a red robe right!?"

The men slightly nodded leaving the young man to fold his arms and glance at the fire in thought. He then looked to the guys again with a stern look on his face shortly after however. "So that means..you guys had this dream about '_Insinda_' too right?"

Irvine, and Vincent watched as Squall Cloud and Zidane jerked, stood and took a step toward him. They couldn't relate, however they do distinctly recall their pals talking to them about that oddly chilling name.

"This Insinda.." Squall began. "Do you know what it is!"

Tidus shook his head. "I dont...all I can say about Insinda is..that I kept having an eerie dream with a voice that kept telling me about it.."

"Did it talk about merging worlds and sacrifices and bringing peace!?" Zidane questioned taking a few more steps closer to the man.

Tidus nodded making Cloud scoff and look to the sand below is feet angrily. He figured if he and these others had the same dream..then the same thing that happened to this 'Yuna' happened to Tifa as well. He tightened his fists then stared at the boys who shared the same visions.

"You all..you have someone you care for right?"

Squall and Zidane were the only ones to nod- Tidus didn't do anything but glance away. They blinked watching Cloud say nothing and only glare at the fire. That was enough to cause the gears to work in their heads. Zidane looked to the sand below his feet angrily while Squall turned and stormed away from the group finding a tall tree in the distance. Once he made it over he quickly punched the shrub and growled to himself..Rinoa was in trouble.

* * *

_**-Balamb Garden - Midnight-**_

A young teen walked the halls of his academy rubbing his aching stomach in search for food. Besides the food though, the boy was also looking for his two friends of which he hadn't seen all day. He looked everywhere for his buddy Irvine, searching the Balamb Library figuring the cowboy would be flirting with his love interest, he also searched near the girls dorms and their restrooms..but no Irvine. Finding Squall was a simple task..all the boy had to do was search his room, his classes or the nurses office, and seeing as it was already late he figured the loner in the leather jacket had to be in his room. The boy hopped in place getting excited, oh how he couldn't wait to give Squall a punch to the face- he wanted to know why the guy was avoiding him all day and if he had to punch the answers out of him then so be it. Red, white and black sneakers dashed down the halls of the academy reaching Squalls room in seconds. The boy was confused as to why the door to his room was wide open but entered nevertheless. Everything looked normal..a ruffled up bed, clothes for the next day neatly folded atop his dresser and..

"blood?"

The kid rubbed his blonde hair approaching the splatters of blood that sat openly on the wood floor, wondering why it was out in the open like this in his room. After all if the teachers saw blood they'd automatically assume the hot-head got into a fight and hurt someone then he'd get in trouble. The boy looked at the wide open door then the blood again getting a bad feeling. He quickly ran out of Squalls room and shut the door but jerked hearing heels walk down the hall.

"Zell?"

The teen cringed looking over his shoulder and seeing the all too familiar Quistis looking at him with a squint in her eye. She wore a tan blouse with ruffles at the top and a black skirt an outfit way different from her trademark red dress. He smiled turning and rubbing his head. "Hey Quistis! You're lookin' good!"

"...Heh..You're funny. What're you doing in Squalls room...at Midnight..?"

"Its not what it seems!" the boy jumped. "I was just askin' him why he and Irvine have been avoiding me all day, and y'know the only way to find him is in his room when its nap time."

"A likely story." She mumbled approaching the room. "You wouldn't mind if I ask Squall this myself?"

Zell moved out of her way and slightly bowed. "By all means." he gestured. "But hey..is Rinoa in her room?"

"!- You know the girls dorms are off limits at night."

"Oh Quistis you're such a kidder!" Zell laughed running off.

The older woman aligned some almost invisible glasses then turned to Squalls bedroom door. Her hand slowly reached the knob but the last thing she wanted was for the angsty teenager to bad mouth her for checking if Zell was lying or not. She shook her head then slowly headed over to the girls dorm afraid of what the rambunctious Zell Dincht would do.

The blonde teen was already at Rinoa's door knocking to see if she or Squall was in there. This made him angry however..

"Really? Resorting to hiding in your girlfriends room..how stupid...and for what!? Why're you hiding from me Squall.." the boy grumbled.

No one answered the door making the teen groan but remember that this was Rinoas room. He knocked on the door again except this time in a 'Yankee Doodle' pattern. With that a voice cutely said, "Password."

"D'er.. Hotdogs?"

"Zell!"

The door swung open revealing the long ebony haired woman. Zell chuckled putting his hands in his pockets looking over her and seeing if anyone was in her room. Rinoa did the same, wondering just what Zell was looking at but stopped noticing the boy laugh nervously.

"sorry for bothering you this late Rinoa..but have you seen Squall..or Irvine for that matter..I haven't seen them all day."

"No..I havent..Me and Selphie were wondering where those two were too." She sighed resting her head on the side of her door.

"Oh..okay..guess I gotta keep looking."

"Maybe they went out on an adventure!" she guessed.

"Yeah..but leave us? C'mon...they wouldn't...would they?"

The girl giggled and shrugged leaving Zell to stand outside her door and look like an idiot. He was quick to wave to her and leave however he distinctly saw something move in her rather large dorm room.

"Aha!" he let out moving the girl out of the way.

"H-Hey!?" she pouted watching the young man toss clothes and move blankets about. "Quit it Zell! You're making my room a mess!"

"Im not leaving this room till I find Squall 'n Irvine." the teen made clear."

"Well they're not in here!"

"They're not...well then who is?" he questioned dumbfounded. "*gasp* You're not cheating on Squall are you!? He'll kill the guy!"

"No Zell thats not it.." she mumbled.

Zell blinked about ready to question the young woman but as soon as his mouth formed to pronounce the words a force has sent him to the side of room knocking out the adolescent. Rinoa quickly closed the door to her room and locked it running over to Zell after, only to check his now bleeding head. She looked up glaring.

"You said you wouldn't hurt anyone!"

A figure in red slowly faded into her room and proceeded closer to the both of them.

**Have you made a decision?**

Rinoa slowly nodded and stood. "Yes..so long as you don't hurt anyone else...I'll give myself up..and let everyone live peacefully.."

The hooded figure extended his hand to the young woman and with that she slowly took it. A circle of darkness appeared behind the figure as it slowly backed into it leading the young woman to follow. Zell winced opening his eyes and seeing his world now blurry. He sat up and shook his head but shivered having sensed something eerie in the room. As he looked up he saw a figure in red pull Rinoa into a void of darkness instantly making the teen leap into action. He grabbed the young women's blue jacket with his right hand and pulled her back grabbing her arm with his left.

"You're not going with this guy Rinoa!"

"Let go Zell!"

"What-"

Before they had time to discuss the situation, the figure had pulled both of them into the void having the blank space close shortly after.

* * *

_**-Besaid - Midnight-**_

Irvine rested an assuring hand on Squalls shoulder telling the teen all sorts of words that would calm him down and get him not to worry- having the group, still at the fire, only stare. Tidus folded his arms then glanced at the flame that snapped and crackled as time flew by. Cloud looked to him and glared. "Say boy-"

"I'm not a boy! The names Tidus and I'm 21!"

"Whatever- Ask your friends when the next boat off this island is going to arrive? Standing here on this tropical retreat will get us no where."

"Shouldn't we stock up on supplies first?" Zidane pondered. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm kind of a two dagger kind of guy and I dunno whats out there beyond the waters."

Cloud scrunched up his face to the youngest in the group- he hated how he was right but sighed. Shortly after he turned leaving the fire and walking off somewhere in the village leaving Vincent to look at Tidus and Zidane and nod before following the blonde.

Zidane blinked then glanced at the oldest character beside him. "So whats the plan?"

"Why're you asking me? Im not the leader."

The monkeys tail wagged. "Well you seem to know the people on this island not to mention you know what these people are talking about. That means you have to be the one to lead us..y'know seeing as the rest of us are from different places obviously."

"Right.." the man sighed. "We'll stock up on supplies for the time being, then prepare to leave.. a boat will come tomorrow evening."

Zidane smiled and saluted. "Alright Boss. I'll let the crew know."

Tidus raised a brow at the monkey who proceeded to walk towards Squall and Irvine. He then let out a faint chuckle and shook his head..He didn't know what was happening or why, but he did ponder why such colorful characters landed in his lap.


	5. Embark

_**-Besaid Island-**_

Vincent folded his arms leaning on a tropical tree watching as the islanders seemed to stare at him weirdly. Was he **that **fascinating that they had to stop and stare while whispering to one another? It aggravated the man but what was he to do, if he was normal living on this island he'd probably stare at himself too. After all he was wearing the most intimidating clothing out of the normal yellows, light greens and peach colored apparel. He groaned at himself disgusted- just picturing himself wear such attire, but stopped sensing something. He lifted his right hand catching something heavy and round having him bring the item to his face and stare. Looking close and smelling a certain citrus like scent he assumed it was an island fruit. He looked up watching the people jerk to his gaze but nevertheless clap for doing something so..cool? He grunted the looked up seeing a nervous looking Zidane wave from the rooftop of a shop the tree sat next to.

"Sorry Vincent, that was an accident! Can you toss that up to me? I'm hungry!"

The man glared up at the boy then dropped the fruit on the ground watching it smash into little pieces. The monkey jumped about then flipped off the roof landing in front of the dark figure of the town.

"What did you do that for!? Now there's sand in it!"

Vincent said nothing just looked away from the monkey. If anything he wondered why he had to automatically be grouped with these kids..all they did was hop about(Zidane), talk too much(Irvine), or trudge about like a whiney brat(guess?). He looked back down at the monkey who was wearing different clothes from what he saw yesterday. A beige shirt with some yellow overalls- he was disgusted but what made him grimace most of all was how the kid was trying to pick up the sandy fruit and attempt to eat the clean parts. Vincent rolled his eyes then struck the tree behind him with his left elbow allowing a round fruit, much similar to the one Zidane tried to get, land in his palm afterward. He handed it to the monkey who smiled holding the fruit up like a child and danced about. The older man closed his eyes but glanced to his left seeing Cloud walk out of the shop in his new island attire. Disgusted..and slightly amused was how the older man felt at that moment. Cloud glared looking down at his bright green pants and beige shirt with little patterns on it then glared at Vincent. "Shut up." he let out.

Vincent closed his eyes, leaving Zidane to blink as he ate his fruit. "So I'm assuming you guys are the oldest out of us right? Just how old?"

"None of your business." Cloud uttered walking off with Vincent quick to follow.

Zidane glared then spit out the seeds of his fruit walking over to the tent he attempted to rob the other day. Sitting just outside of the hut was a gloomy Squall and smirking Irvine. The cowboy and teen were in island attire as well which was probably the reason why Squall was so gloomy, however Irvine didn't mind so much- seeing the teenage island girls was enough to make him happier than anyone. There was also the fact that out of everything his hat wasn't removed, if it was, then there would be a problem. Zidane took a seat next to Squall who gave him a glance but ignored the child till this situation would pass. The blonde kid chewed his fruit and gave the teen he sat next to a quick glance as well and with an audible gulp began a convo.

"So Lulu is washing you guys' clothes too?"

Irvine nodded. "Such a sweet woman that Lulu is.. curvaceous too."

Zidane laughed in agreement, "She wears such dark clothing and make up..but she pulls it off well.. she's really pretty."

"Mhm..makes you wonder just what that woman looks like with nothing on..no make up..no nothing.." Irvine grinned.

Zidane drooled. "yeah..plain as day.."

Squall scoffed standing from the group at that moment. I mean come on! Was that a real conversation? They just got thrown into a unknown world by some dude in a red robe and all they had to talk about was Lulu?! He scoffed again and trudged over to the Inn just across from him not being able to bear the convorsation those idiots behind him had. He stopped however seeing a huge building off to his right- It looked to be a temple or something.. to which he noticed people leave in an out of, Tidus being one of the many people. The blonde slowly proceeded down the steps, of the area then trudged over to the Inn, however the he stopped noticing Squall glance at him. The brunette glared walking closer to the older male holding out his hand.

"Money. I need it."

"I don't have any money."

"Don't lie to me, If everyone is going to prepare to leave this island then I need the money to purchase a certain blade."

"And that would be?" Tidus wondered narrowing his brows.

"I need a gunblade..its the only weapon I'm good at wielding." he spoke, an annoyed tone apparent in his voice.

"No need."

Tidus and Squall jumped noticing Irvine and Zidane now to the side of them- Irvine smirking and Zidane almost done destroying his fruit. The cowboy lifted his shirt revealing a long cut on the left side of his body having Squall wonder when the player got that.

"When you were being pulled into this white light, I stepped on the handle of your weapon getting it to jump into the light as well, but not without some damage I suppose. Your shit is sharp."

"How cool of you." Zidane smirked.

"Heh..you'd be surprised at the things I could do with my feet."

Squall, Zidane and Tidus blinked in the same pattern at that moment, letting out a confused and slightly disturbed _'what?' _before Vincent and Cloud made their way over.

"I need you to go over this plan with me again." Cloud said almost perturbed.

Tidus sighed but folded his arms. "Like I said, Once the boat gets here this evening, we're heading to the Bikanel Dessert on Bikanel Island..When we're there we should find a girl named Rikku and she should tell us if she knows anything about those guys in the red robes not to mention where Yuna might be."

"You had me at 'girl named Rikku'! Lets saddle up!" Irvine clapped.

"Hold on-" Cloud spoke up raising his hand. "We're not here to find your girlfriend, we're here to find out about Insinda- nothing more."

"Insinda has something to do with the people in the robes, that's why we're going to the desert. If you don't like it then you can stay here." Tidus explained glaring at the slightly shorter male.

Cloud folded his arms glaring back at the young adult who glanced away and began to speak again. "I'm going to get a map and anything else we might need for the trip. You guys would be wise to do the same." he finished walking off to Lulu and Wakkas hut.

"Tch..Pretentious child." Cloud let out.

"You guys are the ones being snobbish." Zidane spoke taking a final bite out of the fruit he held. "You and Vincent are acting like you can do this all by yourselves- Like you're the only ones who got thrown into this world.."

"-No its not that." Irvine cleared up. "Its just that they're leaders.." he finished with smug look. "they're all used to leading the pack but now that they're all by themselves in a world unknown, they can't help but feel inferior when someone else is telling them what do? Am I right?"

Cloud scowled at Irvine before walking off with his lackey following close behind. Zidane only put his hands in the pockets of his outfit then raised a brow at the duo that never seemed to tear apart. "What's their problem? We're all a little intimidated by whats going on here so why are they being all bashful about it?"

"Doesnt matter."

The boys looked to Squall who gave them that same dirty look. "Tell me where my gunblade is.." he finished looking to Irvine.

"I dunno where it landed." the cowboy answered giving him a worn out look. "I figured it landed somewhere close to you.."

Squall thought back to when he first arrived on this island, trying to remember if he was ever near his weapon at all, but his memory was a bit sketchy. The only thing he could recall was the white light Irvine spoke of, then him falling on the sand..after that he could remember seeing those Wakka and Lulu characters- the Wakka guy screaming about in a panic, then waking up in a bed only to be placed around the fire to meet the others.. He held his head however and closed his eyes still trying to remember if he saw something silver back then, while the monkey to the left of him tossed his fruit over his shoulder and looked at Irvine.

"What's a gunblade?" Zidane blinked.

"Its like..a sword and a gun mixed...like..if a gun and a sword had a baby then that'd be it." Irvine explained.

"I get it." Zidane laughed. "I found something looking like that y'know.."

Squall jumped then immediately grabbed the short kids shirt. "Give me it!"

"Whoa! Easy!" Irvine eased pushing Squall back a bit. "Whats got you on edge?"

Squall looked to Irvine disapprovingly then glared down at the kid known as Zidane. "I'm going to talk to Tidus about this Rikku..when Im done you better have my weapon with you brat."

With that the angry teen was off heading towards the same hut Tidus went over to and was outta sight as soon as he moved a shawl that acted as a door. Zidane scoffed fixing his shirt and dusting himself off leaving Irvine to tip his hat back and smile at the kid wearily.

"Sorry about that...He only gets angry when he's worried."

"Yeah yeah...he's lucky I'm a nice guy or else I'd throw that stupid weapon in the water." Zidane let out turning, leaving Irvine to chuckle and follow.

From afar, Cloud and Vincent watched the kids. Cloud was still bothered by his current situation and the fact that the Irvine kid had a mouth on him. What he wouldn't give to have his buster sword and hack that idiots mouth right off. Vincent calmly closed his eyes then pat Clouds shoulder snapping him out of his angry thoughts and making the man pinch the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"You should've slept." Vincent let out.

"How can I sleep knowing Im on an island that I've never heard of before..**ever**.."

Vincent shrugged leaving Cloud to watch Irvine and Zidane get closer and closer to the exit/entrance of the village. The blonde couldn't help but be curious as to where they were going and surely followed without a second thought.

A map lay across a small table while a tan finger indicated all sorts of places, having Tidus and Squall pay close attention to certain dots and where the finger was moving.

"So all you gotta do is follow the current here, but avoid this area! Its big on whirlpools, once you avoid that all you gotta do is head towards the sun and boom! You're on Bikanel. You can do this yeah?"

"Yeah." Tidus nodded before shooting the older man a look. "Wakka...who's Yuna?" He asked testing the man.

Wakka blinked 2 solid times before rubbing his head like an ape. "I dunno...why do you keep asking me that? ...Its like your makin fun of me for not knowing her y'know?"

Tidus chuckled to himself. "Its just an inside joke I'm trying to form between us.." he answered standing from the table.

"Well it aint funny, and I don't get it! You should make one up about blitzball or something y'know?"

"Yeah I know." Tidus smiled walking over to Lulu who was in the corner folding clothes on a countertop. "What about you Lulu, can Yuna be our inside joke."

The woman slammed a folded shirt into a basket and glared. "No. I do not know who this Yuna is..but she sounds annoying."

Tidus kinda flinched at the comment but bowed gracefully away from Lulu and headed towards the door. Squall rolled up the map then gave Wakka a 'thanks' with an assuring nod, before following the older male outside. He stopped just before the entrance of the tent however seeing Tidus look to the sky or the sun as if hypnotized. The younger man didn't know what to say to him..His girlfriend was gone and it seemed the people who were close to her had forgotten her like she was no one of importance. Squall glanced away hating to have to comfort people..especially males but he did exactly what Irvine or any one of his friends would do if he was ever down.

"Hey.." he began setting his left hand onto Tidus' shoulder.

The blonde blinked questionably at the teen who happened to look away at that moment. He didn't understand what he was doing but he waited for an explanation or something.

"...uhm...Its bad...to look at the sun.." the teen struggled to say.

Tidus said nothing but laughed shortly after hitting the kids back. "You're right I'll keep that in mind.. You're Squall right? How're you liking Besaid so far?"

"er..um..Its okay..not really my cup of tea though.." he answered looking down at his bright attire.

"I see."

An awkward breeze brushed passed the two before Squall nervously found something else to say. "...!- Dammit where'd Irvine and Zidane go..They have my gunblade."

"I-unno.." Tidus shrugged. "but they should be back..this Island is kinda small and the monsters here are shrimps so they should be okay.."

Irvine watched as Zidane began digging in the sand around a circle of flowers he could only assume the kid made in order to remember where he buried his treasure. It made the guy chuckle, if a circle of flowers wasn't slightly suspicious to the observant eye then he didn't know what was. The monkey dug through the sand then finally pulled out something large that was covered in huge leaves and vines. The kid unwrapped it showing a silverblade with a weird handle to Irvine.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah! Now Squall wont be moody..._as much_." the cowboy laughed grabbing the weapon. "What else did you find on this rock monkey?"

"Zidane- and I found this huge sheet of metal with a handle..but it was too heavy for me to carry so I hid it in the sand near the shore."

"Sounds interesting." the buck' smirked. "Let me see."

"Ha-ha All-"

Irvine watched Zidane's face suddenly drop indicating fear. The cowpoke glanced over his shoulder seeing a huge bee the color of red and blue swoop down on them then up into the air.

"Shit- We'll get the sheet metal later, right now lets just get back to the village." Irvine spoke.

"Right- Lets get-"

Again the teens face dropped having Irvine tiredly glance over his shoulder again and see a swarm of bees descend from the tropical trees above and block his path. The buck' jumped over to Zidane and trembled a bit. "Th-They're all as big as your head kid..."

" Well what're we gonna do!?"

"Can't you fight'em!? You are like..part monkey!"

"NO IM NOT!" Zidane shouted.

The boys voice echoed across the forest, startling the blood bugs having them charge at the two boys readying their stingers. Zidane yelped grabbing Irvines sleeve and trying to pull the older guy away, but he didn't move, he only pointed Squalls gunblade at the insects.

"What're you doing!? Thats not gonna work!"

"Im not gonna run the opposite way of the village- that's for damn sure!" Irvine snapped. "Besides..this is a gunblade right?"

Zidane nodded having Irvine cool-ly tip his hat further down his face. "Well I'm an excellent shoot...now- Lets see if this gunblade is good for something."

Zidane watched as Irvine pull the trigger of the weapon only to watch the blade fall hard in the sand. The monkey jumped about and so did Irvine.

"WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT THAT THING COULD SHOOT!"

"I THOUGHT IT DID TOO!" Irvine shouted.

"YOU IDIOT! DO SOMETHING!"

"YOU DO SOMETHING! DON'T YOU HAVE A WEAPON!?"

"I DO, BUT ITS BACK AT THE VILLAGE!" Zidane screamed, his voice getting shrill.

The boys turned to run off but a familiar and slightly annoying gunshot sounded in the forest. Irvine and Zidane turned watching Vincent land in the center of the bugs, striking them quickly with his claw and shooting others that were too close for comfort. Literally seconds passed before the ebony haired male stood straight glaring at the two, while bug parts rained around him. Zidane stared wide-eyed, obviously impressed while Irvine sneered. "Tch...what a show off."

"That show off just saved our ass!" Zidane pointed.

Vincent stared at the morons closing his eyes and turning to the side only to show Cloud walking toward them. Again Irvine sneered feeling these dudes were just acting too cool for no apparent reason while Zidane only smirked envious of their timing.

"What're you guys doing." Cloud glared.

"We were getting my friends weapon." Irvine spoke up picking up the blade that previously fell.

"weapon?" Cloud repeating remembering something. "Have either of you seen a larger weapon.. one that's bigger than you." He finished pointing at Zidane.

"... yeah I have...its the sheet metal." he answered looking to Irvine.

Cloud grabbed the kids shirt then tossed him a few feet ahead having him eat a mouth full of sand. The monkey growled lifting himself from the ground spitting and sputtering till he stood tall glaring at the older blonde. Cloud did nothing but stage himself in the same spot he was before then spoke.

"Lead me to it..right now."

The boy was quick to say something but his furious face changed into an angry-calm one. "Fine..But if someone touches my shirt again- Imma start throwin' punches!" he hissed leading the way.

Irvine watched Cloud follow then Vincent slowly put his gun away having the teen chuckle. He figured the older man persuaded the monkey not to go off by pointing his gun at the kid.

"Oh boy..what a team." he uttered following the group.

Time was quickly passing and this only led the sun to go down and slowly disappear behind the colorful forest south of the villages entrance. Squall glared leaning against some weird totem pole placed near the entrance seeing the sun fall behind the forest. He gripped his folded arms feeling his blood boil. What takes a cowboy and a monkey all day to retrieve a weapon? He closed his eyes however relaxing his sore face..glaring all day seemed to do that lately. He rubbed the area of skin that sat above the bridge of his nose and between his eyebrows trying to keep calm and look at the positive things that happened today. He was out of those colorful clothes and back into his comfortable attire- That was one! And then there was...there was...? He glared back at the forest wondering where Irvine and that stupid kid were at with his weapon, but he stopped hearing Tidus call his name. He glanced over his shoulder instantly seeing a white bag in the air. He caught it, then looked up seeing the blonde smile and finally approach.

"Those are goggles, and a scarf. They'll help when you're in Bikanel."

"..Thanks." Squall let out turning back to the forest.

"Those guys still aren't back yet huh?"

Unaware to Tidus, Squall was glaring hard at him. Was that a serious question? But he calmed and just let out a simple 'no'.

"Well they should hurry, Wakka tells me the boats already here."

"..I see...Tidus- How much do you think we're in for?" Squall asked.

The blonde blinked thinking hard on that question. It was obvious the teen was talking about this Insinda trip, and wanted to know just how much of a burden it was going to be for him and the others to go on this journey in search of what it is. Tidus wanted to be negative- seeing as he didn't know himself, but he painted on a carefree face and brought his fist up before him. Squall blinked uncertain as to why the man beside him began to smile at the forest ahead but surely watched Tidus smile right at him with a glint of eagerness in his eyes.

"To be honest, I don't really know." he finally let out.

A moment of silence reigned over the two before Squall clutched the bag his held tightly and struck the older man upside the head. Tidus fell face forward in the dirt leaving the teen and scoff. For an adult that man was an idiot.

"HEY GUYS!"

Squall looked toward the forest, while Tidus lifted his face from the dirt and watched as the others began to approach. Zidane waved acting as if the guys couldn't see the group at all, Irvine only smirked messing with his hat, Cloud carried a very large sword over his shoulders and Vincent just followed the group.

"Guys!" Tidus smiled lifting himself out of the sand. "Good news! The boat's here and-"

"Our clothes are dry!" Zidane shouted looking at Squall then rushing to Wakka and Lulu's tent.

Irvine ran after the kid while Cloud hurriedly advanced to the tent as well. They all wanted to get out of their island clothes bad. Vincent walked off to the side finding a tree to lean on, to which he folded his arms and patiently waited leaving Squall to wonder why the guy had to try and act cool and Tidus to smile rubbing his head. Minutes passed till Cloud, Irvine and Zidane returned in their normal attire with Lulu and Wakka following. It was only then the couple led the group to and through the forest in the end leading them to another shore that housed a large ship that rested on the shore. Before the men could even approach Lulu turned beginning to say something.

"You all better be careful.."

"You know we will Lulu, theres no worries!" Tidus smiled.

"You say this now, but wait till later."

"What?"

Wakka laughed wrapping his right arm around his wife and turning to the group as well. "What she means to say is, you guys better look out for each other- like brothers y'know. Nobody seems to know what this Insinda is- heck no one has ever even heard of the name, but you 6 are the only ones who have." he spoke. "You keep that thought close, and look to each other for advice and help..cause like Lulu says..you're all that you guys got."

The group all glanced in their own directions while Tidus just listened to Wakka seriously. The old islander took a step away from his wife and closer to Tidus extending his left hand, having the blonde take it and feel a firm grip. He looked at their hands then at Wakka who began to shake a bit.

"Wakka?"

"I dunno what this Insinda is..but I can only say that it makes me scared for you."

"I'll be fine."

"You better be." he laughed letting go.

Tidus nodded then looked to the group behind him, leading them to and on the large boat that rocked a bit on the shores. Two men bowed watching the group make it on board then saluted.

"Your cabins are over there sir!" One with goggles shouted pointing.

"We'll be sailing you to Bikanel sir!" the other with a scar on his right cheek added.

Tidus nodded, then watched as his group dispersed. He then watched as one of the men began pulling a rope that retracted the steps for the ship and then close a gate securing it. Tidus stepped close to the railings on the side and only stared at Wakka and Lulu who waved as the ship began to pull away from Besaid's shores. The blonde waved back not stopping until they were finally out of sight. As the island of Besaid got smaller and smaller in his vision, he only stared at his reflection in the water below remembering Wakkas words.

"Tidus."

The blonde turned seeing Cloud stare at him almost empathetically. The two blondes just stood conversing with each other in silence till Cloud finally began to speak with his words. "...If we don't find answers at Bikanel..where will we go next?"

"Yeah!"

Both blondes looked up seeing Zidane smirk down on them- sitting on the yard of the mast, as the sail waved behind him. He folded his arms smirking and chuckling to himself before opening his eyes again and staring at the two enthusiastically.

"I dont know about you guys..but seeing as I'm here, I wouldn't mind looking on every ounce of land or ocean for this Insinda dude."

Irvine walked over from the opposite side of the boat looking up at mast the monkey sat on then kicked it having him fall. It was then the gunner rested a shotgun over his right shoulder and smirked. "I'm with the kid. This Insinda is sending Squall into a panic, and Im kinda sick of him being scared. The worrying look doesn't sit well on his face y'know?"

"Shut it." Squall let out walking over to them. "However, I agree with Zidane..If this Insinda is behind the characters in the robes, then that means they have someone I care for. And I'm willing to go anywhere in this world to save her."

Cloud shifted his glance from Squall to Tidus. "Those robed characters might have someone important to me too..So I suppose while we're on this trip we can help you get this Yuna girl."

Tidus smiled at the group before him, watching Vincent a few feet behind him send him an encouraging nod before looking to the ocean behind him. With that Tidus put on one of his eager smiles and tightened his right hand.

"All right! If we don't find answers on Bikanel, then we'll go to Moonflow, and Guadosalam and maybe the Mi'ihen Highroad while we're at it!"

"I don't know what those places are, but I'm with ya." Zidane said suddenly pumped.

Cloud immediately turned hiding a rather small smile then headed towards the cabin area. Squall looked to the group before him and shook his head smiling as well- this was quite a group. Tidus rubbed his head wondering why the others weren't a little more enthusiastic but turned to the rails behind him and stared at the waters that never sat still. He was excited to find out exactly what Insinda was, and more importantly- save Yuna.


	6. The Journey So Far

_**-Sea of Spira-**_

The boat had waved and rocked for a while causing the cowboy, Irvine to hunch over the rails trying to get the sickness circling in his stomach out. He groaned having the forever-peppy monkey fall from sky and land on said rails crouching like an animal.

"Aww look at the little cowboy! Is little Irvine not feeling too hot?"

"Shut up..." he groaned waving his right arm about wearily. "I'm a man built for the land...not this stupid..ocean...And you got some nerve calling **me **little.."

"I'm not little!" Zidane snapped standing on the rails now. "I'll have you know, I haven't even had a growth spurt yet- so I'm good for one soon y'know? Besides..I'm tall enough to reach anything I need anyway so my height is no problem."

"Uh-huh...tall enough to reach anything y'need huh?"

"Mhm."

Irvine looked to the monkey slowly then shoved him off the boat watching him screech and scream. The cowboy smiled to himself holding his left hand behind his ear waiting for the thing that brought him a chuckle or two- a splash. Tidus and Squall immediately ran over to the rails watching Zidane splash about in the water, leaving the blonde to frown and Squall to hit the cowboys head.

"Just what the hell did you do that for?"

Irvine laughed wearily looking at Zidane. The kid swam beside the boat screaming for a ladder or rope to which Tidus ran off to find.

"Try reaching the boat monkey!" he laughed but stopped.

Squall watched the cowboy cover his mouth with both hands then run to the cabin on opposite side of the boat, which made him look stupidly at his auburn haired friend.

_'Why didn't he just throw up in the water?'_

The brunette rested his left hand on the temples of his head as he shook but stopped when he heard Zidane scream for more help. He casually rested his left arm on the rails looking over and around for Tidus and some rope, but refrained just watching the boy stay afloat.

"WHAT'RE YOU JUST LOOKING AT ME FOR!? GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Squall blinked at the stupid child till he saw a circle of bright light swim around the ocean he swam in. Having never seen that before, he just raised a brow and watched. Zidane glared up at him- feeling he could only doggy paddle for so long, but gasped seeing the same glittering light Squall was watching. He jumped screaming and splashing about in the water till the glittering stopped and he felt something below his feet.

"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

Squall actually moved to find some rope himself but saw Cloud take a step closer to the rails holding up his left hand, with that the teen looked back to the water seeing teal scales rise from the waters with Zidane just on top of them. Zidane looked around at the scales falling on his butt watching in wonder. Another set of scales erupted from the water beside him revealing a yellow eye and flapping gills that soon consumed his vision and got the monkey rising to his feet again. He ran on the endless road of scales trying to reach the water feeling that whatever he was on, was pissed and out to get'im in turn making Squall shake his head from above.

"Idiot! Calm down!"

Zidane froze, looking up seeing Squall point beside him at Cloud who still had his left hand raised- letting the gears turn for the monkey. He looked at a serpent like sea beast then heard it hiss lowly as it began to lift the non-human to the rails. Zidane turned catching the eyes of a glaring Cloud in that moment.

"What are you doing?"

"I-It was Irvine! He push-"

Having heard enough Cloud set his left hand down leaving the beast to dismiss and fade- forcing Zidane to make one big leap on to the boat and pant. He gasped thankful to be on the boats wooden floors, watching Cloud close his eyes and walk off to the opposite side of the boat, however something caught the theifs eye. Something fell from Clouds body allowing the kid to quickly catch it and put it in his pocket without checking. He looked around seeing Squall rub his eyes in annoyance then looked in back of him to Cloud who still walked off having him smirk to himself. Tidus ran from the lower deck with his hands full of rope but he stopped watching Cloud pass him in that minute. The blonde saw Zidane panting on the floor soaking the wood he lay above having the man sigh, drop the rope, walk over to the kid and crouch near him.

"You okay?"

"...Yeah..." he let out panting. "You're slow."

Tidus rubbed his head laughing while Squall stood on the other side of the kid making Zidane jump up and point. "-and you! You didn't even help!"

"I was attempting to." Squall glared.

"Attempt. My. Ass!" Zidane growled.

"Easy-Easy guys." Tidus calmed. "Look at the bright side. Zidane you're okay, and Squall...uh.."

The teen scoffed walking off feeling he didn't need someone else to tell him what he kinda-sorta attempted to do. He passed 2 masts before passing Cloud who leaned on the wall of the cabin. They exchanged glances, then looked away going about their business. The teen made it into the cabin whilst Cloud looked off to the ocean and dawning sun beside him. He thought hard about this Insinda business and began to contemplate what he'd do when he found out what or who that thing or person was planning with Tifa and the Yuna girl. He began to think about Squalls girl as well, then for a brief moment began looking to Zidane. It was then the older male wondered if the person special to that boy was captured as well and if so..why? What did the girls have to do with Insinda? They didn't have the weird nightmares with the eerie voices did they? Tifa didn't, if so then Cloud would've been the first to hear about it..so he could only assume that no other girl did either. Before the man could think deeper on the plot Vincent landed next to him shooting him a glance and of course saying nothing.

"...What?"

"You summoned Leviathan for that boy?" Vincent blinked.

"He was going to drown..besides if he had died then it would've made it that much harder on all of us to find this.. Insindas, purpose."

Vincent folded his arms not believing that answer but nevertheless responded in a way only he would. "No. If anything we would've gotten rid of some dead weight."

Cloud shook his head and smirked at the older gentleman beside him. "You're so cold."

"That's just the way I am..Sorry." he spoke closing his eyes.

Cloud watched as the man beside him quickly turned to his side unclasping the holster on his right leg and pointing a regular 9 at the wall to the right of the cabins entrance. He was quick to pull the trigger and make everyone on the boat glance over at him. Cloud raised a brow not understanding but shut his eyes hearing the door suddenly fall off its hinges due to a hard strike. The men glanced at the doorway seeing Irvine hold his right shoulder.

"You bastard! What'd you do that for!?"

"If you want to speak to us, then do so by not sneaking around." Cloud answered.

Irvine glared hearing approaching footsteps behind him. Tidus and Zidane had made their way over and were both wondering what was going on, but watching Irvines left hand clutch his right shoulder and Vincent put his gun away only explained what had happened.

"Guys.." Tidus began sounding exhausted. "!"

He jumped seeing Irvine let go of his shoulder and pull out his shotgun from under his trench coat and aim in straight at Vincent who did nothing but stare at the teenager who had quickly put his forefinger on the trigger.

"Y'know you've been tryin' your hardest to get on my bad side since I first met you, goth boy.." he spoke smirking.

"Calm down. The bullet only grazed your arm kid, you're not bleeding." Cloud glared. "Besides you-"

A sleeve of black stopped Clouds words and blocked his vision on Irvine making the man look to Vincent who now approached the kid. The barrel of the teens shotgun came unbearably close to the mans red band that rested on his forehead as he only stared at the kid who got intimidated by the eyes that reminded him of hell. Irvine closed his eyes for a blink but as soon as he opened them the barrel of Vincents 9 was staring him in the face. The teen dropped his mouth a bit to let out a gasp but refrained glaring instead. He stared at the older man wondering just how fast that gunslinger was to pull a gun out and point within blinking speed- but faltered seeing his forefinger also rest on the trigger.

Tidus looked at both guys not knowing what to say, but waving his hands about in an easing manner. A tear of sweat ran from the side of his face as he wondered where such animosity came from. Zidane, just slightly behind Tidus, grinned at the sight- Yeah it was wrong for teammates to fight, but he could sense bad blood between these two from the beginning and he was just waiting for the fighting to begin. His tail waved about however, making the monkey calm down and thinking about the right thing to do in this situation.

_'But what to do?' _he wondered folding his arms. _'I think if I tell them to stop..they'll only want to keep pointing their guns..' _

Again the kids tail twitched making him notice Clouds left arm jerk, this made him watch closely. Irvine glared but it was slowly becoming a nervous gaze as he looked to Vincent who was frozen in his stance and showed no emotion as his finger slowly put pressure on the trigger- The buck' wasn't sure what to do but provoke his finger to do the same. Vincent glanced to his right for a split second then dashed to his left leaving Irvine to watch as Clouds oversized weapon fell before him like a guillotine close to cutting the cowboy in half, however the large metal froze in the air leaving everyone to look and see Zidane hold his single dagger up in defense. Irvines whole body shivered as he watched Cloud glare down at Zidane, and refuse to lift his heavy weapon from the kids flimsy knife. This made the cowboy glance at Vincent who stood a distance behind Tidus near the second mast of the ship. The older mans scarlet eyes just took a look at the play before him, his body didn't bother move and his mouth didn't care to object to the matter. Irvine glared then pointed his gun at Cloud who didn't acknowledge him only stared down at Zidane who was literally bending backwards to get Cloud to put his weapon away.

"What is your reason for interfering?" The older blonde spoke. "This has nothing to do with you."

"It has nothing to do with you either!" Zidane hissed. "Besides... You don't **need **a reason to help people!"

Cloud twitched at the comment but immediately put more pressure on his weapon causing Zidane to clench his teeth and strain harder to keep Clouds weapon up.

"You're all acting like a bunch of children."

Everyone stopped looking to the doorway of the cabin seeing Squall stare down at the door that was just recently knocked down. The brunette looked up from the soon to be firewood, to the adults and child. Vincent closed his eyes to his glance, Cloud only glared, Zidane was staring still straining due to Cloud not wanting to retract his weapon, Irvine looked to him guilty of the fiasco, and Tidus blinked a little lost and dumb. The brunette facepalmed himself groaning a few simple words.

"..Tidus..how long till we reach Bikanel?"

Tidus blinked not really knowing the answer, so he was quick to run off and ask one of the guys steering the ship the question having Squall in turn groan louder then glare at Zidane and Cloud.

"Are you guys done?"

The older blonde blinked twice before slowly lifting his weapon and placing it on his back- walking over to the rails just behind him. Zidane breathed heavily through his nose not wanting to show anyone how tired he was however a hand on his shoulder allowed him to stop and glance at Irvine who rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Thanks for that kid..I probably would've been dead if you hadn't stepped in."

Zidane rubbed his nose slightly then folded his arms having a confident smirk show on his face, but Squall walking closer to them both stopped that. Irvine noticed the serious look Squall had on his face as he looked to Cloud and only wondered what was on the boys mind.

"Something wrong?"

"...Cloud...I feel like I've meet him before.."

"Really? No way." The cowboy let out disbelieving the statement.

"That's why I said** I think**." he glared.

"You could've met him in another lifetime.."

Irvine and Squall looked down to Zidane who smirked with a shrug. "Y'know..maybe in another time you and Cloud were friends.."

Squall stared considering the statement, but stopped hearing Irvine make a loud and slightly annoying sputtering noise with his lips.

"Ch'yeah and in another lifetime I was dating Edea- In sorceress mode!" he laughed.

"Maybe you were." Zidane let out brushing off his sarcasm then walking off.

"H-Hey! No I wasn't! It was a joke!"

Squall only shook his head then followed the kid not being able to stand next to Irvine anymore. All the brunette wanted to do now was land on Bikanel and find some answers from this Rikku girl. He stopped following Zidane for a second then glanced at the sun that seemed to stand on the water itself. Only then did he think of Rinoa and if she was doing alright. Cloud stared at the same sun wondering if this trip was a waste of time. He figured at the speed that this ship was going, they wouldn't even find out what Insinda is or rather save anyone from the ominous peril. He scoffed holding his head feeling he was only being impatient and because of that, second-guessing the plan, so he stopped and only stared at the sun. He was quick to glance to his right however seeing Squall step closer to the rails and stare at the sun as if in a trance- as if he was thinking the same thing Cloud was. This made the blonde glance away and think of something more positive. Maybe they were going find information on Insinda..maybe..they were going to find the girls..maybe-

"You dropped this.."

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts only to look over at Zidane who was handing him a pink ribbon and looking away trying hide a glare from him. The boy glanced at the ribbon that stayed in his left palm however, and was noticing how it seemed to rip while being tied around something. Cloud took it from his palm noticing the same thing. Unknowing to everyone around, he had wrapped that ribbon around his right arm which hid under the sleeve of his leather vestment. He didn't want people to see it then start asking annoying questions, but to see it broken...this sent a chill up his spine.

* * *

_**?**_

A group of girls along with a sitting young male watched as one woman in a sundress began to beat the ground unforgivably while shouting all sorts of words, intimidating the group behind her.

"DAMN YOU CLOUD!" She screamed punching the ground again. "WAS THIS WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO PROTECT ME FROM!?" she added punching the ground once more. "DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME!"

The group stared wide-eyed especially the blonde boy, he's never seen a woman with such strength in his life and he was kinda glad he didn't. The woman beat the ground a couple more times before hunching over and letting out sounds that a certain young woman caught. The boy looked to his left seeing a woman in a long blue skirt and white robe walk over to the girl kneeling next to her in the end. He was automatically in fear for the woman- he felt that if she had said anything that the angry girl didn't like then she was **done**. He groaned however standing from where he sat and beginning to walk over to the 2 but fell back due to a strong pull. He looked up noticing the girl he fell into the unnaturally scary room shaking her head at him. He gestured to her with hand movements to at least walk over to the angry girl and console her to which the young woman shook her head at again.

"But why?"

"Just trust me." she let out.

He scoffed then got up again only to run by the angry girl and kneel on the opposite side of her.

"H-Hey..You alright?"

The girl glared. "...Are you serious?"

"Uh..."

The young woman in the robe smiled softly looking to the guy who was at least trying to help. He had an interesting tattoo on the left side of his face to which she pepped up and began to speak.

"Is that a mark from Kilika?"

The boy jumped and looked at her dumbly. "..No.. what's a Kilika?"

The woman only shook her head looking to the angry girl and the small crater she formed in the end. She saw that in the center of the cracks there was a worn out pink ribbon, which made the woman blink confused.

"Excuse me..." she let out getting the angry girls attention. "But is that your ribbon?"

The woman sat straight then glared at it. "No..not anymore.."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Its not mine anymore! Didn't you hear me!" the woman snapped.

The boy leaned away from the girl a bit smiling nervously as her glare became harder. She abruptly stood pointing down at him soon after.

"Your hair...it reminds me of him! Get up!"

"Wh-Wha?"

The boy looked to his right seeing the young woman in the blue jacket shake her head again, but instead of taking the silent advice, he stood with wobbling knees.

"Why did you want me to sta-"

A fist quickly brushed passed the side of the teens face and stood there having every girl in the room cover their mouths and let out a soft gasp. The blonde looked down at the glaring girl whose angry expression scrunched up into a sad one as she soon fell to her knees and hid her face behind her hands.

"Its not the same...I need to punch him in the face..not you.."

The boy only blinked having snapped back to reality then fell hard on his ass shocked that the woman's punch was as quick as lightning, but he regained composure folding his legs- sitting indian style, and staring at the robed woman who pat the now crying girls back.

"Is this..Cloud..The one you're referring to?" she asked.

The girl slightly nodded her face still in her hands leaving the other woman to sigh sadly and continue to rub her back. She looked around the dark space she and these others had been placed in seeing little stones of amethyst glow brightly in a large circle to give them all room but acted as a barrier if they were to ever cross it. There was also a single window , north of the room, that seemed to show a moon that never moved, but everything else was just darkness and cold blue marble floors. She looked at the marble sadly then looked to the blonde who jerked wondering if the girl was gonna try and strike him too.

"oh-no..Im not going to hurt you..I just want to know your name."

".Oh..Its Zell." he answered looking to the ground afterwards.

"Zell...Well I'm Yuna...and what about you?" she asked the woman who still cried in her own hands.

She removed her hands for a second only to announce that her name was 'Tifa Lockhart' then went back to crying. The woman only smiled sadly then glanced over her shoulder at the two girls who seemed to lean against a prism of amethyst, indicating that the stones were working to keep them in. One of them wearing a bright light blue jacket and another wearing a dark robe.

"What about you two."

Both women stood then walked over to the group who sat in front of them, the young girl in the blue jacket sitting next to Zell and the other taking a seat next to the crying woman. Yuna watched the girl remove her robe slightly revealing a sad face.

"I am Garnet til Alexandros the XVII."

"-And I'm Rinoa." the other woman let out waving her left hand slightly.

"I see.." Yuna smiled. "So do any of you know how we got here?"

"Not at all?" Garnet answered. "The last thing I can remember is returning to the castle..I went to my room saw a shadow..and here I was.."

Rinoa glanced away not wanting to answer the question leaving Zell to give her a quick look but glance in another direction wanting to avoid the subject as well. The fact that Rinoa willingly stepped into the void of darkness only to end up here absolutely baffled him, but what left him in this state of confusion was the fact that the figure in the red robe left them in here with these other girls. What was the purpose? Who was the person that pulled them in here? Where exactly was **'here'**? And why these girls? He sighed hunching over while his elbows sat on his legs and his hands held his face..

_'And to think..I was only looking for Squall..'_


	7. A Krack in the Road

_**-Sea of Spira-**_

Days had passed and neither of the men talked to each other as much as Tidus would've thought. The blonde man leaned on the rails of the ship looking at the moon that seemed bigger when he was in Zanarkand..well his own Zanarkand and not the one here in this Spira. He sighed thinking of the team he was grouped with due to this Insinda problem and that only made him sigh some more. It seemed that the guys still haven't gotten out of their comfort zones yet, and he knew that would only prove to be a problem later down the road. Cloud and Vincent were still hanging around only each other, and the same went with Irvine and Squall but Zidane seemed to relate everyone...kinda. He and Irvine instantly built a close friendship seeing as both of them were pretty much alike, and he and Tidus were pretty friendly towards one another, however it seemed that all the monkey did when it came to Squall, Cloud and Vincent was annoy them. Tidus kinda laughed to himself remembering for the passed few days all the things the kid would do to try and get to know the other 3 members of his team. When he tried to talk to Squall he was surely ignored by him every time he opened his mouth, he followed Cloud around sometimes and that only led Vincent to shoot his gun in a means to scare off the chimp which was successful each time, and sometimes when the kid wasn't in the mood for talking to either Squall or Cloud he'd try and get Vincent to talk, which would always be proven useless seeing as the older man didn't talk to anyone in the group but Cloud.

Tidus smiled again wearily looking to the moon again finding it an interesting thing to look at as the time passed. He couldn't sleep..at least not for another night knowing Yuna was still unfound. An aching feeling squirmed in his stomach as he thought of that day on Besaid when that person in the crimson robe took her away and he just stood there..doing nothing. The fingers of his right hand curled into his palm and tightened- Remembering that day, seeing those images of her disappearing like that only made Tidus tremble then finally hit the rail he leaned on. That strike was enough to get his rage to settle down just a bit which only made the man angrier..he didn't want to be calm- He wanted to be furious! He wanted one of crimson cloaked dudes to appear in front of him right now so he could hack'em in two!

Tidus stared at his right fist that refused to uncurl as it still rested on the rail, his face scrunched angrily till he felt a presence close to him. He lifted his gaze from his right hand to the area left of him, seeing Zidane crouch on the rails staring at him with animal-like eyes.

"You're angry." he pointed out.

"Yeah.." Tidus admitted but smiled. "Its fine though! Y'know you should stop popping up out'of nowhere Zidane, its kinda scary.."

"Thats just what I do." he spoke jumping off the rails and standing beside Tidus. "why're you out here so late? Shouldn't you be sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep..."

"...Me either." he smiled turning and looking to the moon in the distance.

Tidus glanced at the heavenly sphere in the distance as well, but a certain waving action was distracting him. He peeked from the corner of his eyes seeing Zidanes tail sway from right to left as the monkey still glanced at the moon. It made Tidus think, just what was that kid? There weren't that many people he's seen with animal like parts in Spira..well the Rhonso..but they didn't count..they were all animal. Never has he seen a human with well.. a tail. Zidane caught Tidus' stare, making the kid hide his noticable appendage behind him. "Problem?"

"Sorry...Just..uh..what are you?" the blonde asked.

Zidanes expression looked kinda bothered as he turned back to the ocean, it was then Tidus waved his hands about and shaking his head in a means of apology.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"Its no problem. I figured I'd have to answer this question sooner or later.." Zidane let out glumly. "...Im not really human..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..I was pretty much a test tube baby to be honest. That explains the tail..I'm not like you or the others here..Im different." he explained not really caring.

Tidus smiled looking to the ocean as the boy did, leaning on the rails and allowing his smile to break and become a soft laugh. Zidane glared but watched as Tidus smirked to him. "Y'know I'm not human either kid- Well I am, but I'm kinda not.."

Zidane raised a brow watching the older teen laugh again. "Y'see long ago while being here..I found out that I was nothing more than a dream.."

"...What?"

"Yep. A living dream..A dream of the fayth to be exact."

"A dream..." Zidane repeated. "...what's '_the fayth_'?"

Tidus stood straight trying to remember himself, then finally answered. "The fayth...the fayth are the souls of the people who willingly underwent this ritual that took out their souls from their still-living bodies..so..their bodies are left in a state of dreaming while they live through their souls.."

"...What?"

Tidus blinked trying to dumb it down. "Um..here in Spira..the fayth are souls that people gave up so summoners could retrieve Aeons..or Summonings."

Zidane blinked himself not really understanding, but tried piecing together the explanation as best he could. "..So you're a dream..created by people..who are kinda dead..but not?"

Tidus faltered but rubbed his head and nodded figuring he couldn't explain it any other way. "Yeah..I guess you could say that.."

"No."

The boys turned seeing nothing but open space on the lower deck they stood on. They turned all the way to the right seeing nothing but the second mast of the ship then beyond that the cabin a few meters away with stairs on both sides of it, then all the way to the left finding nothing but the rails of the boat, but as soon as they looked back to the blank area they saw a figure. They jumped realizing it was Vincent and only watched as the quiet man slowly strided over to them but kept himself at a reasonable distance. He looked to both the boys staring coldly but closed his eyes cutting short the glance. "He is nothing more than a summon of the people who are stuck in their dreaming state.."

Zidane and Tidus jerked to the sound of Vincent's voice, but stared nevertheless. Tidus nodded to the older man letting out a 'yeah' but not without stuttering a bit.

"No way! So he's like those monsters that you can summon!" Zidane shouted shocked.

Vincent only nodded, leaving Zidane to put on a wide smile and run to the area of Tidus' vision, which was slightly in front of Vincent.

"I get it now..The fayth summoned you here, but instead of making you a monster..they dream't you up being human- but in a way you're not- Cuz if they woke up..you'd disappear!"

Tidus nodded leaving the monkey to throw his right fist in the air and jump about. "ALRIGHT! Y'know I'm not really one to care what I am, but being surrounded by humans can only make a non-human so self-conscious." he laughed, but stopped turning to the man in the red cloak. "What about you Vincent?- Are you different like us?"

Vincent wanted to say 'You have no idea.' however he was feeling just a tad bit lazy so he only nodded making Zidane jump about and holler loudly some more, to his dismay. Once the kid was done jumping about, he stood before the guys having them look to him. He grinned as he pointed the thumb of his right hand to himself. "Where I come from- They call me an Angel of Death."

"Why would they call you that?" Tidus wondered a little surprised by that title.

Zidane only grinned turning his back on the two. "You've yet to see a side of me that I keep suppressed..Its kinda dangerous if I let my emotions get out of control."

Tidus laughed to himself hearing those words, he listened closely however also hearing footsteps. To his right, Irvine Squall and Cloud were making their way over from the cabin, Squall looking angrier than the two beside them. The brunette and cowboy stopped a few meters away from Zidane while Cloud only walked over to the mast that was to the right of Irvine, and leaned on it. Everything got quiet leaving the oldest blonde glare at the group.

"So? What was so interesting that had all of you up and shouting?"

"Nothing." Zidane lied.

"Yeah right! Tell the truth monkey!" Irvine smriked tugging the kids ponytail, making Zidane squirm, and writhe.

"It was really nothing." Tidus spoke up having the cowboy stop. "We were all just wondering why we couldn't sleep."

"Insinda." Squall answered figuring they didn't know the obvious answer.

"Yeah we kinda thought that." Tidus laughed.

Cloud said nothing only watched Tidus play on his lie and continue to speak with the others. He then looked to the moon that was just behind him. It was another night and it only seemed that there would be more to come, the way the boat was sailing. He wanted to reach Bikanel and he wanted his answers now. The older blonde closed his eyes however putting more of his weight on the mast behind him. Whether Tidus was lying or not, he couldn't sleep as well- he figured talking with the others in his group would surely pass the time or at least get him to stop thinking so hard on this Insinda problem getting rid of his headache in the process, but apart of him wanted to think harder on the matter. That part of him wanted to know just what Insinda was and what was its purpose.

Cloud's as well as everyone elses thoughts and/or conversations were cut short however when they all felt the ship suddenly tilt to the right. They stumbled a bit but kept their ground looking at the upper deck for the the guy sailing the ship. Each and every one of them ran up the stairs that were on each side of the cabin, reaching the upper deck and seeing the two men with the scar and goggles freak out.

"What the hell's going on here?" Squall asked.

"Th-The ship! Something hit the ship!" the captain with the goggles answered.

Cloud, Zidane and Irvine ran over to the right side of the ship while Tidus and Squall ran to the opposite. Vincent only took two steps forward before leaping from the upperdeck all the way to the bowsprit ahead of the boat itself. He glanced about spotting nothing but calm waves, however in spite of that, a large tentacle sprung from the ocean floor falling before the area of wood Vincent stood upon. He leaped back before he could be struck and easily landed on the yard of the mast of the upper deck, watching the arm of the sea snap the wood as it landed then crashed into the ocean leaving a few drops of water dance onto the boat and mist to rise a bit. Vincent looked to the ocean seeing nothing else but then looked below at one of the captains who began to scramble. Zidane watched as a tentacle slowly raised into the air and waved about before him. His eyes and mouth distended as he saw 2 more octopus like legs sprout from the ocean floor after, leaving him to jump on the rails and grip tightly.

"IS THAT A KRAKEN!?" he shouted. "...I-IS THAT A KRAKEN!?" he repeated looking to Irvine and Cloud over his left shoulder.

Cloud turned watching as a few more tentacle's sprouted, in the end raising all around the ship. He glared looking to the man in goggles who still decided to steer while his friend with the scar ran off holding a bundle of rope then running off again.

"It plans on taking the ship down whole! Get us out of here!"

"I can't! I think its attached to the bottom of the damn boat!" the man shouted straining to turn the helm.

"Tch..Tidus!"

The other blonde was off helping the captain with the scar push a weirdly designed crossbow up the steps from the lower deck, however Cloud had caught his attention and he stared at him listening. The older blondes face twisted into an angry one as he looked at that stupid weapon. A crossbow like that wasn't going to help save this ship!- He stormed over to them readying his words but stopped finding himself falling. The boat was tipping over all the way to the left now, everyone figured that the beast below was trying to turn the ship over but for what purpose? Don't krakens usually smash a boat to pieces rather than tip it over?

Cloud found this no time to think instead he had to act, but what could he do, he was in the air already too far from holding on to something and closer to the water than anything. He glared hating the current situation, but stopped feeling a slight jerk on his leather sleeve. Looking up he saw Tidus, gripping on to his piece of clothing while holding on to the stairwell next to the cabin along with the captain with the scar. He strained for a minute but eventually pulled Cloud up to grab onto the stairwell also. Before they could speak to one another to formulate some kind of plan, they looked above to the captain with goggles hold on to the helm for dear life screaming loudly.

Zidane, who was just above, noticed this as well. However the non human couldn't do anything to help seeing as his left hand was holding on tightly to Irvine's suede jacket and his right was gripping his dagger he had implanted onto the ships floors before the ship had tipped to such a parallel angle. Irvine eased his hat down to cover his face while let out an annoyed/sad sigh.

"Y'know if you keep savin' my ass monkey, Imma start feeling like one useless ally."

"You idiot..." Zidane let out with a strained laugh. "..You're already useless."

Tidus glanced around not seeing hide nor hair of either Squall or Vincent, which instantly made him worry. Could they have already fell into the water? The blonde refrained from thinking negatively, hearing loud snapping and crashing sounds- seems the arms of the Kraken were started to wrap around the ship and slowly pull it down to the cold sea. The captain with the scar screamed beginning to hold on to Cloud and the stairwell beside him.

"We're all gonna die! We might as well jump into the Krakens mouth right now!"

"We're not giving up!" Tidus stated.

"Well what do you suppose we do? We're sinking rather quickly and Bikanel isn't in sight." Cloud uttered.

Tidus glared looking down at the ocean that rose to his ankles now. "Maybe not, but we aren't too far from land..Luca isn't too far from here."

"Whether land is close or not we need transportation." Cloud spoke looking to the water below and raising his left hand.

A circle of glittering light shone in the distance beyond the waving tentacles and small pieces of floating wood having Tidus stare at Cloud who only focused to the circle. The two captains gazed in wonderment at the circle of light however somehow the captain with the goggles lost his grip on the helm and fell to the ocean floor. Zidane and Irvine gasped as a spare tentacle crashed on top of the water the man fell in- already giving the guys an idea that he had no chance of escaping. The captain with the scar watched as the tentacle slowly submerged, having him pull a small knife out of his right pant pocket and get ready to dive. Tidus quickly held on to the man stopping him from doing something so foolish, but the captain only jammed his knife into the blondes hand having him let go and watch as he fell into the waters.

"NO! Are you crazy! Come back!"

Zidane squinted at the sight having not being able to bear it any longer. Tidus and Cloud weren't doing anything to try and help the guys who were fighting for their lives underwater leaving the monkey to drop Irvine and let go of his dagger. The cowboy landed on the small wooden space of the helm already losing balance but watched as Zidane tried to dive into the water not too far from their feet.

"What're you doin kid!?"

The monkey said nothing reaching closer to the water however feeling a slight jerk against his shirt. His eyes widened when he realized that instead of appearing closer to the water like he wanted, he was instead becoming further away. He glanced up seeing Vincent for only a few seconds, then felt the older man toss the boy in the air having the kid gasp before feeling yanked away and gripped tight by something. Vincent landed on the previous broken bowsprit watching as a phoenix the size of the boat itself slowly glide by leaving the older man to look at Irvine who wasn't that far. The cowboy smirked at the clouds that bore a bright orange beast then jumped over to the bowsprit as well watching the phoenix turn around and come back for them. Tidus smirked at this, whoever summoned that was definitely quick at thinking. He tapped Clouds shoulder and the older blonde gave the guy a nod before lowering his arm and leaping for the bowsprit as well. As soon as the phoenix came back all the men did was time their jumps right and land on the beast- leaving the broken ship behind.

From above, Zidane watched as teal scales raised around the boat having him already assume Cloud summoned the beast, Leviathan, to deal with the kraken..but..what bothered him was the two captains that weren't with them. He watched as the bird who securely held him within its talons, only glide away not turning back for a third time.

"..!-H-HEY! TURN AROUND! WE NEED TO GET THE CAPTAINS!"

The phoenix only flapped its wings ascending higher in the air having Zidane scowl. "WHAT ABOUT SQUALL! HE'S BACK THERE! TURN AROUND!"

Tidus, Irvine, Vincent and Cloud only stood atop the back of the bird listening to Zidane scream and beg for the summon to turn around, but to no avail. The bird continued to fly eastward, leaving the ship behind, the men to only stare at the waves and stars ahead, and listen to Zidane beg until they reached land.

* * *

_**-Shoreside-**_

After hours of no sleep, the men finally saw land up ahead. Tidus turned to his group indicating that the town was known as, Luca, and that they'd have to find another way to get to Bikanel to which everyone nodded being too tired to disagree. Zidane who still rested in the phoenix's talons sadly watched as the bird flew closer to the bankside of the town, then allow the others to hop off, him be the last to be released. He fell to the sands not even bothering to get up having Cloud walk over to him and grab the collar of his shirt. The monkey quickly slapped his hand away and glared standing afterward, sending dirty looks to everyone.

"Why didn't you guys tell this stupid bird to turn around?"

Cloud blinked opening his mouth to respond. "...Because there was no reason-"

"SHUT UP!" Zidane snapped. "How could you guys just turn your backs on those captains! They were helping us..and you betrayed them!"

Tidus took one step closer to the boy. "Zidane..there was nothing we could do.."

"We could've tried!"

"And that would've got us killed." Cloud spoke now glaring. "We're not here to help people. We're here to find Insinda..thats all."

Zidanes face scrunched as he began to tremble. Quickly he picked up the sand below his feet then tossed it on Cloud who stared at the kid emotionlessly. The kid stared a little forlorn then fell to his knees in the sand eventually hunching over on all fours.

"We left Squall back there too...We left him..without a second thought.."

The guys watched and listened to the youngest member of the group continually repeat 'why' to himself while beating the ground below him having Irvine feel kinda embarrassed for the kid. He rubbed the back of his head slightly then walked over to the child yanking his ponytail.

"Take a look at that bird, monkey.."

Zidane turned and watched as the flapping phoenix that hovered above the shore began to curl up into a ball and emit small embers and shards that only glistened in the right light. He widened his eyes as the phoenix burned into a wall of flames and out from the flames Squall walked. The brunette immediately dusted the shoulder parts of his jacket as he strided over to the kid who stared at him in awe then smacked the back of his head. Zidane yelped holding his now aching noggin only to watch Squall's right hand massage the temples on both sides of his face as he let out a groan.

"Its only been a week into this trip and you're already crying..how annoying."

The blonde kid blinked feeling confused. "Squall..I don't get it..how-"

"He was the phoenix obviously." Cloud spoke up before giving Squall a glance. "A neat trick."

"What? You thought you were the only one who could summon?"

"..Hmph.."

Tidus and the others watched as Cloud turned at that moment and walked off to a valley behind him while brushing himself off. Vincent followed shortly after having Irvine hit Squalls arm then get him to follow as they walked the same path Vincent did. Tidus watched Zidane still sit in the sand slightly embarrassed that he acted in such a way, however he glanced up noticing Tidus only shake his head with a smile in a means to tell the kid it was 'okay' for him to cry if he wanted, then with that, he turned to walk off and follow the others. The kid stood from the sand then kicked it feeling totally embarrassed but slowly followed the group after that.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay to be honest I was a bit skeptical in writing Squalls summon only because Cloud doesn't do the same. I only based Squalls summon purely on the fact that in the game, when any of the characters do summon certain Aeons or whatever- they disappear. Naturally I thought that they themselves became the summon so I thought I'd try that out. (Note: Im aware Cloud didn't do the same, however I thought that if he turned into a summon himself the last chapter then that would just be..I dunno..I just don't think I'd like the way that would've wrote itself out.)


	8. Unexpected RestStop

_**-L u c a-**_

Balloons flew into the sky, confetti was tossed all about and children ran around bumping into the tired group. Squall would always let out a low growl but he beared all the nuisances around till they got out of this town. Tidus lead the group looking at the all too familiar and happy city of Luca. It made him smile to himself remembering the past- all the kids, the shops, everything. He paused in his step however seeing a huge monument with many people hovering around it, it only reminded him of Yuna which bothered him but he glanced over his right shoulder sensing some bad energy. Behind him Cloud and Vincent were glaring feeling this was no time for sight-seeing, Squall was glaring feeling the same but also tired, Zidane was traveling a distance behind the group still sulking about whining earlier and Irvine...well he was smirking at all the girls so energy was good coming from him, but overall the group looked tired- hell Tidus was tired himself but he didn't want the group to think he wasn't serious about heading to Bikanel..

"Say guys.." he spoke up turning to the group full circle. "What do you say we take a break here, y'know get some food, sleep, all tha-"

"No." Cloud cut off, apparently speaking for everyone. "We're going to Bikanel. Lead the way."

Tidus jumped a bit wanting the guys to at least rest so he can take in the sights and revive some old memories, but if they didn't want to do that then what was he to do. He looked to the ground trying to find the right words to put how he was feeling- giving Vincent and Zidane an idea of what was going on in the guys head. Zidane pouted still feeling embarrassed but he stepped a little passed the group standing next to Squall.

"Whether you guys go or not, I'm staying to rest, and getting me some new daggers." he spoke.

Cloud was close to saying something but Vincent finally began to walk on his own passing his group and Tidus.

"H-Hey Vincent! Where you goin?" Tidus called.

"Ammunition." he let out.

Cloud glared at the back of Vincent's head then rubbed his now throbbing forehead. Vincent was lying, that bastard never ran out of ammunition, he had tons. The reason that man was staying in this town was just to drive Cloud insane. Squall folded his arms feeling this was a good moment to ask Tidus to point him to where a local Inn was at, but he didn't feel like being **that guy **that wanted to slow the group down. He closed his eyes then trudged passed Zidane then eventually Tidus.

"If Vincent and the kid want to stay here then that's fine with me..I'll just go to Bikanel on my..own.." he spoke before collapsing on the ground.

The group ran over to him along with a few people who noticed the incident. Irvine knelt next to his friend noticing he was fast asleep making him rub his head at the new faces that gathered around.

"Sorry sorry! He's dehydrated he just needs water!" Irvine lied trying to get some of the crowd to back off.

Cloud facepalmed himself while Tidus beside him kinda rubbed his head, they stopped however hearing a peppy voice shout and noticed a few people being shoved as someone was obviously trying to make it over to the scene. They groaned feeling they had already gotten enough attention- the last thing they needed was a loudmouth making the already big scene an even bigger one. Cloud blinked watching a young girl with.._hardly_..anything on, and a head of gold hair waltz over to Squall. She hunched over boredly looking at the sight.

"Oh... this is it..?"

Irvine was lifting Squall a bit, putting the kids arm around his shoulder but once he glanced up he let the brunette go allowing Squall to fall back on the hard floor. The girl blinked..and he gazed. In that second he stood fixing his hat and gently taking her hands. "... Where have you been all my life?"

Zidane laughed, but stopped watching Tidus run over to the girl and Irvine. The monkey jumped clapping to himself feeling their was going to be a fight over her, but was shocked to see Tidus pat the girls back and smile.

"RIKKU! HOW'RE YA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN BIKANEL!" he spoke rather loud and ecstatic.

"TIDUS! I WAS, BUT I WAS HEADING TO BESAID TO SEE YOU GUYS!"

Cloud groaned feeling the boisterous way of talk was unnecessary but made his way over to the three. As he approached, the girl stared a little air-headed while Tidus rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh lemme introduce you, Rikku..this is uh...my friend..Cloud. Cloud..this is Rikku, the girl who was supposed to be in Bikan-"

"I don't care." he cut off making Rikku and Tidus jerk. "Rikku... you know what Insinda is right?"

"Insinda?" she repeated with a blink. "What a weird name..."

Cloud closed his eyes feeling that all of this was an utter waste, and Tidus could only frown feeling his plan wasn't well thought out. Rikku spent most of her time in Bikanel and he would've thought that she and the Al Bhed would know something about Insinda. He jumped however grabbing the small girls shoulders smiling, still having a bit of hope.

"Okay, so you don't know that..but have you seen Yuna?"

Again the golden-haired woman blinked, she cocked her head to the right looking at Tidus rather stupidly till she finally let out a _'who's Yuna?_'. Tidus froze for a bit but pulled away from the girl glancing away.

"She's...no one apparently.."

Cloud rolled his eyes and looked back to Rikku trying to get some good news out of the girl, "So have you seen suspicious looking people in red robes..with..Hoods?" he questioned trying to dumb it down for the young woman.

"Hoods..." she repeated again. "Hrm...not red robes..but I saw black ones earlier." she let out.

"Black robes?" Zidane mumbled to himself.

"Yeah yeah!- They had black hoods too!" she said with her hands hovering around her head. "Don't you find that weird! Especially when you're in Luca?"

Tidus and Cloud said nothing, but almost immediately tensed. Even though Rikku was talking about people wearing all black attire and not the crimson they were talking about it still had them eager to want to take a look at said people. Clouds face immediately scrunched as he took an immediate step over to Rikku which only left Tidus to stand in front of her and block his way.

"-I know what you're thinking Cloud..but maybe we should just rest up a bit instead of trying to find a fight."

"If we do that then we might lose them."

"And we might not..." he smirked. "Guess we just gotta place our bets."

Cloud could only close his eyes and sigh to such a response. He was too tired to argue plus whether he wanted to feel this way or not, he kinda agreed with Tidus. Fighting when your weary would only prove to everyone around who was the one holding everyone back. The older blonde looked over his shoulder seeing Irvine now holding up a sleeping Squall up with the minor assistance of Zidane leaving him to fold his arms and say nothing.

Tidus smiled. "Come on..I'll show you where an Inn is."

* * *

**_-Luca Inn-_**

Zidane sat on a small white table that sat outside one of the windows at the Inn Tidus led him and the others too. He watched outside of the barrier of glass, at the scene Tidus and Rikku were playing for him. Tidus fidgeting about nervously talking to a calm woman who obviously worked there and Rikku just shaking her head at the sight. It was apparent to the boy sitting outside watching the scene, that Tidus didn't have enough money to put he, Irvine, Squall, Cloud, Vincent, and Tidus himself into their own rooms. Zidane's tail only swayed from left to right having the kid remember suggesting a cheap single room to which they could all sleep in but Cloud surely dismissed the idea and demanded his own. It made the monkey hunch over putting his head into his left palm as he watched Tidus continue to negotiate while Rikku only tossed a bag of what the kid assumed was money to the woman behind the desk who only smiled. Zidane chuckled to himself watching Tidus rub the back of his head and follow Rikku out of the Inn where they eventually stopped before Zidane.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"Thank Rikku for her Gil hoarding skills." Tidus mumbled still rubbing his head.

"Thank you Rikku!~" Zidane cooed

"Not a problem! So where is it that you guys plan on going after your nap?" she asked looking at Tidus.

"Uh...We were heading to Bikanel to find you..but I guess..we'll just go somewhere else.."

"HUH WHY! Is this because of that Indasin?"

"Insinda.." he corrected.

"Whatever.."

"Well yes..Insinda is plotting something terrible..and me and the others are going to check it out or stop it..we're not sure..Insinda's purpose is pretty vague to us right now..." Tidus frowned.

"If you guys are going around ready to save the world count me in!" Rikku let out pointing to herself.

Zidane's tail refrained from wagging- He had hoped that Rikku wouldn't join the travels seeing as Insinda was such a big deal to him and the others. He figured if Insinda had dudes in cloaks that could warp people to and from other realities, then he was a boss that wouldn't exactly be easy to push over, however...

"I say she comes with us." Zidane spoke up.

"What?" Tidus jumped blinking at the youngest member in the current party.

"Yeah- " the kid spoke hopping off the table stepping closer to the girl.

Without any need for words he grabbed Rikku's left hand and showed it to Tidus having the older man shrug and only watch as Zidane quickly removed a brown slightly tattered glove from said left hand, showing Tidus again Rikku's palm.

"I get it Zidane..she has a hand..."

"She also has calluses." he smirked.

"Cala-wha." Rikku jumped snatching her hand back.  
"No girl wears rough-looking gloves like that without knowing how to scrap. Shes a fighter...so I say we bring'er with us."

Tidus stood straight and cupped his chin seriously contemplating such a request but was soon to say the all too familiar answer in Zidane's vocabulary. "...No."

"WHY NOT!?" Rikku and Zidane whined.

"It's too dangerous..besides I don't want her getting hurt.."

Rikku stepped to Tidus about ready to say something but stopped when Zidane stepped in front of her in the end being closer to Tidus than she was. "She won't get hurt! She obviously knows how to fight so she won't get in the way! PLUS-" he paused slightly covering his mouth with his left hand. "Tidus... it's a total sausage-fest right now, if we bring Rikku along the whole party is obviously going to be in a better mood than we are now!" he hissed.

Tidus smiled chipper to Zidanes words having the childs tail wag about happily. "Wow Zidane..You ultimately swayed my judgement." The older blonde let out.

"REALLY?"

"No.." Tidus answered. "If anything you've just proven to me that Rikku would only be a distraction for you and possibly the others... especially Irvine...which is exactly what we **don't **need right now."

"Hmph.. Well that last thing I want to do is get in your way." Rikku huffed folding her arms.

"Tidus!~" Zidane whined sending him a pleading glance. "Please let her come with us!"

"No." the male let out again walking off.

Rikku followed immediately after having the monkey groan and slowly trudge on after them. All he did for a while was watch as both the girl and Tidus would conversate about this, that and the other which was reasonable he supposed. After all if the girl didn't know anything about Insinda then there was nothing to question her about, however..he did wonder just where he and the others would have to go now. Tidus' plan from the beginning was to head over whatever Island to see this girl and ask her these questions but seeing as she didn't know squat..where were they to go now? Who would he ask questions? Would they know anything or be completely oblivious like this girl was? Zidane folded his arms contemplating this but stopped watching Tidus turn with a smile. It made the monkey weary as to what he would say, but he gave the older man his attention regardless.

"Rikku's running off to a weapons shop, maybe you'd like to go with her?"

Zidane blinked looking at the empty holsters at the side of his hips. Neither leather carrying case, held his simple daggers to which he entered this world with, well with one at least. He figured that Tidus must've noticed a while ago that he had abandoned his weapon back at the ship and was in need of new ones to which the monkey couldn't disagree with, however- "I don't have any money.."

"Not a problem." Rikku smirked.

"Y'see, Rikku has money!"

Zidane watched as Tidus could only smile while in back of him Rikku shook her head indicating she no longer had money which made the monkey perk up and run over to her. He pushed her off waving at Tidus all the while knowing that this girl was a theif and if anything a sister in his world. Tidus waved back a little confused but turned to walk off and take in the sights of Luca all over again. He headed westward seeing less and less people as he passed. He looked to the sky realizing that the sun was almost going down indicating that it was bedtime for a few people, that or it was time to get inside. Fiends didn't really have a habit of attacking Luca, the town was just too populated with crusaders of whom's soul purpose was now to protect people from fiends rather than the past threat Sin. Tidus kept a smile on his face as his feet continued to move along the many roads of cobblestones Luca had to offer. He stopped by the local bar, remembering the past brawl fights, he went back to the large monument in the center of Luca remembering certain explanations Yuna would provide at the very spot, he walked to small shops, piers and the Blitzball stadium only to bring forth old memories. A smile couldn't help but curl on his lips as he took in each sight, but at the same time a deep pain wrenched in his very being. This pain..it was telling him to go out and search for Yuna..not take in the sights as if this were a vacation, but at the same time he knew rushing to help someone without knowing where they were, was only a waste of time and opportunity. He groaned looking down at the stadium of empty seats then turned to leave heading down a long hall and then eventually on a long pier. Before even making it halfway on said pier he stopped looking to his left seeing the sun that once hovered above his head had now sunk into the ocean. He sadly laughed to himself wondering where the time went stopping shortly after only to hunch over the rails and stare. That sun that was slowly sinking into the sea was one way of telling Tidus that he had wasted more time- he had wasted another day and Yuna was still out there just... waiting.

"...when am I gonna stop playing around.." he groaned slumping over the rails now.

"You should stop frowning."

Tidus slowly glanced to his left figuring the voice was Zidane or probably someone he's met previously, however he was shocked to see two people in all black just standing a good distance away. One was tall the other obviously shorter, it caused Tidus' blood to boil and yet at the same time leave him frozen. The shorter hooded character hunched over a bit while the taller one held up its right finger. "Frowning doesn't look too good on your face y'know.." the character spoke waving its finger about in a teaching manner.

Tidus slowly stood from off the rails and scowled at the characters to which the shorter one didnt' like too much. The shorter more silent character nudged its taller counterpart and then backed away slowly having the tall one notice Tidus' rather scary look and jump to do the same. Tidus simply trudged over taking one step... pausing..then taking another. He didn't care to ask questions just capture one of the hooded characters before him and take out some frustration to which he hid perfectly from everyone around him.

The taller character flinched waving his hands. "Now hold on, we only came to talk to you!"

Those words fell upon deaf ears as Tidus now sprinted towards both characters leaving them to run down the pier, however unfortunately for them Tidus was catching up rather quickly. Seeing as he was a blitzplayer and awfully fast when underwater, running on land was nothing. The shorter character glanced over its shoulder seeing the blonde hold out his right hand which was ready to grab hold, but the taller character running beside'im grabbed the shorter counterpart and leaped a good distance off to the left. Tidus stopped sprinting only to turn around and glare off toward his opponents direction seeing both hooded characters stand firmly on the rails of the pier.

"...I didn't expect you act like this... Tidus..You should keep your temper under control..You're a completely different person when you're angry."

Tidus said nothing only sprinted to the left of the pier then leaped to the characters, however to his dismay he phased right through them and crashed into the water below. They facepalmed themselves then looked to each other.

"Maybe.. another time..?" the shorter one spoke.

"Yeah..maybe.." The taller one sighed.

Underwater Tidus slowly sunk while watching the characters above the surface disappear within a seconds blink leaving him there in the icy waters to think. Just who were they...and how did they know him? And what did they want to talk about? Either way the blonde closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink faster underwater- secluding himself in his cold blanket to think harder on what just happened.

* * *

_**-Luca Inn-**_

Rikku and Zidane blinked questionably at Tidus who stood soaked in the middle of Clouds room- hell everyone stared questionably at the blonde who stood there soaking wet. Cloud stood near the headboard of his bed only glaring at the puddle of water Tidus brought forth- a puddle that the boy didnt' even bother to clean up..oh no. He glanced at the young man who looked to him with a face of cowardice leaving Cloud to close his eyes and only wish he could get an hour or more of sleep. Irvine glanced at Rikku and Zidane who sat on Clouds bed staring at Tidus- he then glanced at Squall who stood near the doorway leaning on the wall nodding off to sleep but trying desperately to pay attention- then he glanced at Vincent who stood near the wall to the left of Tidus, staring at the boy more alert than anyone in the room. It made Irvine cover his mouth to laugh which made Tidus glare at the gunner.

Irvine waved. "Sorry...what was that you were saying about ghost people?" he asked laughing a bit at the end.

"I'm serious! I saw the people in the black hoods Rikku was talking about and when I went to catch one of them!- W-Well I couldn't!"

Zidane blinked wanting to believe Tidus, after all what would the man have to gain if he was lying? However never has he seen anyone ghosts or people with ghost like abilities... "I call Bullsh-"

"ITS TRUE!" Tidus shouted. "I reached for the both of them but I fell right through them then they disappeared!"

"... I agree with Zidane." Cloud let out.

"Cloud! I'm not lying!"

"Well what would the hooded people want with you Tidus?" Zidane asked. "You gotta think about it from our perspective. They brought **all **of us here in your world..so why were they only trying to talk to **you**? Shouldn't they be trying to talk to all of us- Y'know..doppleganger style?"

"I have no idea why they wanted to talk to me... but..I think it's because they knew me..one of them said my name.."

"They said your name?" Cloud asked a little more awake now.

"..Yes, they even told me that I'm a different person when I'm upset-"

"Well that's just common sense." Rikku spoke standing from the bed. "Everyone's a little different when they're upset! Whoever those guys are they're trying to trick you Tidus." She warned pointing at him.

"Even if they are.." he began grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his face. "Why? Why are they trying to trick me? And for what reason?"

Tidus let Rikku go and cupped his chin whilst the girl backed off and lazily sat on Clouds bed again. It was apparent no one in the room knew the answer to his question. Zidane rolled his eyes glancing out the window that was almost next to Vincent, it revealed a nights sky and lit Luca buildings which made him yawn, stand from the bed he sat on, then stretch.

"I say who cares." he let out. "If they're watching you Tidus then let them watch, other than that..we'll come to the guys in the black coats when we get to that bridge."  
Irvine smirked. "The monkey's right. Let them watch." he spoke walking over to Tidus and resting his left hand on the blondes right shoulder. "A man doesn't gain confidence to a blind eye."

With that the buck lifted his hand and waltzed out of the room with a toned down/calmer Zidane following. It was after that Vincent headed towards the door, lightly striking Squalls shoulder getting the boy to awake and then leave the room as well. Tidus could only groan and hold his head having Cloud walk to him then slightly shove him towards the door. The blonde stumbled before looking to the older male who only shook his head in return. "For the first time I have to seriously agree with Zidane. It didn't seem like they were out to grab your face and send you to another world so...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it..."

Tidus blinked but slowly nodded leaving Clouds room with Rikku finally ready to follow. It was then both of them went their separate ways, Rikku to her room and Tidus to his own.. to sleep and await the next day.

* * *

_**- The Next Day - **_

Everyone stood outside of the Luca Inn the next morning..early morning that is. Zidane still yawned while Irvine looked about not seeing anybody on the streets. It made him smirk to himself how empty the town could be and yet at a certain time be so lively. The cowboy glanced to his left seeing Squall rubbing the temples of his head as he always did, then looked down at the monkey who hunched over tiredly. The buck then looked a few feet behind him at Vincent and Cloud who waited for group to hurry and proceed having the teen tip his hat and stare at the blondes before him and wonder the same. Rikku stood before Tidus giving him an almost begging smile which made him pinch the bridge of his nose then shake his head.

"Aw come on, I can really help you y'know."

"I don't want you getting hurt Rikku." he let out.

"Fine.." she huffed folding her arms.

Tidus jumped to the reaction but waved his hands about. "Dont be like that- I'm just looking out for you!"

Cloud could only glare at the sight before him- did those two really have to talk for so long? The older blonde silently sighed to himself folding his arms and repeating in his head the words '_calm down' _however an eerie chuckle from Vincent had him glancing.

"... What's so funny?"

"They remind you of a certain couple.. now don't they?" The dark-haired man questioned referring to Tidus and Rikku.

Cloud took a second glance watching Rikku wave her arms about while Tidus rubbed his head and nodded to her words which instantly made the older man jump and glance away. Vincent said nothing just smirked to himself from under the collar around his cloak to which Cloud could just sense.

"That kid is nothing like me."

"In many ways he isn't..and yet at the same time he is. Along with Zidane and the Squall child. You all are the same and yet so different."

"You must need better eyes."

"And must learn how to better your lies. You can see it as well.." Vincent let out catching the glare Cloud was sending him. "...its a shame you wont admit it..."

"Tch.. Hey Tidus-"

The blonde turned from Rikku to Cloud who was sending an unusually hard glare from his well...his usual glares that weren't so scary. "Enough. We have more important things to tend to, than watching you speak with your girlfriend."

With that the older blonde was off to walk a path to the northern end of Luca leaving Vincent to not actually follow this time. He was left confused by Clouds remark as well the victim Tidus, however all Irvine and Zidane did was laugh.

"He's got a point." Squall glared. "Lets get this show on the road."

Tidus nodded then waved off to Rikku beginning to walk the same path Cloud did however Rikku ran to the group once more stopping them. "Wait..where exactly are you going Tidus?"  
"Hrm..uh probably the Mi'ihen Highroad for now..."

"ALRIGHT! Lead the way!" Zidane spoke beginning to march.

"If you guys are going to the Highroad, then you should also take a walk to the Djose Temple. Only there you can speak to my friend Gippal." Rikku suggested. "He knows everything about everything, maybe he'll be of more help to you than me."

"Gippal huh?" Tidus repeated holding his chin in thought. "Oh! You mean your Al Bhed boyfriend?"

"YES! I MEAN- NO! He's just a friend!"

"You're taken!" Irvine gasped shocked.

"NO!"

Zidane laughed then pushed Tidus along the path having Irvine and Vincent follow shortly after. As they walked a few more steps Tidus began to walk on his own without Zidanes assistance and he led the group once more which only made the Al Bhed girl nervous. She hesitantly called out to Tidus before running after him and the group once again leaving Squall to groan. Why was this girl being a nuisance now? She told them where to go- so why exactly was she wasting their time in trying to get there? Vincent could only wonder the same...

"Tidus..don't be offended if Gippal is a little surprised seeing you alright?"

"Uh...Okay."

"I'm serious, he overreact's to things sometimes so do your best to not take it seriously."

"Alright Rikku!" Tidus eased. "Geez, you act like he's going to attack me or something."

With that Tidus turned and led the group once more on the path out of Luca and towards the Highroad. Rikku held her head nervously as she watched the guys slowly but surely fade out of her vision. Something was telling her that she should've accompanied the group and at least tried to help with their Insinda problem, but another part told her to mind her own business and that Insinda was their problem to bear. She shook her head then turned heading to the boats of Luca, trying to catch a ship to Besaid.

* * *

**A/N:** **DO NOT WORRY! **The guys in black cloaks are not from Kingdom Hearts! (I'm only saying this because when I had my friend read over this, she instantly though Org. 13- which is understandable but this is **strictly **Final Fantasy xD) I could add KH to the story but...I dunno seems like the story would turn into er...whats the word... (Insert a word that means kinda crappy). Yeahhh that.. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! I'll update soon!


	9. Enter State of Trance

_**-L u c a-**_

Even though Tidus had already led the group away from Rikku, he still stayed in Luca for a bit and went to 1 faithful shop that was open all day and all night so he could buy a few things for the trip. After all when both thieves, Rikku and Zidane went to go shopping, they didn't really return with anything useful. Tidus sighed after the thought then glanced at Zidane who was talking his mouth off to Vincent in the corner of the store closest to the door and medical items. The blonde kid waved his arms about showing him new daggers leaving Tidus to groan even louder..He figured that Zidane must've found out Rikku was a thief and she stole the weapons for the kid. Tidus shook his head and kept an eye on the still talking Zidane and stoic Vincent- taking down a mental note to keep the kid away from Rikku, but in the end he laughed at the sight before him...

The fact that Zidane was even talking to Vincent, and the man wasn't attempting to walk away, was a first. So far from what he's observed, Vincent wasn't the kind of guy to be interested in many of the things Spira had to offer and hearing the monkey talk was nothing to give interest in either, but the older man did give the kid his attention by listening to his story. It was only then Tidus glanced over his right shoulder seeing Cloud and Squall. They were glancing at an edged sword with orange markings on the blade that was on display on the right wall of the store along with other weapons that looked mediocre in comparison. Neither of them spoke but the fact that they were in each others presence gave Tidus some peace of mind. Not too long ago the group wouldn't even talk to one another, but now that a little time had passed and the guys got to know each other, Tidus figured the group was more at ease, and not so stuck up as they were before.

The blonde again laughed to himself but jerked watching the Lucan woman behind the counter of her store, stare at him weirdly. He rubbed his head then grabbed a few bottles of elixir and potions then handed them to her to which she rung up with a smile.

Tidus continued to rub his head still feeling embarrassed, but stopped feeling someone smack his arm that continued to do such an action. He glanced to his left seeing Irvine smile then set down pockets worth of money on the counter having the blonde only blink questionably.

"Gil seems to be Gil everywhere...And I figure I owe you this much." The cowboy let out taking the bag of drinks from the woman and handing them to Tidus. "After all you did take in a bunch of annoying orphans."

"Haha, what makes you say that?" Tidus asked taking the bag and heading towards the exit of the store.

"Well I saw how you were looking at all of us." Irvine mumbled as he noticed the group react to Tidus' move and follow. "I realize we're not the best bunch of fighters ever summoned up but even with that said you still tolerate us. I appreciate that."

"You take your being here too harshly. I don't mind that you guys are here not at all. If anything I'm just surprised that people as interesting as you lot had landed in Spira.."

Irvine blinked as he now walked beside the slightly shorter male, leaving Tidus to shake his head and look to the sky. "Haven't you wondered just in the least as to why you were summoned here..out of all the people in your world.. you came here... isn't that weird?"

Irvine blinked again then looked to the path he only assumed was leaving Luca. He then wondered the same thing Tidus was..Why was he summoned here..why wasn't Zell the one to make it here rather him? After all the only thing the gunman had on Zell was height, other than that in a one on one fight Irvine knew if Zell was serious enough- the kid could take him out, so why out of everyone back at Balamb was he here?

Tidus noticed the strained look on Irvines face then smacked the kids left arm lightly. "Hey, you're thinking about something way too seriously..."

"...It's just.." The cowboy paused glancing over his shoulder at the group behind him.

Zidane was hopping about while Squall was talking to him in a means to calm him down to which he didn't making the older teen yell and Cloud to groan. Vincent being the one to simply ignore the whole scene, he just followed the group slowly and silently. With this in sight the cowboy frowned then looked back ahead at the path before him beginning to speak again.

"Its just..I wasn't summoned here like Squall was. I was just pulled in here to tag along. I'm sure if I didn't do anything to help the guy out back at Balamb, only he would've been here..." he explained. "The only thing that I'm thinking right now was why only Squall? Is he capable of something that I'm not? Does he possess more courage me?- maybe more experience? I'm starting to second guess the reason I was pulled here into Spira.."

"You should stop being so unfair to yourself." Tidus mumbled, a serious tone present in his voice. "Y'know if you think about it..You were kinda needed to be here.. You out of everyone Squall knew, had the chance to see him while he was in trouble, no one else. You out of everyone got the chance to use two choices at your disposal..to save him, or not to save him. And you out of everyone chose to stand up for your friend rather than run away..There were so many things you could've done Irvine, and yet you chose all the right things to do which led you here. If you think about it.. destiny kind of led you here to Spira.. so whether this odd trip was only intended for Squall you ended up getting yourself a golden ticket to pass and follow. With this said I can only assume that you're obviously needed here." Tidus finished still walking toward the exit of Luca.

Irvine said nothing, only let those words sink in and ultimately bring forth a smirk on the cowboys face. This whole time being here he hadn't thought of that at all. Tidus was right..out of everyone Squall knew, Irvine was the only one there to see him when he was in trouble not Zell nor anyone else. It made the cowboy a bit big-headed but his thoughts halted when he realized how useless he has been throughout the trip so far. He was saved twice by the youngest kid in the group and that kinda put a dent into his ego, but he tipped his hat back a bit before showing an even more visible smirk looking to the sun that was slowly rising off the buildings to the east.

"I promise from henceforth I will no longer be useless.."

"... !-What?" Tidus let out not catching that.

"HEY GUYS!"

Both men glanced over their shoulders hearing some familiar footsteps and seeing Zidane run through the group and over to them. He blinked at the two questionably but snickered to himself raising his hands slightly and resting them behind his head. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing..." They answered.

"Why does it matter monkey.." Irvine questioned.

"I'm not a monkey.." Zidane grumbled. "but I was only wondering because this is the first time you two have actually had a real convo while being here..."

Tidus and Irvine blinked shooting each other a glance before looking back at Zidane. For a kid who played the annoying role he had an observant eye for the most oddest of things. In that moment, Irvine smacked the back of the kids head making him shout aloud like a child only bringing humour to the cowboy and a grievance to everyone else. Zidane rubbed his head glaring at Irvine beside him as he and Tidus only chuckled climbing up a few steps before them, however the child stopped only to glance ahead and freeze in his tracks.

The group noticed the boy's sudden stop, then glanced ahead seeing a someone lying on the ground. Zidane was the first to run and make it over noticing that the 'someone' was a woman. He glanced about realizing that in the small court of small vacant buildings, benches and fountains there was no one.

"Where is everybody!"

Tidus jerked but ran over to him with the rest of the group looking around and realizing that he was at the exit of Luca. An area to which no one was usually populated- he only assumed because it was so early no one was in the area to witness this. Irvine knelt next to Zidane and the woman then checked for a pulse- a smile was all that was needed to make Zidane calm down.

"Relax, this woman is still breathing."

"If that's the case lets keep on moving." Cloud uttered.

"WHAT!" Zidane shouted now standing.

"Must I really repeat myself?"

"I know what you said." he glared. "But how can you just calmly say that! This woman is on the ground out cold and you just want to leave her here!"

"If she's breathing then she's fine. I see no reason to pick her up, walk back to a clinic and waste more time."

Tidus facepalmed himself. Even though the group was talking to one another that only meant that they'd argue more than they had before. Irvine ignored the arguing blondes and lifted the womans body into and upright position, having her lean on a bench that wasn't that far in back of her. He tapped her cheeks lightly trying to get her to awake but to no avail. His face scrunched but he held out his hand with no words to Tidus, having the blonde blink for a second but then scramble about handing him one of the elixirs he purchased. Irvine smirked taking the bottle then poured it into his right hand, while his left occasionally dipped and flicked the water onto the womans face.

Zidane hissed, "Just what the hell do you have to do in a hurry huh?! You're new to this land just like the rest of us, so what's so important that you need to rush to without helping others?"

"My world, your world and their world." Cloud glared. "Did you also forget that the people important to us are being held captive? Or were you too stupid to remember?"

"The people important to me are just fine." The youngest blonde smirked. "My friends are protecting one another back at home, so I have nothing to worry about. The fact that you left your friends unprotected back at your world seems to be your fault and only your problem."

Cloud jerked then grabbed the collar area of Zidanes vest like shirt and glared. "You ignorant-"

"Enough." Squall spoke shoving the two away from each other.

He glared at both blondes then shook his head disapprovingly. Cloud glanced away but looked back glaring passed Squall to Zidane, once the child noticed the older mans look- all the man did was point while he readied his sentence.

"...You think..that just because you had your friends _protecting _one another means that they're fine? You saw what that hooded person was capable of, and you're telling me that even with your skills you could be taken down while your friends ultimately can't?"

Zidane was about ready to say something but he stopped to think. Back at home..he'd hate to brag but he was a powerful being. A being that is capable of ruining an entire planet and yet..he was taken down easily by the hooded character back in the evil forest..so..even though he didn't want to admit it..maybe Cloud was right..maybe his friends were in trouble. Squall glanced at the younger teens tail which glided down to the ground as if it were a deflated balloon. Zidane sunk his head giving off the feel that he was worried or..defeated about the situation going on back home- leaving Squall to only groan and roll his eyes before smacking the kid upside his head.

"Don't think so negatively. Even if your friends are in trouble, I'm sure they wouldn't want you savin' them looking like a gloomy mess. Pull it together."

Irvine laughed to himself. Even when trying to cheer people up, Squall never changed his tone, he always sounded so annoyed whenever he spoke to someone that was feeling rather down. The cowboy refused to say anything though he only continued to flick sprinkles of elixir on the womans face. After almost giving up he watched the young womans eyes flutter a bit having him perk up and smirk whilst Tidus took a step closer. They both watched the woman awake then stare off into space as she looked to her lap.

"Uhhh..hey." Tidus began. "You were passed out on the road..do you remember anything?"

"...remember...!- That's right!" The woman yelped standing to her feet.

She winced holding her right leg leaving Irvine to immediately stand and have the woman lean on him for support. Tidus stood himself waving his arms up and down to get the woman to ease up or at least calm herself. The woman looked around hesitantly then looked to the dirt road that was to the west, passed a small fountain and above a few steps. She leaned off of Irvine and struggled to walk back to the path but later fell holding her leg once more.

"Maybe you shouldn't move.." Tidus suggested.

"There are fiends on the Highroad! They're attacking everyone out of nowhere!"

"...What?" Tidus gasped.

"Wouldn't they be attacking people in Luca as well?" Cloud uttered sensing a lie.

"I dont' know myself! But there **are **fiends! And they **are **attacking anyone who walks the Highroad. I barely made it out of there with my life." she spoke.

"Sounds like something we should take care of." Irvine said rather smug.

"And waste more time? Not likely." Cloud uttered.

"Why not, we need to get on the Highroad anyway to reach Gippal. I don't see why we shouldn't help while we're on there." Zidane spoke up.

"No one asked for your opinion.." Cloud glared.

"And no one asked for yours!"

"No one asked for anyones opinions but that doesn't stop you from saying them." Squall let out as he turned to the blondes in back of him. "You grow up and you shut up." He finished pointing to Cloud then Zidane.

"If you guys are going to the Highroad..then maybe you could find out why the fiends are going out of control." the woman spoke. "Maybe..if you guys can cut their numbers..you would make the Highroad a lot safer.."

"We'll only be cutting down the fiends that are in our way. No more than that." Cloud spoke walking off toward the Highroad entrance.

"Fine you go do what you want!" Zidane shouted. "But I'm not cold enough to pass by a road where I know people are going to get hurt."

Cloud said nothing only approached the steps leading to the road then shot the group a glance. It wasn't long after Vincent began to slowly stride on after Cloud leaving Zidane to frown and Squall to pinch the bridge of his nose. No matter what..Those two were inseparable and not to mention easing on the borderline of similar personalities. Both so intimidating, cold and distant the only difference was, what Vincent didn't say, Cloud spoke.. at least this is what Squall figured.

Tidus looked away from the path and back to the woman with a confident smile. He knew that even with Vincent and Cloud ahead, He and the other 3 were more than enough.

"We'll cut down the numbers and see whats going wrong with the Highroad. You just find yourself a place that will help you with your leg."

The woman nodded, and with that the men pressed on toward the road leaving her to slowly stand on her own two feet and watch worried for their lives, however, as soon as they were out of sight the womans worried expression disappeared and simpered into a blank one. She stared at the path for a few more seconds but turned back to Luca no longer walking with a limp, but more of a graceful stride.

_**-Mi'ihen Highroad-**_

Tidus and his group stared at the dusty path of the road that was said to be '_overrun_' with fiends. Dry blades of grass danced along the dusty road while plants of green and small cactus' stood frozen to the right and left of the road and not a person was in sight. Squall glared every which way already coming to the conclusion that what the woman said was a lie and something was going to go down. Irvine glanced at the hills, small dunes, boulders and dismantled buildings ahead not catching a glimmer or anything that would reflect off the sun that was slowly rising beside the group. He knew that if there were no glimmers, then there were no snipers which was a good thing, but why was this road so quiet. Tidus' confused face soon narrowed into a serious one as he stared at the abandoned road. He knew that ever since Spira's past enemy, Sin, was gone there hasn't been the need for summoners and because of that there wasn't that many people walking the Highroad..but just because of that small little fact, it didn't mean that absolutely no one walked the road at all. The leader cupped his chin wondering why the road was barren but stopped watching Zidane begin to march down the road.

"H-Hey Zidane-"

The boy turned, his face baring that of simmering rage. "You think this is a trap... right.."

Irvine and Tidus jumped to his words but watched the teen turn back to the north of the road. His tail twitched about before a cold breeze passed by, leaving the kid to glance over his shoulder once more with the same intimidating face.

"Well? Come on! If it is a trap, it's not going to activate until we continue to move!"

After those words, Zidane walked the path still leaving the older boys to stare..completely dumbfounded. Irvine was the first to snap out of his stupor making him chuckle nervously to himself. "Well whadd'ya know..the kid isn't so dumb all the time..."

"He's worried about his friends..so he's taking this trip a bit more seriously." Squall let out before following.

Tidus blinked 2 solid times before doing the same. He could understand why Zidane was so serious..but the fact that the kids personality kind of changed in the last second spooked him. If anything Tidus thought that the kid would just run off and yell about Cloud and Vincent being ahead but instead he thought of the task at hand...it was odd..but at the same time it only reminded him of himself.

Irvine put a little more speed into his step catching up with Squall who wasn't too far behind the leading Zidane. The brunette said nothing which wasnt unusual so Irvine said nothing as well, however the cowboy did happen to stray away from his friend seeing a statue to his left. Squall stopped, being curious to the statue as well but didnt' dare get as close to it as Irvine did, this made Tidus step close and even bring Zidane to stop his march and run back to the monument as well. A man of long hair holding a staff with blades on either end and wearing the clothes of a warrior stood strong leaving Tidus to smirk. "This is a statue of Lord Mi'ihen..he founded this road... It's interesting isnt' it?"

"Thats not what I'm looking at." Irvine smirked.

"Huh?"

Zidane glared leaning his upper body more rightward. "Cloud, quit playing around!"

Tidus jumped looking at both Irvine and Zidane but hurriedly ran around the statue seeing Cloud only leaning behind it. He shot Tidus a glance before leaning off of the monument then slowly walking around the statue and refrained as he stood before Zidane.

"Who said I was playing?"

Squall closed his eyes getting the feeling that the two were going to argue yet again, however seconds after the thought he sensed something to his left to which he didn't even bother to look at. He knew it was Vincent so the last thing he wanted to do was look to the man with a surprised face and give him the impression that he was cool or something. Zidane glanced over his shoulder catching the caped member of the party then looked back to Cloud.

"What were you doing?"

"We don't' exactly know where were going. We were only waiting for you guys to catch up."

"How nice of you." The non-human let out sarcastically.  
Tidus smiled getting ready to ease his party but another cold wind brushed passed, giving him a bad feeling. Cloud Vincent and Irvine looked to the sky in that moment watching the once peach blanket of space suddenly become overrun with dark clouds.

"Uh-oh..This weather was unexpected.." Tidus frowned. "We better hurry along before it starts to storm."

The men nodded, leaving Tidus to step away from the statue and lead them back on the road. Zidane however slowed his step, turning back to the statue of Mi'ihen. His tail waved about casually which indicated a good or bad thing for the boy.. Personally, the non-human didn't like this sudden change of weather and eerie feels of chilling wind that brushed passed his skin every so often but nothing didn't seem..out of the ordinary..

"Hey monkey! Hurry it up!" Irvine called from afar.

Zidane glanced back at the group that was still continuing to walk with Irvine walking backwards gesturing with his hands to make him to come along. The blonde blinked feeling a cold sting on his left shoulder, then down his arm, then on his head. He looked to the sky noticing it began to rain of which made his tail curl and his skin chill. His eyes were telling him that everything around him was fine, but his gut was screaming 'Get the hell off this road'. But that didn't make the boy move..he didn't know how things worked around here in Spira- maybe it was always this creepy when it rained.

He pushed his feelings aside and smirked to himself beginning to walk off. "Hell..what do I know.."

He continued to walk toward the group with a smirk on his face still feeling the sprinkling of rain bite his skin, however that look subsided when he felt someone too close. His right hand easily slipped his brand new dagger out of the holster around his belt and tightened around the handle firmly as he turned. Over his right shoulder, he caught a glimpse of all red making him turn full circle ready to cut. He stopped however seeing nothing but the same grasses and road..and only feeling the rain fall harder. He glanced around making sure that nothing was out-of-place till finally he took a peek over his shoulder to find his group. They had long been gone making the non-human grind his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was run off just to tell them what he saw only so Cloud or Squall could say that it was probably his imagination- No, he wanted to stay and ask some questions..

He looked back to the path in front of him jumping at the sight of the cloaked figure in crimson. The figure's left hand instantly reached for Zidane having the monkey ease back and swing his right arm at the enemy which in turn left a cut on the leather glove of the character in red. After that the monkey jumped back holding up his knife with a confident grin.

"Sorry, but you're not gonna get off at touching my head again."

The figure was frozen in the pose of reach, but slowly composed itself staring at the cut on its glove. Zidane's eager smile didn't fade as he kept his eyes on the person now, not daring to blink and lose him. His left hand reached for the handle of the dagger on his left hip, just itching to get a hold and work some duel blade magic but the monkey ceased only waiting for his enemies next move. The figure in red finally dropped his arm then looked to Zidane not daring to take a step closer.

**Refrain from what you're doing..**

The non-human winced hearing that loud echo in his head but grinned and beared it not caring of the pain. Instead he stood straight finally unsheathing his left dagger and pointing it at the figure.

"You got some nerve, telling me what to do after throwing me in here! Where's Garnet? Take me to her! Take me back home!"

**Refrain..**

The figure raised its left palm in a way of ease uttering the same word. **'Refrain' **making Zidane glare and grip his dagger even tighter than before. "You got one more time to tell me the answers I want to hear, or so help me God- I'm going Jack the ripper on your ass!"

The crimson character said nothing, instead, the hand that was once easing now curled. The thumb and index finger of said hand brushed passed each other creating a snapping sound having the monkey widen his eyes. A crimson circle swirled around the statue of Mi'ihen as the character in red surely began to fade into red smoke. As soon as the figure was gone Zidane glanced at the statue seeing the swirling red magic begin to crawl all around the statue and leave markings similar to vines all over the memento. The blonde blinked once wondering just what the hell that figure did to the statue, but as soon as he saw the left arm of the man that was set in stone(or whatever they used to create it) move, he jerked. The right arm of the statue, which held Mi'ihen's weapon firmly, moved as well causing Zidanes tail to twitch and him to turn and run. He wasn't going to fight a monument come to life- Hell no!

He set daggers back in their holsters as he dashed towards the more northern end of the road, his tail had jerked, making the teen jump to his left and dodge an unseen swing of a spear. Zidane rolled in the mud but landed on his right knee glancing at Mi'ihen who still looked to the ground he had struck, however he glanced at the blonde beginning to stand straight.

"Whoa hold on!" Zidane shouted holding his right hand up. "I'm not your enemy, in fact I'm a nobody so I'll just get out of your wa-"

Before he could finished Mi'ihen had lunged his spear to the teen aiming for his head. Zidane ducked and rolled barely dodging it, but ran on all fours and eventually standing on his two feet to run. He wanted to wonder why the statue was out to get him but right now his feet and body told him to focus on getting the hell off the highroad and back with the team. His steps became quicker as he dashed for the end of the road, however he stopped seeing Mi'ihen suddenly sprint ahead of him with blinding speed, then stop to block his way. Zidane widened his eyes watching the statue raise its weapon then swing at him- His right hand quickly grabbed the dagger at his hip then blocked the attack, however he was deeply regretting this action seeing as Mi'ihen's weapon felt heavier than Clouds. He winced, but turned his blade at a more flat angle- scathing his weapon against the statue's while turning to the side and ultimately jumping away. The blonde panted but glared at the statue that seemed to be hard of hearing. "Hey! I said I wasn't your enemy! Stop playing around!"

Again the statue lunged his weapon for the blondes head, leaving the monkey to leap high in the air and land on a nearby ruin. Mi'ihen only watched as the boy stood straight on top the tall rock glaring down at him, as an aura of red and roseate swirled around him.

"Now you've done it..." Zidane growled, his eyes now red.

The statue stood as still as stone watching that red/roseate aura swirl about the boy as he unsheathed the dagger in his left holster and suddenly started to change color. His skin became a light yellow, his clothes resembled that of fur, and his tan hair and tail had suddenly highlighted into a dark color of rouge. If the statue could blink in wonderment, it would. What was this transformation? And how did this boy do it? Zidane idly spun the handles of his daggers in his hands as he continued to look down at the statue of Mi'ihen with a sort of scowl. "...Alright, you had your chance..."

* * *

_** - Mushroom Rock/ Northern Highroad-**_

Tidus let out a groan of both relief and exhaustion as he noticed how close he was to the coves of Mushroom Rock. The hills of grasses and disassembled ruins had now become arches of the rocks and mountains which protected the group from the rain that began to fall harder awhile ago. The leader stopped for a second shaking his head and frantically rubbing his hands through his hair to get rid of excess water, however a hard shove made him stop his actions and look back to Cloud who was glaring.

"Keep moving."

"Alright geez..." Tidus groaned.

Before actually taking a step to do so Tidus noticed how both Squall and Irvine were staring at the path they had previously travelled which in turn made the blonde curious and walk over to the two irritating Cloud in the process.

"Hey guys.. what's wrong?"

Irvine turned. "Its the monkey...he hasn't exactly caught up with us yet.."

"I swear.." Squall began. "Its like the kid is trying to slow us down on purpose..."

_'Finally! I'm not the only one who realizes this..' _Is what Cloud wanted to say, but instead he folded his arms and glanced at the three who were the most concerned over the kid. "So...which one of you is going back for him?"

"Do we really need to have a discussion about this?" Tidus spoke. "We're all going back for him!"

Without another word uttered Irvine ran off, with Tidus quick to follow. Squall scoffed not wanting to go back into the rain but did so anyway groaning to himself in the process. Cloud and Vincent were the only ones left to come to their decision on whether to go back for Zidane or not. Just like Squall, Vincent didn't want to go back in the rain however he had a bad feeling about the sudden weather change so he was a _little _concerned for the child. Cloud on the other hand couldn't' really care less. The kid had crossed him too many times to count and wasn't exactly trying to ease himself on his good side, which was unfortunate. The blonde walked over to the rocky walls to the right of him and leaned on it glancing at the path as if waiting for the party to return. This made Vincent raise a brow. "You're not going?"

Cloud closed his eyes and turned away from the road in the instant, having Vincent do nothing but mimic the action of eye shutting. "Y'know... Right now isn't the time to be pouting... "

Cloud jerked to the comment and turned to glance at Vincent but realized the dark figure had disappeared. The older male glanced at the path of mud and trampled grass he had previously walked on then groaned to himself. His right hand slammed onto his face then slowly fell back down before he glared running the path **back **to the Highroad and **away **from the next destination.. _'I hate that kid...'_

* * *

**A/N:** GUYS! I am soooooooooo sorry, that I was away for so long! I'M NOT DEAD THOUGH! But yeah I can only assume you're kinda pissed, but kinda happy a new chapter is up! Again I apologize, I was working on a few projects and it ultimately consumed all of my time. I didn't have time for the computer as much, but now that I'm done with my said projects I will be working to make up for what I haven't been doing in awhile.

Again please forgive me DX -But I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Over

_**-Highroad-**_

Swing one- dodged by a quick duck, Swing two- avoided only slightly thanks to quickened speed, and Swing three- missed by an unexpected leap.

Zidane jumped back idly spinning his daggers in his hands while scanning his enemy, Mi'ihen, the statue that had abruptly come to life thanks to the figure in the crimson robe. Mi'ihen wasn't like any of the golem monsters back at home.. When statues were cast to come to life with magic they were pretty easy to break, but not this one. Mi'ihen's statue was made out of something strong..something unbreakable but at the same time something fluid and light..because no matter how hard the monkey tried, each cut was deflected or cut off due to its speed.

A light breeze brushed past the chimp, making his bright fur quiver and tail to freeze- deep down, Zidane knew that even in his state of Trance this was going to be a tough fight especially all alone.

He grunted before racing over to Mi'ihen, holding his right dagger high. He jumped to him last minute hoping to land a strike but only frowned seeing the statue raise its large weapon in defence and push him back. With no effort the teen backflipped landing on his feet only to run back to the statue, striking the enemy's weapon with both of his knives. Each cut, strike and lunge was easily pushed back by the statues weapon, but that didn't stop the Genome from trying something new in order to put down his enemy. He charged once more wanting to disarm the golem then tear him apart, however his plans changed as soon as he saw Mi'ihen race toward him as well, his weapon ready to do the same. Zidane halted holding his daggers together like an 'X' as he felt Mi'ihen charge him with his weapon- blowing the monkey back. The Genome rolled back in the mud- hopping to his feet quickly only to leap at the character in stone. The same pattern of deflected strikes pressed on throughout the match irritating the monkey and forcing him to lose his cool.

"Quit your damn blocking and just let me cut you!"

He went for another strike leaving Mi'ihen to push him back with more force. Zidane leaped in the air watching the statue glance up with a solemn look. His knees bent slightly giving Zidane the idea that the statue was only seconds away from leaping after him. Not wanting that action to follow through, the monkey threw the dagger held in his left hand at the target only to watch it be deflected by the large knife his enemy held, and sent soaring into the dark sky. The monkey hissed landing on the ground shortly after, giving the statue a dirty look while waiting...and waiting...and waiting till his weapon finally landed in the damp ground in-between them. That was the only thing that triggered both warriors to charge at one another.

Zidanes dashed to the stone picking up his weapon in the process. His right hand tightened around his weapon as he leaped toward the statue trying to land a cut across its face, however Mi'ihen had different plans. He lunged his weapon toward the monkey hoping to land a deadly blow, but thanks to the kids current state this was quickly avoided.

Zidane smirked landing his hand on the flat of the blade, using it as a platform to leap over his foe and land right behind him. His right hand gripped the handle of his knife tightly as he readied to plunge the large blade of steel in the back of the stone- Without a seconds thought he went for the opening, grinning to himself knowing he was sure to win, however he widened his eyes as he watched the red markings on the stone character glow. The monkey was confused- he didn't know whether to continue with the strike or pull back and be wary of the ominous glow, either way he knew he only had a few seconds to choose.

"To hell with it.." he mumbled to himself as he went to for the strike. "Say goodnight.."

The markings on the statue flashed brightly, causing the monkey to squint and stop his attack- ultimately giving Mi'ihen the upperhand. The statue turned all the while striking Zidane across the left side of his body and sending the chimp to fly in the air. The character of stone leaped after him raising its weapon above its head only to land a heavy strike on the monkey and leave him to fall back down towards the land of Spira. The ground split, cracked and divided once Zidane crash landed on the ground- He groaned hurriedly rising to his feet looking for the enemy but for some odd reason he couldn't see the land of the Highroad anymore..just a vision of white. He squinted his eyes looking about neither feeling or sensing anything close, however with one breeze of wind the monkey was quick to gasp and turn to look over his shoulder. Again he saw nothing but the visions of white but what he did feel was another blow to his left side. Mi'ihen had struck the Genome once again, holding his weapon like a baseball bat and sending the child flying a few meters down the road.

Zidane let out a loud cough once he landed on the muddy ground, back first. He groaned to himself only having a few minutes to recap on what the hell just happened, leaving Mi'ihen to casually waltz over to the monkey ready to finish the job.

_'C-Can...he blind people..' _the monkey wondered seeing all white.

He panted at a slow and steady pace, realizing that if he breathed too hard or fast his ribcage would shock him with several volts of pain. He held his side wincing all the while staring at the sky and still only seeing that bright light that flashed a few minutes ago. He was blinded...

All he could hear was the rain that seemed to pour down harder and the gusts of wind that blew just as hard..and...footsteps..

Zidane panted a little harder knowing this was Mi'ihen..but what could he do? This statue had no feel to him..so he couldn't entirely sense him- not only that, the boy was tired and hurt..

_'...Guess...I'm out of the game...' _his mind processed.

Mi'ihen had taken a few more steps closer to the down and out Zidane. The aura of roseate was fading, the boys red eyes were slowly turning to their normal pale blue, and the fur was surely being replaced with the boys old clothes. Slowly..the child was flickering out of his Trance. If Mi'ihen could speak..the only thing he let out is 'pity'. He never expected the kid to last for nothing but a minute. Either way, the stone character gripped his weapon securely and slowly rose it- ready to put the boy out of his misery.

Lightning and thunder flashed and roared in the background, as if knowing the fate of this match..playing as Zidane's passing music. The blonde lied on the cold muddy land wishing to go back home... He wanted to go back to Alexandria..he wanted to hang out with his troupe again..he wanted to see.. Vivi again..maybe even Steiner..well maybe not him but definitely the girl he was always guarding.

"Garnet..." he uttered with a hoarse chuckle.

He brought his left hand close to his face, still seeing nothing but a bright white. His arm lifted reaching for something.. for..anything but in the end feeling nothing, this didn't do anything but leave the blonde to smile. "Garnet..I'm tired... I want to go home...! ! !"

Thunder boomed louder than ever and the lightning surrounding it, flashed even brighter. The monkey blinked once..then again...and just one more time beginning to see everything fade in before him. He saw his hand and he saw Mi'ihen!- Trying to finish him off?

The statue speared its weapon into the ground having mud and the solid rock below it lift from the planet. Finally the job was finished..but..it was an odd kill- He didn't feel a strike? The statue looked closely at the newly formed crater before his feet not seeing hide nor hair of a corpse-

"You lookin' for me?"

Slowly the enemy of stone glanced over its shoulder seeing Zidane. He was still holding his left side, indicating that he was damaged from that last strike, however he was grinning which was striking Mi'ihen as odd. Zidane shut his eyes for a split second, opening them only when he entered his state of Trance once more. It was only then the boy lifted his weapon to the foe readying his words. "...C'mon...I aint down and out just yet!"

Hesitation didn't process through the golem's state of mind as he hurriedly dashed to Zidane- raising his weapon to the boy and lunging his spear. The monkey laughed dodging all strikes leaping over the statue every now and again, not even bothering to attack. He knew that if he tried to attack the statue the markings on it would act defensively and try to blind the boy, but he was fine with that. After all, he knew that once Mi'ihen rose his weapon then it was time to dash to the left or right, when the weapon was angled flat then it was time to jump over the enemy and when the weapon was pointed at the monkey then it was time to duck. Zidane was learning this rock's repetitive attacks and this was working to his advantage, however he knew that just avoiding the thing wouldn't get him off the road or him any closer to his team..

_'Speaking of them where are they?'_ the monkeys mind hissed. _'Did those bastards go on without me!..Those...Those ass-'_

"Zidane!"

The blonde jerked leaping a good foot away from Mi'ihen only to glance over his shoulder and see Tidus. The older blonde withdrew his weapon that resembled the ocean then stopped beside the teen, buckling his knees and getting ready for whatever was to be thrown. He stared at the land that looked like it had been through hell and back then statue of Mi'ihen and finally glanced at Zidane who he assumed was in his 'Angel of Death' form he talked about so long ago. He also noticed the boy was holding his side but looking to be okay otherwise. He smirked then looked back to the moving statue.

"Glad to see you're okay- but...what the heck is going on here?"

Zidane stared, having no words to say, however a bouncy feeling in his gut was telling the boy to jump around with joy, but his mind was saying now wasn't the time. With that the boy smirked looking to the statue as well. "I saw the guy in the red robe, I tried to fight him..but as you can see I failed. Before the guy vanished..he used some sort of magic to make the statue of Mi'ihen come to life.. I've been having a bit of trouble ever since."

"Well I'm glad I got here quick enough. The others should be here shortly, but for now lets see if we can finish this without their help."

"Heh right." the monkey laughed.

Mi'ihen raised his weapon defensively, leaving Tidus to take one step then another and finally another before he began to somersault closer and closer to the foe till he leaped in the air flipping about as if defying gravity then crashing down on the enemy's weapon with his blade. Zidane saw a golden opening at that moment. He dashed to Mi'ihen successfully cutting the stone across the left side of his armor in the end leaving both blondes to leap back, Zidane behind the enemy and Tidus in front. It was obvious to both that the cut didn't do much damage but it didn't matter seeing as it wasn't the end yet...but boy did Tidus wish that Auron was here. His sword was built for cutting down statues opposite from his.

He shook his head getting the negative thoughts out of his mind, and in the end watching Zidane leap over to the statue. Mi'ihen turned to block allowing Tidus to bolt over and dash around and past the landmark- landing a successful strike each time. Taking hit after hit- the patterns on the stone began to glow, leaving Zidane to widen his eyes and look to Tidus. "Back away!"

Without another word uttered Tidus leaped a good distance away watching Zidane leap over the stone then run to his side. "..Those marks...they act defensively for that statue..they'll blind you if you get too close."

"Really, well that makes it more interesting." Tidus smirked.

"HEY!"

Both boys turned watching Irvine hurriedly run over with Squall a good distance behind. As soon as both boys made it over they stared at the ruined land and statue that was out of place since last time.

Irvine whistled. "Looks like the party started without us.."

"The crimson robed guy was here, and he made the statue of Mi'ihen come to life." Zidane explained.

"...Dude... Are you pink?"

The monkey jerked. "!- Does it even matter!"

Irvine did nothing but cover his mouth pompously and chuckle aggravating the Genome. Squall's left hand pinched the bridge of his nose while his right, which held his weapon, rested over his shoulder. Tidus could do nothing but rub the back of his head with a sort of embarrassed look on his mug.

"So.." Squall began. "The markings... Those were the crimson guys doing?"

"That what Zidane said. Seems he made Mi'ihen come to life before he vanished out of the kids sight." Tidus let out.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Zidane hissed.

"Well lets hurry and get this over with." Irvine let out looking to the men to his left. "My coat is getting soaked."

"Gimme a minute." Squall let out as he pointed his blade to the enemy.

The men nodded, Zidane being the only one to smirk. He held both his daggers wincing a bit at his still sore left side, but didn't let that smirk falter. "You only got a minute. So hurry." The monkey let out giving Squall a look.  
Irvine chuckled to himself but let his happy looks subside as he got serious. He pointed his gun to Mi'ihen instantly firing his weapon to the statue giving Zidane the initiative to run.

The character in stone held his weapon up, feeling the bullets hit his lance then drop like flies before him, however, as he lowered his weapon and readied to counter- he stopped seeing Zidane only a few inches away from him. His right hand moved slightly to defend but just before the boy could strike he had dashed to the left and around. Mi'ihen tracked the child's movements, but jerked sensing something. He looked back in front of him seeing the brunette still standing with his sword extended and just beside him the gunman.. something was missing.

Before its artificial thoughts could process Tidus landed before him- crashing his sword down on the enemy no less. The blonde man stood slowly retracting his weapon away from the stone golem with a smirk on his face later watching Mi'ihen raise his spear and attempt to smite the man before him, however each time his arm would fall it would only be bounced back by bullets. Tidus leaped away allowing Mi'ihen to see the brunette way in back hold his sword off to the side as an impressive blue energy surrounded it.

Lightning danced in the skies now, causing a flickering pattern that would only blind for a second. Zidane watched as with each flash Squall became closer and closer to the target till finally a cut was taken...and it was over.

A red line was formed across the torso of the golem, the markings that covered the stone faded and finally the statue collapsed to the ground before Squall. The teen scoffed to himself before he held his gunblade to the left of him, banishing the aura around it, then resting the weapon over his shoulder. "It's over..."

Irvines weapon fell to his side as he let out a sigh of relief- then baring a smile, he waltzed over to Squall with Tidus. A further distance away, Zidane stood..just staring. It was hard to believe what just happened.. Squall finishing off an enemy that he couldn't even scratch within seconds. He was happy, but at the same time..jealous. The teen closed his eyes letting the aura of Trance quickly fade, then fell to his knees holding his left side. Tidus quickly ran over, helping the youngest teammate to his feet then walked over to Irvine and Squall giving them both an assuring nod that Zidane was alright. With that the team began to walk the northern path of the Highroad trying to make it back to Mushroom rock.

Unbeknownst to them, hiding behind an unharmed ruin just south of them, was the character in the red cloak. It shook its head disapprovingly at the sight of the broken statue, then limply flicked its right wrist. A dark circle of red surrounded the rubble while markings of a different pattern crawled all over- piecing the statue together ultimately allowing it to stand once again. The crimson character flicked its wrist in the group of heroes' general direction making the statue dart over with its weapon leading the way.

Zidane closed his eyes feeling absolutely exhausted however his skin chilled and his tail slightly jerked making the boy freeze and glance over his shoulder. His eyes widened with shock seeing the Mi'ihen statue once again- flying over to his troupe like a bullet. His right hand was quick to grab his daggers once more, but before he could proceed with any action- lightning flashed once again and Vincent just up and appeared. He raised his weapon shooting at the statue alarming the group of whom didn't notice its arrival to turn and glance. Squall was the first to frown- He thought he had finished off that possessed golem. Either way the group stared as Vincent continued to shoot, but it was obvious the bullets weren't doing anything to the statue, just ricocheting off of it and maybe slowing it down a bit- with this Tidus had to let Zidane go and try to prevent it from harming the others. As he dashed down the road and passed Vincent, he couldn't help but feel a gust of air pass him. Everything moved in slow motion as he glanced to his right and saw a yellow and black blur- once normal speed had returned the blur dashed passed Mi'ihen and stopped allowing Tidus to focus his vision and see Cloud. The blitz player blinked, ultimately confused, but called out to him. "Hey Cloud! You passed-"

Before Tidus could finish his sentence he noticed Cloud set his weapon over his shoulder and seconds after that..watch the statue of Mi'ihen fall apart into pieces of rubble as big as pebbles. The rocks fell before Vincent's feet, some rolling passed him and stopping only slightly before the others. Tidus stared blankly feeling like an idiot, while in back of him Irvine and Squall glared. _'What a show-off..'_

The older blonde turned back around beginning to walk the path to the northern Highroad again- passing the group and stopping only a few steps ahead of everyone. With that he turned.

"Do yourselves a favor... Check if the enemy is dead, before you go walking off like you've won."

Tidus, Irvine, Zidane and Squall stared as he turned around once more and headed to Mushroom Rock. Vincent walked over to the group stopping only to glance at them..then follow Cloud leaving Irvine's blood to boil and Zidane to slightly glare.

"Rrgh..Those guys..they're really starting to piss me off!" the cowboy let out angrily fidgeting with his hat.

Squall closed his eyes agreeing with his friend before following after the two- Irvine let out a '_tch_' before doing the same, and finally Tidus went back to help Zidane once more then follow as well. The monkey was still shooting daggers except this time they were aimed at the back of Clouds head but his look softened for a second.

"I just remembered.." he mumbled.

"Huh?" Tidus let out with a blink.

"Me and Cloud were arguing not too long ago..not to mention I was being a brat to you guys earlier...but he came back to help.. You all came back to help.."

"Well of course Zidane, We're in this travel together! We couldn't just leave you behind." Tidus laughed.

Zidane blinked for a second looking to the suddenly chipper Tidus then back to the ground.

Smiling a very small one, he kept those words in mind.

* * *

_**-? ? ?-**_

Tifa walked along the walls of the barrier she and a few others were placed within. She was looking for a weak point in the wall of magic so she could break it down and get the hell out... She was tired of seeing the same thing.. the same moon in the same window, the same darkness she was surrounded by and that same annoying blonde boy. She glared turning around immediately seeing Zell, sitting in the center of the circle jerking to her gaze.

Tifa squinted her eyes making the teen hold up his hands defensively, "Whoa whoa whats with the look!?" He asked, his voice breaking a little. "A-are you thinking of that Cloud guy again?"

"AS LONG AS I'M IN HERE IM GOING TO THINK OF HIM! ITS HIS FAULT IM IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she shouted tightening her fists.

"O-ok!" Zell spoke up trembling to her words.

Just to the right of the boy Rinoa sat, playing with her fingers in her lap- to the left of her Garnet slept, and on the opposite side of them Yuna sat looking around the corridor of darkness. She was also looking for a weak point in the barrier or at least something else to look at. Just like Tifa, she was sick of looking at the same things everyday, but not only that she didn't like to be trapped..feeling weak. She knew Tidus was worried and probably so distraught that he didn't know where she was, and it hurt just to think that he was pained due to her being gone.

"Zidane!" Garnet gasped jumping off the cold marble floor.

The others jerked glancing at the young woman with questionable looks, leaving the girl to peer at the floor slightly embarrassed. Yuna cocked her head to the left before speaking up. "..Zidane?"

Garnet nodded a bit while rubbing her left eye. "Yes..."

"Who's Zidane?" Rinoa asked leaning closer to the girl.

"He's..he's someone special to me.." she let out a little embarrassed. "I... I had this dream..where he was talking to me... We sat.. in a room of white."

"Alright thats enough." Zell let out standing from the floor. "We all know where this dream is headed-"

Tifa scoffed stomping over to the boy, shoving him slightly. "Shut up and let the girl finish."

"You seriously want to hear that? She's in a room with him, and she wakes up screaming his name in ecstasy. You know what happened already!"

Garnet gasped leaving Rinoa to jerk then smack her forehead. "Zell you idiot.."

"Continue." Yuna spoke.

"Right.. Well I was telling him that I was in trouble..and he simply told me that, he knew.. but...he said... he was 'tired'.. Like he was already sick of searching."

"Wow..thats... horrible." Rinoa groaned.

Tifa glared at Zell who rubbed his head sheepishly in response. It was then the older woman looked down to the girl and began her sentence, "so you let him have it right?"

"What?"

"You slapped him upside his head and told him to save you right?" Tifa let out with a little laugh.

"Not exactly.. I.. I shouted at him." Garnet smiled. "then he got a little scared and left the room.."

"When exactly do you think we're going to get out of here?" Rinoa asked still playing with her fingers. "I mean.. our heroes...when are they going to come for us?"

"They're not." Tifa groaned walking back over to the lining of the barrier. "They dont' know where we are, and we don't exactly know where we are either. I'm not one to give up hope..but its felt like days since those robed characters left us in here..and all the while we haven't seen any of them. We're stuck.."

Rinoa held her knees close to her chest, while Garnet decided to look at the lining of the barrier closest to her, and Yuna..she wasn't looking too confident either. Zell looked at all the girls then turned to Tifa that instant. "Now hold on. I don't know how reliable your Cloud friend is, but my buddy Squall just wouldn't leave his girl in the hands of some strange robed guy! If anything..Squall will find a way to find Rinoa and all the while he save you guys too." he explained grinning as he finished. "But till he gets here..I'm going to be the one to protect you guys till he arrives."

Zell cracked his knuckles in seconds before jumping in place. The girls watched as the blonde began to punch the air shortly after, pumping himself up for anything that was coming. The girls smiled confident in the boy, while Tifa only stared, thinking his punches could be a little more firmer.

_**?|Dining Quarters|?**_

"Ridiculous..RIDICULOUS!" A man shouted slamming his hands on a rather large table.

Surrounded by said table were people of many kinds, one of said people was a young woman- dark, hair of red, and horns just atop her head. She looked to the rather portly man uncaringly before speaking. "And just what exactly is your problem?"

"Whats my problem! My problem is this Insinda, who does it thinks it is telling me what to do."

"I thought we've been over this.." A woman of blonde spoke just beside the man. "Insinda isn't our enemy..if anything..Insinda is here to help us gain what we so desire. Of course..Its making us work for it first." she finished with a smirk.

The group at the large table glanced at each other in the dark room only lit by moonlight, before finally looking to the doorway where a robed character stood guard. The portly man scowled before looking back to the table.

"If Insinda really wants to make us work for what we want..then why are we constantly being watched? Hell why are we constantly stuck in this dark room!"

"Insinda isn't sure to trust us or not.." An eerie older man spoke. "Kekeke..Insinda wants to keep us on a small leash.."

"Either way.." the demonic woman with red hair began. "What is it that we have to do to gain Insindas trust? I'm tired of sitting in here hearing the same people speak and the same people keep quiet." she finished glancing at a blue male to her left.

The man glanced right back at her then calmly closed his eyes.

She sighed. "_Booring_~.."

The robed character in the doorway rose its right palm. "Patience. Insinda is in need of your abilities..Insinda only needs your abilities when the time is right."

The group at the table glanced for a second before they looked back to each other. Something..wasn't right..


	11. Al Bhed Blunder

_**-Mushroom Rock-**_

Squall leaped in the air, his gunblade ready to hack the hell out of the Fire Element fiend, however just before the teen could get any close, a spiral of water crashed down on both him and the monster- the fiend of course being killed instantly. The brunettes hair slightly covered his eyes leaving him to scoff and push back the drenched fibers that slightly blinded him and finally glance over his shoulder, seeing Cloud shut his eyes then dash off towards a red and blue hornet.

"Tch- IRVINE!"

The Cowboy turned around instantly knowing why Squall called his name in such a manner. The gunman raised his weapon, watching Cloud leap towards the enemy in hopes of cutting it in half with his large blade. This made the cowboy smirk and shoot at the Hornet almost instantly taking it out. Cloud landed on the ground of the cove glaring at the gunman who chuckled to himself pompously. The boy stopped however feeling a slight shove from Vincent who charged towards an overgrown orange and blue lizard, of which he hacked to pieces with his claw. Irvine hissed running after the man with the cape shooting at the monsters before him. Vincent glanced at the child from the corner of his eyes before turning around and pointing his gun towards him. Irvine jerked and ultimately dashed to the left once he heard Vincent's gun go off. The cowboy trembled with agitation getting ready to say a few words, but just behind him he noticed a Garuda falling before his boots- spurting out blood and what looked to be like souls. Irvine blinked before fixing his hat and going after his own fiends, however due to Irvine trying to kill Vincent's monsters, the older man was throwing a little payback at the boy- sniping down the fiends Irvine wanted to shoot before he could even pull the trigger. It brought eerie laughs to escape from the older man's throat.

From afar at a safe distance, Tidus and Zidane watched the 4 men go after each others fiends like children. It...It made them sad really.. That feeling of disapproving sadness..took over them as they both sunk their heads at the sight.

Tidus sighed. "Don't suppose you could get them to stop?"

"Are you kidding." Zidane began still staring at his team. "In the state that they're in...They won't stop till all the fiends on this road are dead..."

"*_sigh_* Guess...we should leave them be then. " the older blonde let out as he took one of the kids daggers.

"HEY-"

"Calm down. I'm just removing your bandages."

The monkey sat like a child still watching his team fight against the fiends that constantly appeared. He took a deep breath then sighed thinking back to when he and the others got off the Highroad. As soon as they made it too the cove, the monkey couldn't help but cough up a heavy amount of blood due to his injury on his left side. _Surprisingly_ Mi'ihen's stone/metal lance had broken a rib or two. What was odd out of the whole fiasco though, was the fact that as soon as the monkey coughed- fiends started appearing out of the blue.. Zidane facepalmed himself figuring all this to be his fault now.

Tidus stood tossing the kids bandages aside then smiled. He knew he was no white mage, but he was a little happy that he could help the kid out regardless. "So you alright now?"

Zidane hopped off the ground beginning to stretch and take huge breath's, in the end nodding to Tidus with a smirk. "Yep, seems I'm all better."

"Y'sure?"

"Yes mother." The boy groaned sarcastically. "2 potions and 1 elixir..I think that got me in tip-top shape."

Tidus laughed a bit but jerked feeling a huge Floating Eye (_Those annoying ass flying monsters with one eye, and they always seem to blind you in battle- first turn!_) lifted Zidane's bandages then fluttered down the road, to which Cloud and Squall leaped to finish off. Both boys glared at each other as they landed before the fading monster before them. With that Irvine ran beside his buddy, resting his left arm over his shoulder. "Nice going **SQUALL**! **YOU **totally killed off that last fiend."

Again Cloud glared but said nothing, shutting his eyes. This left Vincent to eerily chuckle again, giving the group the initiative to look to him. The caped man waltzed over to Cloud leaving everyone to still stare at him with an awkward breeze of silent winds to pass every now and again till finally he spoke.

"You claim to be a good shot..but now I can see with those eyes you can't be."

Irvine glared. "... Say what now?"

"He's saying that you obviously didn't see **me **finish off that fiend." Cloud interested.

"Let's be honest." Squall began. "I leaped to that monster before you did, therefore.. I killed it."

"Yes, but as you can see-" Cloud began and he set his buster sword on his back. "My weapon is much more lengthier than yours..therefore... **I**...killed that fiend."

Squall scoffed leaving Irvine to swoop in and save the day with one of his many witty/sarcastic remarks. "Oh- we noticed how big your sword is Cloud.. We also figured that you're obviously overcompensating something.. amirite?"

Cloud jerked to the comment while beside him Vincent looked away trying his hardest to keep his chuckles to himself. Squall quickly nudged Irvine with his right elbow in a means of telling him '_thanks_' while Cloud closed his eyes once more composing himself before slightly moving some hair from his face.

"Just what I need, An effeminate child and an angsty teen checking me out."

With that comment said, both Squall and Irvine twitched ready to lunge at Cloud, while the older men grabbed their weapons ready to cut and/or shoot some teammates if they had to. This gave Tidus and Zidane the drive to run inbetween the groups and stop them from their rather brash actions.

"Enough guys! We're a team! Lets act like one!" Tidus calmed.

"If it makes you guys feel any better- I kinda saw a tie!" Zidane added.

Cloud and Vincent backed away composing themselves once more. Cloud being the one to look down at the teenagers beyond the blonde blitzplayer and monkey. "Hmph...Its fine.. Its not like we were competing against them anyway."

"Like hell you weren't!" Irvine shouted.

Squall only raised his right hand in a means of silence, once that was given the brunette folded his arms and looked to Tidus. "Lead us to Djose.."

Tidus nodded still a bit taken back by the groups disagreements.. He thought at least by now they'd try and get along..but now that was obviously too much to ask for. So..with a sigh, the blitz player walked down the northern path of the road knowing that it wouldn't take that long to get to Djose. Zidane ran beside him folding his arms as he glared up at the leader, leaving Tidus to sigh once more and respond with a 'What is it?'

"I told you that the group would be happier if Rikku came along.." he mumbled covering his mouth from the others.

"I.. **really **don't' need to talk about this now Zidane.." Tidus groaned rubbing both temples of his head.

"I'm just saying~...we could turn back now and pick her up.."

"_Zidanee_..." Tidus groaned getting agitated now.

The Genome huffed looking ahead of the road wondering what was wrong with the 'chipper' leader all of a sudden. He understood that watching the group argue, bicker and fight could get annoying from time to time, but it wasn't _'oh I just got a headache because of this-' _annoying. He wondered if it was something that he said that bothered Tidus..like his Rikku comments.

_'No way...if anything, my saying Rikku should be in the group was accurate. Not my fault he regrets the decision now..'_

Before the monkey could agree with his thoughts any further, he felt a palm land hard on his head, causing him to hiss and look up only to see Irvine smirking, "S'on your mind monkey? You mad?"

"No- now get your hand off me."

"Whoa." Irvine eased holding his hands up in surrender. "The Monkey is a little touchy today?"

"Keep calling me that and see if I don't carve you a new one!"

"Oh-ho~ And what will you do if I don't? You'll turn pink again?"

Zidane jerked before growling at the cowboy. "ITS NOT PINK OKAY!"

"Whatever."

Behind the bickering kids was Squall and just behind him was Cloud and Vincent. The oldest blonde couldn't help but shake his head and groan. "Vincent..what did we do to deserve this?"

"-To think, this all could've been avoided if you just followed Tifa out of Nibelheim..." the older man uttered.

"!- What? Don't put this on me!" Strife glared. "If you were so worried about her- Why didn't **you **follow her?"

"I'm not the one she likes." Vincent answered, his face as stoic as ever.

"...You...I...T-That wasn't..."

Squall groaned pinching the bridge of his nose as he always did when he needed to think or calm down, however this wasn't easing the aggravating feeling he was getting being around this group of clowns. He wondered the same as Cloud however, as to what he did to deserve such an annoying fate.. He only wished that there was some way he could learn the whereabouts of any town, place or valley by himself so he can make this journey alone.

"HEY SQUALL!" Zidane shouted, snapping the brunette out of his thoughts. "Get your friend Irvine or I swear-"

"What're you gonna do shorty? Break my kneecaps?" Irvine teased.

"I agree, call off your dog. His bark seems to be more annoying today." Cloud mumbled.

"_Dog_?" Squall repeated glancing over his shoulder. "The only _Dog _here is the one in the red cape who constantly follows you."

Vincent only stared, not even bothering to get into another squabble.. No wait a minute.. He didn't mind at all. The crimson eyed gunner looked to Squall solemnly as he readied his sentence. "You misunderstand, I have my reasons for refusing to follow anyone else." he began. "You see, Cloud doesn't run his mouth much..plus he doesn't make this irritatingly annoying moogle sound when he speaks...much like you and your friend do.."

"Moogle?" Squall repeated.

"Whoa are you calling my friend a Mog!" Irvine shouted turning full circle.

"We're not too far from you kid, there's no need to yell." Cloud sighed.

"I wasn't talkin to you-"

"Hey don't' turn your back on me when I'm talking." Zidane let out.

"Enough..all of you." Squall groaned.

"Wait didn't you start this argument?" Zidane wondered.

Irvine and Squall glared. "Shut up."

On and on the bickering went- leaving Tidus to continue to lead, rub his temples and groan at the poor sight of teamwork. How was he supposed to save Yuna from the coated villains if his team was constantly treating each other like the enemy? He couldn't understand it- No, he just couldn't' stand it!

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" He shouted, refraining from leading the team.

Cloud, Squall, Vincent, Irvine and Zidane froze in that instant- all of them looking at Tidus who was fuming a few meters away from them. The blonde held his head as he felt an enormous headache pulse through his brain- but instead of tending to it he continued to glare at the group in front of him.

"ALL YOU GUYS DO IS ARGUE WITH ONE ANOTHER! DAY IN AND DAY OUT! BICKER, WHINE, COMPLAIN, DISAGREE! JUST- SHUT- UP!" He screamed calming down a bit afterward. "I...I don't understand you all...you know that the people we care for are in trouble..and yet...you're treating each other like the enemy. Don't you see..if this continues..this team will fall apart..and we won't get to where we need to be, let alone save the people we care for.. Just..stop.. **Stop **acting like children and **Stop **beating each other down!- You have nothing to gain from that!"

The group blinked a few times, wondering where this all came from, but they could only assume that Tidus was bottling this in for the longest. That was fine and all in Squalls opinion, however..

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" the brunette let out.

Tidus jerked watching Squall close his eyes then continue on the path of the road, with that Cloud surely followed. "And you call **us **children.."

"Way to be a kid about this- You Big Crybaby!" Zidane laughed following Cloud.

"I agree, you could've approached us like adults instead of yelling at us like that dude.." Irvine let out as he passed.

Vincent said nothing, just shook his head disapprovingly at Tidus while passing as well. The blitz player was left in a state of utter confusion..what the hell just happened and why was everyone saying that he was the one who was acting like a child? The blonde groaned hunching over tiredly following the group...  
This..was too much..

* * *

_**-Djose Temple / Grounds-**_

The group reassembled with Tidus leading them once more, due to the fact that there was a split in the road and they didn't exactly know where they were going, but as soon as they made it over a few dusty cobblestoned bridges, the group was relieved. Zidane ran ahead of Tidus, glancing at the temple just ahead- Slabs of large rocks hovering around the temple of lightning as if it had its on gravitational pull while in back there was nothing but dark mountains and such.

"A little morbid for my tastes, but its kinda neat." He smirked.

"Wait'll you see the inside." Tidus let out as he led the group closer to the temple.

Squall noticed that just to the right of them, there was a shop or an inn which made his body jerk a little closer to said establishment. He refrained however, following the group instead while rubbing the side of his head with his left hand. For some odd reason he was always tired, but he figured that he just hadn't got much sleep back in Luca thanks to Tidus shouting about something idiotic.. Whatever the case, Squall knew that back at Balamb- he got _waay_ more sleep than he did here in Spira and it was kind of annoying. He glanced to the left of him seeing Cloud continue to follow- saying nothing and marching like some kind of robot.. it kinda pissed the brunette off- I mean come on! All the man did was push Tidus to lead them to different places, without even bothering to get an ounce of sleep..it was just..agitating..

Irvine chuckled to himself following behind Squall- he knew that the teen was a little cranky and nothing was going to fix that but a bed and a blanket. The cowboy stopped however seeing a few monkeys chase each other around the grounds, around his feet then over to Zidane. The monkey couldn't help but notice the animals jump and nip at his tail every so often leaving him to grab the appendage and pull it away from the sneaky looking animals. "Lets hurry and get inside."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Relax, we're almost at the-"

"Wait"

The group stopped then looked to Cloud who was glancing about the area of rock and dead grass...something was..watching? Tidus glanced around with shifty eyes thinking that maybe the older blonde had spotted a crimson coat- however he relaxed noticed some Al Bhed Machina come out of hiding from behind small dunes, under the sand at their feet and behind the inn Squall was peering at. Cloud blinked questionably at the moving machines- commanding his right hand to grip the handle of his sword. Tidus laughed a little nervous, turning to the team in back of him.

"Relax..Yuna told me that some machina was around this temple now..seems someone else is watching over the temple rather than the old maesters.."

"Machina.." Cloud blinked.

"Maesters?" Zidane let out.

Tidus only shook his head than ran into the temple with his group quick to follow.

* * *

_**-Djose Temple / Inside-**_

As soon as the group made it inside the temple, they were kinda amazed at the cryptic looking statues, walls of flames and numbers of people and machina, however before they could stare any longer they were kinda paralyzed due to the staring eyes of the people in steampunk kind of wear. Tidus gulped audibly as he watched a familiar looking man in a mohawk and blue and black eye make-up walk his way. As soon as the man-made it over- he glared leaving the blitz player to wave his hands nervously.

"Zned ehi **ayo** tyurk nihi?"

Tidus and the others kinda jerked a bit to at the way the man spoke- his voice was pretty forceful and he sounded to be a bit irritated- either way that was no excuse for anyone to talk to someone they didn't know so rudely, so of course Squall folded his arms immediately not liking the guy.

Zidane blinked. "What's he saying?"

Tidus couldn't help but copy Zidane, after all the time he's spent in Spira he didn't really know the Al Bhed language so well..maybe a gist of it, but no- not the overall language. The blitz player rubbed his head slightly trying to remember what he had learned from those Al Bhed primers so long ago, only to come up with a really choppy sentence.

"Er.. I um..wait.. 'U..Lyyg..Gippal?' Gippal- I want to see..?"

The man glared, and Tidus only wished Rikku was here at the moment. The Al Bhed squinted his right eye the most as he folded his arms and tapped his left boot as if waiting for Tidus to say something else...y'know something like:

_'Ohay sorry for taking Yuna away from you! Hahahahhaha'_. _(If you didn't realize already- the man whom Tidus is speaking to is Brother from X-2 ._ )

The man with the mohawk fumed glancing at the blondes stupid face, but the only thing he wanted was to get him out of the temple. After taking 'his world' away, he wanted nothing to do with the guy.

"Hrm..You..want to see..Gippal?" he asked, his accent obviously thick.

"Yes!" Tidus shouted, excited that his Al Bhed wasn't a fail. "I'd like to see him..if he's here."

"Hrrmmm.." the man hummed before walking off into the crowd of other Al Bhed and machina.

Tidus smiled to himself ecstatic, proud to speak the Al Bhed language so fluently while beside him Zidane stared. The chimp folded his arms whilst his tail swayed back and forth behind him- That language...

_'God it sounds so ugly..'_ the monkeys mind snapped.

After that thought, the Genome had noticed a monkey staring up at him from the floor- wagging its tail happily..which kinda annoyed him. What was it with the animals here?

It wasn't too long after that, a monkey had landed on Zidane's head pulling and tugging at his hair, to which he reacted by screaming and hitting himself. This caused an uproar of laughter within the temple leaving the guys to groan and look away embarrassed, Irvine not so much. The cowboy had already noticed that it was only the male chimps that didn't seem to like Zidane, while the women only followed the boy- This of course meant that the men would fight him to look like the better ape. Irvine tipped his hat feeling sorry for the child but..gosh it was kinda funny- No, hilarious to see him running around the temple hitting himself while monkeys attacked. However the cowboys laughter stopped when he noticed the Al Bhed guy with the mohawk walk through the crowd of now dispersing people only to be followed by a dude who looked kinda like Zell...in a jokers suit..

Irvine covered his mouth slightly, just picturing the hot dog eating boxer in a clowns wardrobe trying his best not to laugh while Tidus only rubbed his head watching Zidane run closer and closer to the man he assumed was Gippal until finally he bumped into the man landing on the back of his head. The blonde Al Bhed turned lazily, rubbing his black eye patch that sat over his left eye, and sighing quite a bit. "You..alright kid?"

Zidane weaved his arms around his head letting out low hisses every once in awhile but stood off the floor and nodded. The Al Bhed laughed before turning to the group before him widening his only visible eye in the end. Tidus kinda jumped to his reaction seeing as the man appeared to be only looking to him. Cloud watched closely as all the people within the temple began to stare at the group hard now, not only that, the Gippal guy was looking to be a bit..troubled by Tidus..Why was that?

Tidus blinked looking around at all the staring eyes then back to Gippal rubbing his head slightly. "Um.. Hi..or uh..' Nu'..heh.."

Gippal glared that instant, extending his right hand to which a random Al Bhed ran to his side. "Kufi li ayoh kor."

With that the Al Bhed beside him pulled an ebony pistol from under his sash and began to hand it to the obvious boss. Vincent was the first to react, by pulling out his own gun- he quickly aimed it at the person besides Gippal, his finger already on the trigger and ready to shoot. This of course made every Al Bhed within the temple withdraw their guns, knives, swords, and every other weapon you could imagine at the group still standing nearest to the door.

"H-Hey we're not here to hurt you guys! Don't shoot! -Er wait..Uh.. 'Tyrd...mnyyd?' " Tidus jerked.

"We speak english dumbass." Gippal glared.

"Well if that's the case, can you tell us why you and your friends are aiming their weapons at us?" Zidane asked looking around cautiously.

Squall's eyes shifted every now and again, he was counting just how many enemies there were in this temple and also thinking if he could take them out. He closed his eyes in thought just knowing there would be minor casualties if he and the others just went in for an attack, but he was fine with that..as long as it was Cloud who was to be hurt. Thinking just the same but rather a tragic outcome dealing with Squall, Irvine and Zidane- Cloud thought glancing at the enemies around, but especially the one straight ahead. He and Tidus obviously had a past..one that Tidus didn't seem to be aware of.

Gippal smirked. "How scary..I thought we killed you off way back when."

"What?" The blitz player let out.

"Don't act like you don't remember, you were out to destroy Spira awhile ago and now what?- You think that just cause you found yourself some friends and you're travelling about you can undergo some sort of redemption?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I just came here because Rikku told me you could help me." Tidus explained.

"Tch..'Cuim'.." Gippal mumbled.

Just to the left of them, the Al Bhed with the mohawk(Brother) approached Gippal kind of warily. He didn't think Tidus' being here would cause this kind of stir up, but either way he knew that if Yuna was here, she wouldn't be too happy seeing her boyfriend with a few bullet holes.

"U-Um..Gippal..maybe we should uh...talk to them?"

"Decg? Zna?"

Brother fiddled with his fingers as he caught the other mans glance, with this he found something to say that would at least get everyone to put their weapons down- too bad everything he said was in a different language so the guys couldn't necessarily understand, especially Tidus. Both were talking too fast for him to even decipher what they were saying.. with this he facepalmed himself. "Ugh I should really study my primers more.."

"Primers?" Cloud repeated.

"Uh..they're books that help you understand the Al Bhed language.."

"I'll keep that in mind.."

"Silence." Gippal demanded as he lowered his gun. "Tell me..who are you and whats your relation to Rikku?"

"Me? I'm her friend! She helped me defeat Sin a long time ago." Tidus explained.

"Really now..." The man let out his voice getting a bit less serious. "Y'know she told me that she defeated Sin, but I never really took it to truth..Come, follow me." he let out with a turn.

After that he shouted something in Al Bhed again, that made everyone put their weapons away and make Zidane rest his hands behind his head. "Wonder what he just said.."

"He obviously told them to put their weapons away." Squall answered.

"Doesn't take a scholar to figure that one out." Irvine let out with a laugh.

Zidane growled but stopped soon after, once Gippal began to lead them to a hallway that led them deeper into the temple. Tidus stared in amazement and awe as he watched a few Al Bhed run around the halls and separate rooms like it was some factory. It was way different than before, where there were nothing but fiends, cold walls, dripping ceilings and kilika/besaid spheres used to open certain pathways- Now there were brightly lit walls populated with monkeys machines, and Al Bhed, there were rooms that had shops and some that even had beds..if anything it was like some sort of super inn. There were no words that could be said as the blitz player looked at the definite change, but his face said it all. Mouth slightly open, eyes looking as if they were going to fall out of their sockets. It made Gippal feel pretty awesome.

"Yep- This old temple, used to summon the faith of Aeons has now been replaced with stuff that's actually resourceful to Spira. Now when your exhausted from fighting fiends on the Highroads you could come here for some supplies, rest and maybe get a little action." he explained with a turn. "No need to thank me." he added with a smug look on his face.

Irvine raised a brow then leaned a bit closer to Squall, "He seems a bit full of himself dont'cha think."

"He's annoying." Squall uttered walking off as he noticed Gippal continue to lead. "-Just like you."

Overhearing the statement Cloud hid a rather small smirk- at least the Squall boy was honest to his friend. Zidane glanced about still noticing the monkeys stare at him menacingly/curiously which freaked him out but he bared with it till the Gippal character finally stopped before a room guarded by two women. He flicked both his wrists in opposite ways in a really..egotistical type of manner that made the women move to the side and allow him to open the door. Gippal smirked to himself proceeding into a rather large office like room over to a desk and large chair that stood the farthest in back. He took a seat then kicked his feet up waving his hands about to the group.

"Come now, don't be so nervous. Relax."

"Its a bit hard to relax after having several guns and weapons in your face..." Squall glared.

"Not to mention its hard to get passed your sudden personality change.." Cloud spoke glancing around the room.

It was quite large for it to be an office, he figured something important must've been here at a time. Either way the Gippal character made nice of the large room, by filling it with all sorts of stuff. There were several bookshelves to the left of the room, and just beside each of them were a stack of papers- to the right of the room there was a single chair, more papers and disassembled machina along with other tools, parts and guns spread about. It wasn't really a comfortable environment for Cloud.

Gippal groaned taking his feet off his desk and instead scooting closer to the large table, making his body hunch. "Listen..about that... You just remind me of this guy who really pissed me off a few years ago..I can't seem to recall his name.." he explained staring only at Tidus.

"Well I assure you I'm not him." the blitz player stated. "But listen..Gippal..I'm not here to defend about being someone I'm not..I'm here because Rikku told me you might be able to help me with my- well **our **problem."

"And that would be?"

"Its a long story." Tidus groaned.

The blonde Al Bhed stared dully, wondering why Rikku was always giving him things to do even when she wasn't close. She always seemed to pack more work on the busy blonde- and telling by the looks of the six characters in his office, this was going to be a big and time-consuming task. The man with the eye patch laced his fingers together on his desk then leered, "All right, tell me everything. I've got the time."

As told, Tidus told Gippal everything about what had happened to Yuna and the journey so far. As he explained, Cloud, Squall and Vincent stared usually adding a nod or two or speaking up themselves to verify their stories, however Irvine and Zidane weren't' taking it seriously so much. Irvine was too busy glancing at the old guns and gun parts spread about the room while Zidane was looking through a few Al Bhed primers- it was enough to occupy the boys time though, seeing as once they got bored of what they were doing Tidus and the others had already finished their stories leaving Gippal to stare a bit amazed at the tale.

"So you see.." Tidus began. "We're not sure on whether you know anything about Insinda or the whereabouts of Yuna..but if you saw any guys walking around in blood red coats, or all black coats or just anything odd- it would be a great help."

Gippal leaned back in his chair, folded his arms and shut his only visible eye- leaving Tidus to kinda sink his head. He figured Gippal's reaction only meant that he didn't have a clue on what he was talking about, nor that he could help. And that only meant that he'd have to travel some more in order to find something.

Gippal let out a loud sigh before opening his eye and leering at Tidus once more, "I haven't seen many people in red or black cloaks around here, just some lost travelers and some more Al Bhed...I also have no idea who this Insinda is or who Yuna is..but her name sounds pretty if that makes you feel any better."

"..."

"However..." He began shutting his eye once more. "Rallia!, Shellie! 'Syli ur nihi' "

The two women who were posted just outside Gippals door barged in immediately shoving Irvine just to make it over to Gippals desk. As soon as they stood before the slab of wood they saluted hollering a 'yes sir?'

"I want you to open the path to that weird magic circle. You can do that for me right?"

"OF COURSE!" they squealed before running off and out the office.

Tidus looked from the open doorway to Gippal who was staring at him seriously again. It kinda creeped him out how the guys face would change every time he looked away- and the looks that he always seemed to give him..seemed...like...he wanted to kill him or something- or at least cause harm!

Tidus shook his head a bit, getting the negative thoughts out as he always did, then gave Gippal the same stare. "So..what exactly is this..weird magic circle you're talking about?"

"Its something we found just recently as we were remodeling this temple." Gippal answered. " We thought it was just a rift that would take you to the place of Aeons but we were wrong..it was something weirder.."

"Hey Tidus whats he talking about.. A place of Aeons?.." Zidane asked.

Cloud, Squall, Irvine and Vincent looked to him for an answer, suddenly the men all had gotten more serious thanks to the talk about a magic circle.

"A long time ago..when summoners went to retrieve Aeons in temples like this.. Most of them would appear out of a rift.." Tidus answered before glancing back at Gippal. "I'm sure you thought that stepping through that would lead you to a land of Aeons."

"_Correeect_!~" Gippal cheered as sarcastically as possible. "We thought that if that was an open portal to the land of Aeons then of course that unique power would be ours. Just think! You could summon an Aeon without needing to be a summoner! It would of course be safely hidden and kept a secret as well..but like I said, when a few of us stepped in we didn't see Aeons..Instead we saw people, and not just 'people' people, they were ghost like people..We couldnt' interact with any of them.

"Ghosts?" Cloud mumbled figuring the guy was an idiot.

Squall let out a "Hmph.." figuring Gippal was an idiot as well- but also he knew for damn sure he wasn't going to waste his time messing with some paranormal crap that wasn't his business, however something processed in the teens mind that made him jump and step closer to Tidus. "Didn't you say back in Luca that you encountered ghost like people?"

"Yes! They were the guys in the coats! Gippal, are the ghosts wearing coats?"

"They looked like normal people to me..but who knows some of them might just wear'em." he answered.

Tidus' blood began to boil with adrenaline as he heard those words. Finally a lead!- He looked just slightly behind him seeing that the group was a bit at ease.. At long last, after travelling for so long and so far, they had found someone who could actually help. Zidane smirked rubbing his nose slightly, figuring he was getting closer to saving Garnet which made Gippal laugh.

"..You said Insinda has a power to merge worlds right.." he asked staring at the ceiling and pretty much speaking to himself. "Well I wonder.. if what we've found..Is another world its merging with ours." he finished with an eager grin.

* * *

**A/N:** YES FINALLY DOWN TO A FREAKIN PLOT! Bout time right? I know this was a long chapter, but hey I'm just trying to have it cut to the chase rather than having the characters argue, b*tch and moan about Insinda all the time without really getting in depth about it. Either way, this chapter will be the breakthrough to the now emerging plot and new chapters with new characters/villians! :D


	12. Sing, See, Stay!

_**-? ? ?-**_

Spread around the barrier each captured hero slept, all in their own spaces- that is...all except for Rinoa. She couldn't sleep.. After Tifa's words a few minutes or hours ago..they stayed in the young womans mind. Would she and the others ever get out of here...or was what she wished for..to come to fruition?

She sighed to herself thinking back to her selfish request to the person in the red robe, but she didn't dwell on it. She figured if happiness only meant 1 life sacrificed and it was no one but herself..then why not. She thought..maybe just maybe she'd be known as a martyr of peace..or something...

To think..A world with no pain.. no suffering.. no sadness.. It would be an amazing sight..A happy one...

She looked around the barrier of violet then down at everyone sleeping- Tifa sleeping as she leaned on the wall a great distance away from the group, Yuna far from her doing the same and Garnet a reasonable distance from both her and Rinoa while Zell laid out in the center snoring softly. It made Rinoa smile sadly. She thought...her sacrifice would free these people.

Abruptly she stood, softly walking towards the barrier of which she assumed was the front, staring at that never moving moon and window. Her mind raced with all sorts of thoughts as she stared at that pale full moon that seemed to make her repeat Tifas words in her head.

_'They dont' know where we are, and we don't exactly know where we are either- we haven't seen any of them. We're stuck..'_

Rinoa smiled- still staring at that moon that made her mind race with those words and many more. Her lips split in seconds, uttering words in a song- bringing her comfort.

_Crimson li~ghts...the sky~...the birds still asleep..._

_Like a dre~am...it shi~nes..._

_-from heavens safe kee~p._

_Childrens so~ngs...we su~ng..._

_-as soft as a breeze._

_._

_And those fi~elds...our ho~me..._

_I long for those da~ys..._

_I call out these prayers to the sky~_

_Heavy with tho~ught.. See your fa~ce..._

_I carry these memories insi~de... Thoughts of a soul..._

_Colored by Lo~ve.._

_See me grow wings and fly hi~gh..._

_Passions will di~e... down below..._

_I burn in the bisel of fire~.. _

_Watchers look on..-as they dance... in their merciless sky~_

By this time, everyone had woken up, staring at the backside of Rinoa as she sang softly- her hands fiddling with one another as she carried on. Yuna stared hard at the pale moon beyond the girl..it was like the words she uttered were born from the rocks sheer saddening look.. Tifa stared, her mind empty to the song while Garnet clasped her hands together in prayer and she looked to her.. she had no idea why she did this.. it just seemed appropriate.. Zell just laid about the floor staring at the ceiling of darkness with nothing to say.. he just stared on and listened.

A beautiful song it was, an yet.. such painful words...It hurt to listen..but no one bothered to tell her to stop.. it just wouldn't be right if they did..

_See me grow wings and fly hi~gh..._

_Passions will die..._

_-down below.._

_I burn in the bisel of fire.. _

_Watchers look on- as they dance... in their merciless sky~_

_Watching me~... Watching you~..._

_Watching... me~..._

* * *

_**-Djose - Early Dawn-**_

Zidane scowled in his sleep as he dreamed on of something bothersome- however woke up instantly sitting up in his bed. He glanced around seeing potion bottles around with books, and machina parts..surprisingly this wasn't Gippal's office or the Temple this was the inn/store beside it. Sadly- Gippal's assistants seemed to have lost a certain sphere that opens the last door to the magic circle, leaving the guys to wait all day, then buy beds for the night at the inn when it got too late. Zidane yawned a bit scratching the top of his head as he looked around the small area- the inn part of the establishment.. A few feet away from his bed was Tidus', and a few feet away from Tidus' was Cloud's. Across from Clouds bed was Vincent of which Zidane remembered him not even bothering to sleep, and a few feet away was a sleeping Irvine, and a few feet away was an empty bed.

"The crew's all here.." Zidane mumbled hoarsely.

He jumped however getting all on fours as he scanned the room noticing Squall missing and at the same time wondering how he didn't hear him leave. The blonde sat on his bed, and folded his arms in thought.

_'Where would he be at this time? He doesn't know where anything around here is...Does he?'_

The monkey's tail swayed back and forth behind him as he thought harder and harder on where the teen could be but he stopped hearing footsteps outside the thin walls of the poorly built establishment then looked to the open walk way to the right of him. Over there was the shop half of the setting and the door to exit this rat hole. Zidane hummed to himself thinking once more, but leaped out of bed over on the opposite side of the place as softly as he could. With that he opened the door to the outside surprised to see the sky of Spira.

It was pale blue and orange with sprinkles of stars everywhere..and at the same time pale pink clouds. Both entities rested in the sky surrounding a full and surprisingly close moon that was fading..it was like night and day were sharing the same sky at that moment and to be honest..it was kind of breath-taking sight, but instead of gawking at the scenery above he glanced below seeing that straight ahead Squall stood. Zidane raised a brow for a sec, then walked over to the teen who didn't bother to acknowledge him. It was then the monkey actually noticed the look on the kids face. He looked.. confused and yet...sad.. but instead of addressing it, he just looked at the sky once more feeling that he should give the guy a minute to pull himself together or something.. however he just had to know- "What're you doing up so early? Have a bad sleep?"

"I heard...singing.." Squall said, his face still baring the look of confusion. "I couldn't sleep..because a voice kept singing.."

"Really?" Zidane blinked. "I didn't hear anything.."

"It hasnt' stopped." he mumbled still staring up at the sky with a troubled face. "the voice...is breaking...is it crying?"

"Okay now you're starting to scare me Squall..I'm not hearing any singing.."

The troubled teen widened his eyes that instant as he no longer heard the singing anymore. It just cut off...but why? Why did it stop? Why was it serenading to him in the first place.. was there a reason? He closed his eyes thinking back to the song he had heard..it was soft and the voice was softer..but it would fade in and out so he couldn't really determine who was singing.. He never heard anyone sing like that before.. In that moment his right arm lifted slightly, and as if controlled his hand reached into his jacket and rested over his heart- it was beating fast..but the reason was unclear.

Zidane blinked confusingly but hit Squalls left shoulder snapping him out of his trance. "-Hey you're starting to act weird!"

"..."

Squall looked down to the teen beside him but looked back to the sky with his usual hard glare. The moon had completely faded now and there were more clouds than there were stars this time- Day was approaching now..

"...I'm going back to bed." He let out before glancing at Zidane then walking over to the inn.

Zidane said nothing, just looked to the sky again like Squall did, then ran after the boy over to the inn. As they both entered, they were surprised to see the whole group sit up in their beds wide awake. Tidus tying his bright yellow shoes, Irvine making sure his shotgun was full of bullets, and Cloud standing from his bed and putting on his leather vestment. He glared at the two beyond the inn part of the building then closed his eyes. "And just where were you two."

"Out." Squall answered walking over to his bed and picking up his things beside it.

The older man said nothing, just continued to prepare himself. Irvine on the opposite side of the room stood from his bed as well knocking on the thin walls before smirking over to Tidus, "Hard to believe this place stayed standing."

"This building may look old, but I assure you the people of Spira make sure everything is sturdy." Tidus explained standing afterward. "Alright, lets head over to the Temple. Gippal and everyone else should be awake now."

"Hey don't you think we're the only ones that woke up a little early." Zidane said rubbing his right eye. "After all I'm pretty sure we're the only ones that are excited that we found a lead to what Insinda is."

Cloud glared. "You just want to go back to sleep."

Zidane jerked. "N-No! I just think its still a little too early."

Cloud just glanced from the monkey over to Tidus who only rose and eyebrow, with that the older man headed out of the room and out of the establishment leaving everyone else to blink and stare. Did Cloud and Zidane actually finish a conversation without an argument?

Zidane still stared at the door kinda wary of what just happened while Squall let out a groan catching everybody's attention. The brunette folded his arms glaring at Tidus who was now confused as to why everyone was glaring at him today.

"Are we going to stand here? Or are we going to go to the Temple?"

"Right. Lets get going." Tidus uttered heading out of the inn.

Everyone followed- Irvine being the last one, he quickly tossed a bag of Gil at the empty counter then headed out himself and chase after everyone who were now entering the temple.

The group soon entered, Tidus being the one to lead, he noticed how most of the Al bhed were sleeping as Zidane figured but some were awake working on some of their machina which to Tidus only meant that some were also trying to find that sphere to the area where the magic circle rests.

"Lets go Tidus." Squall let out.

"Right."

Vincent stood on the opposite side of the hall where Gippals office sat staring at the two Al Bhed women who guarded it and refused to move. It didn't bother him so much that he had to wait all yesterday and night for the women to move its just he was simply bothered by the fact that they didn't even attempt to find the sphere with the others who went to search, but instead of addressing it he simply stared and waited until the man referred to as 'Gippal' was ready to rear his annoying head and present him with a sphere so he can finally get this little Spira trip over with. The man folded his arms from under his cloak making the two women slightly flinch having him only squint an eye at the two.

The Al Bhed woman to the left, Rallia, of whom had brown hair in two loose ponytails, and covered in head to toe with different kinds of colored armor simply leaned over to the girl to the right of her, Shellie, who was blonde, wore goggles and had armor on that was more skimpy than protective. It was then Rallia covered her mouth and began to speak Al Bhed to the Shellie which only made Vincent occasionally blink but mostly stare.

"(Shellie, all that man has done is stand there and stare at us- I don't think he's blinked more than 5 times since yesterday.)"

"(Hey dont' talk about him like that- He seems like a nice guy!)"

"(You can't seriously mean that! I mean just look at him!)" Rallia hissed.

"(I have. All Night~)"

Rallia jerked. "(You always pick the weird ones..)"

Vincent let out an almost silent groan before looking down the hall to the right of him, it was only then he noticed Cloud turn from around one corner and slowly make it over. He stood beside the dark-haired man then glanced at the women who refused to speak anything but Al Bhed.

The blonde stared but refused any longer only so he could look to Vincent from the corner of his eyes. "Anything happen yet?"

"No. Gippal's been in his office all night."

"And you've just been standing here?"

"There was nothing else to do..besides.. I've had this bad feeling." Vincent let out glancing at him.

"?- Fiends?"

"No. Something else."

Cloud folded his arms and leaned on the wall of hard metal or rock behind him only letting out a sigh and glancing at the women before him. "Well until you can find out what that feeling is- mind telling me what they're saying?"

Vincent shut his eyes. "They've spoke about nonsense for as long as I've been here."

"Nonsense being?"

"Nothing important." the dark man answered slightly turning away.

Cloud said nothing, just found Vincent's action to be.. a bit strange, however he stopped his thoughts only to hear a lot of footsteps to which he waited and waited until the troupe had arrived. It was then the group had the pleasure in watching Tidus attempt and fail at speaking Al Bhed leaving some to laugh and some to groan, however a slight turn of a knob on the door the girls protected made everyone jerk and watch. The knobs turned slowly- so slow it was a bit annoying, until the doors flew open revealing Gippal looking wide awake as ever.

He smirked. "Alright, I've got some good news..and some bad...well...mostly bad."

"Give us the Bad news." Zidane said with a glare.

"He means Good first." Irvine corrected.

"Good news is- Tidus, from what I heard- your Al Bhed is getting better." Gippal let out.

Everyone stared blankly at the Al Bhed blonde who laughed while rubbing his head, however Cloud, who didn't find his joke funny quickly gripped the handle of his blade leaving Irvine and Vincent to hold him back a bit. It was then Gippal straightened up and stared at the group seriously.

"Bad news is, We can't find the Besaid sphere for the final door."

"I figured that was the bad news." Tidus groaned.

"However." Gippal began holding up a pointed finger. "We think it was stolen."

Again the group stared at him blankly, mostly waiting for him to say something relevant or.. something that would get this conversation moving, but there was nothing.

"-So is this the part where we offer to help you find who stole the sphere." Squall stated sarcastically.

"Well no- You see this is where the good news kicks in again!" Gippal let out snapping and making the Al Bhed girls beside him more alert. "Rallia, Shellie, Get lost for a second will you."

"Yessir!" they saluted before running off.

"That was...kinda...rude?" Zidane mumbled.

"They know I'm playing- Now come on in, let me show you what I found that might help." the Al Bhed jerk spoke before walking into his office again.

The group followed, Irvine with a glare on his mug. "I _reeaally_ don't like that guy." he uttered to Squall.

"I'm starting to feel the same."

Once the group had made it into the office, the blonde Al Bhed gestured Zidane to close the door to which he did, later leaving the group to watch Gippal set a monitor on his desk and then later a keyboard. Once it seemed the man was done the monkey simply waltzed over to his desk and stared. "So is **that **what you found?"

"No its what's **in it**.."

Zidane grinned before pulling his weapons out their holsters and holding them in the air. "Alright then! Lets cut it open!-"

Everyone jerked. "You idiot!"

Zidane choked and wheezed feeling someones arm wrap tightly around his neck, as he gasped and writhed it only took one glimpse to realize it was Irvine. "If you cut open that computer then the evidence that will help us will be destroyed."

"Hey Hey easy!- I think you crushing his windpipe will leave him destroyed." Tidus uttered.

Irvine let him go allowing the chimp to flail about the ground like a fish without water making Squall pinch the bridge of his nose, Cloud to close his eyes and look away and Vincent to just glance in another direction. Was that kid seriously on their team? Gippal paid no mind to the bunch of circus freaks in his office, just looked through a bunch of card shaped machina then inserted the one of his liking in a monitor just below the surface of wood.

"Here.. Take a look at this."

With those words uttered, Gippal simply turned the monitor around to the group the walked around his desk to point at a screen that surely faded in. Tidus and the others stared glancing at the inside of the core of the temple, the room that was blocked off to them. Gippal smirked. "Notice how the core to the temple is empty but just wait."

Tidus folded his arms staring at the screen waiting and waiting to see what Gippal warned him about. He was getting seriously impatient but he jumped watching a white light suddenly crack through the floor in the center of the screen then flood the room with a ghostly gray. It was seconds after the gray spiral of magic swirled only in the center of the room- spinning faster and faster till the hole erupted in a white light. Everyone kinda squinted still watching, however fixed their eyes as soon as the light faded. The screen was cracked however that gray circle of magic still remained in the center of the room just swirling- it was then a few Al Bhed ran in and noticed it. Gippal smirked running around his desk again, taking out the machina card and searching for another one to put in.

"The magic circle took the sphere?" Zidane let out while Squall beside him folded his arms.

"No no no, this is just something I felt you guys needed to see! You see, that only happened about a week and a half ago- we managed to capture it on our machina cams but we haven't told anyone else outside this temple. BUT the funny thing is... Tidus...this only happened around the time your friends suddenly arrived in Spira." Gippal explained.

Tidus looked in back of him glancing at Cloud, Squall, Irvine, Zidane and Vincent.

Cloud only raised a brow glancing passed Tidus to Gippal. "Are you implying that we're somehow apart of that?"

"I'm not implying anything, I'm just pointing out interesting facts. Anyway I've been monitoring this thing for a while but nothing else has really happened, just small stuff for example take a look at this."

With that the screen on the computer faded and out appeared another image. The screen wasn't cracked anymore instead it was the same swirling circle however in seconds the screen cracked and went black. Gippal ran around his desk and took a look at the screen putting his hands in his pockets displeased. "Yeah...at first glance you'll see nothing but the screen cracking but...theres something deeper in the picture. Can any of you guess?.."

"Beyond the circle." Vincent stated.

Gippal glanced at him and glared as he grabbed the keyboard on his desk and typed in a few things. With that the video played again and he just watched with a scoff. Tidus glanced at him for a second but continued to watch the magic circle swirl round and round as it did however a certain flicker caught the blitzplayers eye.

"There it is!" He let out grabbing the screen.

"Alright easy easy!" Gippal shouted before typing on his keyboard again.

"Make it go slower if you can." Tidus added staring at the screen closely.

Irvine and Squall threw each other a glance before they heard Tidus shout 'THERE! FREEZE IT THERE!', only then did everyone gather a little closer to the screen watching Tidus' gloved finger point at a shadowy figure just behind the glowing circle. "You guys see that?"

Cloud grabbed the younger blondes face only to shove him away from the screen and down to the floor. "We'd all see better if you weren't in the way."

Tidus glared leaving Cloud to roll his eyes and look back to the screen to get a better look and what the blitzplayer was talking about. He squinted seeing the bright circle but glared, "What in the world were you referring to?"

"Right there!" Zidane pointed getting in Clouds way.

The man slightly moved the child before seeing the tip of his finger hover just below an almost transparent figure. Clouds eyes widened before Squall slightly shoved him to get a look with Irvine just beside him- The sharpshooter tipped his hat up before smirking, "No doubt thats definitely a person."

Gippal blinked before glancing at Vincent who stood the farthest from the computer screen. He wondered just how he spotted that figure from that distance after only seeing it once. He had to see the video at least 30 times before he caught that...it was...odd..

"HEY!" Zidane shouted grabbing Gippal's keyboard. "Zoom in on the guy- press this!"

"Hold on-" Gippal shouted tugging the keyboard from the kid. "Let go! This is a delicate device- Get your hands off!"

"JUST LET ME SEE IT FOR A SEC!"

"Zidane don't' break it!" Tidus shouted trying to pull the child away.

Zidane hissed hitting all sorts of keys while Gippal and Tidus tried to pull him away from the keyboard making Cloud cover his face in sheer embarrassment, Squall however, was glancing at the screen watching the images move at a very _very_ slow pace. One image in particular made the brunette call out to the group of arguing blondes to the right of him, which of course made them all freeze and look at the screen, a picture of the almost transparent figment charging at the screen. The teen glanced hard at the frozen image, keeping mental notes in his head. Black robes, face slightly covered, and faster than the blitzplayer..

"Who's that?" Zidane blinked.

"Does he look familiar to you Tidus?" Cloud let out.

"No, If i could hear a voice or something maybe I can identify-"

"No good." Gippal interrupted. "The machina used to film the core of the temple was a muted version, there is no audio."

"Just great..." Squall sighed slapping his right hand over his face.

"Well is there one with audio?" Irvine asked.

"There is, but its in the core of the temple." Gippal let out.  
"Enough of this! I won't stand here being so close to the enemy and yet so far." Cloud voiced. "Break down the wall to core of the temple so we can finally see the damn circle."

"No good either my friend." Gippal sighed. "When that circle appeared we wanted to keep it safe. Really Safe. Thats why we took the spheres away." he explained looking from Cloud to Tidus. "When you take a sphere away from a wall, the rock is almost indestructible and that's thanks to the seals Yevon maesters placed on them long ago."

It was now Clouds turn to slap his right hand over his face. Zidane only looked from Gippal, folded his arms and looked to the oldest blonde. "No need to lose your cool Cloud- who knows maybe with a stroke of luck the wall will collapse and we'll see i-"

Before the monkey could finish a loud crashing/exploding sound echoed through the corridors of the temple. Everyone held their ears- that is except for Gippal Cloud and Vincent, they just looked to the door of the office and in a seconds pace ran to it, Gippal being the one in front. The Al Bhed opened the door only to be greeted with a puff of smoke and dust. Gippal covered his mouth and nose looking for a source or anything for that matter but stopped hearing Brother scream somewhere in the halls.

"Pnydnih!"

The Al Bhed with the Mohawk sprinted through the dust only to stop and cough before the group in the offices doorway. He coughed and wheezed leaving Gippal to grab the left strap of his overalls and pull him up. "Just whats going on here?"

"Gippal...the core of Temple..*_coughcough_* The core of the Temple haz been brokin into- *_coughcough_*"

"Broken in?" the one eyed man let out.

"Lets go." Cloud quickly said before running out of the office and down the halls. Vincent quickly followed and that only allowed the others to run and follow too. Irvine groaned as he held his hat in place, "Way to go Zidane, you jinx.."

"ME!?"

"Yeah- no one was talking about exploding temples but you- now look whats happening.."

"I never said anything about Temples exploding! I was talking about walls collapsing!"

"Enough." Squall let out running down the halls faster. "Or you'll make the walls fall too."

It wasn't hard to find the core of the temple after all Tidus was leading Squall and with Squall running Irvine and Zidane were quick to follow. Tidus wondered however just how Cloud and Vincent managed to stay ahead without having to stop and wait for him to lead, but he could only assume that with each step there were injured Al Bhed, and the more and more injured people they saw they could only assume that they were closer and closer to core.

It was literally seconds of hopping over injured people and moving around and around like they were in some sort of maze for the group to finally make it to a broken wall.

Zidane coughed and squinted hardly able to breathe nor see, "Gah- this is getting ridiculous!"

"Man up-" Cloud let out before trudging over the fallen rubble through the broken space.

Tidus glanced at the others and with one nod they all headed into the broken space as well. After walking though a thick wall of fly dirt, the group was surprised to see that no dust was gathered around the magic circle, however..a group of people in black cloaks surrounded it. They all lowered their arms and glared Cloud however being the only one to lift his weapon from his back.

"Well what do you know.." he let out. "Seems you weren't lying Tidus."

"ALL RIGHT!" Zidane shouted jumping in the air while withdrawing his weapons. "We finally get to cross that bridge! The people connected to Insinda are in front of us!"

"Obvious statement was obvious." Irvine let out opening his trenchcoat slightly and pulling out his shotgun.

Squall and Vincent didn't feel the need to say anything, they just pulled their weapons out as well and scanned each of the cloaked figures surrounding the circle in the end only counting 5. Squall smirked to himself already knowing they were at an advantage compared to them.

Tidus scowled taking two steps away from his group and closer to the cloaked members, stopping only at a reasonable distance- it was only then he eyed each of them and began his sentence, "What're you doing here?"

"Tidus.." The tallest one managed to say. "You caught us at a bad time..we had no idea you'd be here..."

"What should we do now?" a short figure asked with a soft voice.

"Should we retreat?" Another voice guessed.

"Nuh-uh!" Zidane objected. "You guys aren't going anywhere!"

"You're right we're not." Another cloaked figure spoke stepping around the circle and in front of the tallest counterpart. "You have two choices Tidus and friends, You'll leave us here with the circle and mind your own business, or you could stay and die."

"I pick C!" Zidane said buckling his knees and holding up his knives. "That's the one where we stay here and kick some information right outta your ass!"

"Oh dear." One of the figures uttered grimly.

"We leave." The tallest one let out lifting his left hand.

A jolt of initiative surged through Tidus and gathered in his right hand, the blitz player held said arm out to his right casting 'Hastega' on himself and unknowingly to the others, before dashing over to the tallest figure in the dark robe. His right hand quickly unsheathed his weapon as his legs raced over to the group of five, with all this happening the blonde shouted, "You'll stay! And You'll tell me what I wanna know!"


	13. Collapse

_**-Djose Temple / Core-**_

The tallest cloaked member froze as Tidus leaped in the air then seconds after began to crash down. The figure let out a 'damn' before actually getting its body to move and jump back before Tidus could land a blow. As the blonde landed he charged at the figure yet again but dashed to the side as he realized another cloaked figure stepped in front of him- Tidus didn't bother with that one, he knew that wasn't the one that seemed to talk to him like it knew him. With that thought in mind the blitz player leaped again, hoping to jump passed the figure blocking him from the tallest opponent.

From afar the others stared, especially Squall. Tidus was over there, in their line- so why was it that all 5 of them weren't even bothering to jump him? It made the teen confused..something was up with that group and sadly..the teen had a feeling that they had nothing to do with the group in the crimson cloaks- which meant..no tie to Insinda.

Zidane lightly jumped in the same place, feeling his blood race and his energy just spiral within- It was a confusing feeling for the Genome, but nevertheless he did turn to his teammates and blink. "Hey anybody else feel they can run a marathon right now?"

"Thank Tidus for that." Cloud let out before glancing over to Vincent.

The older male said nothing just leaped over to the oldest blonde as he began to race over to the cloaked team to help Tidus. Irvine smiled getting a bit excited, it was then he looked back to Squall who just analyzed the scene with very serious glare. Irvine knew something was up, after all the glares he's received from Squall over the years, he could tell each one apart like it was nothing, "Hey-" the buck started getting his attention. "Something wrong?"

"Don't attack them." Squall spoke before looking over to the group once more.

Irvine blinked a little confused, but nevertheless tucked away his gun and listened to the guy. What was it about the enemy that made him not want to fight? The cowboy looked to the brawl only a good foot ahead of him and examined until he could find the reason...

* * *

Cloud jumped into battle, taking on the opponent who blocked Tidus from his personal enemy- He quickly swung his blade, hoping that it would at least his the enemy across the chest, but sadly enough the enemy was too quick to catch which kinda irked Strife. Who in the world was faster than a person influenced by Hastega? This was where Vincent hopped in- the crimson cloaked male quickly leaped over Cloud and hovered above the figure who guarded the tallest, without a second wasted, the man pointed his gun and fired 2 times. The figure quickly held up its right hand before a shell type aura encircled itself and its comrades, making Vincent frown(_doesn't he always?_) before landing on the surface closest to the circle.

"Get away from there!" the figure who previously threatened the group called.

Vincent looked up slightly catching a thin silver blade slide from under the figures left sleeve, as the person leaped over the circle and over to him.

From afar Irvine groaned folding his arms trying to play Squall as he watched- Tidus was leaping about obviously trying to get to the tallest cloaked guy, while Cloud dashed in front of him _as soon as he made it in the air_ only to strike the person guarding the tallest- however thanks to that Shell spell, his strikes were being deflected and Vincent was evading a very talkative figure who tried to land hits with his sword. What was wrong with this picture? Irvine glanced to the very right of the fight only to spot the two other cloaked members slightly hold each other while slowly backing away from the fight. This made the cowboy raise a brow and continue to gaze, however he rested his hands beside him then looked over to the monkey a good distance to the left of him.

"Zidane."

The blonde boy jerked to his comment but quickly leaped over to the cowboy, landing on all fours but standing straight right after. "What is it Irvine?"  
"I need you..to check something out for me.." he let out.

"Isn't this a bad time?" Zidane blinked.

"Nevermind that, how fast are you at grabbing things?" The cowboy mumbled glancing back at the fight.

"Hrm?...I'd say I'm pretty fast...why?" He asked blinking between each pause.

The cowboy hunched over slightly to the boys height then whispered in the boys right ear. The monkey kinda jerked to what he was hearing but turned pink as he glared. "If you're wrong, Imma slit your neck."

"Scouts honor I won't move if you do it." the auburn haired teen let out holding up three of his left fingers.

With that Zidane twirled the daggers in his hand then dashed off into battle making the cowboy cross his fingers afterward. No way was he going to stay still if a knife was at his neck.

* * *

"I don't want to fight you." the evading figure let out as he finally leaped away from the tallest figure.

Cloud chased holding his sword high before crashing it down on the enemy again missing in the end. The blonde scowled before standing straight and staring down the figure who was breathing a little harder than before. "...You're putting a lot of magic into Shell. You'll fall if you keep it up."

"I'm aware." the figure let out. "But..I will not allow my comrades to be harmed, if fighting is the outcome."

"If that's the case..Tell me what you were going to do with that circle, so this could all be avoided."

The figure stood frozen before Cloud glared again and dashed after him. Not too far away Tidus was leaping in the air once more only to crash his blade on dust. He stood straight panting as he glanced to his left where the tall figure stood.

"That's the Spiral Cut correct? I watched you when you first learned that...I believe it was the fight with that huge Sin spawn right?"

"Enough! Just how do you know so much stuff about me!"

"Oh so now you want to talk?" the tall figure let out with a shrug.

"Not if you're involved in this Insinda mess. If I defeat you, then Yuna will come back to me and everything will be back to normal."

"Yuna will come back to you..but defeating me won't grant you that wish."

"You know who Yuna is..." Tidus stated a bit calmer. "Please, just tell me where! -Tell me where she is so I can save her!"

"...I can't."

"What!"

"I can't tell you, because I don't know where she is.."

Tidus widened his eyes- for some reason..even though he's heard those words before, it hurt. It hurt to hear that figure, who knew exactly **who **she was tell him that he didn't know where.. Tidus closed his eyes for a second before opening his eyes to scowl and grip his sword tighter, as he ran at the figure who held its right arm up in defence.

* * *

The two figures who hadn't entered battle only stood watching the fight ensue- it seemed it was getting no where and in the process people were getting hurt. The figure- who was just a bit taller than the other- stared at the Cloud fellow, watching how which each swing of his blade he was slowly affecting the mage of their party.

"..Cloud.." the figure let out before jumping as Zidane leaped before them.

Zidane smirked as he held up his weapons but stopped only to stand straight and bow, making the other figures jump.

"Sorry for this..." he mumbled rubbing his head a bit. "But I **really **need to prove something.."

With that the monkey leaped after the tallest of the quiet figures, making them both gasp softly. The shortest one felt the taller counterpart slightly shove'im to which the figure ran off unbelievably slow. Zidane couldn't help but notice that from the corner of his eye as he went in to tackle the figure already in front of him. As soon as they both crashed on the ground, the boy tossed his weapons to the side before holding his hands together in a prayer.

"_Heh_- like I said, I'm sorry, no hard feelings?"

The figure below him said nothing, only reached for the boys wrists which made the boy growl and struggle to reach for the character below him. The shortest member of the cloaked troop leaned on the wall closest to it before turning around and glancing at the sight behind'im. What was the kid with the tail trying to do exactly?

* * *

A distance away- Vincent leaped from the figure chasing him while swinging the sword hidden under his cloak like a madman It made the man think of who he was actually up against. In all his years of living the only people who held a sword and swung it around like a moron were novices- that or children.. So why was this foe doing it? Was it to throw him off? He could only wonder as he landed on his feet and watched the figure bolt toward him. The older man easily evaded the shorter enemies lunges and strikes only to scan just exactly what the figure was doing. So far from what the man could determine- the figure under the cloak was a male, not too old, but not exactly a child either..the shrill and yet deep battle cries it'd let out could determine this. The crimson eyes of the older man widened as the boy under the cloak jumped a distance away, pulled back his sword then grabbed it with both hands as he bowed his head then swung the weapon- allowing a wind like sickle to bolt at him. Quickly the man jumped away only to watch the sickle collide with the wall to the very left of Irvine and Squall. With that information taken in..Vincent could only assume that the boy under the cloak was skilled, but he was still a novice..

The boy pointed his sword at him rather limply before speaking, "Give up! And tell your friends to go away as well!"

Vincent stared, noticing a certain color of gray whisp away from the kid which made him shut his eyes, then point his gun only to shoot two more times. The boy held up his sword to block one bullet however he clutched his left shoulder before dropping his sword. Vincent found the opportunity to dash at the foe, and with some luck, remove the cloak to see a face however some loud grunts and hissing were distracting the man. He froze in mid-step glancing to his right taking in the image of Zidane as he pretty much struggled to _straddle_..his foe..?

It was..disturbing..and yet..the man couldn't look away. What the hell was he trying to do?

* * *

Zidane maneuvered his right hand around, successfully getting a grip on gloved wrist- which in the end made the monkey gasp for a second before his right hand shifted to grab another. It was then the Genome pinned the wrists above the figures head, and the left dove to feel the chest area of the enemy. The figure below him froze, and the monkey couldn't help but turn red as a perverted grin laced on his face.

"_Thank you Irvine_~" he sang to himself.

Before the molestation could go any further the figure below him bucked, sat up then slapped him off before standing. The monkey screeched before holding his cheek and turning to Irvine.

"You were right! This one's a girl!"

Irvine smirked thanking himself for knowing women's mannerisms so well, Squall twitched finally figuring out what Irvine told Zidane to do, Cloud stopped while his opponent fell to the ground defeated, Tidus jumped away from his opponent to look over to the Genome, and Vincent widened his eyes for the first time. An awkward silenced filled the area... -Till Gippal and some other Al Bhed stood before the entrance of the corridor.

"GUYS!"

As soon as everyone looked, the boy under the cloak picked up his weapon(with his good arm) and dashed to Vincent figuring the man was still distracted. It was then he lifted his arm and went in for a kill. Vincent glanced at the child from the corner of his eye then ducked a vertical slash which took a few strands off his head- to his notice this gave him an opening. He swiftly kicked the child from off his feet then stood pointing his weapon down at him. To his surprise- the cloak had slipped off revealing sandy blonde hair, and a childs face that could be no older than 17. Vincent cocked his head to the right in confusion- this was one of the people behind Insinda?

The boy glared before an aura of yellow surrounded his right hand- with that he hit the ground he lay on causing the ground to shake, and rocks to fall. Squall quickly moved noticing most of the rocks crumble before the doorway and forbid the Al Bhed to move in for assistance, but most importantly there was no exit.

"Quake?" Cloud uttered before looking down at his already exhausted opponent.

Tidus glanced about watching rocks the size of boulders begin to fall making him glare at the tall figure.

"I'm sorry Tidus.."

The blonde gripped the hilt of his weapon feeling conflicted- should he fight..or should at least attempt to get out of her alive with his team? The boy growled to himself before he raced over to Cloud and grabbed the collar of the mans vestment, it was then he pushed the older man toward the exit.

"We're leaving!"

Cloud did nothing but abide by the command as he rushed toward the exit with the blitz player quick to follow. Vincent looked down at the boy then put his weapon away as he followed after Cloud and Tidus leaving Zidane to look about as if he was lost.

"Whats going on? An earthquake?"

Before the monkey could think about it any longer, a rock the size of his head landed on the boy making him instantly black out and fall. The woman of the group looked as if she was going to tend, but stood firm running over to the shortest member of her team and pulling her close to her other comrades.

"Reks you idiot!" the tallest counterpart let out while sternly marching over to him.

"I'm sorry." the boy let out.

"Theres no time to argue..lets just get out of here." the exhausted teammate spoke, getting off the ground.

"But what about them?" the woman let out as she ran over.

"We can do nothing.."

"But Cloud-"

"We **can't **do anything." the taller person spoke.

Squall glared watching the figures talk amongst themselves however he watched as one of the members held out his hand and a circle began to draw itself around them- he knew of that magic. Feeling of bit of Hastega still in him, the brunette dashed across the room and over to them, making Irvine call out to him and only watch how in seconds- the shortest member of the squad ran out of the circle and Squall ran in disappearing afterwards.

"What the hell?" the cowboy uttered to himself before he spotted the small cloaked person make it over to Zidane.

"Irvine!" Cloud let out.

The boy turned only to see a small climbspace in the doorway leading to the temple with Cloud glaring beside it.

"We climb through."

"But Zidane-"

"I'll get him!" Tidus let out before being pulled back by Vincent.

"Theres no time."

Cloud glanced at the ceiling watching how large slabs of the Temples core room was falling. He knew that there was no way to make it over to Zidane without getting hurt or dying, however the man still began to think of any magics or something that would get the kid over. Before the older man could think any harder he glanced at the unconcious monkey in the distance being carried over to the magic circle by the small cloaked person- this brought some ease to the man as he shut his eyes for a second then looked to Irvine.

The cowboy glared, "Just give me a minute I'll."

Cloud hurriedly grabbed the coat of the teen and forced him over to the opening he and the few Al Bhed on the other side happened open, with that- the roof fully collapsed and that was the end.

* * *

**A/N:** To answer the question of the previous chapter. 'No' I did not write that song- that just happens to be the song 'Growing Wings' from the sadly underrated game Drakengard.

We miss you Caim..

Nowe: What about me?

Er...I like your hair :D

-Anyway, saw a FF amv with that song so I thought it would go great in this story, you should give it a listen on youtube but I must warn you, its a pretty sad tune.  
As for the whereabouts of Squall and Zidane- eh they're in hell obviously. :T Nah jus kidding, well maybe Squall is, but the next few chapters will be solely focused on Squall( of whom I feel hasn't gotten much screen time) and Zidane(who...hasnt..uh...become smart as the others..?) Anyway- hope you had a great read, and if any parts in this chapter, or overall story confused you- **Please tell me.** I'd like to fix them and make this story an enjoyable read as much as I possibly can. :D


	14. Revealed

_**-Djose Temple / Before the Core-**_

The men stood within the hall of the temple that held the doorway to the core of the whole establishment. Tidus paced back and forth a distance away from the group while Vincent patently leaned on a wall opposite of the doorway. He only stared at the rocks that kept staring right back while letting a few pebbles and rocks fall from the blockage which made the man tense and more tense each time. The cowboy was on the same boat as Tidus, he paced around up and down before the doorway slightly annoying Vincent but making Gippal a tad bit nervous of the kid. He didn't know him, but in all the faces he's seen, he's never seen a mug so scary when angry.

"Dammit!" Irvine let out as he kicked the wall of rock blocking his way to the core of the temple. "I shoulda known those guys had a trick up their sleeve!"

"Don't worry." Gippal assured. "I've got a few of the Al Bhed to pick up pace with their machina manufacturing- In a couple of hours, we should be able to get these rocks out of our way, not to mention away from the circle."

"Who cares about the circle!" Irvine voiced. "Zidane is still in there- probably dead, and those goons made off with Squall! We're 2 team members short from fighting Insinda."

"Relax." Cloud eased, leaning right next to the doorway of rubble. "One of those cloaked members was dragging Zidane to the circle..according to what Gippal has said- that circle takes you to another world..so he should be fine."

"However, he's going to be trapped in there for awhile. The rocks are blocking the only exit." Gippal let out sadly.

"Then what're you doing just standing there!"

The men looked a distance down the hall noticing Tidus glare over his shoulder then turn only to stomp over to them. Once he made it close enough to Gippal all he did was ball up his fists and look to the blocked doorway.

"If Zidane is still alive in there then we've got to hurry! We've got to retrieve him then find those guys who took Squall."

"Alright easy." Gippal eased.

"Tidus, you should calm down." Cloud uttered before leaning off the wall and walking to him. "The opponent I fought said he didn't want to fight..I don't think that those cloaked members are exactly our enemy..I think you've got the wrong idea about them."

"So what if I do. They know where Yuna is but they're not telling me!"

Cloud only blinked down at the child who was fuming before him. It baffled him how anything connected to his darling Yuna made him so...emotional..If he was to help in this fight or search..how could he do that while acting this way?

"Why do you wear you emotions on your sleeve?" he let out.

"What?"

"We all have people we care for that are captured..but you don't see us getting angry about it. You're being too emotional and too reckless."

"This coming from the guy who was giving us all a hard time in the beginning of our journey." Irvine glared folding his arms.

Cloud said nothing, just shut his eyes before beginning to speak again. "...I'm not saying that I never lost my cool.. but Tidus.. You are doing more than that.. You're whining..and ranting..and pouting.. like a child." he uttered making the blitzplayer jerk. "You're personifying a child, acting no less than crybaby."

Again the blitzplayer jerked...why was everyone calling him that...first it was Zidane..and now Cloud...why was everyone saying that?- making fun of him. The boy could only think back to when his father would call him that name..a _crybaby._ Always belittling him and making what he said sound so childish.

Even though Clouds eyes were shut he could feel extraordinary tension build right before him. As soon as the solider opened his eyes at the sight he couldn't help but jump back as he saw Tidus lunge for him. Vincent, Gippal and Irvine, blocked his path holding the struggling man back as he shouted words over to Cloud.

"You must not care for her! You don't care about her at all!"

"Calm down Tidus!" Irvine hissed as he strained to hold the guy back.

"Yeah! He cares about Yuna! We all do!" Gippal lied trying to ease the man.

"No its not Yuna! Its that girl! Whatever girl Insinda has that he claims he cares for!- He doesn't care! He doesn't care what happens to her and he doesn't care that she's gone!" he shouted still trying to break free from everyone's grip. "You don't love her!- That's why!"

Cloud jerked still watching Tidus strain struggle and shout as the 3 men proved to be too much for him, however..his words..they were getting to him.

"If you really loved that girl! Then you'd do anything to save her! You wouldn't think! You'd just do it! But..You dont.." he let out stopping.

Irvine, Vincent and Gippal basically supported the guy as he slumped on them still glaring passed them to Cloud- still uttering his words, and still making the older blonde beyond them listen very closely.

"You trudged around with a glare on your face- because your tough, you push us all around and talk down to us all because you think you're tough..But..because I care for her..-for Yuna.. that makes me a crybaby?" he questioned. "Because I want her to be by my side..that makes me a crybaby? Because..I want the self assurance.. to know that the woman I love is alright..that makes me a crybaby...Does it?..."

"..."

"So what if I am Cloud..I'd rather be a crybaby then a man who walks around acting like he has a purpose.. when deep down..he doesn't even know why he's here.."

With that Tidus lifted himself from Vincent, Irvine and Gippal, then turned away and walked down the hall of the temple, leaving some Al Bhed to stare but mostly the keep the attention of the person he let his words hit.

* * *

_**-? ? ?-**_

In a forest where it was always dark, the ground was a pale blue and the trees seemed to always sway, the group- cloaked in black coats landed in the center of an enclosed area with Squall a good distance away. They all jerked but successfully jumped a few feet back and away from the brunette who only took a look around the area he was in. Trees were rooted everywhere and their roots were rising, the ground he stood on..you could swear it was water- there were things the shape of coral and other roots underneath however the boy didn't sink through. After getting enough of the sights Squall glanced back at the group that stood before the biggest tree in the space. It made him fold his arms and stare.

There was a boy in the group, a boy of whom he was sure someone called Reks.. either way Reks was stumbling a bit as he held onto his left shoulder.

"Dammit.. H-He followed us?"

"I believe that s my fault." the calm cloaked one let out.

"Aria is gone too." the apparent woman spoke as she turned to the group.

"Well aren't we in a tight spot." The tall one spoke folding his arms.

"I know you guys aren't the enemy." Squall said beginning to glare.

"Oh really?" The tall one let out after a chuckle or two was heard.

"You didn't want to fight us back there.. The only thing you guys wanted to deal with was that circle.."

"How perceptive of you." the tall one clapped as he took a few steps in front of his team. "But perception alone wont get you out of the situation you're in right now."

"You won't fight me." Squall said almost confident. "After all you're way out of your league."

"Oh?"

"The girl refuses to fight, the boy over there is injured, your other teammate is exhausted and the shortest person on your team is back at the temple.. That just leaves you and me, however you're unarmed so you know how the battle amongst us will follow through." Squall explained. "..You will lose. And you'll never get to accomplish what you're after because I'll be the one to stop you."

"...Well.." the voice began with a sigh. "You're right...we give up."

Squall blinked once before he saw the members who cloaked themselves remove their hoods one at a time- The tall one who stood the closest to him, had dark spiky hair, The person who Zidane confirmed to be a woman was actually a girl who didn't look too much older than the boy- she had long brown hair up in a high ponytail and laced with a pink bow, then finally the soft-spoken member of the group wore a turban and hid his face under a shawl like cloth..which kinda confused Squall.

_'His face was already covered so why did he need the cloak?'_

"So-" the dark-haired man let out before smirking. "Just what exactly do you want from us?"

"Answers." Squall confirmed. "I want to know why you seem to talk to Tidus, I also want to know what you and your troop here were planning on doing with that circle back at Djose.. I also want to know what your ties are with Insinda and why-"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa- slow it down!" The man eased with a frown. "One at a time."

Squall blinked again..for a cloaked guy who was giving Tidus a hard time..he sure was...animated..and..comical like the guy.

"How about we start with introductions." the man smiled. "Can't really have a conversation with a stranger now can I? The names Zack, Zack Fair- and you are?"

"...Squall Leonhart.."

"Whoa-ho..I like that name. Gives me chills. All right Squall I'll tell you what I was going to do with the circle-"

"And what your ties are with Insinda-"

"We're not tied to Insinda!" Reks objected. "We have nothing to do with that evil being-"

Zack held up a hand which made Reks falter from talking however shut his mouth and stand a little closer to the woman. This left the dark-haired man to smirk, lower his hand then finally speak.

"That 'magic circle' you guys happened to stumble upon in nothing short of a memory." Zack answered. "And we've made it our job to seal away those memories.. There question answered now what was the other one-"  
"You've got to go more in depth than that if you want me to let you all go." Squall interrupted leaving the man to sigh before him.

"But that'll take forever to explain~"

"Tough."

"You're so rude for a little boy!" the man shouted with a point.

"Zack." the man in the turban spoke up before walking to his side. "Maybe..we should start from the beginning with this one..."

"No way- that will take even longer!" the man objected before looking back to Squall. "Okay..listen..just like you we're not of this world. We dont' belong in Spira, however..we were brought here due to Insinda's magic..or whatever." he began. "So far, from what we've collected over the time of being here, we figured out that Insinda is some kinda boss mage or something- I mean after all it has to be if its starting to merge worlds.. I mean who else could do tha-"

"Before my friend here gets side-tracked any further, let me explain." the man in the turban cut off. "What we know so far is that Insinda is causing all sorts of worlds to merge even as we speak..you guys' just happens to be the guinea pig of the bunch."

Squall only raised a brow to which Zack rubbed his head trying to find the right words to make it simpler to explain. "Y-Y'see, believe it or not kid there are many worlds out there..and figuratively Insinda is trying to make them all...share the same sky."

"But there's problem with that. Because Insinda is trying to make so many worlds merge, it is causing all sorts of memories to shatter and fracture."

"What do worlds merging have to do with personal memories?" Squall asked a bit intrigued.

"Squall." the woman softly spoke before walking beside the dark-haired man as well. "I have an example for that..you see." she began as she pointed to her head. "There is a memory I have of you..you and Cloud..apparently in another world..we've shared memories together."

"What?"

"Think hard kid." Zack let out pointing to his head as well. "Has there ever been a moment where you've felt like you've known somebody even though you swear on your life you've never met them before?"

Squall could only think back to when he first arrived here in Spira, and then met the others..he didn't get the connection Zack was talking about when it came to Lulu and Wakka, and he didn't get it when it came to Vincent, Tidus or Zidane..however-

"Cloud." he answered before taking a step closer to the group. "There was a moment, when I first met Cloud..that I felt I knew him..even though we're not from the same place and I've never met him."

"And I'm pretty sure he feels the same way." Zack said folding his arms and looking away. "-that little softie's just too shy to say it."

"Either way." the man in the turban interrupted. "-bonds and relationships that the people from another world, built with you, is still only on **that **world.. however if that world was to merge with yours then those memories would also begin to merge with your own and you'd remember the memories built within the other world... but memories built in certain times can only try and merge so much until they eventually fracture."

"Meaning if you began to remember the memories I recall then your mind would break." the woman let out.

"Your mind would fracture leaving you to be in a straight jacket." Zack put simply.

"That...That's.."

"Impossible?" the tall man cut off. "Not likely. You're in Spira my friend- messing with some evil forces."

"I don't get it." Squall began. "So if that's what Insinda's up to..and those are the consequences..why are you guys obligating yourselves to keep that a secret. If you just told us that at the temple then-"

"Unfortunately Squall.. some of us can't be seen." Zack let out before resting his right hand on the girls shoulder. "Just our being here could mess you guys up in completing your journey."

"Our journey to find Insinda.. Wait.. It doesn't matter if we see you guys are not- we need all the help we can get." the brunette explained. "Insinda is keeping people close to us captive and if you guys helped then-"

"We can't.." the woman let out. "We're a handicap, we'll only slow you down and distract you from your goal."

"We will however, be helping in the background." the man in the turban cleared up.

"Thats right!" Zack let out with a smile. "It's what we've been doing so far- we've been finding those memories and sealing them up before anything happened to'em."

"What do you mean?" Squall blinked.

"If you had stepped into that magic circle then you would've entered a reality that is only summed up by a fragmented memory that is trying to merge with this world." the turban'd man answered. "Although you get to see the memory play out like a..er-"

"Movie." Zack spoke up.

"Yes that. Although you get to see the memory play out like a movie- that still doesn't change the fact that its still a memory-piece that could fracture and damage the holder of it."

"To put it simply, we take away 1 of the memories that are trying to merge- that way nothing will fracture and leave anyone with a broken mind." the woman finished.

"We were trying to keep that in the dark from you guys, but you seemed to have made it to Djose about the same time we found out a memory was there." Zack explained. "And even though we were still trying to be quiet about it someone took the sphere to the room holding the memory so... we had to break it down.."

"...Well.." Squall spoke as he let out a sigh. "At least we're not in the dark about you guys anymore.."

"Which reminds me..Tell your friends about what we've told you, but be sure not to tell anyone else about it." Zack said speaking firmly. "We're working our asses off to keep you guys moving on closer to this Insinda dude, and we don't want the people of Spira thinking these scattered memories are tourist attractions."

"Right."

"Also warn them or rifts." Reks said slowly waltzing over.

"Oh yeah.." Zack said rubbing his head.

"Rifts?" Squall repeated.

"Because Insinda is merging your worlds, there will be some rifts. World rifts to be exact. With World rifts you'd be able to return to your own worlds." the boy explained.

"This could still prove to be unstable however." the turban'd man spoke. "World rifts aren't as open as scattered memories..They're hidden and they blend in with certain scenery around."

"Which is both good and bad." Zack spoke up. "Say a world rift is disguised as a bookcase in a library somewhere, and a girl goes to take a book, but falls into the rift and ends up here in Spira. The girl can always run back, but I doubt that would stop her from-"

"Telling others." Squall interrupted holding his now aching head.

He could only imagine that being Selphie or Quists, falling into something odd and instead of running away they go out to adventure or tell the others. It gave him a bad feeling about Balamb Garden but it also made him want to stop it. He looked to the group about ready to ask his question but they had already shaken their heads.

"Theres no way to lock a rift like you can a memory." The turban'd man let out sadly.

"We've already tried that and failed..." Zack said with a shrug.

"Your worlds are merging, there's nothing we can do to stop that, so because of that there are rifts..the only thing I could suggest you guys do if you come across one, is cover it up with something. Make it apparent to others that they should stay away from those things." Reks added.

"So, not only will we be covering our own asses against this Insinda guy and his crimson cloaked goons but we also have to-"

"Manage keeping the worlds merging unaware of what Insinda's up to." Zack answered as he casually interrupted Squall. "Its a handful, but I know you guys can do it."

Squall sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, this made Zack walk before the young teen and look to him before putting his hands behind his head, "Heh, we know its a tough job, but just know that we're silently helping you."

"Yes. I know."

"Well with all that said and done, mind doing us a favor?"

Squall looked to the man who now looked a little nervous as he smiled, nevertheless the boy shut his eyes and let out a 'What?'. With that, Zack smiled casually before saying, "Don't tell Cloud about us alright."

"What."

"Our names." he spoke. "When your group comes to find you, don't tell them our names- You can tell them that we're here to help you guys and you can also tell them exactly what we're doing to help..but it's crucial that you do not let Cloud hear my name..it will make the kid lose all his focus... Promise me alright?"

"...Fine. I won't tell him." the teen let out as he folded his arms.

The brunette couldn't help but give in to the mans request, after all he did just provide him a bunch of answers that his brain was aching over this passed minute so why not.. however..something in his core told him to still be wary of the group. He glanced at Zack who smiled in return, this only left the teen to utter something eerie he caught the man say.

"What did you mean by 'when my group comes to find me-' Aren't you going to warp me back to them?"

Zack said nothing, just still had that cheerful smile on his face before he raised his right finger. "You're very perceptive kid, and for that..I'm glad."

"Hn?"

"This proves, that if the group is ever in a bind, they'll turn to you for your smarts...Thank you." Zack laughed. "With that...Allow me to say one final thing before we part Squall Leonhart.."

"And..just where do you think-"

Before the brunette could finish, Zacks right hand had quickly gripped the lower half of his face- leaving the teen to grab the man's arm and at least try to break free. A serious glare was present on Zacks face as he stared down Squall that still struggled in his grip. Even though this teen was perceptive he still didn't know whether to tell apart friend or foe..and even though Zack hated to play on the evil side..he had to do this..He couldn't let this boy stand before them any longer.

"..I'm sorry." he let out before slamming the teen into the surface below their feet.

Unfortunately, without much of a fight to put up, Squall was out cold leaving Zack to withdraw his hand and watch the boy sink into the glass/water like surface they stood on. With that the woman ran beside him, only to gasp and cover her mouth slightly.

"Should..Should you really have done that?"

Zack glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye before looking down to the slowly sinking teen, "I couldn't let him stand around here. Besides you know with the memories we've both seen dealing with this kid, he's the type to try and run off and take Insinda down on his own."

"Yes..I know..but."

"But nothing. We need him alive to fight alongside Tidus and the others.."

"Are we even sure they can do it?" Reks wondered capturing everybody's attention. "I mean, we all saw the teamwork they had going on back there in Djose..not to mention their fighting styles. Most of them aren't even serious about this issue, and even if they are they turn out to be too serious."

"I admit, they do need a little work..but thats nothing time won't benefit them with." the man in the turban spoke.

"Time isn't what we have." Reks objected.

"He's right Minwu.." Zack agreed. "We all need them to work together but time is something that they don't have to benefit."

"So then we'll provide it!" the woman spoke up. "We'll do all that we can to make sure they have the time to become a better team, to stop Insinda.. and then.. free us.."

Zack only watched as the long-haired brunette stared sadly down at the frozen surface that now encased Squall as if he were in some sort of shell. He then rested his right hand on her head before glancing down at the boy as well.

"It is a hard thing to cope with..the fact that we're here and yet at the same time not..but we are all aware that we do not belong in this world, and that we need these guys to stop Insinda and leave us to rest in peace once again." he explained. "And so..to do that we must provide them with all the help we can. Insinda granted us life, but it is a new life that is also a curse. We are nothing but walking memories that do not belong and for that this thing must be stopped."

"Zack.."

"We'll do all that we can, but that still means we must stay in the shadows. Cloud must not be distracted.. for he could turn out to be the groups worst enemy." he finished before removing his hand and glancing down at the woman.

The woman stared sadly but in the end nodded leaving Reks and Minwu to approach and stand beside the two.

"So what about Aria?" Reks began. "She's still back at Djose."

"I caught her running over to that unconscious boy before we warped.. If anything, she pulled him into the memory for safety." Minwu answered.

"That's good." Zack spoke before putting on the hood of his cloak. "Aria will find away to get out and lead the boy back to his team. Plus she knows where the rendezvous point is- so Aerith wait there for her arrival.."

The woman nodded before putting on the hood of her cloak, after that she turned to Reks and began to heal the boys wound before Zack, their leader, glanced down at Squall again.

"I'm sorry kid... but you're our only hope."

"Zack." Reks said now healed and ready.

The man nodded and with that, all figures faded out of the forest leaving a sleeping Squall to lay in clear surface.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully..that cleared a few things up. The mystery of Insinda still ensues, but new areas are unlocked. :S er..hope you enjoyed!


	15. World Within A Memory

_A/N pt 1: To clear a few things up concerning the last chapter- the area in the group warped to was the Macalania Woods, but to be more specific they warped in the area where you fight Spherimorph in FF10. If you still don't' know where that is, then let me be a little more descriptive... Its that open area where Auron leads Tidus and Yuna to fight a pretty mediocre boss, but in the end are given a sphere of Jecht._

_If you still don't remember- go on youtube and look up an FFX walkthrough with spherimorph. By doing so you'll see the area of which i think I poorly described and` also see why i had Squall sink into the surface of the area. The ground in the area i described is pretty glassy and it looks like everyone is pulling a jesus move by walking on water, however when you beat the boss it sinks into the ground and disappears(but then again the boss looked like water so who knows..it coulda died and faded and i thought it sunk). So yeah i wanted to pull that off with Squall. Anyway hopefully that cleared a few things up and now read on loyal fans of FF!_

* * *

_**-The . Memory-**_

The pain was throbbing- everything felt like mush and if anything, pins and needles were slowly digging themselves into the core.. Well at least that's what Zidane felt. His head was aching and he didn't know why..the only thing he could think of however was looking over to Vincent who ran towards the rest of the group and noticing rocks starting to rain down in the temple. After that a sharp pain struck the back of his head and he was out like a light.

The boy winced as it even ached to think about the past along with thinking about moving his body- To think that using your brain would actually cause a bit of harm. The pain for the boy was kind of unspeakable however, an outside force was slowly melting said pain away. It felt like a breeze with a bit of an icy kick- all of that was slowly cooling the injury around his head and making it ultimately fade away. If he could smile he could but for the moment the boy could only wake up.

As his eyes shot open, he caught a glimpse of a figure in all black jump out of his periph. This only made the boy roll back on whatever surface he lie on and land on all fours- staring intensely at the foe who was now hiding behind an eerie and creepy looking tree. Before saying anything, the boy glanced at his surroundings noticing thick fog that lie only on the surface of a land that was overpopulated in scary looking trees, not only that the ground his hands and feet rested on were in a shallow marsh..however there was no wet touch. Zidane's tail froze as he stood from the ground and stared at his gloved hands that revealed to be more clean than dirty, he then glanced at his surroundings again and kinda widened his eyes taking in the sights.. This was..

"The Evil Forest.." he uttered almost inaudibly. "I'm back home...but.."

"Please.."

The young man jerked raising his brow and feeling his tail tense before looking over to the cloaked character...something about that voice made his blood race. "Hey..are you.."

The figure was shyly poking its head out from behind the eerie tree it stood by before hiding behind it once more.

"Please lead me away from here.."

Listening ever so closely Zidane calmed..to him..that voice sounded like Garnets..but after hearing it once more he was sure it wasn't..it was a lot more softer than hers, not only that a little more high pitched- just a tad but not too high to where it was more annoying than normal.

Either way the boy snapped out of his thoughts then folded his arms before glaring, "Relax, this place isn't all that scary."

Silence was the only thing that caught the monkeys ears as he watched the figure poke its head from behind the tree once again. This made his glare sink into a sympathetic and yet befuddled frown, it also made his tail slightly wave about faster than usual. Something told Zidane that whoever was under that cloak was no threat..

_'but if thats the case...why the disguise...somethings up.' _the boy thought as his tail swayed in agreement. _'I know!' _the boy thought aloud while his right fist hit his left palm. _'I'll befriend whoever's under that wrap then learn something from'em.'_

His tail wagged about frantically- this meant 'go for it' in Zidanes book. With that the blonde boy smiled before letting out a played out sigh. "All right, I'll lead you out of here, but you have to promise me that you'll tell me your name alright?"

With a simple nod, the character watched the boy with the tail waltz away leaving'em to quickly dash from around the tree and make it over to another that was closer to the boy. Zidane realized the person wasn't going to come out of hiding until they made it somewhere safely so he said nothing and just continued to wander a ways away from the forest. It actually took the boy a little less than 10 minutes to wander out of the forest and before a path that led to the huge entrance of Alexandria. It made him smile..he was really back home.. however..he couldn't help but wonder if the others had made it back as well.. At first he thought that maybe all that he had been through with the others was nothing but a simple dream..but thinking harder he figured it couldn't have been. After all if it was a dream..there would be more girls.

The monkey smiled turning around, watching the cloaked character jerk a good distance behind him but that didn't stop him from pointing at the kingdom behind him with his left thumb. "That there is Alexandria, you'll be safe in there."

The figured nodded before taking a step closer, however a certain laugh from the boy made'em falter and stop.

"Did you forget already? I led you out of the forest, so you have to tell me your name."

He watched as the arms of the figure hide behind their back, it was then the monkey held his hands to his ears and shook his head. He could barely hear anything, after all the person was so far away, but with a little time- the figure had managed to walk over to Zidane and stop a few feet away. With that the boy stood straight and watched as the figure removed its hood.

Zidane's face completely sunk watching light yellow locks laced with blue ribbons fall from the receding hood and ultimately reveal a powdered face, pink cheeks and a button nose..or in other words.. a pretty cute face.

Slowly the figures left hand rose over its chest before the blindingly cute face spoke.  
"I'm Aria!- Aria Benett!"

It was like a shout, but maybe a soft shout a **really **shy child would make- which was ultimately adorable and caused the young monkey to only stare, however, with a quick flick his tail the young man straightened up and coughed away the awkward silence he knew he created.

"I'm Zidane Tribal..Nice to meet you Aria." he managed to let out. "So..you're one of the people in the black cloaks who was out to get the circle.."

She looked to the ground embarrassed. "Yes..I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. After all I'm back home..so no biggie" the monkey laughed before turning back to the kingdom and marching toward it.

Aria looked to him sadly before slowly following and making sure to take in every detail of her surroundings.

* * *

_**-Kingdom of Alexandria-**_

Zidane laughed and stared in awe as he watched the streets of the Kingdom become packed with roaring crowds of whom he could remember so fondly- non-humans. At last he was at home!

"I showed up at a good time too, they went a threw a party for me." he laughed.

"Zidane.." Aria let out behind him. "I have to tell you something."

"Not now." he said grabbing her right wrist. "First lemme show you Garnet!"

"Zidane..look." the said softly with a point.

The boy glanced over his shoulder, seeing a shady bunch of characters in tattered robes, move down an alleyway that was only inches away from the streets of numerous non-humans. With that he glared and let Aria go before running off after them.

The young woman let out a soft sigh before slowly following the boy away from the crowds and deeper and deeper down the alleyways. Zidane dashed down the road for a second but dived behind a trashcan only to peer out of the corner to get a good look at the area where the suspicious group stood. There were 3 figures at the most, however one of them disbanded and left to go somewhere else, feeling he shouldn't follow, Zidane stayed put and watched the remaining two. He smirked as his right hand slowly went in for a dagger, however something didn't feel right... He glanced over his shoulder seeing Aria slowly walk down the path in plain sight, making the monkey jump and gesture her to hide.

She only blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Aria, you have to hide, they'll see you!" he hissed.

"They cannot see us."

"What?"

"Zidane... You are not at home.. You are in a memory of your home." she explained looking to the group of two now.

The monkey stood from behind the garbage can and squinted his eyes trying to get a good view on the people in the ruined robes- before he could even bother to try and make out who they were, he jumped watching one of them throw off their veil and reveal themselves. The Genome could only stare as he looked upon an old memory of himself- that's when it hit him.

"I remember this day... That's Marcus." he said pointing at the figure who was still robed. "This is the day..I first met Garnet."

Aria said nothing, just watched the figure identified as Marcus ran down the alley toward them and phasing through her in the process. This only left Zidane to blink and stare at the memory of himself, who only stood in wait. He could only think back to that faithful day- the day he and his theater troupe decided to arrive in Alexandria in attempts to steal a 'royal box' and in the end only made off with Garnet. It was then the scenery began to change, melting before the now startled monkey and warping into another scene. Zidane looked around seeing everything animate itself into another image- he saw stone walls and rugs of fine fabrics on the floor, there were emblems that provided the seal of Alexandria on it making the monkeys mind race.

"We're in the castle now.." he uttered before hearing something.

He and Aria turned looking to a wide and open stairway, coming up those stairs was past-Zidane, who was suited in armor and glancing about. It made the monkey blink for a second, but then laugh. "I remember this...a guard told me where the royal box was, so i went to find it..thats when-"

He stopped watching Garnet, in her weirdly colored garb run from down a hall, to which she passed him and stopped before his past-self. He watched as his former self raised a brow, making him laugh once more and remember what was racing through his mind at that minute- back then.. he thought she was dressed weird.

_"Umm... Would you please let me pass?"_ Garnet spoke up.

Zidanes former self only let out a 'Hmm' before marching away from the stairway and eyeing the past-Garnet closely. The girl smiled under her hood and attempted to walk towards the stairs however, past-Zidane ran back in front of it and folded his arms with a smirk, his risen eyebrow still present. "_Wait hold on a sec- Haven't we met before?"_

_"No, I don't know you." _Garnet let out shaking her head.

With that past-Zidane began to circle around the girl and examine her with a smirk, _"Hmm.. Maybe you're right.. I wouldn't let a girl and pretty as you get away from me... Say..You wouldn't happen to be-"_

_"Zidane!"_

Both Aria and Zidane looked to the stairs seeing a man in armor, it was then Zidane smiled and closed his eyes only leaving Aria to look to him, "So, this is your memory."

"Hm?"

"Who is that girl?"

Zidane watched as Garnet rushed passed him in the guard on the stairsteps leaving them both bewildered and confused, however past-Zidane surely recovered and ran to the guard on the steps.

_"Blank- That was Princess Garnet!"_

_"Are you serious!?"_

Zidane only laughed feeling that reliving this memories was just a joy- before when he was actually carrying out these actions, it was nothing but a hassle, however looking back on it now..it only brought him laughter. The scenery changed once again at a quicker pace, leaving both Aria and the monkey to glance around at crates of boxes, tattered curtains and old rugs.

_"I wish to be taken, right away!"_

_"H-Huh?!.. I dont...I mean..-"_

Both blondes turned, seeing the memory of Garnet clasping Zidanes hands ever so tightly- this made the monkey groan and cover his face, "I misunderstood what she meant..."

_"Please, they're coming for me-" _Garnet spoke looking about.

_"Aha I see what's going on here." _Zidane smirked._ "Alright! Leave them to me!"_

_"Thank you, you have my gratitude." _

Zidane fell on one knee and bowed, _"Alright then, Your Highness- I shall hereby do my best to kidnap you.."_

It was then Cinna, Zidane's old friend, ran into the room, making Garnet scream and hide behind Zidane who only laughed.

The monkey smiled walking over to the memory of himself, folding his arms in end, "Well whaddya know.. I did grow a bit taller."

"This **is **your memory." Aria spoke aloud making Zidane turn to her.

"Guess it is." he let out. "Question is...how did we get here in my mind?" he wondered poking his head.

"We're not, we're in the circle.."

"Circle...The one at Djose?"

Aria nodded, making Zidane slowly pace around and look to the ceiling confused, "Wait a minute...how're we in the circle..but its showing my memories? That doesn't make-"

"Insinda"

"Hm?"

"Insinda sent you to Spira, and is attempting to merge your worlds, because of this your memories are lacing together with other ones."

"So my memories are out in the open for everyone to see!" the Genome jumped.

"Just a few, but my friends and I are working hard to seal most of them away." Aria let out speaking with a stoic tone.

"Away so I won't remember or away so-"

"Away so they dont' fracture. If they fracture, you will become incapable to save your world as well as everyone elses."

Zidane sighed but smirked to the girl in the end. "Oh I get it, You're like my little guardian angel. You're protecting me in the background while I go out and save your world."

Aria glanced away trying her hardest to understand that but looked to him only to nod. "Y-Yes..I guess that's the gist of it."

"All right!" Zidane cheered jumping around the room then over to the woman. "Such task's won't go unrewarded" he began as he grabbed her hands. "How's about a date- with me. Well y'know after I defeat Insinda.. It's the least I could do for what you've done and all."

The young woman widened her eyes before shyly pushing the boy away and fiddling with her fingers timidly. "I'm afraid that can't happen." she let out. "I am not of your world Zidane, so that task would be impossible... N-Not only that..when you defeat Insinda, every world Insinda has combined will quickly disperse."

"Well that sucks." the monkey let out hunching over slightly but quickly recovering with another brilliant idea. "Alright then, how's about a kiss instead? It's the least I could do."

"A-absolutely not!" the girl objected with a blush.

"Well then what could I do to repay you?" he asked confused and yet glum. "We can't exactly..well...uh...**you know**... I'm still with Garnet-"

"Defeat Insinda."

"Huh?"

"All I ask for..Is that you defeat Insinda." Aria repeated. "If you do that, then I will forever be in your gratitude. I'll never forget you Zidane Tribal."

"Well I wouldn't want you to forget me.." he mumbled folding his arms. "All right, I'll beat up the guy, but tell your girlfriends how heroic I am when you return to your world alright?"

"I'll...I'll be sure to." she smiled.

"And if necessary- You could totally name your kids after me! They could even share my last name- Er..wait a minute.. Garnet will get mad...but you're from another world so-"

The monkey stopped hearing Aria laugh, she covered her mouth shyly and continued to do so. Zidane only chuckled himself and rubbed the back of his head until she stopped- once she did, she only smiled and readied to turn.

"Do you wish to leave this place?"

"Uh..sure.. but how? Last thing I remember before being here was the temple collapsing.. If we leave, won't we be crushed?"

"We could wait back in the forest till the seal reveals itself, or..I could seal away this memory and take us back to Spira-"

"I don't really like to wait." Zidane let out. "Besides, the guys might be worried about me and the last thing I want to hear is Cloud and Squall's mouth."

"I shall seal away this memory..however I must tell you..that if I do this, then you won't recall this certain event."

"What?-! I wont..remember-"

"Just this event." Aria cleared up.

"...But..."

Zidane glanced at the floor of the memory then thought to himself. It only took the boy a minute to look back to Aria with his answer.

* * *

_**-Djose Temple / Night-**_

As the sun surely faded, and the twinkling stars in the Spiran sky glowed, the Al Bheds continued to work. Most of them went about running back and forth from the Inn to the temple, coming and leaving with all sorts of junk, and others sat on the sandy floors, reading over schematics and building machina. All the while Cloud watched, standing just beside the door of the temple. He couldn't help but overview what was going on and simply stare at the scenery because unfortunately that was all he could do. He couldn't move the rocks himself, and he couldn't build machina, after all he still didn't actually grasp the ways of Spiran tech. The older man silently sighed to himself as he shut his eyes and forced his body to relax. Deep down...way deep- a piece of him was actually concerned for Zidane's well-being. After all even though the boy was completely useless and annoying, he didn't feel comfortable with the fact that he might possibly go on and search for Insinda with the rest of the group without him. After all the boy did start the journey with him..so its only logical that he should finish. A troubled expression formed on his face as he also thought about Squalls reckless decision as well. Who dives into a circle of enemies without thinking of the consequences?

_'Children..'_ Cloud's mind seethed.

"You're worried."

Cloud glanced to the left of him catching Vincent who simply stared down at the Al Bhed, leaving him to slightly glare. He hated how Vincent would just pop out of nowhere and speak but he also hated when Vincent asked a question, it was more in the form of a statement, but regardless he calmed and glanced away only to answer with a 'no'.

"You are a horrible liar."

"I just want to get this trip over with. But I don't want to continue the journey without knowing the well-being of those kids."

"Team."

"Hn?"

"Team." Vincent repeated. "Those.._kids_... are our team.."

Cloud could only stare and Vincent, close to giving him a 'whatthefuck?' face, but only saw as the older man closed his eyes and his under the collar of his cloak slightly. "..Regardless of how old they are..those kids are needed. We cannot go home without their help."

"And you know this how?"

"It's just a feeling." he answered opening his eyes again.

Cloud groaned almost inaudibly as he folded his arms and leaned on the wall behind him, however the he couldn't help but watch the door of the temple beside him open, with that Tidus surely walked out and froze in mid-step as soon as he looked to him. Cloud returned the same frozen stare, however quickly went back to watching the Al Bhed, all the while noticing Vincent left.

_'Damn him..'_ his mind shot as he glared at the area to the left of him.

"Cloud." Tidus spoke up capturing his attention. "Can I speak with you?"

The older blonde said nothing, just closed his eyes and put on a calming expression. Tidus blinked not knowing if this meant yes or no...but decided to walk past Cloud and lean on the wall to the left of him, of which Vincent stood prior. With that- the blitzplayer looked to his yellow and black shoes and eased his hands into the pockets of his attire. Cloud could only open his eyes that instant and wait...and wait...and...wait.. for words to come, but they didn't. All that was present was an awkward silence that was just..uncomfortable.

Cloud groaned under his collar, "Out with it."

Tidus jerked, but recovered staring down at the Al Bhed who still ran around in the open area before the temple, with that he began to speak. "Listen... What I said back there.. I wasn't... I wasn't really thinking straight..Its just-"

"-Apology accepted." Cloud interrupted.

He couldn't bear another word.. he knew exactly where this was going and he knew the kind of guy Tidus was... The _mushy _kind... The emotional character who always keeps his feelings open and feels that sitting around in a sewing circle will bring people closer- of which Cloud knew he was the opposite. He could only slightly thank SOLIDER for man'ing him up and teaching him to look past mediocre nonsense such as, _apologizing for meaningless words_ and focus on more important things, such as Insinda.

Tidus blinked at him wondering exactly why he cut him short, but only dulled his eyes knowing the type of guy Cloud was. He was that guy who always had to be the cool quiet one, but nevertheless came across as a jerk to some people.. Feeling that keeping things to himself was better than pouring it onto people who could actually help. It reminded him of a certain father of the year of which he couldn't stand.

The blitzplayer groaned, "Yknow...I wasn't finished."

"You were in my book."

"Listen Cloud, I know you don't want to get all sensitive and stuff but I just gotta let you know.. That I'm really sorry for the things I said back in the temple. I didn't think it was hurtful at the time..but now that I think about it..I know I was out of line."

"Like I said: '_apology accepted_'." Cloud answered.

"I have to know though- Did I hurt your feelings?" The younger man asked.

Cloud looked to the boy with an 'are you stupid' glare but nevertheless answered with a, "No."

"Thats not true, usually you have some witty comeback when someone snaps at you, that time you didn't."

"I didn't want to fuel your anger." Cloud answered folding his arms. "After all we're supposed to be...a _team_...right? We can't exactly go off and fight Insinda if we're too busy fighting each other."

"Hey, my words got to you!"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"All right, I'll calm down." Tidus let out with a smile as he looked over to the Al Bhed then eventually the sky.

Cloud only glanced at the boy from the corner of his eyes then sent him a questionable look, "You...care for that Yuna girl a lot don't you?"

Tidus glanced at the older male who stared for a second but groaned glancing away, "You don't have to answer. I was just attempting to-"

"Yes." Tidus interrupted. "Yes. I care for her..but its more than that y'know... It's definitly more... ... ... What about you?"

"!-What?"

"Your girl? What's her name? And how do you feel about her?"

Cloud sighed, "That's none of-"

"You can't do that!- Thats cheating! If I have to answer your questions, you have to answer mine!" Tidus whined childishly.

"What's your deal?" Strife asked with a sort of glare (_and also changing the subject_).

"Hm? My deal?"

"You are supposed to be our fearless leader who's only driven by pure rage in order to unleash it upon Insinda. You are supposed to be a person who won't stop without rest until Insinda is defeated, and your woman is in your arms..and yet.. You stand here, prancing about like a child, waiting for Insinda to come. Yes..What is your deal?"

Tidus looked around for a second then pointed at himself dumbly. "Y-You think **I'm **that type of guy?"

"Yes and No."

"..What?"

"This sort of situation, calls for one." Cloud began. "-A leader who could keep us all under control and bring us closer to Insinda."

"And you...kinda sorta think I'm not that guy?" Tidus let out.

"Yes and No."

Tidus blinked showing a face of slight irritation. "...What do you mean?"

"Yes, I think you the one who could ultimately send all of us home because out of everyone, you stayed in your home world, not to mention those characters in the black robes only knew your name. I can only figure with that information that you are important Tidus- Very important.." Cloud explained. "However, you seriously lack discipline, and the mindset of a leader. You don't have the capabilities of running a group in a functioning manner, because you yourself can't run properly."

"...What?"

"You're unfocused. You have too many goals and for those reasons only, I don't think you'll be the one to defeat Insinda. In fact..I think you'll die first."

"Whoa hold on! Just because I don't act like you doesn't mean I'm going to be the first one out! I don't need to be cold and brooding to lead a team." Tidus shouted with a point. "And for your information- I can lead any kind of team!- You're talking to the star player of the Zanarkand Abes! Number 1 team in all of Blitzball."

"Zanarkand what now?" Cloud blinked.

"Tch...I'm a team player alright..." the younger man groaned before walking over and onto the stairs of the temple. "Which means...I'm fully capable of getting you guys to work together.. I just need a little time.."

"Time is what we don't have Tidus." Cloud uttered shutting his eyes.

"I know.. but..I don't care." Tidus let out with a glare as he sat on the steps now.

He stared into the starry sky with a sort of pout, but surely calmed as he remembered a certain night way back when..a night..where he learned something very important..so important, that he had kept it with him since first arriving in this Spira..

"...This..is my story.." the blitzplayer began. "And in this story.. I make whatever of it."

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and soon watched the younger male stand from the stairs as he still looked to the darkened sky, feeling that all he could do was listen.

"I won't die here.. and I won't give up.. I won't think of the bad.. and I will fight Insinda and win- I will help you guys save your friends, and I will help you get home! -and not only that- I'll fix everything..and it will all be just like before... Because in my story...thats the only ending I see fit."

Cloud smirked under his collar before walking over and down the steps, "Lets hope your story doesn't change Tidus." he muttered in passing.

"It won't" he responded, a smirk visible on his face.

An almost inaudible laugh was heard from Cloud and he reached the bottom step and began to walk over to the Inn. With the smirk never faltering, Tidus looked from Cloud to the open area before the temple, knowing that even if Cloud doubted him- he'd only do his best to prove him wrong, however, the blonde jerked seeing a line of bright magic suddenly burst in the center of the open area leaving many Al Bhed startled and both heroes to stare curiously. Cloud watched barely squinting his eyes but easing his left hand onto the handle of the blade on his back, however he was shocked to see Zidane leap out of the light. His whole body kind of jerked as he thought of the tons of rock collapsing in the center of the temple and on top of the memory circle of which he saw the cloaked person drag Zidane, however instead of saying 'What the Fuck?' Like he would've wanted, he only stood.. confused.

The monkey blinked a few times before turning to the bright light and watching it thin itself into a little line, then shorten to a little box, then morph into a cerulean pendant of which Zidane caught and slide into his pocket. It was then the Genome looked to Cloud and began to laugh.

"What's wrong Cloud? You look like you've seen a ghost.."

Cloud only blinked, still confused. "...How did-"

"ZIDANE!" Tidus shouted from afar before running over to the boy. "What was that!? Where'd you Go? How'd you get out!-"

"Calm down." the monkey eased waving his hands slightly.

"No- Answer his questions." Cloud demanded- his curiosity obviously getting the better of him.

"A friend helped me.." Zidane answered with a smile.

"That cloaked figure." Cloud let out.

Zidane's arms darted toward the back of his head, of which only made the monkey snicker to himself, "..Yeah, and wouldn't you know..There was a girl under all that. A pretty one too."

Tidus and Cloud stared down at the chimp then gave each other a glance before sighing, Tidus in relief and Cloud out of agitation. The blitzplayer was happy the monkey was back but figured that the questioning could be held off until later- after all it seemed that Zidane wouldn't say anything as of now and from what he's learned, the monkey will only talk when it seems you aren't interested.

"Glad you're back" Tidus let out hitting Zidane's shoulder.

"Heh, I didn't think you guys would miss me so much!"

Cloud glanced away feeling he could do without the monkeys chatter however instead of walking away like he usually did- he instead stayed and graced the boy with his presence. After all it wasn't too long ago that he was wondering about the child's safety. Tidus and Zidane blinked at said older male wondering why in fact he was still standing before them- For Cloud.. that was different.

"..Cloud?" Zidane let out.

"Watch your back."

Both boys jerked, while Cloud turned away towards the Inn. "You watch your back Zidane... It gets serious from here on out..."

The youngest male blinked for a split second before looking to Cloud seriously. "Don't worry.. I will."

Strife glanced at the child over his shoulder for a second then walked off leaving Tidus to fold his arms and smirk, "Whaddya know...he's warming up to us."

"bout time." Zidane laughed.

"You will take this trip a bit more seriously from now on wont you?" Tidus asked glancing down at the boy.

"Eh..only when it really calls for it."

With that Tidus laughed and waltzed toward the Inn as well leaving Zidane to only smile to himself and dig into his pocket with his left hand. It was only then he pulled out the cerulean pendant and stared at it. He tried to remember what was within the important necklace..but nothing popped up..it only appeared to be a blank. He remembered Aria..but he didn't remember what he saw within the necklace...within the memory.. He was beginning to wonder.. if trading his memory was worth his escape.. but at the same time.. he was wondering if he could actually defeat Insinda..- if he could actually keep the promise he made to Aria..

"...I have to." he mumbled clutching the necklace tighter. "I just..have to... Don't worry Aria.." he mumbled glancing at the sky. "I'll do it. I'll fufill our promise." he let out with a smirk.

A shooting star passed that instant, immediately giving the monkey high spirits. So without anything else uttered, he pocketed the pendant and marched toward the Inn as well.


	16. Blindside

_**?|Dining Quarters|?**_

"I dont understand!- How can you be so calm- moreover lazy!" The portly man shouted as he stood from the dining table. "Do none of you have any concern about this? About our being captured here!-?"

"Must you always complain?" The woman with fiendish features wondered before lazily lifting her wine glass. "You've asked these questions previously and they've all been answered time and time again. Im starting to think that you just like the sound of your own voice."

"Enough with your jokes! Aren't you all the least bit curious as to why we've been here for so long!-?" the man questioned. "So what if Insinda wants us here- aren't you all curious to know what and where **here **is? Why day never comes in this room?-! Why none of us have the urge to eat the meal before us? Why were even here in the first place!"

The man slowly lifted his hands to his face watching them shake uncontrollably as his nerves slowly got to him- he glanced around the table at the 7 strangers of whom stared at him solemnly showing not even the slightest expression of understanding toward the man. This made the man of heavy weight stare back at his hands.

"...Back..Back home I was of my world no longer, and yet I awake in this room with company of whom I've never seen before.. I'm.. uneasy."

A woman who shared the same weight however beared chilled skin gave the man a snooty glance before shutting her eyes, taking a sip of the clear white whine and finally resting her palms into her lap. It was then she looked to the strangers that surrounded her, a man who sat to her left, was scrawny looking as if he was easy to break however his head, hands and feet were of what seemed to be a healthy size. He was old looking to be somewhere close to his late 80's and was covered in a white cloak that held pens in its small pocket and was decorated in smudge stains that could either be dirt or dry blood.. He sat very still beside her, his right hand gripping his fork tightly as if he was just seconds from lunging it into the woman beside him however only thought about how everything would act out step by step if he did. It was then the portly woman glanced at the other woman beside the older man- she was young and beautiful however looked to be the bitch that would stab you in your back if you dared to turn away. Her cheeks were faintly pink, however overlooked because of the bold and bright red lipstick she wore.. it was unnecessary make up however she happened to pull it off especially due to the fact that she wore a long draping dress that looked to fit her thin frame firmly.. this made the portly woman scowl before she looked onto the next stranger, the portly man who did nothing but whine and share his thoughts or paranoia and worry.. Although the man was indeed portly the fabrics of clothes he wore looked to be that of a regal stature.. so he was loaded.. that was for certain.. The woman looked next to him staring at a stumpy bald man with a tattoo of a heart on the left side of his head, and sported only a landing strip of hair that was clearly brushed to cover the man's forehead. He wore a white collared shirt and a distracting tacky red coat with tan fur around the collar while further behind him- the character in a crimson robe stood, refusing to move the whole time the group had been in the room..

Eerie as that was, the woman looked passed him- after all if he didn't attack then the silent was nothing to worry about. She glanced at the chair just across from the man in rich wear, where the woman with fiendish features sat boredly. Her skin was so pale that it was close to white, however her body was laced in dark apparel- a dark snug dress with dark gloves to match her dark make-up, that somewhat complemented her skin tone and dark horns that sat atop her head. It made to woman who scanned her jealous however the envy soon stopped as she glanced to a male with dark skin. He was another quiet character of whom she was wary of, however because of his brightly colored sashes and his refusal to wear a shirt crosses out any thought of the man being suspicious, if anything he was more like eye candy in her book than anything, but instead of wasting time with her daydreaming she glanced at the final character between she and the dark figure in bright sashes. Another dark-skinned man however bore the color of a dark purple skin tone rather than a pure black the man beside him held. He wore what seemed to be a captain of a brigades uniform and sported bright sandy blonde hair.. he was another silent one at the table..

The woman of whom scanned all these characters lifted her right hand and reached for her wine glass once more- as she held the glass to her lips she glanced at the human man in regal wear who refused to sit in his seat.. it was then she thought about his words.. how even though they've sat in their seats for what seemed like forever no one was getting tired and no one bothered to eat the meals placed before them..no one changed their positions in their seats and day wasn't arriving.. it was like the room had its own very slow time zone, which was...eerie. It was then she glanced at the crimson cloaked character again.. it was told- in a very light and soft voice that all of them had been placed in the room in order to be saved for Insinda's bidding.. their powers were needed.. but why? Was a fight to be expected of them all? Before the woman could think any harder she then thought as to why the figure of whom appeared to have a manly build under the cloak had such a soft and girly voice however a slight jerk from said character made her repeat the same movements and cause everyone to stare.

The cloaked character slowly raised its left palm to its covered face then glanced passed the hand to the group at the table- taking only a few steps closer to them.

"..I've received a message. From Insinda..." The figure said in parts. "Your assistance is needed at this time.."

"Bout time." The blonde woman in the red dress smirked. "So what does Insinda need from us?"

"There are..disturbances.. you are to find what exactly they are and end them."

"Well now.. that sounds like a bit of fun.." the woman let out standing.

Before the woman could even begin to get comfortable in her stance the hooded character held up a hand making her freeze, then pointed to the red-haired woman just across the table. The demonic woman stood with a smirk on her face before sending the blonde woman a glance, this of course made the woman in red scoff and take a seat before watching the robed character rest a hand on the bald man's shoulder.

"You will be the ones to stop the disturbances."

"H-Hold on!" the portly man objected. "Why only them? If there is a disturbance shouldn't they go in numbers!"

"You are all important pieces to Insinda, without you.. there would be no plan to move forth on. Therefore, numbers are not needed."

Before the man in regal wear could question anymore- a dark crimson magic swirled around the 3 characters allowing them to instantly fade from the room and leave the remaining characters to sit and wait.

"I don't believe this.. we're nothing more than pawns.. forced to do Insindas bidding." the man in regal wear began. "Surely Insinda has sent those 2 to their deaths- we will see them no longer they-"

"ENOUGH!" the woman with chilled skin voiced. "That red hooded character said Insinda finds us important! We won't die- Now stop talking!"

"We are not the only ones Insinda finds important." The dark figure with colorful sashes spoke before glancing at the unguarded door to the right of him. "There are others... beyond that door.."

"Y-You're saying w-we're not the only ones here!?" The regal man stuttered.

"Of course not-" The scrawny man gripping his fork tightly, laughed. "There are people more powerful than us in the next room.. _kekeke_.. They are the ones being saved for last.. Insinda has a special spot in his heart for them.. but i wonder.. who are those powerful characters beyond the door? Are they binded in this dimension just as we are? How powerful is this Insinda if he can bind so many characters in one area? Its mind-boggling isn't it? _Kekeke_.."

The group around the table gave the senile old man a glance before looking down to their own area of table- it was then they began their wait.

* * *

_**-Djose / Inn-**_

Dark strings looped, wrapped and laces being maneuvered by Tidus' hands. Everyone watched as the blitzplayer tied his shoes in a means of getting ready to head out of Djose, however there was some slight tension- tension that had to be addressed before moving out. As he stood from his shoes he gave his group a glance.. Zidane was sitting on his bed giving Tidus one of his confrontational glares, whilst Irvine of whom sat on his bed held the same glare on his mug- Cloud and Vincent, however looked the calmest as they stood on the left side of the room the farthest from everyone.  
Tidus sighed knowing what was on everyone's mind. "Alright, discuss.."  
"We go." Vincent started hastily.  
"NO!- We shouldn't go anywhere without Squall!" Zidane began. "What if we leave and he comes back here!"  
"I understand where you're coming from Zidane but you weren't awake when the boy just up and dashed into the enemies warp circle-" Cloud stated.  
"Yeah but I was." Irvine spoke up. "And I don't think its a good Idea to move on without the guy.."  
The group of 4 glanced at each other before giving Tidus their final look, this made the blitzplayer rub his head nervously, "Don't look at me." he started. "I want what's best for the team... so if you guys can't come to a decision then I guess...-"  
"A foolish way of deciding the fate of our decision Tidus." Cloud cut off. "We move- Squall ran into the enemies circle who knows if he is alive or dead."  
"Don't go assuming that they're bad!" Zidane hissed standing on his bed now. "Aria was one of _them_, and she helped me get back here!"  
"Aria?" Cloud, Irvine and Tidus repeated.  
Zidane flinched. "..Uh yeah.. her name's Aria.. Aria Benett..she-"  
"She told you her name?" Cloud cut off.  
"Yeah.." Zidane nodded dumbly before putting back on his glare. "That doesn't make her evil though!"  
"We're not saying she is." Cloud spoke folding his arms. "..Now that I think about it... Zidane, tell us exactly what happened when you disappeared in that circle."  
"I just remember waking up.. and Aria was talking to me and walking me around some place..then.. I think i was talking about something...and she asked me If I wanted to come back here.." The monkey explained rubbing his head. "When I said yes she told me to 'hang on' and keep this close..." he finished pulling the cerulean pendant out of his right pocket.  
Cloud stomped over to the child only to snatch the odd necklace, holding onto this thin chain and stare at the huge stone at the end. Tidus and Irvine took a step closer to Cloud examining the necklace as he did only to in the end look at Zidane who stared at them stupidly.  
"Aria gave you this?" Cloud questioned.  
"Yes.. Didn't I already tell you that?"  
"So.. if she gave you that..." Tidus blinked.  
"-Then she's like your evil part-time girlfriend right?" Irvine finished.  
Vincent sunk his head that instant along with Cloud and Tidus- was that a real question?  
Zidane jerked before holding up his hands, "No way! Aria just told me to hold onto that because its important."  
"How so?" Tidus asked.  
"Its supposed to have one of my memory's in there." he answered.  
"Why would she do that?" Cloud asked cupping his chin with his free arm as he still stared at the pendant.  
"That circle back at the temple was a memory Insinda tried to merge with this world.. Aria said that she and those other guys we saw were trying to edit out that memory so it won't fracture.."  
"Fracture?" Irvine blinked.  
"She said that if a merging memory fractures, I could basically be brain-dead.. and then I won't be able to stop Insinda with the rest of you guys.."  
"..Interesting.." Cloud mumbled glancing at Zidane for a second.  
"Wait hold on! So that circle in there was a memory!-?" Irvine questioned.  
"Thank you for catching up with us, Irvine." Cloud uttered sarcastically to the cowboy.  
"That's what Aria said.." Zidane spoke up getting back to topic at hand. "I'm guessing.. seeing as I'm not apart of this world and so is everybody else is as well, but Tidus.. All of our memories could be scattered around this world.." he mumbled. "... and... Aria and her friends are doing their best to seal off those merging memories just so we could be in tip-top shape to fight Insinda.. It's a lot to think about.. it makes me feel kinda guilty.."  
"How so?" Irvine asked.  
"While we sleep and eat and do nothing.. Aria is moving all around sealing up memories 'n junk so we could keep moving.. I feel bad.. after all.. I made a promise to her that I'd defeat Insinda.."  
"Well don't feel bad. You made her a promise that you'll take down Insinda but it's not like you said you'd do it right away... Fighting a boss that could merge worlds is going to take time." The buck explained.  
"Zidane, If you don't want feel like Aria is wasting her time then reconsider your decision and get us moving." Cloud spoke getting the monkey's attention. "Agree to move on without Squall."  
"Now wait a minute!" Irvine began. "He made a promise to the girl but like I said it's not like running off without Squall is going to get Insinda knocking at our doorstep!"  
"And standing here debating with each other or deciding to sit here and wait for Squall isn't going to earn us the same outcome." Cloud retorted refusing to look at the teen beside him. "Zidane."  
The monkey glanced away collecting all his thoughts for what little time he was given. If he was to decide to leave with the others then he'd leave Squall...but what if they decided to stay and Squall didnt' return to Djose? Then ultimately that would just be a waste of time.. The monkey scrunched his face contemplating what would be the right decision although.. he knew which answer he was leaning towards. Cloud shut his eyes and began to head out of the inn, however refrained feeling Irvine had grabbed hold of his vestment.  
"Hold on- he didn't say anything yet!"  
"If his answer was as simple as a 'no' then he would've already said it." Strife answered glancing at the teen.

Irvine jerked before letting Cloud go and looking to Zidane who slowly stepped off his bed and avoided eye contact. The monkey regretted this decision... he wanted to wait for his teammate but.. he knew that there was no time for waiting.

"I hate to be the hypocrite Irvine.. but we should go."

"What?...No w-"

"Think of what Squall would do." Cloud cut off walking toward the door of the inn.

"He wouldn't leave his friends behind!- Thats for sure." Irvine let out.

"And he wouldnt' exactly stand around either.." Cloud rebutted before heading out of the establishment.

Tidus felt the tension in the room suddenly rise, however instead of addressing it like he usually did he just gave Irvine a quick glance- noticing that he still looked as if he was still against the decision to leave. It was then the blitz player shook his head for a second and walked the same path Cloud did- leaving the 3 behind to figure out the next step.

As he exited the establishment Tidus noticed Cloud begin to walk toward the bridges just down the path from the Djose temple. He dashed over to him catching up in seconds only to in the end, put his hands into his pockets and hunching over to see the look on Cloud's face. He didn't look angry however there was just this energy Tidus sensed that didn't feel normal and that only led him to wonder what exactly was wrong.. Was he just as bothered as everyone else when it came to leaving Djose and ultimately Squall or was it something else? Figuring the first guess was it, Tidus smiled a wide and goofy one, making Cloud halt in mid-step and glare.

". . . .Stop staring at me."

"You're worried about Squall!"

"Don't be ridiculous.. If anything I'm more curious to know if the boy is alive or dead, that way it would be easier for that Irvine child to hurry up and move on."

"Oh come on, you don't really mean that.." Tidus let out disappointed.

"To your dismay Tidus, I do mean it." Cloud answered with a glare. "Despite what you might think- I do not care for anything you guys say or what you guys do. I am only sticking around because its apparent that you're the main reason why I'm here in this world and I figure that you're my only way to Insinda and ultimately out of here-"

"Cloud, you think-"

"I'm not finished Tidus. Whatever this Insinda person is, they didn't want to move you anywhere, that is why you're in your own world.. For some reason.. you were allowed to stay.. you have a clearer purpose than any of us here, but I am only assuming this." the older man spoke folding his arms. "For that I won't leave your side only because I believe Insinda will come to you rather any of us, leading me to my next subject. If you're not man enough to lead us to Insinda then I'll take your place as leader of this team- You'll simply be the navigator."

"Now you're crossing the line.. If I could take you to Insinda right now, I'd lead you there in a heartbeat! But I don't know where Insinda is! So don't blame me for your impatience!" Tidus voiced.

"Impatience?"

"You heard me! Quit acting like you're the only one with a purpose here Cloud! We all got someone we need to save!- so instead of acting like you're the only one with weight to bear- lighten up!"

Cloud narrowed his brows to the younger male before stepping to him- "You expect me to-!-!"

Before Strife even bothered to finish his sentence.. he stopped, only to rest his left hand onto his forehead and take a breather.. Why argue with someone who was completely ignorant of someone elses mindset. Tidus was leading, and sharing peppy little talks of encouragement from time to time but he had no idea what it was like to be in a completely different' world and just suddenly be expected to fight a boss that has the power to merge different planets..

As soon as Cloud felt his breathing get better his lowered his hand and began to continue onto the dirt path over to the next bridge which made Tidus scoff.

"And I suppose now, you want to move passed this argument and pretend this conversation never happened.."

"...If I said 'yes' will you stop talking?" Cloud asked turning back to the boy.

"What!- No!"

Cloud shrugged then began to walk over the bridge while Tidus let out a groan and followed. Regardless if Cloud was done with the conversation, the blitzplayer wasn't. As the younger male dashed to catch up with Cloud, quickly passing him in the process only to stop at the end of the final bridge and block his path, making Strife stop.

"Listen Cloud, like I said the other day, I know what kind of guy you are but that's going to have to change while you're here. We-"

"You don't know what kind of guy I am- You know nothing of me." Cloud cut off.

Tidus froze for a second getting a look of the face Cloud made, he was glaring harder than he ever had before... was he.. angry? This made Tidus laugh- **hard**.

"Ha- You see there you go again! Acting like some sort of badass, putting on a show for others around you!- But look around Cloud! No one's watching!- heck no one even gives a crap about your little act- So stop it!" he shouted. "Now I know what you're thinking.. You're thinking that you have so much of a burden on your back that you feel no one else can handle it but yourself.. so you don't get close to anybody.. in fact.. you push everyone away by degrading them and coming off as a jerk, because in your warped around mind, you think you're actually doing everybody a favor.. You..You act cold for people to see when deep down you know yourself that you're not actually like that... I hate that!" he finished. "My father was just like you.. just like you till the end! And you know what.. he left this world knowing that I still hated him..!"

As Tidus finished, the boy was quick to glance away- he didn't mean to go so in depth with his words.. but regardless.. what was said, was said. And as soon as he glanced from the rocky terrain from his left to Cloud he was somewhat surprised to see how solumn the guy looked even after all that. It made him shake his head, move to the side and head back towards the temple.. So what if his words didn't reach Cloud.. it wasn't a big deal..

"Im going to get this others- we'll find this Insinda and finsh'im off so you can feel better about yourself." he spoke in passing.

Cloud blinked once before holding his head down a bit, "There is a reason.." he began making Tidus stop and turn.

"What?"

"There is a reason you said all of that to me, otherwise you would've just kept it to yourself." the older male finished as he faced Tidus.

"...To be honest.. I don't know why I said it.." he answered. "but If I could guess.. I'd say it's because I don't want to have any regrets when you leave."

"..I don't understand."

Tidus calmed, then casually glanced around as if his answers were simply floating about then finally looked to the sky. The blankets of clouds and clear blue sky only made him think as to why he did just pour out a critical part of his past to Cloud like that but instead of coming up with something deep and intuitive he instead just found some simple words.

"I guess... I still have things to to work on... Back then.. in my past I was never really able mend the wounds given.." he spoke. "I just don't want to feel that way again y'know? I mean.. I hardly know you and all but still.. it just sucks to have that feeling about somebody y'know?"

Cloud simply shut his eyes before turning around once more, "I understand.." he answered grabbing Tidus' attention. "I understand more than you know.."

Both figures stood in silence as they both began to calculate what was said in the passed minute leaving the breezes whistles and bring sound in the mute convorsation. Tidus looked to his shoes for a second before smirking and bringing his right fist to his chest- with that he uttered Clouds name, of which made the older male glance over his shoulder.

"Don't forget what I said the other day. This is my story.. And in my story there will be no regrets! In the end of this thing, we're going to be friends- All of us, whether you like it or not."

"...A fitting story." he uttered with a straight face before walking off.

Tidus kept his smirk on, only to in the end laugh lightly to himself before hearing the quick 'pits' and 'patters' of running footsteps behind him, with that he turned and watched as Zidane, Irvine and a slowly walking Vincent pass the first bridge and approach him.

"Hey we heard yelling!" Zidane started.

"What's going on?" Irvine finished, glaring at Tidus.

"I think.. Cloud and I are on the same page.." he answered before turning to the cowboy beside him. "You ready to go?"

"!-!-!.. Yeah." he answered tipping the front of his hat. "Regardless of how I feel I don't know if Squall's in trouble or not.. and if he needs help then I'm not just going to wait for the guy at an inn like some unpaid escort."

"Nice way of wording it." Zidane smirked before watching Vincent brush by the group of 3 and follow Clouds trail.

It was then the group followed the path eventually heading back to the fork in the road between a completely new path and the path leading to mushroom rock, where they eventually caught up with Cloud. Having already known where to go, Tidus simply pointed onto the new path and the group walked. It was a quiet travel- mostly due to the fact that most of the group was still uneasy about leaving Djose- those being Zidane, Irvine and Tidus, but they tried desperately to hide it.

As Tidus somewhat led with Cloud a distance beside him, Zidane cradled the back of his own head as he followed- walking in between Vincent and Irvine. The monkey's tail limply swayed close to the ground before it floated into the air and wagged about giving the monkey some thoughts..

"I wonder... if Squall's okay.." he mumbled making everybody tense.

".. He's fine.. don't worry about him- after all he had to know what he was doing when he dashed into the enemy's magic." Tidus assured.

"But still.." Zidane mumbled.

"He's alright." Vincent spoke making everyone glance at him. "There was a teenager in that group of whom I injured, another one of them was incapable of fighting, Cloud took care of his own enemy from the group and the smallest one ran off with you into your own memory.."

Zidane blinked. "So...?"

"So- he means to say that there was only 1 left who was able to fight Squall- the guy I fought!" Tidus spoke up with a smile. "That means Squalls just fine!"

"I dunno.. I mean I saw you fight that guy, and he looked pretty strong to me." Zidane mumbled making Tidus jerk.

"Unlike Tidus, Squall is more alert when it comes to battle." Cloud spoke up before glancing at the blitzplayer beside him. "Do you disagree?"

"Er-...Well.."

"That's true!" Zidane answered hitting his left hand with his right fist. "Tidus you did kind run into that battle back at Djose without letting those guys speak n stuff while Squall just watched."

"Ok ok enough about me-" Tidus spoke rubbing the back of his head, thinking back to his rather foolish decisions.

"Back at Balamb Garden, there are tests of which the students take in order to prepare for simulated battle tests." Irvine spoke putting his hands into the pockets of his coat. "And I hate to say I forgot but.. I forgot that Squall aced all those tests.."

"Wait there's a test you take in order to learn how to battle?" the monkey questioned with a squinted eye.

"I said the same thing when I entered the school." the buck laughed. "But nevertheless, those tests provide all sorts of situations that would happen within a battle and apparently Squall picked all the right answers to pass."

Cloud stopped and turned to Irvine who quickly mimic'd his actions. "So you're saying that Squall is alright..?"

"Well I mean if he used the strategies he learned in school then.. I think he'd be okay.."

"-He's fine Zidane." Cloud spoke glancing from Irvine to the monkey within a blink. "Stop worrying.."

With that Cloud turned and went back to somewhat leading of which Vincent was sure to follow. Tidus, Irvine and Zidane all glanced Cloud of whom was quickly getting smaller as he travelled up the path to the next destination, it was then the boys left behind glanced at each other- Zidane being the first one to smirk.

"What exactly did you say to Cloud that got the guy so talkative Tidus?"

"I unno." he answered with a slight shrug.

"Well whatever it was.. it worked." The monkey laughed. "Maybe next you'll get Vince to make a joke or two-"

"Hey what's that?" Irvine asked breaking inbetween the line Tidus and Zidane made and pointing at a red twinkling light in the sky.

The boys glanced up noticing the light flicker and flicker having no idea how it was, however due to Irvine's above average eye sight he was able to identify what that twinkling was or rather looked like..

"A...ball of fire...?" he uttered before widening his eyes. "CLOUD!"

Both Cloud and Vincent stopped to turn and glance at the 3 behind them however feeling something strange, both men simultaneously glanced to the sky only to leap a great distance back and watch a ball of fire crash before them and encircle the group with a wildfire. Cloud hesitantly looked around for the source of the magic, however getting another sense he quickly lifted his blade from his back and held it before him defensively, just in time to block a force of air that scathed his weapon and forced him back for a second.

As the pressure soon faded, the group didn't get a second to calculate what exactly was going on for the ground they stood on suddenly began to shake and split.

"What the heck?" Tidus managed to let out before leaping away from a quickly splitting surface.

"Stay sharp." Vincent spoke.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder to the group noticing for the most part that they were confused as to what was happening leaving him no choice but to throw out a few select words to keep them alert. "There's something out there, don't' let your guard dow-"

Before the blonde could finish, another sense brought his buster sword before him once more in the end leading him to feel a strong pressure suddenly hit against his blade once more- however this time rather than just seeing air a blur of a fiendish woman stilled into vision having Strife distend his eyes at the character.

"Oops!~ You caught me~" she let out before instantly fading again.

Cloud flinched feeling the weight of the attack suddenly lift however a pressure was rising behind him, but before he could even react he felt a sharp pain in the center of his back before feeling.._cradled _afterward. His whole body went numb, and that instant he expected to fall, but he was baffled as to how he still managed to stand for what felt like a long amount of minutes, however unexpectedly a clear view of the woman eased into his vision giving him the impression that he was being held up by her.

Zidane glanced around seeing a ring of fire encircle around the fracturing ground eat its way closer to the group making him hop a good distance back and land on all fours examining what was going on- it was then he glanced at Irvine who looked to be doing idly dancing around the fractures and sudden to rise rocks.

"What's going on!-?"

"If I was to guess.. I'd say.. We're being attacked..?" the buck explained as he danced then jumped onto the same stable area of earth Zidane did. "Question is- Who's attacking us?"

"I'm just lookin for a red coat..." Zidane mumbled as he glared at the slow to approach flames.

As the boy scanned the flames he couldn't help but notice a short round shaped shadow approach.. as he leaned a little closer to the flames to get a good look he jerked watching huge behemoths leap through the wall of fire and snarl. Irvine and Zidane's eyes widened as they examined the huge jagged teeth, drool, monstrous claws on all four legs, and muscles the beasts had as they stood on their hind legs.

Zidane's jaw dropped as well as Irvine's as they watched both beasts let out a loud growl before suddenly diving at them, however before being harmed in any way, Tidus crashed down on the one closest to Zidane with his blade whilst Vincent went for headshots at the other beast.

As Vincent's behemoth was the first to fall, he was quick to turn Irvine and glare. "You've got a weapon now use it-"

"H-Hey! Mine's not down!" Tidus announced leaping next to the two.

All four guys glanced at the behemoth who was quick to rise on all four of his feet while at the same time be greeted by 3 other Behemoths who leaped through the ring of fire and lined behind it. Vincent glanced at the 3 males beside him before quickly looking over his shoulder and squinting-

"Hey Vincent I got a plan.." Tidus began nudging the older man's shoulder.

"Take care of this." he uttered before running off.

"Huh wait wha-"

Feeling the incentive to chase, the Behemoths charged at the frontline currently held by Zidane, Irvine and Tidus, leaving the group to get their weapons ready and go in for kills.

-The fiend woman smiled down at the sight- her wings held her victims midsection while her arms somewhat held the upper body- it was..amusing to her..

"So you're the group we have to watch? Interesting- I'm going to enjoy being here as long as I get to see your cute baby face~" she muttered easing her right hand to cup Clouds chin.

It was literally seconds after the statement that she planted her dark lips onto his before hearing a faint click. She slowly pulled away before she narrowed her vision to the corner of her eyes seeing the ebony barrel of a gun and a cloaked figure leaving her to smirk.

"Enough.." Vincent uttered before pulling the trigger.

As he shot- the fiendish woman faded making it unclear if he had hit her or not, however the main focus at that split second was Clouds well being. Vincent quickly grabbed the collar of Strifes wardrobe with his left hand as he pulled a 180 and glanced about looking for the dark woman with red hair- pointing his gun every which way before slowly dragging Cloud over to the rest of the group, however.. he froze slowly glancing over his shoulder only to see the fiendish looking woman- her body was off to the side, well that except her upperbody that instead was facing Vincent, her arms were folded and she held a rather cheeky smirk on her face as she stared him down.. if anything she was putting on a rather pompous facade..

"So it took you this long to notice me? ..I'm offended." she said with a frown. "You've got to be a lot faster than that if you want to live."

"Don't underestimate me." The cloaked man spoke before an aura of crimson began to spiral around his very being.

The womans lips curled before she shut her eyes and turned her whole body to the side. "Still too weak, don't even bother.."

"What?"

Vincent watched as the woman turned back to him only to extend her right arm mending her palm to face him. "I'm sorry but I don't want to fight- I'll dirty my dress, you know how that is right?.." she began with a chuckle at the end. "This.. is the end."

She rose her extended palm into the air allowing Vincent to get a glance at the sky that went from blue to a dark shade of orchid- Having a feeling that he knew what this was he glanced back down at the woman raising his weapon.

One shot echoed through the ears of everyone before everything around them suddenly went black.


	17. Moving On

_**-? ? ?-**_

There was nothing to be seen after what had happened what felt like 2 seconds ago. Feeling unspeakable pain wretch throughout his very being while hearing the dark and eerie chuckle of the fiendish woman before everything had went silent.. Was.. Was he dead..? Nothing was hurting at the moment... and it didn't seem like there was anything to hear either.. except for a gong.. that kept getting irritatingly louder and louder until lids revealed eyes of mako. With that Cloud sat up and glanced about seeing nothing but another stuffy looking inn that was vastly unkept, it was then he noticed Zidane laying about at the very foot of a bed he was apparently lying on, Irvine, of whom wasn't that far away leaned onto the wall away from the bed being the inn was amazingly cramped.. Vincent was no where to be seen however Gippal was standing a good distance away from the group of three, holding a pot and wooden spoon with a smile on his face.

"Oh hey! Bout time you woke up." He spoke.

"Where are we?" Cloud questioned shifting his eyes about. "This.. isn't Djose.."

"You're right, Its not." Gippal spoke tossing the cooking instruments off to the side. "This just happens to be a small Inn at Moonflow."

"Moonflow? I don't get it.. what happened? How did we get here?"

"We got our asses handed to us by some Behemoths and a tramp vamp." Zidane groaned achingly sitting himself up. "Even after all that when you're unconscious you still get a friggen mattress.. whats up with that?" he mumbled making Cloud kick him off said surface.

"Its... not like it was entirely our fault though.." Irvine began wincing between pauses. "We were blindsided by some powerful magic not to mention I think we were put to sleep before being finished off."

"What exactly did she finish us all with?" Cloud asked swinging his legs onto the ground.

A painful cry was heard shortly after though making him lift his legs and glance down at Tidus. The blitzplayer let out one loud hiss before sitting up and rubbing his abdomen of which was bandaged. "-We were all finished off with a Demi spell.. and a powerful one too.. I still feel sore." he spoke.

"Demi.." Cloud repeated before noticing Zidane crawl from under the bed and over to Gippal.

"It's all Squalls.. fault.." the monkey hissed as he strained to get closer to the Al Bheds shoes. "If he hadn't gone missing then-"

"-Then we all would've got our asses kicked regardless." Irvine cut off. "Our loss was inevitable- we were confused as to what was happening and not to mention distracted.."

Gippal glanced around at the group with a solemn face before shutting his eyes and letting out a sigh, "... So that's what happened.. you were beat up by something powerful... That **would **explain the ruined path to Moonflow.. Oh well!" He finished with a clap. "Time to get up and get moving."

Cloud blinked letting out a 'what' making Gippal laugh and pace around the small area, "Ok its like this- obviously something out there is after you guys.. and this something is a pretty powerful fellow to have some powerful people working under'im so- I need you guys to go about your very business so I can find out who this someone is."

"You want us to walk around as live bait so you can find out what's trying to kill us?" Irvine spoke looking to the man stupidly.

"Well..yeah.. Isnt' that what I just said?" Gippal laughed. "Listen, from what I saw back at Djose and what I've seen just a moment ago- something is trying to stop you from getting where you need to be, so~ this leaves me to do what anyone with a huge heart, and kindred spirit-"

"_And inflated ego_-" Irvine muttered.

"-Would do!" Gippal finished. "I'm going to help."

"And just what exactly could you do?" Zidane wondered as he stopped his crawling.

"Believe it or not, I can dig up any kind of information I need anywhere in Spira, not to mention I've got a whole faction of Al Bhed and other people who are willing to offer their help when I need it- meaning I'm a great resource when need be." He explained narrowing his only visible eye. ".. Just like you guys, I'm curious as to know what exactly is going on here in Spira, and whether you trust my words or not, I am concerned about this Yuna girl you spoke about." He finished glancing at Tidus. "So- seeing as trouble seems to follow you guys wherever you go I've managed to wrangle up a scout who's willing to travel alongside you guys."

"Its not Brother is it?" Tidus wondered with a groan.

"Of course not-" Gippal laughed before turning to the doorway.

In just seconds Rikku waltzed through the door and leaped beside Gippal dancing about as she saw the boys, "Never fear you guys! Rikku is here!~ _Although... Gippal you made me wait outside longer than you said you would_.."

The male Al Bhed rolled his eye before glancing down at the group and holding his hands out toward Rikku as if she were a presentation, "Rikku here will tag along with you guys, and at the same time utter information to me so I could help you."

"Yay~ Rikku~" The monkey let out as he quickly crawled over to the girl and hugged her legs.

The rest of the team stared at the sight feeling too tired or hurt to even sum up a sentence, except for Cloud.. for some reason he felt just fine.. which was odd seeing as he knows he was beat back on the Moonflow path.. Something was wrong. Suddenly an urge motioned his left hand into the pocket of his vestment and out he pulled Zidanes cerulean pendant, of which made the monkey jump to his feet.

"HEY! JUST WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH MY NECKLACE!" the monkey shouted making it from Rikku to Cloud in one leap. "And here I thought I was the only thief in the troupe-"

"Don't be ridiculous, I didn't take it from you, I just forgot to give it back."

"I.e- stealing." The cowboy groaned as he stood from off the floor.

"Wrong I just forgot I had it- If I had known, I would've returned it to Zida-"

"So Gippal-" Irvine spoke completely ignoring Cloud's long-winded explanation. "You're forcing Rikku into our group so she can be your eyes and ears right? That's your gist?"

"Pretty much.." he shrugged. "Even if you guys don't want her to tag along I'll just have her follow you till she see's something interesting.."

"Don't worry I won't tell him everything-" she winked.

"Theres a receiving tracker within Rikku's scarf, so I'll be able to know where you guys are and track your movements back at Djose, not only that I'll be able to hear everything thats going on."

"As enthralled as I am to hear that Rikku will be joining us.. I must say I'm a bit uncomfortable." Irvine sighed giving Tidus a glance.

The blitzplayer nodded sending Rikku a stern look as he readied a sentence, " As great as it sounds to add Rikku to the party, I have to decline, I've already told Rikku that she can't come with us- This trip is dan-"

"Yes dangerous I know." Gippal interrupted. "but you forget, Rikku is a their so she can get out of a situation faster than you can say- _'nor' _"

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed. "Don't forget Tidus, I can catch up with you under water! So you know I'm pretty fast!"

"Instead of having the girl accompany us to fight, why don't you just give us the receivers Gippal?" Cloud spoke standing from his bed now.

"To be honest, I don't trust any of you with my tech." he answered. "I'd trust the kid with the tail, however I'm afraid he'd break the tool rather than keep it safe. So guess it's decided, Rikku has now joined your group."

The guys all cut each other a glance before looking back at Rikku who rose her right fist in the air and did a little dance. This made Zidane raise a brow and take a seat on the floor before he folded his arms and began to think, "Wait a minute... Having Rikku on our team will be fun and all but.. what about Insinda.. I'm guessing that guy is stronger than the bosses we faced back at the path.."

"Boss." Cloud corrected. "There was only 1 person who took us out and that was that dark woman."

"That's not what I saw." Zidane mumbled looking to the roof. "I remember looking into the ring of fire that surrounded us.. and right before the behemoths attacked I saw this fat guys shadow.. I couldn't get a good look at his face though.."

"That's interesting." Gippal mumbled folding his arms.

"!- Hey Gippal! He said that there were behemoths!" Rikku voiced. "Those fiends only reside in caves n stuff right!-?"

"Right, most beasts in the behemoth family don't even bother to reside on grounds that are populated with people, especially the moonflow path.. So that's a rather interesting fact to hear." he spoke before glancing around the room. "...Well.. either way, you guys better get moving, the last ride across the Moonflow will be leaving at midnight so take your time in getting supplies- Rikku keep a close eye on them." he finished with a turn.

"Right-O!"

"Wait a minute- Rikku can't come with us!" Tidus voiced straining to stand. "For the last time!- Its too dangerous."

"Been there; heard that." Gippal spoke waving his right hand in the air- dismissing the statement.

"Tidus! Quit being so mean~" The girl whined bringing her fists to her chest. "I'm going to be a help to you just wait and see-"

Zidane's tail lifted slightly and swayed back in forth behind him as repeatedly blinked at Rikku and Gippal, "Well if she thinks she can handle it then why not. Nothing rough has actually happened to us till awhile ago so bring her along Tidus."

"Don't ask Tidus, the decision is up to me." Cloud made clear.

"Oh Really?" Zidane let out raising a brow.

"NO! Cloud just what the heck are you talking about?" Tidus asked with a tone.

"I'm simply refering to our conversation before we left Djose, I am the captain now and you are simply the navigator. All decisions will be made by me until I decide that you're ready to lead this team."

"...Sounds legit to me." Irvine groaned wanting to avoid any kind of argument. "So, what's your decision?"

"..."

The older blonde simply looked to the floor for about a minute then glanced at Rikku who jerked to his gaze, however wanting to go on another adventure she straightened up and did what she had to- to earn her place on the team. She smirked coyly before folding her arms behind her back and taking a slow waltz over to Cloud, giggling all the while.

"_Heeeey_~ I remember you- You're... Cloud right?" she questioned rhetorically. "Y'know.. If you add me onto the team I can use all my skills to assist you guys get to Indasin or whatever." she explained now walking circles around the man.

"Insinda." he corrected.

"Yeah yeah whatever- To convince you that I could be a good asset, I'll tell you what I just learned from the Hypello's near the Shoopuffs."

Cloud only stared at the girl who refused to stop walking around him- Instead of wanting to know the information she had, he was more concerned as to what a Hypello was and a _shoopuff _for that matter, however before his thoughts could even process he glanced at the doorway noticing a blue fiend with bug eyes make its way in the establishment. Glancing about the room quickly he spotted his sword near the head of his bed and grabbed it and making everyone in the room freak out.

"CLOUD! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!-?" Tidus voiced, looking to him and the new figure at the doorway.

Gippal glanced at the doorway as well noticing one of the travelling hypello's make his way to a shelf that was just beside the door frame of the establishment, then pull out a small red booklet of which it opened. With that the blonde Al Bhed turned to Cloud and laughed to himself before approaching the blue figure.

"Hey Rauuten is our shipment ready?"

"Yessh,You're materailsh hash been replashed"

"Thats great! Well Imma get going." he let out turning to the group once again. "Remember!- Midnight! That's the last shoopuff ride for the day."

"Wait where are you goin?" Zidane asked.

"Back to Djose I'm afraid." The Al Bhed sighed. "Y'see I was here with a few other Al Bhed to pick up supplies that were shipped from Bevelle, that's when I came across you guys napping on the ruined land."

"And once he saw that he got Brother to pick me up and make it all the way here from Besaid!" Rikku added looking to Cloud. "So come'on! Lemme join please please _pleeeeeease_!~"

Cloud looked from the Hypello across the room to Rikku then finally placed his sword on his back before shutting his eyes and coming to a decision. "Fine, only because I find you're whining exasperating." he let out brushing passed her and towards the exit of the inn.

Rikku stuck her tongue out towards him however straightened up remembering what she had promised a few minutes ago, "Wait! Don't you want to know what I heard from the Hypello?" she asked making Strife stop.

"I'm sure it would be nothing beneficial."

"They say theres been rain out in the Calm lands." she spoke looking to Tidus that instant.

"Rain." the blitzplayer repeated before folding his arms and looking to the left side of the room. "Thats odd.. it never really rains there.."

"Irrelevant." Cloud uttered before reaching for the door.

"That's not the interesting part- They say that the rain has miracle properties.. like it heals things! But its only happened a few times.."

This made Cloud freeze as he refrained from gripping the knob of the door, making Gippal smirk and raise his brows, "Something you find interesting Cloud?"

"...!-!-!.. Its nothing." he answered leaving the inn.

Everyone simply stared at the doorway before Gippal brought attention to himself by letting out a loud played out groan, instead of saying anything like everyone expected, he just shook his head, looked to Rikku and pointed at his ear then left the Inn with the hypello, Rauuten, quick to follow.

"So what now, second in command?" Irvine asked looking to Tidus.

"We're going to take the shoopuff ride tonight but I think we're going to need more supplies.. we've only got a few potions and maybe 1 elixer."

"Don't look at me to pay-" the cowboy spoke raising his hands. "Im flat broke."

"Not a problem- I'll get us some stuff! Just tell me what'cha need." Zidane smirked quick to rise from the floor.

"I'm totally against what you're up to.. but... I'll make a list." he groaned rubbing his head.

Rikku smiled to herself before heading toward the door then finally turning to the troupe, "I'm going to let the Hypello know that we want a ride." she explained before turning again of which made Irvine follow.

"Hey Irvine-"

"Relax Tidus, I'm just escorting the lady around." The cowboy smirked. "Injured or not I can't just up and watch a woman leave this safe environment into a dangerous world unprotected."

"But theres nothing out ther-"

"A wise man once said 'assist all who need assistance'. " he cut off before easing Rikku and himself out of the establishment.

Tidus could only blink as he soon watched Zidane head towards the door as well, making it clear in passing that 'he didn't need a list' in the end leaving the blonde to his thoughts and himself. He sighed glancing around the small inn that hadn't looked like it had changed over the past years. It brought back feelings of nostalgia but it also gave Tidus a certain rush that had him quick to sprint out of the Inn as well.

Cloud walked through many crowds of oddly dressed people, hypello and humoniod creatures alike feeling more paranoid than anything.. There weren't that many people back in Midgar or Nibelheim or Modeoheim for that matter that had this many strange looking people. Regardless if the people here were harmless or not, it made it.. _difficult _for Cloud to render who not to pull his weapon out on.. After all it was people looking like these people in Spira that were actually considered fiends or just people being apart of some weirdly dressed group of thugs back at home..

The blonde sighed refraining from walking through the crowds only to take a minute to process the full on fact that he was in a different world now, and there were certain things that he considered abnormal to be completely normal here. As he shut his eyes to let the minute pass he was quick to stop and shift his vision to the ground over towards the shoulder on his right.

"Vincent.. I need you to do me a favor." he uttered.

This made the dark figure a few feet behind him, blink once before witnessing Cloud turn full circle and hold out his fist. Staring at the gloved hand to Clouds stern face was all Vincent did before noticing the gloved palm slightly open and drop what looked to be a dark azure gem attached to a thin silver chain. His left brow slightly rose before he reached for the stone and held it within his own palm.

"It's that necklace Zidane got from one of those figures who dragged him into that circle at Djose." Cloud explained.

"...-Just what is your favor?" Vincent questioned seeking a direct answer.

"Hold onto that. I believe that necklace holds healing properties, and I figure you need it more than me at the moment."

Vincent gave Cloud a certain look that made the man slightly smirk before turning back around, "I heard your footsteps.. you were injured when that woman suddenly attacked right?"

"Thanks to your nap." He mumbled tucking the gem under his cloak.

Cloud jerked hearing footsteps and eventually watching Vincent pass him, it was then the older mans crimson eyes darted to Cloud, "Was it that womans kiss that left your legless?"

"It wasn't that!" he made clear. "I felt a pain in my lower back just before everything in my body went numb, whatever happened, that woman stabbed me with something..."

"Interesting.. Be more careful." Vincent spoke beginning to walk off.

"As if I wasn't trying to.." Cloud mumbled to himself glaring.

As Vincent faded into the crowds, Cloud was left to stand around and wait on just what exactly he had to do next- he thought on what exactly happened back then.. Why were they suddenly attacked by unknown figures? Did they happen to work under Insinda? Everything that happened the other day was pretty much a blur.. and it was hard to recall just what exactly was going on.. there was fire.. and fiend looking woman...

Cloud suddenly jerked as he covered the lower half of his mouth in disgust recalling the cold dead feel something pressed onto his mouth.. why was that.. he could only wonder and think harder however the sight of Tidus running passed a few crowds just to the right of him distracted the older male. As he turned slightly, he wondered just where he was going exactly, however rather thinking harder on the subject he just went to follow.

It wasn't a long journey to what Cloud calculated, he could see Tidus still running but it was only down a path that led away from the odd crowds and more toward the isolated area of land only a few people would walk. Regardless, Cloud didn't feel the need to run after the boy even though he was slowly becoming out of sight, something told him that he wasn't trying to run very far.

With each slow and casual step, Cloud surely made it away from the crowds- thinking all the while that Tidus was going back to the Djose path to investigate what had happened, however, surprisingly he saw the boy standing before what seemed like a lake..?

Cloud kept a good comfortable distance before glancing at the scenery to his left, as assumed he saw a lake, with lilipads and purple flowers, however strangely enough lights were sprouting from the liquid surface.

He raised a brow at the sight however turned his attention to Tidus as soon as he heard the boy groan or sigh.

"A long time ago, when I first arrived here in Spira, Yuna and her guardians showed me these waters." he began. "They told me that this was the Moonflow, and at night.. the pyreflies gather around, lighting up the water like a sea of stars."

Cloud blinked solemnly at the boy before watching him kick his shoes in the dirt and rub the back of his head.  
"I guess.. I just wanted to see this one more time before we sailed off." he uttered before standing straight and smirking.

This made Cloud squint. "What're you smiling about now?"

"Hm?" he let out instantly frowning before curling his lips into a smile once more. "I just have this strong feeling that we're close to them."

"Whatever gave you that feeling?"

"I don't know." the blitzplayer shrugged, "I just feel that way."

Cloud only shook his head before sending Tidus a solemn glance, "I thought you were going back to the path.. Thats why I followed you."

"Huh? Why would I go back there?" Tidus blinked making the older man falter.

"-To investigate, to see if whoever attacked us left anything strange behind, something!"

"They didn't." he answered looking back to the Moonflow.

"How do you know that?"

Tidus lowered his eyes dully as he began to explain. "Well.. If they had I'm sure Gippal would've brought it to our attention..that or he already took it and is examining it right now." he sighed. "Either way, I'm sure he'll bring it to our attention when the time is right."

"I still don't understand how you could be apathetic about these things." Strife let out resting the fingers of his right hand over his forehead. "You should get more serious."

"No thanks." he uttered making the older man flinch. "If I did I think I'd turn into you."

Again Cloud jerked, but not without staring at the boy stupidly of which left Tidus laughing and holding his sides, "The last thing I'd want is to walk around with an angry mug on my face all the time, that must hurt!"

_Cut him.. Cut him and bury him_- is what Strifes mind instantly uttered however, rather than see that through he just raised his right hand once more to rest over his forehead to ease the sudden pain within.

"HEY GUYS!"

Both turned seeing Zidane run over and place himself within the distance both Tidus and Cloud formed, with that he stared at the Moonflow and blinked stupidly before pointing.

"What is that?"

"Do not tell me that's what you came over here to say." Cloud groaned.

"Its not!" he shouted before looking to Tidus. "I got everything I could get my hands on within the shop, we should be good for a few days."

"Great." The blitzplayer let out. "Guess all we have to do now is wait."

Zidane blinked once more before squinting an eye and cupping his chin as his tail began to sway- making him try to remember something important to bring up.

As the monkey thought Cloud shut his eyes feeling the silence was somewhat healing that is till he heard footsteps, feeling these were no ordinary footsteps he groaned before glancing over his shoulder. Not surprised, he noticed Rikku and Irvine make their way over.

"Yo!~" Irvine waved in a salute manner.

"Tidus guess what! I got us a ride!" Rikku shouted running over to the (somewhat)leader.

"Thats great Rikku...but-"

"Does it even matter that you announced it?" Cloud cut off. "The ride is at midnight and telling from the setting sun we've got awhile till we can leave."

The blonde girl huffed before putting her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that I got us an earlier ride smartypants!"

"Really?" Tidus wondered.

Rikku nodded smiling up to him. "Of course! Seems the Hypello navigating the evening Shoopuffs is no other than Barkeep!"

"Barkeep?" He repeated.

Rikku nodded. "He used to travel along with Paine, Brother and I when we were sphere hunters.." she nodded. "So now do you think I'm useful!"

"Well I never said you were useless-"

"-Hey...!" Zidane let out finally getting his thought back. "Guys! What're we going to do about those people that attacked us!?" he questioned making everyone raise a brow at that sudden change of conversation.

An odd silence fell upon the group leaving Rikku to look around confused at the boys whilst Cloud was quick to recover, "We simply keep our guard up."

"Right!" Tidus agreed bringing up and tightened fist. "Whatever's going here, we're obviously getting closer to something important!"

"Like Garnet!?" Zidane let out.

"Exactly, nobody would just attack us out of the blue like that unless it was for a good reason. Lets keep going and see if they show up again!" Tidus spoke.

Irvine smirked tilting his hat back. "Well I wont disagree with that. Afterall, now that a lady's present I've got to stay on my toes at all times."

Rikku blinked before smirking. "Hold on buddy, don't think I'm some girl who needs protecting! If anything you'll soon find yourself being protected by me when it comes down to it!" she let out before pointing at each of the boys. "That goes for all of you! Remember that!"

Zidane smirked, "I wont be forgetting, after all, I'm keen to listening to women who take charge-"

Irvine hastily made it over to the chimp and hit him upside the head making him screech and stomp about.

"What'd you do that for!?"

"Back off monkey she's mine-"

He grinned, "Who says!"

"Who says? Don't you got 2 girlfriends to look after!"

"Aria isn't my girlfriend!" Zidane hissed grabbing the collar of the cowboys jacket.

"Funny how I didn't even mention her name and you knew who I was talking about!" he hissed putting the monkey in a headlock.

Cloud groaned that moment whilst Tidus rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously, however he was quick to regain his composure and smirk. "Lets go, right now." he let out making everyone freeze.

"Why the sudden rush?" Zidane blinked, still in the headlock.

"I'm just as curious as the monkey." Irvine let out.

"Don't forget the objective here guys, We still have to find Squall and Yuna, not only that, we have to get rid of Insinda and end this trip."

Without a second of thought Irvine and Zidane let each other go and nodded. Cloud only stared finally feeling Tidus was up to leading this troupe. Whatever inspired him to attack this mysterious force was baffling however he was more interested in the action of getting this trip over with rather hang around. So rather than object he complied and kept silent.

Tidus took one final glance at the Moonflow before rushing passed the others and toward the crowded area, leaving the others to give chase besides Strife of course. He just stared at the children of whom he thought were taking this trip lighter than they should. He sighed shutting his eyes that moment as he began to wonder how long he'd be able to tolerate them... Would he be able to tolerate them forever?

He groaned opening his eyes slightly before jerking- he noticed Vincent casually walk passed him with an air of eerie silence which made him quickly regain composure.

"Feeling better I see."

Vincent glanced over his shoulder before his right hand crept out of his cloak- with that he tossed the azure pendant to Cloud, leaving the blonde to catch it and raise a brow.

"You should return that to Zidane."

"I was going to.." Cloud uttered.

"But?"

"I want to see what else this thing can do. Zidane did say that his memory was within this sphere and that the cloaked woman gave him this.. I'm wondering if she altered his memory purposely so it can in fact store these healing properties and-"

"And you're assuming she, or her comrades, will come searching for it at some point in time." Vincent let out before waltzing off again. "..Return the boy his pendant. She won't show unless he has it."

Cloud glared before walking as well. "-And what makes you so sure?"

"I'm not." Vincent let out impassively. "Its just a hunch."

Cloud let out a silent scoff before putting the necklace into the pocket of his vestment. Regardless of Vincents' _hunches, _he wasnt' going to give up the trinket until he saw it fit.

* * *

_**?-?-?**_

Garnet hummed as she messed with the laces of her boots while beside her Yuna leaned on the wall of aura to sleep, however not feeling as calm as them Zell sat shaking his right leg with his back hunched and a gloomy look over his face. He eyed each and every one of the girls he was surrounded by before stopping his sights on Tifa of whom instantly caught his glance and glared.

"...Will you stop that!" she snapped while the boy continued to keep his gloomy mug on. "Looking like that isnt' going to help us moron, now shape up!"

"How can you all be so calm." he let out.

Garnet blinked. "What do you mean Zell?"

"We've been in here forever, and none of us have seen hide nor hair of those cloaked dudes, not to mention.. I'm not hungry."

Tifa scrunched her face, "What does your stomach have to do with anything?"

He stood that moment. "I get hungry all the time when I'm back at home and yet the whole time I've been here I haven't even craved a burger or a hotdog for that matter!"

"Shh! Zell!~ Yuna's sleeping." Rinoa hissed, bringing for a single finger before her lips.

It was at that moment the blonde glared down at her and folded his arms. "...That reminds me... Its about time you spoke up Rinoa.."

"Huh?"

"Its pretty vague.. but that night at Balamb.. you walked into the circle of darkness without a thought.. Then when I tried to pull you away.. you told me to let you go.." he explained making Tifa and Garnet look to the girl. "Its time you told me.. What was your intention of coming here?"

Garnet wriggled her brows and glanced away, whilst Tifa on the other side of the sphere glared feeling something was odd about that girl, however slow 'clicks' and 'clacks' made her back away from the shield and glare around the dark space.

Zell let out a 'tch' before running to the woman's side and glancing about as well- he heard.. footsteps.. but whose were they? The curiosity was causing him to get tense.

Yuna's eyes slowly fluttered that instant before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked to the two, still half asleep however as soon as the sound of steps reached her ears she was wide awake.

Seconds passed before a crimson figure appeared just before the shield that kept the group prisoners.

Zell flinched for a moment before regaining composure and glaring, "...What're you doing there just staring! If you got something to say then just say it!"

With that, the character in the crimson robe pointed to Tifa.

_**"A sacrifice is needed soon. Do not fear it.."**_

She jerked before running to the barrier and throwing a punch that, to the others, shook the prison.

The figure took a step back then another, then disappeared in the darkness that surrounded them, with that everyone somewhat relaxed especially Zell, who was growing tired of this place. He glanced at the dark ceiling wondering why exactly he had to go and look for Squall back at the Garden but instantly shut his eyes.

"Aooouuugh!~" he groaned falling onto the floor, his arms and legs spread about. "I can't believe this.. We're all going to die here!"

"Idiot! Don't give up!" Tifa snapped.

"Don't go sounding all brave.. you're going to be the first one." the blonde boy grumbled making her flinch.

"T-Tch-Exactly but you don't see me crying about it!"

"Yeah, cause you did all your crying when we first got here.."

"What'd you say!/?!"

"Hey calm down you guys!" Garnet eased while Rinoa sat quietly.

As long as Zell was of the subject of her wanting to be here then she was satisfied.. however she couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice agreeing to come here.. She sighed before sinking her head and glancing at Yuna a distance away from her. The woman looked calm as she stared into the only visible window of the area and the, never to move, moon before shutting her eyes.

Rinoa did nothing but mimic her, after all sleep didn't seem like a bad idea for the time being..


	18. Guadosalam

_**-Midway - Moonflow-**_

Arms folded, legs crossed and baring the face of botherment is how Cloud sat within the ride. Not only was he a bit skeptical of this... dinosaur like beast he rode just to get across the water but he still wasn't comfortable with the blue looking monster which apparently was a race here in Spira..  
He felt weird and already sick of this place, but what was making this whole trip worse was the fact that he still hadn't found the missing girls, a clue as to why he's here and where that Squall boy might be.. not only that!- Bosses were starting to appear and stop him from reaching his destination, and all the while the bunch of circus freaks he travelled with, beared not an ounce of care or worry across their face.

He glanced to his left of the small sitting area, seeing Irvine listen to the babbling Rikku while every other minute that passed by he'd play with the shells and colored beads within her hair. He rolled his eyes slightly before glancing to the right side of the area seeing Tidus sit comfortably while looking north of the waters they swam across, assumibly thinking of old memories or just seeing when land would show- while beside him Zidane turned in his seat, his knees on the woven surface as he stared at the sun that was only inches from being taken over by the waters in the distance all the while wagging his tail like some puppy with its head out the window.

The blonde shut his eyes that moment letting out an almost silent groan before looking to the roof of the straw case he sat within assuming Vincent stood atop there alone and isolated..

_'Lucky Bastard..'_ Strifes mind uttered, before he glared daggers into the back of the Hypellos head.

"Hey! Take a look at that!"

The man groaned as he now looked down to his right seeing Zidane's tail wag about as the sun had quickly vanished and the lilies within the waters of the Moonflow began to glow and release little lights.

Tribal laughed as he reached over the rails to catch one, only to be held back by Tidus.

"Well whaddya know.." the blitzplayer let out. "So this was what Lulu was talking about so long ago.."

"Wow!" Rikku gasped while Irvine beside her tipped his hat.

"Will you look at that. Aint a bad sight."

Zidane smiled looking at the floating spheres of lights, thinking the scene before him was pretty.. however in the back of his mind this ranked only 2nd to the sight of the Spiran skies in the early morning.

The monkey jerked that moment as his smile slowly faded and tail idly sank. Cloud raised a brow noticing this as everyone else but rather than address it, they waited for the monkey to bring up the topic, however feeling it needed to be spoken about then and now Tidus spoke.

"...Zidane?"

"... We have to hurry and find Squall." he uttered before turning in his seat and folding his arms. "He shouldn't be missing out on any of this..."

Irvine smirked wearily. "-Don't worry about it, Squall isn't one to enjoy sights as these."

"_Goh_~ I don't see why not!~" Rikku groaned, "The Moonflow is the prettiest thing to gaze at sometimes."

"As true as that may be pretty lady, Squall's just not the kind of guy to complement a pretty sight so easily." Irvine laughed.

"So what?"

The buck quickly stopped his laughter as soon as he noticed Zidane's risen brow and rather serious mug, It made him blink a bit confused..

"So what if Squall doesn't say what he means.. Doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same way." The monkey let out before turning again. "He probably figures that he doesn't need to say how he feels because the friends around him have already spoken the words.."

Irvine stared at the monkey with a stupid look on his mug which made Rikku nudge him slightly and laugh, "He told you."

"I'm just saying what I think." Tribal let out. "Afterall I think Cloud and Vincent do the same thing."

"Do not try to define the reason for my actions." Cloud uttered turning his head away from the troupe making Tidus laugh.

"-Regardless! The Moonflow is a calming sight." He spoke trying to get back to a less confrontational topic. "I've got to come back here someday."

"So do I!" The monkey agreed before jerking. "Er- what I mean to say is.. Before I leave.. I've got to show Garnet this..."

A silence reigned over the group for a moment that was... odd more than uncomfortable.. at least.. in Tidus' perspective. Even though he felt completely fine about this he couldnt' help but feel and odd air surround Zidane, Cloud and Irvine. He knew 'home' was a touchy subject for the time being.. so he backed off for the moment.

* * *

_**...Uknown Terrain...**_

The pale Demonic woman forced to do Insinda's bidding squinted an eye at the area before her where she stood. Atop a mountainous region where ice was sure to fall and hit the skin, she glared into its never-ending valleys and crevices of rock and sleet. She was disturbed.. Although there wasn't much to look at, she didnt' like this view.. hell she honestly didn't like anything she had seen here. The feeling of peace and cloyed manner filled the area around and it was suffocating- and what was interesting.. is she could only sense a few spots of turmoil around this land.. small spots that she was sure was Insinda's doing..

She grimaced that instant while shutting her eyes.

"Lilith.."

The woman glanced over her shoulder coyly before she watched her stumpy counterpart slowly walk to her however stop at what he felt was a good distance away. He stood, sharing her same face of grimace as his coat blew idly in the chilled breezes, sending her his perturbed glances in hopes that she would understand what he was saying, even if it was in silence.

She lowered her eyes smugly knowing what he wanted, however not even bothering to speak.

"Lilith! What did you do back there!-? What was that move that you pulled when you finished off those brats!" the man barked making the woman turn full circle now.

"Why does this concern you." she stated more than asked.

"!-!-!, Tch don't play around! You know as well as I, how long we've had to stay in that blasted dark room with those other morons! You know what they've all said! You know who runs the tassels on this horse!-"

"If you've got a point, then get to it." The woman interrupted, strutting off leaving the man to jerk and follow.

"I do! My point is! If you've done something to harm Insinda then you know you're done for!"

She stared at the man remembering exactly what he was referring to. After finishing off that group of nuisances back near the waters she could distinctly feel a pain in her core. Remembering that pain.. as if she had felt for the bunch of boys back there.. as if she had actually cared for them.. it made her sickly. To feel for humans of which she had just met!-? What a nuisance..

Reaching into her chest, passed the blood and bone till she pulled out a tainted red light was what she remembered vividly before disposing of it by tossing it into one of her portals leading to anywhere..

Where that light was now, was of no concern to her anymore.. however the fact that this man brought it up.. it was.. logical. It wasn't like he had abilities that were anywhere close to her level.. so of course he'd wonder what she did.

".. I got rid of my heart." she answered making the man jerk.

"WHAT? Impossible! Then how do you walk! How do you breathe!"

"It was not that kind of heart." she muttered. "However...as I stated previously. Why does this concern you." She wondered stopping that moment and glancing down at the man.

He flinched only to quickly recover and smirk while flipping the only spot of hair on his head. "As much fun as it is working for this tough guy, I'd hate to see a woman of your caliber act out. I wouldn't want Insinda to chop that pretty little head clean off your shoulders."

The woman regarded as 'Lilith' glanced down at the man lowering her eyes a bit further before raising her right hand rather limply. The man watched as said hand reached for him, an index finger leading the way of which quickly reached and softly trailed his skin. He smirked for a moment however jerked watching the hand retract only a few inches and brew the spell of dark fire making him yelp and fall back on the snowy landscape.

"Unlike you, I don't fear Insinda.." she began her eyes become cold and soulless. " I would gladly do him a favor and kill you right now-" she let out making the flames in her palm grow larger.

She watched as the bald man writhed while scooting away, his hands slipping in the snow every so often, leaving the woman to rest her action arm to her side thereby banishing the flames. With that she looked down to the man rather smugly.

"I wont kill you yet.. after all... your still a somewhat useful pawn in Insinda's playbook.. and I wouldnt' want Insinda to grieve over your loss" she muttered with a turn.

The man on the ground glared, seething all the while figuring if he was anything like that demon woman he'd put her in her place, however he jerked watching the woman glance over her shoulder that moment. He held his head wondering if she could read minds however stopped as he saw her open her mouth to speak.

"By the way.." she uttered. "...Your chivalry disgusts me.. It will be your demise soon enough.."

"Tch.. bitch."

* * *

_**-Endpoint - Moonflow-**_

The group within the ride still sat in silence, feeling the topic previously brought up was the sole purpose for it. Tidus could only figure that the foreigners missed their home, and that topic alone was a sore spot for them. So rather than ease them with his words, he figured the lights from the waters below and the sound of the swimming shoopuff would at least ease the pain..

He sat closing his eyes that moment..

"So what's you guys' hometown like?" Rikku voiced making the blitzplayer jerk.

The foreigners glanced at her that instant watching her smile one of her airheaded grins before leaning in her seat and glancing at each and every one of them- waiting for an answer. Cloud was the first to dismiss her question by turning away and looking to the Moonflow, while Zidane blinked stupidly looking as if he didn't know the answer to his question.. leaving Irvine to smirk and relax in his seat.

"My home happens to pretty peaceful place." he uttered shutting his eyes. "Right now I dorm at a school called Balamb Garden. It's okay, but the homework is a killer."

"Homework?" Rikku and Zidane repeated making Irvine jerk.

"You've gotta be kidding, you don't know what homework is?"

"You're talking to a streetpunk who grew up in the streets of any and every village on Terra just to survive man." Zidane glared.

"Terra?" Cloud repeated leaving the monkey to raise a brow and slightly nod. "...You live..on Terra?"

"Yes. Why?"

"...No reason." Cloud spoke, finishing his statement with a glare making the monkey glare back.

"Whats a Terra?" Rikku blinked.

"The name of my planet duh." Zidane answered making Cloud glare at the monkey even harder. "What! Do you have something to say'ta me!-?"

"Not at all."

"Well." Irvine spoke up grabbing Tribal and Cloud's attention. "What was your homes like?"

Zidane smirked folding his arms behind his head. "My home is nothing but huminoid creatures, humans, castles and ships." he answered.

"Huminoid creatures?" Irvine repeated. "You mean.. there are people in your world with tails?"

"Not really, I'm the only one of my kind." he blinked. "I mean there are some people who look like huge rats n stuff and maybe rabbits and that whole lot but yeah I'm the only one of my kind really... well..I've gotta bunch of brother's n sisters.. but we're kinda the only ones."

"Aww! How many brothers do you have?" Rikku squealed. "I only have one, but he's a handful.."

"I have a lot...1 of them happens to be a handful as well." the monkey let out with a groan and rather stoic face.

"Bummer." Irvine let out before glancing at Cloud.

"Don't even bother." Strife began. "I'm not interested in being apart of your Kumbaya circle."

"Y'know you're going to have to open up to us one day Cloud." Zidane let out.

"The monkey's right, sooner or later you're gonna confide in us." Irvine smirked.

"Don't count on it."

"O I C, you're a tough guy huh? Kinda like Auron!" Rikku let out with a point.

"I thought of that at the beginning of the trip!" Tidus laughed making Rikku giddy.

Cloud groaned shutting his eyes before he felt a slight jerk within the ride. With that he stood glancing about before Barkeep turned to him waving a scale like hand.

"Ze ride hash shtopped."

Tidus stood with his eager smiles soon to watch Vincent land on the shores of the land before him and turn to the group still on the shoopuff.

"Lets get going."

The blitzplayer nodded before nodding to Barkeep who only flicked the tassels in his hand and got the slow to move, Shoopuff to kneel, with that, the others hopped off the ride and began to make their journey toward a dark forest.

Irvine glanced about feeling the air suddenly get chilly however he was quick to use the scenery to his advantage.

He smirked removing his coat and placing it on the slender body beside him, "Things might get a little chilly Rikku, take my coat alright~"

"..Gee you're so sweet..."

Irvine jerked as he didn't hear the soft bubbly voice he was so keen on listening too, instead the voice was more.. annoying and..monkey-like..

He glanced down only to notice Zidane glaring up at him while slowly removing his coat. "You should try to look at your surroundings before you try putting the moves on people." he uttered pointing north.

With that the buck was quick to look up and notice Rikku walking and talking with Tidus and just behind the two, Vincent and Cloud stared while continuing to follow the couple in front of them. The cowboy couldn't do anything but widen his eyes as he took in the older man's rather disturbed looks painted on their faces before they turned their heads from the boy and looked north.

The cowboys face sunk that instant while Zidane beside him spoke.

"Y'know if it matters.. If I was Rikku I'd be very flattered, but you've got to do better than that.. try putting the moves on me in a more flattering place y'know? Not some dark dingy area where it looks like you're going to take advantage of me and-"

"You idiot! Why the hell were you walking beside me in the first place!" Irvine hissed, striking the monkey over the head,

"Me!-? Why the hell did you put the moves on me you idiot!" the monkey snapped.

"Cause I thought you were Rikku, you stupid chimp!"

"Well open your eyes next time! It's obvious I'm not, asshole!"

With that the two began to strike each other and fight while at the same time keep it quiet to where the others couldn't hear.

"Hey we're here!" Rikku voiced making them stop.

As they proceeded with that action they stopped only to dropped their eyes and jaws and look to a cove like area that led into a passage. Tidus smiled at the sight, searching within his memories, he could clearly remember the first time making it to this area, of course, the party was a bit larger.

Rikku giggled as she ran a few feet then turned, "Well c'mon! Guadosalam awaits!"

Both the monkey and Cowboy ran over stopping beside the group of males. They didn't move having felt a bit wary still proceeding like this.. They were just attacked not too long ago.. and they were far from Djose were Squall disappeared.. They weren't comfortable.

"...Guadosalam.." Irvine muttered more serious than usual.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this place guys." Zidane spoke looking as if he was about to get on all fours. "I feel...something evil in that passage."

"Then we move." Cloud uttered beginning to walk.

"Wait hold on!" Zidane barked pulling the older man back by his sleeve. "Don't you think we should wait a minute-"

"We don't have time to waste." Cloud uttered making the monkey jerk. "If your senses are correct, then we'll attack the force head on and if we're lucky; Get information about Insinda."

Tribal's hands slowly unclenched allowing the oldest of the blondes to continue toward the passage along with Vincent. Tidus smirked happy that an argument wasn't caused by Clouds words this time, while Rikku just blinked at the passage Cloud and Vincent passed, before looking to Tidus.

"Wow.. that guy is pretty brave."

"That's Cloud for you." Tidus let out rubbing the back of his head.

"Tch.. arrogant's more like it." Irvine muttered tipping his hat back.

It was only after that action that he glanced down at Zidane who looked to be staring into space; deep in his own thoughts. Not being sure whether these thoughts were good or bad, the cowboy grabbed the boy's ponytail and headed toward the passage as well hearing his screeches and yelps.

"C'mon Tidus." The buck spoke in passing. "We can't let Cloud show us out."

"Haha, are you competing with him or something?" The blitzplayer laughed following him through the passage.

Rikku stared for a moment before stepping away from said passage and grabbing her scarf. "Gippal.. Did you hear that?"

_'Every word..'_

"Well.. What do you want me to do? If Zidane is right about feeling something evil in there I could lose my life!" she whined. "What if its that Indasin or something!-?"

_'I'm pretty sure they called the guy Insinda, Rikku-'_

"WHATEVER!"

_'You go in there and you keep a close eye on everything that those guys do. You listen closely to everything they say, and let me handle the rest..'_

Rikku's face saddened that moment. "...Why do I get the feeling that you don't exactly trust them Gippal.."

_'Because I don't.. Now hurry before you miss anything important.'_

"Right.." she mumbled before removing her scarf.

The woman groaned that moment hunching a bit, "Oh Gippal.. you've got to take it easy.." she uttered sure the man couldnt' hear her now.

She sighed looking to the dark Spiran sky- thinking about what exactly Gippal was so skeptical about.. however quickly put on her colorful scarf once more and heading through the passage.

* * *

**-Guadosalam-**

The group stood at the end of the passage, the sight of vines and roots twisted and turned around while within the spaces and grooves people made shops or set up an establishment.. It was interesting.. and the group honestly felt a little overwhelmed, well all but Zidane and Tidus. Tribal was used to it, seeing as the village back at Terra that housed people of Vivi's kind and his own lived in a area almost similar, and the blitzplayer had already been here previously so the sight wasn't all that exciting.. although he had to wonder why Guadosalam hadn't actually changed over the years like most places had.

"Maybe they're still tied to Yevon.." he uttered folding his arms.

"Hm?" Cloud let out making the blitzplayer shake his head.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud.."

Irvine put his hands into the pockets of his coat watching Zidane take a few steps away from the group, shut his eyes and sniff about in the air. It made the cowboy raise a brow before stepping over to the kid and stare down at him stupidly.

"Whats wrong monkey?"

"I smell...I smell...FOOD!" he let out with an excited grin.

The group watched as he began to leap about on different vines and roots around the area only to drop over to an area that looked like it led into the dirt. "Its down here! I smell food down here! Can we get some! Can we get some? _Pleeeease_!"

Cloud groaned while Tidus beside him laughed wearily. "It has been awhile since we've eaten a good meal.."

"Unless they're handing out free scraps, how do you expect us to afford a meal?" Cloud questioned.

Tidus blinked in confusion.. Not because Cloud questioned him.. but more because instead of saying some arrogant stuff like **'Theres no time, we need to find Insinda..'** or **'Idiot lets keep moving..' **he agreed with a meal.. With that the blitzplayer smirked.

"Glad to know you're actually human."

"What?" Strife jerked.

"Relax, Rikku will pay. Right Rik- huh?"

Tidus jerked noticing the girl wasnt' with them which made him rub his head, however he was sure she must've walked off somewhere or something..

"Why don't we eat 'n run or something!" Zidane suggested.

"Not happening." Tidus let out making Tribal flail about like a whining child.

"Theres no way I'm going to jail for you monkey." Irvine added.

"C'mon! I'm hungry!"

Vincent blinked at the group before slowly and silently glancing over his shoulder toward the passage, it was then he saw Rikku emerge and jerk as she caught his gaze. She looked frightened... or.. paranoid.. but why was this? Vincent found her sudden acts of fear odd, however didn't address it.

He blinked once before watching the female thief giggle nervously and run over to the group.

"Sorry guys, Gippal called."

"Rikku do you have any money!" Zidane shouted to her leaping from the pit over to her.

"Uh.. Yeah.. In fact I have better!" she let out before pulling out a bronze card.

"Hm? What the hell is that?" the monkey wondered.

"Gippal's card, with this we could buy whatever we want and all the costs would go straight to Djose Temple, to Gippal!"

"They have those now?" Tidus questioned.

"Who cares!" Zidane cut off grabbing the girls wrist. "Food now!"

The group of men watched as the monkey grabbed the girl and pulled her down the path underground, which of course made Irvine quick to chase. This left Cloud to groan.

"Wasn't he talking about an evil presence not too long ago?"

"Maybe his stomach is getting in the way of his senses." Tidus laughed with a light hearted tone.

The blitzplayer continued to laugh to himself before eventually following the same path Irvine, Zidane and Rikku had, along with Cloud leaving Vincent to stare.. still wary of Rikku. He wondered if investigating her would prove to eventually be a benefit.. but rather than give himself an assuring answer he just followed the group.

* * *

_** -Guadosalam Eatery / Inn-**_

Irvine groaned as he glared into space while beside him Zidane dug into his plate occasionally taking glances at his all the while.

"I can't believe this." The cowboy grumbled before staring at the two that sat across from him.

Cloud ate his food that looked like an oddly colored stir-fry while beside him Vincent sat, looking a bit bothered at the fact that the booth they sat at was so small, all the while making the bronco seethe.

"Why the hell did we get stuck at the booth while Tidus and Rikku got a couples table?" he groaned.

"Would you have rathered it be you at the couples table?" Cloud wondered already knowing the answer.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Cloud shut his eyes for a moment and let out a silent groan before eating once more, leaving Irvine to do the same however eat in a more agitated manner. He constantly played around with his food, ushering his fork to move around some green pasta and meatballs then didn't even look cooked while Zidane stared. It was then the monkey maneuvered his tail to tap the cowboy's left shoulder of which was the farthest from him, making said bronco glance over to the open area beside him and allow the thief to take the meat from his plate.

As soon as Irvine looked back to his plate he jerked watching Zidane close to eating his food of which he stopped by grabbing the childs wrists. With that, the two began to bicker and fight leaving Cloud to stare at the two stupidly while Vincent just..sat.

"If you're that bothered by Rikku's decision then take a walk Irvine." Strife let out.

"Yeah take a walk you jealous herder!" Zidane hissed trying to free his hands and eat the food he stole.

"Not till you give me my food back!"

"Its mine! I stole it fair and square!" the boy hissed flicking his tail at the cowboy.

"GAH- Don't touch me with that, I don't want monkey hair all over me!"

"I'm not a monkey moron!"

"Enough!" Cloud voiced getting agitated.

Both boys stared at him for a moment before settling down, Zidane was quick to eat the meatballs he had stolen then grinned at Irvine who glared and just ate his oddly colored pasta while glaring at the two blondes in the distance.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Zidane wondered eating off his 3 plates.

"Who cares?" Cloud guessed.

"They're probably talking about their past and whatnot." The cowboy let out slumping his head into his right hand. "Sucks.. Tidus totally has the advantage here."

"What do you mean?" Zidane blinked making Vincent and Cloud look to the boy for enlightenment.

"Tidus and Rikku know each other and because of that they have history.. Unfortunately that means it would take too long for me to sweep the girl off her feet... after all its obvious she has her eyes on the guy." he sighed.

"You're ridiculous." Cloud spoke up. "We have bigger and more important things to think about and yet you have Rikku on your mind..Ridiculous.."

"You ph'ink Riggu luks Tydus?" Zidane questioned still stuffing his face.

Irvine grimaced as he quickly cradled the back of his head with his right hand and slammed his face into his plate. "Eat with your mouth closed and dont' talk with your mouth full, didn't you learn that as a kid?" he snapped.

The monkey eased out of his plate as he felt Irvine's hand pull away, with that he glared and wiped his face. "No need to be in a bad mood. So what if Rikku likes Tidus its no big deal.. You act like she's the only girl here in Spira."

"You're wrong.. she's the only **hot **girl.." he groaned.

Cloud rolled his eyes, if a 14 year old girl in a bathing suit and a scarf was considered _'hot'_ then he had a lot to learn about teenage tastes.. then again.. he wouldn't even want to bother with that..

Zidane agreed with a nod, giving the female thief in the distance a glance afterward, "Well.. easy come easy go. You'll find another dont' worry.."

"Says the guy with 2 girlfriends.."

"Aria isnt' my girlfriend!"

"Now that I think about it.. all of you have girlfriends right?" Irvine questioned looking to Vincent and Cloud.

Cloud lifted his vision from his plate only to stare at the boy like the moron he was, while Vincent shut his eyes. The fact that relationships was the topic at hand at this table was utterly impossible to comprehend.

"You guys are no fun." Irvine groaned.

"What about you?" Zidane spoke. "Don't you have someone you care about back at that Garden place?"

The cowboy sat up for a moment and cupped his chin.. for some reason no one was coming to mind, leaving him to slump once more. "Nope.. not me.. forever the playboy is my role.." he uttered. "But seeing as hardly any women have crossed our path, I'm having a hard time.. *_sigh_* Tidus.. you lucky dog.."

"I wonder what they're talking about." The blitzplayer spoke glancing over Rikku to the table of foreigners in the distance.

"Probably their food." she guessed.

"I guess.."

"So what's the plan! We gonna stay here for the night then head out bright and early? Or are we gonna trudge through the night toward Insinda like the heroes we are!" she spoke standing in her seat while bringing and tightened fist up to her chest.

"Uh... I was thinking of staying for the night." Tidus let out making the girl sit down. "After all, the fiends get stronger at night, and I wouldn't want to run into anything funny."

"Hmm... I think that Cloud guy will be upset if you do that."

"He will. But all it takes is some persuading and a bit of patience and he'll eventually see it my way." Tidus laughed nervously. "I've got to make it clear to him that running toward the enemy without any sort of plan is reckless... I can tell he's the kind of guy that likes to think of everything simply; Find the enemy, Kill the enemy, The End.. I don't think he thinks of the consequences that could come out of that.. or what could happened along the way y'know.. I just have to make him see that way isn't logical."

"You've got to let him know this isn't your first walk in the park Tidus. Let him know that you've done this before! That you've defeated a threat that killed millions of people before-"

"I know.. but I dont' want that to be my only trump card when arguing with him." He groaned.

"You just don't wanna brag." she laughed.

"Well.. that too.."

Both blondes laughed that instant while in the distance at the 'foreign' table, the group glanced. Cloud over his shoulder, Irvine with a glare on his face, and Zidane blinking rather curiously. Vincent didn't even bother.

"You're right.. those two look awfully close." Zidane let out.

"I don't care anymore." The cowboy sighed. "A woman may choose the man of whom she wants to follow.. it isnt' up to me to stop her.."

"How noble..?" Cloud uttered.

"Right.. after all its up to them to realize the mistake they've made.." Irvine smirked.

Cloud choked on his meal for a moment before pushing the plate away, leaving Zidane to laugh and grab said plate and finish off whatever the older man didn't eat, however before he could even get close to eating anything his tail twitched, and an odd chill ran up his spine leaving him to sit straight in his seat.

The others glanced at the boy watching him sit as if he were petrified while his flicking tail seemed to be the only thing looking alive at the moment. It was then Irvine rested his left hand on the boy's shoulder of which was immediately gripped. The cowboy winced before he noticed Zidane let him go and send him a rather eerie stare.

"Get out of the seat."

"What?" the cowboy blinked.

"I said move!" Zidane repeated pushing the boy out of the booth.

As Irvine fell, the monkey was quick to run off and out of the establishment leaving a few of the people within to stare. Cloud slowly got out of his seat before looking to the path that led to the exit, all the while Tidus and Rikku ran over with concerned faces.

"Hey!~ Why'd Zidane run off like that?" the female wondered.

Cloud did nothing but walk off in a means to find the answer while Irvine quickly got on his feet and looked to Tidus, "The monkey just start freaking out about something.."

"Maybe it was the food." Rikku guessed. "Maybe he has a stomach ache."

"That shove was too hard to be over a stomach ache." Irvine let out.

"Whether or not it was a stomach ache, standing around here isnt' going to tell us why he was freaking out." Tidus began. "Lets find him."


	19. To & Through the ThunderPlains

_**-Guadosalam-**_

Cloud stood outside of the rest area staring around the open and rather spacious area known as Guadosalam. Not hair or tail was seen from Zidane as the older male looked around for him. He couldn't help but wonder what had him so jumpy at the table within the eatery.. It wasn't his meal was it?

Cloud shook his head at such a stupid thought before hearing footsteps behind him. With that he turned and saw the rest of the group right and looked to him of which he only shut his eyes and shrugged slightly.

"Alright.. We'll split up. Zidane still has to be in the area." Tidus let out.

"I don't get it, why would the monkey up and act out like that.." Irvine wondered looking to the roof of the somewhat town for answers.

"Maybe he just got another bad feeling." Rikku let out leaving the men to look at her. "...Yeah, I mean he was talking about sensing something bad in here right? What if he just got that feeling again?"

"We'll never know till we find him. C'mon lets-"

"Split into teams!" Irvine cut off leaving Tidus to jerk. "Me n Rikku will check that area with the huge house, and you guys can do whatever you want. How's that sound?"

Cloud glared stepping to the child then quickly grabbed the collar of his coat before shoving him toward a direction that was opposite of Rikku. "Enough of your games. Get serious."

Irvine flinched before glaring at the older male of whom turned that moment to Tidus and nodded before walking toward the path closest to the tunnel that led back to the Moonflow. Tidus ran off in the area Irvine wanted to go (meaning over to the Guado mansion), while Rikku ran a path that was passed Irvine. The cowboy could only watch as he saw the woman quickly run out of sight, leaving him to look back to the group which he knew just consisted of Vincent. However as soon as he looked back the cloaked character was gone.. to where the cowboy would never know.. Regardless Irvine was quick to groan and kick the roots and dirt below his feet.

"Damn.. Guess I gotta participate too.." he mumbled before turning around and looking to a slope of sorts that led out the upper level of the barren town.

Giving it 2 seconds of thought, the cowboy idly paced himself up the slope in order to find the kid, not at all feeling weirded out that his huge area was barren of people.. He figured it only to be logical due to the fact that it was late at night.. so people could be sleep..

"Sucks.. it makes it all the more eerie to pass through though.." he muttered looking about as he passed a huge shop and travelled a dark path.

He whistled casually as he walked the ground that was now turning into an upward slope toward a darker area of the town, which was making the cowboy a bit uneasy. But he calmed easy realizing that there were no fiends in this dark and rather creepy town. He smirked hoping nothing would hop out and leap at him, after all even though they group hardly came across fiends, he didnt' like the sputter of their blood getting on him, or the creepy soul escape thing they did in this world.

He shivered wondering if those things were really souls or not, however stopped his thoughts as he jerked noticed a few pass him like carefree butterflies. He glanced around wondering if anyone happened to see him twitch like that to such a harmless entity, however smiled noticing no one had. With that he continued onto the path where the soul like lights floated about- even though it was kind of creeping him out, he figured if he didn't find Zidane in the area then at least he'd find something interesting.

As he continued onto the path, he noticed the area around start to become narrow and more hollowed out. The cowboy could only assume that a cove was at the end of the path, and where there are coves, there are usually some interesting things to see. His steps started to get a bit faster now, eventually causing his casual walk to turn into an idle sprint and then a full on run.

His curiosity was growing as he hurried up the path of dark vines and root in the end leading him to a spacious area with only 1 path leading to a sphere of light. The cowboy dropped his jaw for a moment at the sight however fixed himself as he spotted a figure at the end of the path. He smirked as soon as he saw a tail flick about, leaving him to do nothing but walk the path until he reached the end and stood beside Zidane.

He looked down at the kid, noticing his serious mug as he glanced at the light, leaving Kinneas to erase his smirk and give the sphere of light the same face.

"...What's up? Something you don't like?"

"That bad feeling I've been getting.. The source is in there.." he uttered.

"..Well?"

"What?" Tribal let out raising a brow.

"You just gonna stand around? Or are you gonna go in there and face it?"

"Tch- You make it seem like I'm scared." Zidane hissed folding his arms.

"Are you?"

"NO!" he snapped. "I'm just waiting for them to come out of there so I can surprise them with a knife to the neck!" he explained. "They'll never see it coming!"

"...The whole time you've been waiting to ambush them?" Irvine let out confused.

Zidane nodded. "Its a game of patience.. whoever loses it first will be goners. Either I charge in there or they charge out.. either way it won't be a pretty sight.."

Kinneas laughed to himself before taking out his hidden piece then grabbing Tribal's ponytail.

"Hey!"

"C'mon, lets not wait any longer." Irvine let out making the monkey jerk.

"No- We'll lose!"

"Stop being a scaredy-cat you one trick monkey." he let out pulling the boy to and through the sphere.

"Wait! Irvine stop! Goddammit! Let me go you sorry excuse of a playboy! Irvine!-"

"Stop your whining." Kinneas let out letting the monkey go. "Theres no one in here."

As Zidane straightened out he was quick to notice a figure sit in the distance- this made him tense. "You idiot.." he began shoving Kinneas. "Theres a person right over there."

"Its a girl." he let out squinting. "-And Hell will freeze over the day I point a gun a an innocent woman." he muttered tucking his weapon away and fixing himself before waltzing over.

Zidane flinched, even though there was nothing but a girl in the area, he was sure his senses werent' wrong.. That energy he felt.. it was definitely coming from this area.. and it couldn't of been the land.. could it?

He glanced around the area, and the solid plateau his stood on, while below.. there were yards of flowers and waterfalls with soul like pyreflies floating all about, in the distance far away to the north, a moon sat in the center of it all.. It was a neutral and pretty sight however.. he wasnt sensing evil from the spiritual land, it was from that figure.. he knew it.

He watched Irvine slowly approach the sitting figure of which made him tense and race over.

The cowboy stopped a few feet away from the sitting character, only to examine not to speak. He saw short burgundy hair, fair skin, A blood-red and black top with laces ribbons and accessories of gold and green- Not even wanting to eye any more the cowboy smirked knowing this girl was worth the look. He stood beside her, hunching a bit to get a peek at her face of which made the buck enthralled! Rosey cheeks gypsy like jewelry, makeup that was applied lightly unlike the heavy he saw back at Balamb and... pointy ears? An interesting characteristic but easily looked passed thanks to the womans face.

He tipped his hat, "Howdy there- What's a girl like you sitting around in this barren area?"

The girl said nothing, only continued to stare out into the area, making Kinneas raise a brow in confusion.

"IRVINE!" Zidane let out before grabbing the mans coat and pulling him back a bit. "What're you doing? Be careful!"

"Be careful of what, its just a girl-"

The woman jerked that instant before standing on her feet leaving both boys to jerk, however Zidane was quick to command his right hand to grab his closest dagger on his right hip and raise it while pushing the cowboy back. His tail flicked about restlessly telling him that this girl was trouble which was unfortunate, because to him..she was kinda cute.

"Will you calm down chimp!" Irvine eased trying to grab the boys knife- unfortunately causing another fight.

The red haired woman blinked for a minute before glancing over her shoulder slightly, she took in the fight for a moment before yelping of which caused Zidane and Irvine to stop and stare. Before anything could be uttered the woman rushed at both of them pulling both boys apart and knocking them onto the hard surface below.

As Irvine fell, he was quick to hold his hat and stare up at the woman, "Whoa, whoa, easy lady!"

Zidane let out a groan as he rubbed his head and glared up at the woman who returned the same look. It was then she rose a lecturing finger and pointed at the cowboy first, "Don't you two know how dangerous daggers are! You could've hurt one another much less me on accident!"

Both boy's distended their eyes and dropped their mouths a bit as she huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Hmph.. You guys are so immature."

"Tch! You've got a lotta nerve lady!" Zidane let out hopping on his feet and easing his hands near his holsters.

He jerked however noticing both his weapons missing which made him glance about wondering if he had dropped them or something.

"Looking for these?" The woman let out holding up the pair of weapons with her left hand.

"Hey! Give them back!"

"Not till you both apologize to each other!"

"What're you? My mother!"

"Zidane." Irvine let out dusting himself off as he stood from the ground. "Listen to the lady.."

"Irvine.." he growled.

The auburn haired teen smirked as he tipped his hat and bowed. "I'm sorry. I suppose I shouldn't have been so reckless around such a graceful looking woman."

The girl flinched before taking a few steps away and turning. This left the monkey to crawl over to the cowboy who was still recovering from his bow- "Irvine! I know what you're up to but keep it in your pants alright! This chick is evil!" he whispered harshly.

"Did you see her face? I think you're mistaking." Kinneas uttered.

"Quit thinking with your second head you idiot!" Tribal hissed wrapping his left arm around the cowboys neck. "I'm getting a bad sense about her, I **never **get that about a pretty woman- this is a bad sign!"

"Did you see her eyes? They're sea-green I think.."

"Are you even listening to me!-?"

"F-Flattery will get you no where." The woman stated as she turned back to the boys.

The boys looked to her now pink face which of course made Irvine more big-headed than he already was. He pushed the monkey off of him and smiled a genuine one before extending his right hand. "I apologize, I'll control myself ma'am. But.. if you don't mind.. Could you hand my friend here his weapons back.. he's a bit antsy without them."

The woman glanced at the shorter glaring boy before huffing and holding his daggers close. "I'm not returning them to him. He could get hurt."

"WHAT!" Zidane snapped making Irvine block the monkey from the woman. "I've been holding a dagger since I was born! Don't tell me what I can and can't have!"

"You're reckless with these! You dont' even grip them right!" she objected.

"And what would you know huh!-?"

She smirked putting her hands on her hips sticking out her tongue which of course made Zidane furious- not only did he not like this woman, but she was starting to get on his nerves. How dare she say such things to him? He holds his daggers wrong? Who the hell was she to say!

"Tch..I'll show her how to hold a knife alright.." he grumbled.

"Zidane. Shame." Irvine let out pulling away from the monkey only to approach the woman.

She hesitantly took a step back while hiding the rather large knives behind her back, of which didn't bother the cowboy so much. He simply rested his hands on the woman's shoulders only gesturing her to give Zidane his weapons with his eyes which of course made the monkey in the background fold his arms and scoff. He knew he wasn't going to be fooled by a pretty face like Irvine obviously was.. however.. he could admit the guy had some moves.. even though it wasn't really his style...

The girl pulled away bashfully before marching over to Zidane and handing him his daggers with a flushed face of which she apologized for, making the monkey wary. Regardless of his feelings.. he didn't have a clue as to why this girl would be evil.. But he still trusted his inner instincts and stayed cautious of the girl.

"Well, C'mon Zidane. The others will be happy to see you're in one piece." Irvine let out.

"We already are."

The group of 3 turned only to see Tidus, Cloud, and Vincent. Zidane immediately rejoiced as he passed both Irvine and the odd woman only to stop before the group and turn slightly. He glanced at the woman once more before folding his arms and scoffing.. he wanted badly to tell the others of his hunches.. but until he was sure that the girl before him was actually evil then he'd deal with her himself.

Irvine blinked noticing a missing member, "Wheres Rikku?"

"She's waiting outside.. She's not fond of the Farplane." Tidus answered.

"Farplane?" Cloud repeated.

"Yeah.. This area.. it's used by the people of Spira to recall loved ones." The blitzplayer explained as he took a few steps away from his group and over to the ledge on the right side of the area. "If you think really hard about a person you care for.. the Fayth or.. spirits in the room give that person an image and grant it before you."

With that Vincent immediately turned to leave, making the group turn and only watch as he left the area without a word. Zidane was the first to turn to Tidus with a risen brow and confused face.

"So you're saying.. if we think really hard, an image of the people we care for will show up?"

"Not exactly." Tidus let out. "Its only people who've passed on that show up."

It was Cloud's turn to back away and leave- this was too weird for the Genome, and so, he was quick to follow the man who left after Vincent. Tidus couldn't help but fold his arms and tilt his head to the left as he thought of the reasons Vincent and Cloud were quick to rush out of the area, but the only conclusion he could figure was that maybe they didn't want to see anyone..just like Rikku..

He saddened for a moment before looking to Irvine. "We're all going down to the inn. In the morning, we're making it to the Macalania Temple. Its a ways away, but we've got to make it there before the tomorrow night falls."

Irvine nodded making Tidus give a quick glance to the woman beside him. It was then he rubbed the temples of his head and sighed before letting out a lighthearted chuckle.

"Be at the inn before midnight alright?"

"Got it boss." the cowboy saluted watching Tidus smirk and leave the area.

It was then he took a few steps away from the woman beside him and headed toward the center of the plateau. "So.. this area does some weird stuff too huh?... Question is." he began before turning to the slightly shorter woman. "Whats a pretty girl like you doing looking for dead people hm?"

The girl rubbed her head before brushing some strands of hair behind her Elf like ears. "I wasn't searching for anybody dead.." she answered. "I was.. searching for anybody.."

"Hrm?"

The cowboy watched as the woman ran off and stopped near the exit of the area only to stare at Irvine in the end.

"Its nothing! I-It was nice meeting you!"

"Whoa whats the rush?" he questioned close to giving chase. "I expected us to hang out a little more."

"As fun as that sounds.. I really have to get going.." she spoke ready to turn.

"Before you go, can I at least get your name.."

The woman jerked and turned only to see the boy smile and hold out his hands, curious to know if his questions was a hit or miss. The girl grinned a tomboy-ish one before leaning to him slightly. "Lilisette."

He smirked. "Well then.. I'll see you around Lilisette.."

"Maybe someday." she smiled running out.

The cowboy stared into the white void for a moment before resting both hands behind his head. A smirk slowly curled on his lips as he turned and headed toward the Northern edge of the plateau- it was then he stared into the picture that looked as if it were painted by Gods hands, and shut his eyes.

"Squall...wait'll I tell you about this one.."

* * *

_** -Thunder Plains-**_

Thunder and Lightning roared and bellowed through the dark and misty plains. Hills of mud and toppled over ruins scattered the area and emitted an ominous and dangerous feeling throughout the land all the while the hissing and snapping that seemed to echo all around, sounded like hidden fiends and monsters within the darkest cracks of the valley. The group of men stared into the plains of hell while Tidus smiled his usual cheery one with Rikku quick to copy.

"Dont' worry it's not as bad as it seems."

"Yeah Tidus is right, I used to be scared of this place like you wouldn't believe!" Rikku agreed.

"The only thing we'll have to watch out for is the lightning, sometimes it seems to miss the rods and hit people.. but thats rare." The blitzplayer let out.

"..Was that.. supposed to ease us?" Cloud spoke staring at the boy stupidly.

"Uh...Somewhat." Tidus let out before running off. "C'mon! The quicker we run through here, the quicker we can get to the temple!"

"This trip was fun till we up and arrived in thunder hell." Zidane mumbled.

"Just try not to extend your tail too high in the air. I don't plan on carrying a fried monkey through these plains.." Cloud uttered beginning to trudge through with Vincent close to follow.

Rikku took in a deep breath before running after the 3 who went ahead, leaving Zidane to repeated the same methods of breathing. As soon as he felt he was ready he took a leap out into the plains, seconds from sprinting after the group ahead, however a jolt of lightning crashed in front of him allowing a yelp to escape his lips and force him to fall back on his butt and breathe heavily.

Irvine laughed in passing, "That was good for your first try."

"H-How could you be so calm! Did you see that thing almost fry me!"

"Just look out for fiends.. In my opinion, that's the only thing that will kill you." he muttered starting to run off.

Zidane quickly got on his feet and gave chase, almost instantly running to the cowboy's side. "Something's up.. What the hell happened last night?"

"Nothing.. Nothing at all.." Irvine smirked before stopping to withdraw and hold up his weapon.

Seconds after that he fired 2 shots into an open area, of which left the monkey clueless. The youngest of the group glanced to the right side of the area only to see a white light blink and flicker thanks to the lightning, however looking closely he saw a huge dog of a fiend fall and release those soul things as they always did.

The monkey could do nothing but stare in awe, however a certain white light flickered making the cowboy pull the monkey back and leave both figures to watch a bolt of lightning dance in front of them for a moment then disappear.

Zidane panted like an asthmatic before he watched Irvine pull away and laugh.

"That tail of yours is bad luck out here, better tuck that away before you get hurt Zidane."

With that the cowboy ran through the wet plains leaving Zidane to stare stupidly... something was up the auburn haired fellow of the group and he couldnt' wait to get to the bottom of it.

A line of red heat formed but quickly faded due to the plains mists, with that, an Iron Giant crumbled before the blonde solider leaving him to spin his sword idly in his right hand, then rest it on his back. He turned that moment and began to trudge through the mud-ridden land all the while passing Vincent of whom took down a reptilian fiend 'Old Yeller' Style. It was then the dark-haired figure looked around the muddy and murky land.. of which he could surprisingly describe as depressing. He glanced to his left however watching the young woman known as Rikku buckling her knees and move as if she were in some sort of dance before charging at another fiend of the reptilian family and finish it off with a vertical slice. It was then she withdrew her odd weapons that reminded him of Zidane's then ran off, assumably to catch up with Tidus.

The man shut his eyes calmly before moving to the right, only to feel the white hot heat of lightning strike the ground beside him then disappear, giving him the incentive to trudge through this morbid land as Cloud did.

"Hey nice moves there!" Irvine called as he ran passed.

Vincent jerked and rose a brow to the boy who was quickly becoming a small figure in the distance.. leaving him to his silent thoughts.

"He's acting weird.."

The man in the crimson cloak glanced down to his shorter counterpart however was soon to watch him run after the group in a rushed manner.

"Come on Vince! We've gotta find out why!" Tribal screeched.

Valentine blinked rather slowly before casually walking after the group.. even though he didn't want to admit it. He was curious as to why the Irvine child was in such a peppy mood especially after he was so angsty the other day and.. although.. the man knew in the back of his mind this issue was mediocre at best... he felt he had the time to learn it regardless.

* * *

_**-Thunder Plains - Endpoint-**_

The troupe travelled farther into the plains, taking down fiend after fiend that managed to pop up, and all the while hurry out of their mud ridden hell. The lightning and thunder.. they had long passed that, the only issue was where to go. Cloud stood with his arms folded as he watched Tidus idly stand around and tap his right foot in the mud and glance about as if he didn't know where he was going, which of course pissed the older man off. Zidane standing not too far from him couldn't help but glare at the all too happy Irvine of whom didn't stand as close to Rikku as he usually would.. which made the monkey all the more skeptical of the boys behavior. His tail swayed back and forth in the air, which of course made Vincent eye both the children. What the hell was going on within this troupe?

"How long are we supposed to wait here? Till we die of pneumonia?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"Will you just relax?" Tidus eased. "I forgot which way the forest was.."

"C-Can w-we hurry out of h-here! O-o-or at l-least m-make it t-t-t-t-to an inn-n-n.." Rikku stuttered holding herself.

The men looked to her that moment, it was obvious that the climate and weather was getting to her, after all she was dressed as if she was going to a beach house or something. Cloud shut his eyes and groaned wondering when Tidus was going to kindly lead the team to the forest and get this woman to something warm, while Irvine was quick to remove his coat and place it over the girls head.

"Lets get going Tidus. We wouldn't want Rikku to catch a cold." Kinneas let out.

"Sorry guys... Rikku do you remember where Macalania was?"

She glanced about as confused as ever, holding the coat tightly before shutting her eyes. "GOH- I DUNNO!" she answered hunching a bit. "Just get us out of here Tidus! L-Lets just g-go to th-that Inn over-"

"We'll just waste time and be in this weather for even longer, lets just trudge on and get out of this mess." Cloud suggested.

"Whatever you guys decide to do hurry, I'm freezing my tail off here!" Zidane uttered holding a bit of Vincent's cloak above his head.

The older man yanked the cloth away before beginning to walk off and ahead of the group of which left the others confused. Normally Vincent never led, however Cloud could only assume wherever the man was headed would be better than standing in the rain so he followed along with Zidane, Irvine and Rikku then finally Tidus.

* * *

_**-Macalania Woods-**_

Trees of blue, bushes of glass and the overall look of a pseudo Evil Forest is what Zidane saw as the group halted at the very beginning of this almost heavenly area. Zidane began to hop in place getting excited at the very look at the area whilst Tidus Irvine and Cloud watched Rikku slowly recover from her chills.

"You doing alright Rikku?" The blitzplayer began.

"J-Just..gimme-me a moment.."

"Great." Cloud uttered folding his arms and looking around at the blue area.

"Eh taking in the sights won't be so bad.." Irvine let out with a smile before walking passed Tidus only to stop next to the jumping Zidane.

It was then Tidus began to stare at the teen oddly.. Wasn't it usually in Irvine's nature to tend to the woman? Regardless if she wanted some space or not? He only blinked as he noticed that odd action however quickly dismissed it as he remembered that one woman he was standing with at the Farplane..This only made the blitzplayer smirk and shake his head. Obviously, the cowboy had replaced Rikku with a new interest.

_'To be a teenager again..'_

"H-HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!"

Tidus glanced beside him only to watch Cloud now carry the still shivering thief in his arms, of which made Tidus falter. That was unexpected especially from Cloud..

"Will you stop your writhing-" Strife snapped.

"No way! I can walk on my own, I don't need you to carry me! Just give me a minute!"

"You're the only thing slowing us down, girl- Don't make things more difficult."

Rikku jerked for a moment before glaring and repeatedly hitting the man in the chest making him stumble and ultimately leave the others to stare sadly at the sight. When it all came down to it, Cloud was no charmer.. hell, if anything he was more of a businessman; just trying to get the job done.

Tidus sighed while Irvine wearily laughed.

"Mr Strife puts heroism before any maiden I guess.." the cowboy uttered.

"Got that right.."

The men watched as the young thief began to beat the mans chest with 2 hands now, looking close to a babbling child. "Put me down! Put me down! I dont wanna be carried by a jerk like you!-"

"Fine." the older man glared as he tossed to woman in the air.

Zidane jerked and ran ready to catch, "Rikku!"

"I got you!" Irvine assured running as well.

Both teens collided into one another in the end leaving Tidus to actually jerk and ready to catch himself however he quickly reconsidered as he saw nothing but a crimson cape leap in the air. It was shortly after Vincent landed that he set the girl down and sent Cloud a glance, that made the blonde do nothing but fold his arms.

"Rrgh! Cloud you jerk!" Rikku voiced as she stomped in place.

"Alright Alright! Enough guys, lets just keep moving!" Tidus eased. "We still got a ways to go till we get to the next Temple."

"The best idea I've heard all day." Cloud uttered. "So.. Where exactly is the end to this forest."

"..Uh...Over here." Tidus answered pointing to his right.

It was after that answer that the man turned and headed toward and uphill slope of the forest. Leading his team was all that he did for the moments that were to come, all the while, the group that followed stayed silent and took in the sights. Spira was definitely something different compared to their world.. Cloud couldn't even recall a forest quite like this one, that wasn't at all tainted by reactor fumes and what not.. If anything he could admit that Spira was kind of like a breath of fresh air compared to the hectic cities he was so used to. Nothing at all was this vibrant.. so full of life.. It made him think for a moment that.. _She _would find this sight breathtaking as well.

Strife's right hand soon pinched the bridge of his nose- Why did **she **suddenly come to mind of all times!

Vincent silently shook his head as he noticed the boy's rather gloomy look- He knew what that meant.. And he didn't even bother to bring attention to it. Why did he just refrain from keeping that woman in his thoughts- what inspired him to even think about her out of the blue like this? Wasn't there a woman more important to think about?

His thoughts suddenly stopped as he saw a lone blue butterfly of which's wings happened to change color as it fluttered by the man. Usually this wouldn't capture his interest, but because the monkey child was chasing it about like a child... yeah..it brought attention.

Zidane tried with all his might to catch the blue insectoid as it fluttered around the group as they continued to move forward, however to his dismay it was getting away each time which aggravated the Genome. Round Cloud, Round Rikku, Round Tidus, Round Vincent, till the bug finally glided onto the laidback cowboy's right finger. This caused the monkey and incidentally Rikku to watch in wonderment.

Kinneas chuckled lightheartedly before he extending his finger with the flutterbug on his finger, and folded his fingers as if it were a gun, then, with a sound effect given by the gunslinger, he jerked his hand as if a bullet escaped through his single finger making the bug flutter off.

_'Whoa'_s and _'Wow'_s escaped the younger blondes mouths as they jumped around and watched the bug flutter off into the sky which of course made Cloud stare at them dully.. Such simple things amused these children.. and he was.. somewhat envious of that. Tidus glanced over his shoulder for a moment as he led the group down a downhill slope and smiled- Macalania held such a peaceful energy that was thankfully contagious.

More slopes, twists and turns- the group travelled all being led by the blitzplayer who was sure he was heading the right way toward the Macalania temple. Unbeknownst to his herd however.. he honestly didn't have a clue as to where he was going..  
It had been so long since he'd travelled through this place! After all everything he needed or wanted was on Besaid, so there was really no need for him to travel out here on the mainlands of Spira.. he saw no need for it! Regardless.. The blitzplayer kept a straight face as he led the group for the next hour or two..


	20. Lost then Found

_**-Macalania Woods-**_

Hours and hours had passed before the group was at yet another halt. Tidus was staring at 2 paths trying remember which path was the right path to take.. Now normally, he wouldnt' bother thinking so hard on this.. but it was rather difficult with Cloud around. You make one wrong move around the guy and he'd nag you to death like a aggravated parent.

Badly, Tidus wanted to turn right.. but he knew there was nothing there.. yeah.. now that he thought about it.. there was a dead end there.. He had remembered Auron taking him to that area..

The Blitzplayer smirked, "Alright, we go North-"

"Hold on guys!" Zidane called out.

The group looked to the monkey as he began to mess with the buckles around his waist.

"Whats wrong Zidane?" Tidus blinked.

"Hm?... Oh nothing big, I just gotta take a piss.." he mumbled making the group falter.

"Can't you hold it till we make it to the next temple." Cloud groaned.

"No way! Who know's how long that's gonna take!" The boy whined hunching a bit.

"Just let the monkey empty his bladder." Irvine sighed.

"IM NOT A MONKEY!"

"Yeah yeah, get going so we can get outta here." The cowboy spoke.

"Tch..whatever..And don't you dare try to peek on me!" he let out.

"If you dont' hurry up, we'll leave without you." Cloud spoke with a glare.

"Gah- Alright alright! Don't leave me!" the Genome screeched running off into the pathway to the right.

Cloud and the others sighed, exhausted that moment, it was almost a relief..

"That kid.." Irvine let out with a tired smile. "He's quite a handful aint he?"

"I dunno about that." Rikku mumbled pressing a single finger to her bottom lip. "If anything, I think Zidane is kinda fun.."

"Thats cause you and him are a lot alike." Tidus laughed.

"What? You mean like.. we're both blonde?.." She blinked.

"More like, both troublesome." Cloud uttered making the woman twitch.

"Goh! You're nothing but a meanie Cloud!"

"I could've said '_Irritating'_. That would be rude.." he spoke.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better!"

"Easy easy-" Irvine laughed preventing the girl from stomping over to the man.

Tidus could only rub the top of his head letting out a nervous chuckle.. If Rikku and Cloud were to share conversations much longer, he could only see trouble for the group.

The monkey travelled deeper into the dark wooded area, finding a nice area or bush to flush out on. Each bush, tree, plant and stone in the area left the monkey to sigh however- Everything in this forest was pretty.. Why'd everything have to look so regal and beautiful!

"Gah- who cares.." the monkey hissed hunching as he held himself.

He quickly glanced about stopping his vision on a huge tree just north of the rather spacious area. Just like everything else in the forest.. it was pretty, however the Genome really had to go. As he continued to hold himself he quickly scuttled over to the beautiful soon to be toilet in the distance, however thanks to the area of root and slippery surface that reminded him of water.. the monkey soon tripped, falling face first..

Tribal hissed and groaned as he sat up- rubbing his face and mumbling all sorts of slurs to himself before hitting the ground with his right fist.

"Gr- Stupid ground! Stupid roots!" He seethed punching with his left now. "Stu..pid..."

The monkey paused for a moment as he noticed something that looked like a leather under the clear surface he sat on. This made him blink.. then.. slowly crawl as he traced the leather further north.

Inch by inch he saw more black.. which was out of the norm when it came to the frosty blue, whites, high yellows and pinks that Macalania had to offer on its usual hues of color. The monkey moved traces of scraped up ice of whatever this surface was made out of only to see more black, but even more he saw.. a sleeve? The monkey jerked for a moment before squinting his right eye and moving more to the left.. it was then he moved more of the Macalania dust.. and broken root only to find something rather suprising..

The monkey blinked once...then again...and finally once more before his eye's distended to the forest floors.

". . . . . .**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**"

The group back at the path jerked, in the end leaving Rikku to hide behind the group of guys who took a step toward the path Zidane travelled.

"Y'think its a fiend?" Irvine guessed.

"Only one way to find out!" Tidus let out running off along with Irvine and the others.

Rikku shook for a moment before taking in a deep breath and following the guys right after. Something told her that one huge giant Indasin monster was eating Zidane at that moment.

As the group ran through the path and advanced further into the area they were quick to find Zidane curled into the fetal position shaking just in the center of the area. The first 2 to rush over were Irvine and Tidus of whom knelt next to the kid who looked as if he had saw a ghost.

"Zidane!"

"Hey! What's wrong monkey?" Irvine let out shaking him a bit.

"Under the ground.. He's under the ground!" the Genome shook.

Tidus blinked for a moment before Irvine stood and glanced behind the monkey only to see the long lost brunette of whom they've all been looking for.

"Its.. Its Squall!"

"What?" the blitzplayer let out ignoring the monkey only to check the surface just behind Zidane.

It was just as he said.. As if sleeping- Squall was imbedded into the ground in the forest. Roots and wraps enveloped all around, but never covering.. almost as if here were in a case of some sort.  
Tidus couldnt' believe it.. just what was the guy doing here of all places.. and in the ground?

Rikku ran over that moment and gasped. "Guys! Can he breathe under there!"

Cloud hurriedly picked up the still curled Zidane by his vest-like shirt, with his left hand as he glared into his frightened face, "How did you know he was here.."

"-_Lmost_..._Came out_.." he uttered still in shock.

Strife squinted an eye. "What?"

"I...it almost.. came out... IT ALMOST CAME OUT!" Tribal let out holding himself tighter as his tail began to curl around his left leg.

Cloud scoffed disgusted before holding the child away from him, with that Vincent grabbed him and walked over to an area of root and rock of which he was sure the boy could.. 'relieve' himself in peace.

Strife sighed before making it over to Tidus who was examining the area of which Squall was underneath, and over to the cowboy who was trying to dig through the clear liquid surface to reach his friend. As the older male approached, he raised a brow to the boy sleeping beneath the surface of liquid. It was then he fell on one knee and rested his right hand over the surface.

"We can't phase through."

"I know." Tidus let out. "Unless you can be completely still, there's no way we could reach him."

"Oh no- then how do we get'im out~" Rikku whined kneeling down with the rest of the gang.

It took them a minute of silence to think- If Tidus could recall, the last time he had been in the area he was here to defeat some liquid monster and pick a sphere of his father.. and once he beat that monster, he could remember clearly how when it died it faded into the ground below...

This made him jerk, Squall wasn't dead was he?

"Lets not waste anymore time."

This was of course Clouds voice so of course the others had to look, however they were quite shocked to see the man lift his weapon over his back so easily and hold the hilt with both hands.

"Whoa! What're you thinking man!" Irvine shouted.

Cloud paused for a moment, "...What?"

"He's right Cloud, you can't just up and try and stab your weapon through the ground! You could kill Squall!" Tidus let out taking a step closer to the man.

"We'll never know unless we try.."

"Are you crazy!" Irvine spoke up.

Both Tidus and the cowboy were quick to block the area from Cloud while at the same time get the man to back away from the ground that preserved the missing teammate and all the while voice their concerns and worries to the man of whom they figured to be too rash.

"What were you thinking!-?"

"You could've killed him!"

"Try thinking with your brain and not your weapon Cloud!"

"Patience is a virtue! We gotta think things through!"

On and on the bickering went, of which was overwhelming to the oldest blonde in the group, not only was it difficult to get a word in edgewise with these worry-warts, but with all the yelling and elevated voices.. he couldn't even think straight to get a witty comeback out.

All the while Rikku stared at the 3 as clueless as ever while Vincent, of whom happened to have left the monkey alone a while ago, waltzed his way over to the area that he didn't really get a good look at the whole time he had been here. Rikku blinked airheadedly as she watched the man in the crimson cape stand above the sleeping child under the surface.

It was at that moment the man examined what exactly was going on. He didn't fret like the others had, instead he just analyzed the issue. He had to wonder why the teen was sleeping soundly under this Spiran ground and have not an ounce of deterioration anywhere on the body.. he didn't smell death.. or rotting flesh anywhere in this area of space.. so that befuddled the man. Was he..being preserved? Was there something surrounding this child that allowed him to breathe but also keep his body the same? Was there a spell like that?

Vincent folded his arms under his cloak before shutting his eyes to think. Last he'd seen.. this boy ran into a magic circle that those group of cloaked figures created..one of them being nothing more than a teenage boy.. Was it possible that the figures under all that black cloth had abilities like this? Especially if they were anything like that boy with the sandy blonde hair?

Vincent opened his eyes and narrowed them a bit. Now that he thought about it.. back at Djose that boy did have some abilities that would be abnormal for anybody his age, the techniques he used back then.. you'd think a swordsman around Clouds age, or maybe Tidus' would carry techniques like that.. not some newborn boy.. It was then the man began to think if the boy was some sort of prodigy- but feeling that his thoughts were lingering he abruptly pulled out his trusty ebony pistol and pointed it to the ground.

"H-Hey! What're you doing!" Rikku yelped.

This of course made the guys in the distance stop there bickering and look north to the man in the cloak, whatever was going on Rikku was scared for her life. Cloud raised a brow along with the others, however snapped out of there stares as soon as they heard the unique sound of Vincent's gun fire twice. They all gasped before running over to the area they left unprotected only to stand beside the tallest figure in the group and stare. There Squall was, still resting in the ground unharmed.. leaving the group of 4 to wonder what he had done.

Irvine was the first to question, "What...What did you do?"

"Vincent?" Cloud uttered raising a brow.

"There is a spell bearing the similarity of 'Shell' surrounding the child." Vincent spoke, changing the magazine of his gun.

Cloud folded his arms waiting to hear some sort of explanation while Rikku, Irvine and Tidus only stared. This was the first time that they had heard Vincent's voice, well except for Tidus... for him, it had been a long while since he had heard the man speak- this being the beginning back when they had sailed the sea's of Spira.

Being he was somewhat used to his, Tidus recovered and looked back to the ground. "So..you're saying.. there's a shell spell around Squall."

"No." Vincent answered rather bluntly.

"He's saying whatever magic is surrounding the boy has the characteristics of a shell spell but it differs." Cloud explained making Tidus scratch his head stupidly.

Vincent simply emptied the ammunition within his magazine and quickly replaced them with different shells of which no one really paid attention to, they were still too focused on Squall. Regardless, the man re-equipped his magazine within his weapon and pointed it down at Squall once more making the group jerk.

"H-Hey what're you doing!" Tidus let out.

"Before.. I had aimed at this boy, and exactly 12 centimeters beside him." Valentine began making the group look rather closely.

Like he said, he had aimed a space away from where Squall lay.. after all there was a bullet embedded into the jelly like ground to prove it however..

"There's no bullet near Squall... well besides the one left." Rikku let out.

"It's probably in his body." Irvine let out arrogantly.

"Vincent.. what're you trying to explain?" Tidus wondered with a blink.

Cloud face palmed while Valentine shut his eyes, simultaneously they both let out inaudible groans.

"He's basically proving the fact that there is a shell surrounding Squall." Cloud explained.

Tidus laughed nervously before scratching the top of his head.. you had to think of your question carefully before asking those guys anything..

"Dispel castors.." Vincent began catching everyone's attention. "Whatever is surrounding this boy will disappear and allow us to reach him."

With that, the man put a bit of pressure on the trigger of his gun making the group nervous.

"But how will we get him out of the ground! We have to be completely still!" Tidus let out.

"Think fast." he uttered.

"W-Wait a minute!" Irvine let out.

But to no avail. Vincent had already pulled the trigger- and with that, an almost white light flickered around the submerged teen leaving Irvine, Rikku and Tidus to lunge. They knew they didn't have enough time to question Vincent or argue with him about his actions- all they had to do was get Squall out of the ground before he had time to inhale whatever type of fluid was under the surface of this area. Unfortunately for the cowboy, his hand immediately slipped on the surface as he dove for his pal, leaving him to land on his left elbow and wince, and Rikku on the other hand, as soon as she dove her hand hit the surface hard- quickly leaving her to wince and whine.

"Hey I need a little help here!"

Both the cowboy and female thief looked up from their own aching arms and hands only to watch Tidus slowly and surely pull Squall out of the surface, leaving them to attempt to process as to why he was the only one to phase through but nevertheless rise to their feet and help him get the boy out of the fluid like surface.

Strife had actually widened his eyes for a moment. He glanced at Vincent from the corner of his periph..actually surprised he had done something so brash.. usually.. that was his role. It was then the blonde shut his eyes and calmed.. he was quick to forget that when willed.. Vincent was a more impatient force than himself sometimes..

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE!"

Strife turned slightly only to watch Zidane angrily trudge out of an area of tall grass, bushes and trees while at the same time, angrily mess with the belt around his waist and glare over at the group.

"I hear one gunshot- I think its a fiend, I hear two gunshots, I think its two fiends.. I hear 3 gunshots and I THINK YOU GUYS ARE KILLING EACH OTHER!" the Genome shouted as he made his way over to the group- still messing with his belt no less.

By the time he made it over, Squall had happened to be regaining consciousness of which left the monkey speechless. Tidus and Irvine were quick to say all sorts of things that would make the teen awake however he was drifting in and out every so often.

"SQUALL! YOU GUYS GOT SQUALL OUT!" Zidane voiced making Cloud plug his left ear.

The Genome could do nothing but smile as he began to hop about and shout all sorts of happy words. It was because of this that Squall was actually beginning to wake up. Seconds of annoying shouts and screams made the brunette quickly slip into consciousness which of course made Zidane hop about and scream some more..

Having been too light-headed to think Squall glared at the first 3 characters he saw, those being Cloud, Zidane and Vincent in that order. Tribal laughed happily and hopped around some more as he noticed Squall being more alert which of course made him grin.

"That's Squall alright! I'd know that glare anywhere!" he let out jumping about excitedly.

Irvine smirked. "That's my line monk...ey.. . . . . . ."

During the minutes of hopping about, the Genome's pants were sure to fall of which left Irvine..Tidus..and Squall to stare with blank faces.. Rikku jerked wondering why everyone suddenly froze, however before she could even glance, Tidus was quick to cover her eyes.

Vincent and Cloud blinked for a second before looking down to the shorter counterpart inbetween them of which made them both jerk, turn, and cover their faces and walk away.. making the Genome glance about for a moment before noticing himself..

It was then he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.. "...Whoops.."

"**DONT' **_**'WHOOPS' **_**US! JUST PUT YOUR DAMN PANTS BACK ON MAN**!" Irvine exclaimed.

* * *

It was a little less than a minute that the group got there act together and headed back onto the main path to get out of this forest leaving Squall to his thoughts all the while. Everything that happened to him.. it was like a blur.. but.. something that he wouldn't forget anytime soon were the last words he shared with that man... that man that went by Zack.

_'I'm not supposed to tell them.. their names..'_ the brunette thought as he glanced at the group ahead.

Because he wasn't used to walking so much, Irvine was helping him get through the forest- just ahead of him, was Zidane carrying the boys weapon for him, ahead of him was Cloud and Vincent and just ahead of them was Rikku and Tidus. Squall didn't exactly understand why he couldnt' share the names of the people who told him all that information with his team but nevertheless.. he did remember that he wouldnt' say anything..after all.. he had something that he wanted to know.

Why exactly did Zack say that Cloud would lose his focus if he had heard any of their names? Was it possible.. that he knew them from his world? Or.. was it something else..

The teen could do nothing but stop his thoughts for a moment and get back to reality instead..

"-Oh you shoulda seen her, she was cute and slender right? And she had this cute little bob haircut, and these little pointy ears, but overall she was pretty exotic and-"

"Irvine.." The brunette let out rather hoarsely.

"Hm? What is it Squall? You need something to drink? Or maybe-"

"Shut up."

"Glad to know after all this, he's still got an attitude." Tribal laughed glancing at the 2 over his shoulder.

"How long?" Squall uttered holding his head a bit.

"Hm?" Irvine blinked making the teen groan.

"How long have I been out?"

The cowboy blinked for a moment before shrugging. "You've only been missing for a couple of days.."

"A couple of days?" he repeated.

It only felt like seconds before he saw those hooded characters and then his team.. what the hell happened since then? He closed his eyes to try and remember something.. but everything was still coming about as fuzzy.

"Don't think so hard." Tribal let out getting the two's attention. "Whatever happened, you must've went through a lot to end up in the ground like that.. Try not to strain yourself."

Squall only stared, feeling that advice was a good one to uphold however a chuckle from Irvine made the boy raise a brow.

"Oh how could I forget.. Zidane's been worried about you this whole trip."

"I HAVE NOT!" the boy objected.

"Why're you red monkey? You embarrassed?" Irvine laughed.

It was then Tribal stomped over to the cowboy, pointing a single finger. "Listen you!- I'mma tell you one last time! I am not a monkey!- and I wasn't worried about Squall!"

"Who're you tryna convince? Me or yourself?" the cowboy questioned with a laugh.

"WHY YOU-"

"Shut up!" Squall voiced before pulling himself away from the all too annoying cowboy.

It was with one loud and audible groan that he began to walk on his own and slowly catch up with the others, which of course made Irvine and Zidane just glance at each other and shrug before rushing beside the guy- Irvine being quick to grab the teens arm and wrap it around his shoulder.

"Quit acting so tough.." he muttered laughing a bit. "You're making me look bad."

Minutes of leading passed till Tidus had finally made it out of Macalania and out into the snow, of which he knew wasn't going to be a good trip. He knew if Rikku couldn't stand the mist and light rain in the Thunder Plains then how was this snowy region going to be any better. Regardless, Tidus led the group a few feet into the cold mountainous region staring a rather large inn just ahead, and beside it.. a herd of-

"CHOCOBO'S!" Zidane squealed before running off.

Cloud blinked for a second..They even have Chocobo's in Spira? Irvine and Squall followed the kid along with Tidus and Rikku, leaving Vincent and Cloud to follow soon after. As they all approached, they watched a man slowly emerge from the huddle of chocobo's and greet them the 'Spiran' way with a bow, and moving his hands about as if in prayer. This sparked a memory in Tidus that told him that he knew this guy...

"Welcome, You're travelling to the temple right?"

"Y-Yeah.. How'd you know?" Tidus wondered.

"Since Sin's passing, theres no need for summoners to gather Aeons.. Because there's no need to gather Aeon's, temples are hardly used like they were years ago and because of that, hardly anybody travels through here." he explained.

"Really?" the blitzplayer let out in somewhat disbelief.

The familiar man nodded. "Its rare to see people come through here.. but when they do, it is often because they want to relieve the memories of what used to be, and so they visit the Temples... This.. is the result of the Calm. This is Spira's peace." he finished rather sadly. ". . . Regardless... Sin is gone and with that Spira is prospering with happiness. I am glad for that."

"Hey.." Zidane let out grabbing everyone's attention. "Don't you think you should move your business elsewhere? I mean.. isn't this climate cold for the Chocobo's.."

The man laughed. "You're right. We used to use Machina for transportation, but recently the climate had gotten too cold that we had to resort to using these guys." he explained scratching a certain Chocobo's neck. "It's a bit nippy, but I make sure to take them to the Calm Lands once in awhile, just so they could sun bathe, and spread their wings. You know?"

"I understand." Tidus let out before turning to the troupe. "Alright, pick your Chocobo's!"

"...You've got to be kidding me.." Cloud mumbled.

"Huh? Why would I?.. If this is the quickest way to get to the temple, then we'll have to use these." The blitzplayer explained.

Strife groaned, he wasn't really the one to complain over a chocobo..but.. I mean come on, he'd rather ride some Machina..

"What's wrong Cloud!" Zidane laughed hopping on one of the birds. "Too cool to ride a Chocobo?" he asked before getting the bird to run circles around the group.

"Yes... I am..." he mumbled to himself; making sure no one else was to hear.

"Oh c'mon Cloud!" Tidus laughed, "Rikku will use Gippal's card, so you can't complain about the money! Just pick one and hop on.."

". . ."

Rikku put her hands on her hips and sighed, "I sense a debate coming on... Just get me when you're done alright?" she muttered walking to the inn that moment.

"Perfect. This'll give Squall enough time to rest." Irvine let out following the girl.

Tidus watched the part of the group leave, but nevertheless tried to sway Cloud's decision.

Rikku held the door open for both Squall and Irvine, which of course they were thankful for. As soon as they made it inside they were happy to feel the warmth of the establishment of which they judged better than the climate outside.

"Ahh!~ This feels great!" Rikku cheered.

The cowboy nodded in agreement, "Rikku, mind paying a bed for Squall, it's probably been a long day for him."

"I'm fine." The brunette grumbled.

"I don't mind!" Rikku let out running off to the counter.

This left Irvine to laugh and Squall to groan. "You guys are idiots.."

"Nonsense.. We're just looking out for number 1." he explained. "Besides... this give you enough time to tell me what happened." he finished in a serious tone.

Squall glanced at the boy from the corner of his eyes.. regardless if he hadn't said much or had said enough.. it was impressive to find out that Irvine knew something was up. It made the brunette shut his eyes and actually relax.. he was actually thankful for the guy's perceptive eyes.

Squall was close to uttering something that was relevant as to what happened to him awhile ago, but an almost silent gasp from the cowboy made him stop, open his eyes and glance about. He was quick to see a woman of whom looked to have come from a hall just north of the shop. She had red hair.. and pointy ears.. wait.. didn't he talk about someone with the same features or something?

The brunette glanced at the cowboy for a moment, "Irvine.. who is-"

"Lilisette!" he rejoiced dropping Squall and running over to the woman.

The girl jerked watching the man dance over to her only to compose himself in the end and bow. "You left unexpectedly at Guadosalam.. I was worried."

"!- What're you doing here?" she gasped.

"Hm? My friends and I just happened to pass through. We were going to make it to some sort of Temple a distance away but we decided to rest in here till we found out how to get there." He explained spilling his guts. "Why? What's wrong? You dont' seem happy to see me-"

Squall groaned as he slowly lifted himself off the floor of the shop- leaving Rikku, of whom finished her purchases, to rush over and help.

"Look's like Irvine has a one track mind huh?" she laughed.

"This is old news to me."

The 2 slowly paced over to the cowboy and the new girl only to get a good look, then send Kinneas a certain look of their own.

"Oh where are my manners!" Irvine laughed. "Rikku, Squall, This is Lilisette, I met her back at Guadosalam."

Squall made sure to get a good look at the woman- ever since the encounter back at that glass forest he felt that being wary of new faces was a must in Spira. His look of course came off as hard however, making the red-haired woman chuckle nervously and take a step back.

"Uh oh.. I think I upset your friend." she muttered making Irvine wave a dismissing hand.

"Nah, he always has that mean look."

"I'm going to bed." Leonhart let out leaning off of Rikku. "Tell the others, I won't be long."

"Gotcha."

"Right-o!" Rikku sang.

With that the brunette walked off and down the hall of the building with Rikku quick to wave at the two in front of her and follow Squall just in case he needed more assistance. Irvine sighed at the two running ahead, but tipped his hat and looked down to the girl with pointy ears once more.

"So, just what're you doing out in this cold isle?" he questioned. " A girl like you out in an area like this only makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm searching for something.. well 2 things.." she mumbled.

"If you dont' mind, I'm all ears."

"...Well.."

Before the boy could listen any longer an abrupt ring of a bell and a cold chill of air rushed into the inn making the teen glance over his shoulder at a peppy Zidane.

"IRVINE! YOU GOTTA RIDE THIS CHOCOBO IT ALMOST FLEW AND-!-!-!"

The Genome paused as he noticed the familiar looking woman from back at the Farplane and instantly glared as his tail began to wave about in back of him cautiously.

"What's she doing here?"

"Hey- Mind your manners monkey." Irvine spoke.

The Genome said nothing, only stood in the doorway as the others slowly made their way in, the first being Tidus. The blitzplayer was quick to notice Zidane's stoic expression however quickly ignored it only to look to the woman further in the establishment of whom he remembered back at Guadosalam. This made the blitzplayer rush over and greet the woman...however.. still keep a mental note of Zidane's look.

Cloud and Vincent waltzed in after, Cloud being the one to shove the boy who rudely stood in the middle of the doorway, however, noticing Zidane refuse to react was odd to the man. With that he followed Tidus and approached the new girl.

"Who's this?"

"A friend I met back at the last inn." Irvine sighed, kind of bored of introductions. "She was in the Farplane, but you failed to introduce yourselves to her back then."

"What is she doing out here?" Strife pressed on glaring at the woman.

"I was just getting to that!" Irvine groaned.

"-I'm looking for Cait Sith.." she mumbled looking to her shoes.

"What?" Tidus let out tilting his head to the left.

"Speak up." Cloud spoke.

"I'm looking for Cait Sith!" she repeated looking up.

Vincent rose a brow. Why was she looking for that stupid character..? Cloud had the same thought in mind.

"Why're you looking for him?"

"You know'im?" Both the girl and Tidus spoke.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him, but I guess you could say.. I do know him. Why? What's your purpose?"

"I need to speak to him! Get the answer's I've been seeking! Please, tell me where he is!" she spoke stepping closer to the man.

Strife took a step back from the loud woman with a risen brow all the while.. what questions did she need answered from that animal? Could Cait even provide beneficial answers for anyone? And what did this woman have to do with the creature? All sorts of questions emerged in this man's head, but luckily, the cowboy's words made him refrain from thinking so hard.

"Easy easy- I'm sure Cloud will give you an answer later or something-"

"No."

"What?" the cowboy jerked.

"We have our own matters to attend to, finding an old counterpart is not one of them." Strife explained shutting his eyes.

"I knew you'd say something like that." Irvine sighed.

"But I really need to speak with him! Please!" Lilisette begged.

"The answer is no." the older blonde repeated before marching toward the back of the inn.

"Cloud.." Tidus groaned.

The blitzplayer frowned before looking to the girl who stared at the floor. It was then he walked after Cloud feeling he could really say anything to make the girl feel better- Zidane was after him and Vincent went to follow leaving Irvine with the mess.


	21. Tag Along

_**-Macalania Path / Inn-**_

Hours had passed and the party within the Inn hadn't budged, because of that Irvine was stuck tagging by Lilisette's side, not that he minded however. But seeing as the group hadn't exactly gave her the best impression, he couldn't exactly bring her around the group.. after all Cloud just douche'd himself out of a possible friendship with her and Zidane made it absolutely clear that he wasn't fond of the woman.. which struck the cowboy as odd. He and Zidane almost had similar tastes.. so the fact that he didn't like this woman was an eye opener.. not only that, Zidane was pretty much the most friendly person within the party.. so for him not to like Lilisette gave Irvine a bad feeling.. although he had to keep this to himself.

Both Irvine and Lilisette sat outside of the Inn, glad the Chocobo herder had long gone, and watched the view in front of them. The snowy mountains and icy breezes while the Spiran sky had started to get a bit dark.. it was pretty. But then again, what of Spira wasn't?

Kinneas stared, noticing a few stars appear, however glanced down at the woman beside him who sat on a red rail that used to keep the Chocobo's in line. He noticed her depressed looking expression which ultimately made him share the same face..

"Hey cheer up will you?" he muttered tapping her shoulder. "Just because Cloud said he wouldn't help doesn't mean you won't find that Cait Sith person.

"Yeah... I guess you're right.." she groaned resting her chin in her palms.

"But, you don't think so?"

"..Not really.."

He laughed. "You've got to believe.."

"Hm?"

"If you believe you'll find Cait Sith, then eventually you'll find'im. If you don't.. well then... you're just a quitter and you'll never find'im."

She smirked a bit. "Well put... It would just.. be easier.. if your friend told me where he was.. that way I wouldnt' have to go out of my way."

"I'm sorry." The cowboy uttered. "I think.. If my team and I didn't have something important to do at the moment, Cloud would definitely help you..."

"...What're you guys doing?"

"Uh... we're...um.."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't trust me.."

"Its not that I don't trust you!-" Kinneas objected waving his hands. "Its just..complicated.."

A cold breeze ushered passed the two leaving them nothing but cold echo's and other idle breezes to listen to, but because the buck wasn't fond of this, he was quick to bring another topic to the table.

"What about you? You said you had 2 things you were searching for right? Besides Cait Sith what would your other one be?"

"If I told you..you'd probably laugh." she mumbled looking to the snow below.

"Nah.. I don't like to make fun of people- it just.. makes them spiteful and repeat what was done to them."

"Well aren't you wise." The girl giggled.

"Tsk Tsk.." Kinneas began waving a single finger. "Don't go changing the subject- I'm not an easy one to forget important things."

The girl widened her eyes. "You think.. my task is important."

"It has to be if you're ignoring it so much."

"..."

Lilisette was quick to sit straight and twiddle with her thumbs in her lap, her feelings were telling her it was okay to share what she had tried so hard to hide.

"I want.. I want to find my life."

"What?"

"Don't laugh okay!"

"I won't-" he assured waving his hands once more. "I'm just confused.. what do you mean by that Lilisette."

"For a long time.. I've felt my memories play games with me.." she began. Nothing makes sense most of the time.. and when it does, I can't recall when it happened." she explained. "Back at the Farplane.. I thought I'd find somebody of relevance to me..someone who was linked to my memories.. but no one showed up... It was weird.. being at the Farplane.. it was like I was being born for the first time.. Like I just woke up as..me.." she finished staring at her palms. "I want to find the reason I feel this way- Find why my memories are like this!"

Irvine wanted to say 'wow'.. but he knew that wouldnt' be the right thing to say.. He didnt' know exactly how this girl felt but if he could imagine.. he knew she must've been very confused. So he kept quiet, and let her vent.

"The journey is going to be hard..and..difficult.. but I have to pull through.. I want this badly.."

"So..what does Cait Sith have to do with any of it?" he wondered.

"Hm? Oh well.. I remember.. back when I was a child, my father told me that there was this magical creature called Cait Sith, Cait Sith can grant any wish to the person who find's him... at least.. thats what my father told me."

"I see.." the cowboy smiled. "Its easy to wish isn't it?"

"Hm?"

"Everyone goes through life making all these wishes.. and they wait till it comes true.. Through my travels I've learned that you've got to stop wishing and just make it happen..and if it doesn't happen that way.. then it doesn't." he muttered shutting his eyes in the end. "...-Though.. I'm glad this Cait Sith guy broke the chain.. If you work hard to find him, he'll help you in return.. I assume he'd be a tough cookie to find.."

"I've travelled for a while.. I haven't found him yet.."

"You will. You just gotta believe." he assured.

Lilisette stared but eventually nodded before looking into the now dark Spiran sky. Star's twinkled and the same cold breezed flowed passed the two however Irvine was quick to groan and cover his face of which left Lilisette to blink in confusion.

"I sounded...so corny a moment ago.. I can't believe you didn't tell me.." he laughed.

The girl blinked once before laughing herself- with that both began to laugh aloud and what was both said.

Unknowingly however, on the roof of the Inn, Zidane crouched looking down at the two. He was still skeptical and deep inside his bad feeling was wrenching- but after listening to that girls story.. it left him puzzled.. Just what was he to believe.. her story or his instincts? It was tough..

The Genome stood on the roof and began to turn however still eye'd the open area below over his shoulder, but feeling that he had done enough spying he began to walk off, but not without jerking and covering his mouth.

Just a little distance ahead of him, Vincent stood, his cloak waving about in an eerie manner all the while, leaving the monkey to pat his chest above his heart and take a slow silent breath. With that he glared.

"Just what're you tryna do kill me?" he hissed making sure the 2 below couldnt' hear.

Vincent only rose a brow.

"What? I'm not spying or anything if thats what you're thinking!" he seethed folding his arms.

The man said nothing, only narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"..Argh, what do you know!" the monkey groaned running off toward the back of the roof and leaping off. This left the man in crimson to raise a brow again.. Why the hell was that boy talking to himself in front of him?

* * *

Cloud groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment.. then sighed as he glanced up at the sad face of Tidus'. It made the man glare and fold his arms after.

"What?"

"You didnt' have to be so mean to the girl Cloud, if you knew Cait Sith, you should've at least told her where he might be."

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a long time, so what help would that be?"

"I dunno... you just came off cold.. maybe.. we could've guided her-"

"Not a chance. The only Cait Sith I know is in my world, not Spira. So we would've wasted time.." he cut off. "Its thoughts like that, that cause us to waste precious time."

"Psh.. It's thoughts like mine that prove I have a heart." The blitzplayer let out folding his arms.

"A heart..is nice." Cloud stated. "Open it a little and you see things with through completely different eyes, Open it some more and you begin to trust others...friend them, however leave yourself naive. Open it a lot and you've allowed pain to enter easily. You've allowed yourself to be completely vulnerable, and easily manipulated "

"..You don't..honestly think like that.. do you Cloud?"

The man said nothing, only shut his eyes and leaned on the wall behind him.

"That's nice and all." Squall let out making the men glance at him. "But why the hell are you talking about this in my room?"

Tidus jerked as he looked around the small bedroom painted in green and left with a single bed, and single bookshelf full of books on the old teachings of Yevon, and diary's of past Chocobo herders.. It made Tidus scratch the back of his head.

"Heh sorry, forgot we were in here.." he laughed.

"Rikku only bought one room, we can't just hang around in the halls.. we'll be kicked out." Cloud spoke.

"Tough. How am I supposed to rest if you both are bickering." he stated rather than asked.

The 2 blondes only stared, Tidus with a confused look and Cloud..well he didn't really care what he had to say, but he had a risen brow that looked as if he wanted to answer that question.

Squall glared before groaning and covering his face with a leather glove. "It feels like only days, and yet I get the feeling that you two have still gone at it like you have during the beginning."

"The beginning.." Cloud let out before sighing and shutting his eyes.

For a second.. he had actually forgotten how long he'd been in Spira, which to him, was hard to believe. Wasn't he constantly thinking of the problems he had here? Not to mention Insinda?... He groaned restless.

"Wow, hard to believe Cloud and I have been butting heads for so long." Tidus let out with a smirk before shoving Cloud a bit. "Don't you Cloud?"

"Don't touch me."

"Don't put on a show now!"

Squall groaned rubbing the temples of his head before laying back on his bed, however clicks and clatters made them glance at the window to the left of the headboard of the bed. Instantly he noticed a certain thin blade slide under the closed window of which made Squall glare.. more noise was on the way.

A click at the window made Cloud and Tidus look to the opening for a moment and watch a hand lift the window and with that Zidane leaped through and shut the framework and lean on the wall beside it. A long moment passed before the group sent each other a glance.. That was odd.. Zidane entered a room without having anything to say?

Squall sat up for a moment before glancing at Cloud and Tidus. "If you're done, leave. I'll only be a moment longer."

"..alright.. we'll wait in front." Tidus spoke turning to the door.

The brunette laid back on his bed once more as he heard Tidus leave, then eventually Cloud. It took the monkey a moment longer to lean off the wall and ready to follow the others too.

"Where are you going?" Squall voiced, refraining to sit up.

Zidane turned, "You wanted us out right? I'm going-"

"I was talking to Cloud and Tidus.. If you stay as quiet as you've been, then I have no problem with you."

The Genome stared for a moment then folded his arms before walking over to the only bookcase in the room. He stared at the titles of each book slowly figuring he needed something to occupy his thoughts, however a sudden groan from Squall made him glance over his shoulder and notice the teens glaring mug. He sat upright now, still looking tired but nevertheless he wanted to know why the usually loud monkey was quieter than a mouse.

"You're silence irritates me."

"I thought you said you didn't have a problem?"

"Usually I don't.. but the fact that **you** are quiet.. is scary.."

Zidane let out a short laugh before turning back to the bookcase. Right now, his judgement was an issue.. and he didn't want to bother anyone about it, not until he was sure about something.. so..till he was alone, he had to act in front of his audience; he had to put on a play.

"The truth is.." he began. "Irvine's been putting all his attention on that red-haired girl and I'm jealous!" he babbled facing the brunette.

Squall dulled his eyes. And to think, he thought something was actually wrong with the boy..

"That's it.." he let out as he fell back on his bed. "I'm no longer concerning myself with you idiots.."

"Squall! You can't tell me this is okay!" The monkey voiced running at his bedside.

"Get away from me..."

"Tell Irvine to back off from that girl!"

"Shut up!"

"Squall!" The Genome groaned hopping onto bed now. "Tell him we have bigger things to worry about! Tell him Insinda's more important!" he whined hopping around all corners of the bed.

"GET OFF!"

An abrupt opening of the rooms door made both boy's freeze and glance. To their surprise, Irvine was holding the door open with squinted eye.. that is till he let out a laugh and allowed himself in.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was here to save a married couple." he spoke. "Seriously though, keep it down, your bickering is atrocious."

"Tch, Don't you have a girlfriend to worry about?" Tribal snapped folding his arms.

Squall glared at the monkey waved his tail about as he stood on his bed that was now tarnished by the blonde's dirty shoes. With that the brunette quickly kicked the monkey off the bed and swung his legs off the soft surface.

Irvine smirked, "Girlfriend? I have no idea who you're talking about monkey."

"Liar! You've been hanging out with her all day!" Zidane snapped standing from the floor.

"I still have no idea who you're talking about.." Irvine sighed.

"You damn dirty-"

"Ape?"

"That's it! I'm taking you out cowboy!"

"Ugh! I don't date chimps.. much less male chimps.."

"Gr- You asswipe!-"

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Squall snapped.

Both boys jerked for a second before watching the angry teen stand from his bed and cover his face with his gloved hand and sigh. It was when the boy pulled his hand away that he noticed Irvine's rather serious look, it was then he knew what was next.. now it was his turn to saw more than a few words.

Zidane peered at both of the silent figure's mugs then let out a silence breaking whistle, before bringing both his arms behind his head. "I can tell you two need a moment-" he uttered before walking off.

"Not exactly." Irvine spoke pulling the boy back by the collar of his vest. "This concerns you too."

The monkey raised a brow as the cowboy let him go. His tail waved about casually before an abrupt twitch gave him some insight as to what was of concern right now. This left the monkey to sigh then leap onto the unoccupied bed and have a seat.

"...You wanna talk about the people in the black robes right?"

All the cowboy did was lean on the only entrance and exit to the room before nodding. "Might as well get it out now. You both have experienced something the rest of us havent."

Squall only glanced at Zidane who blinked at him in return, it was then the monkey remembered the constant talk about Squall running into the.. 'magic circle' the robed characters happened to make.

Irvine stared for a moment then looked to the door behind him with a smirk. He leaned off said door for a moment then pointed to his ear at both Squall and Zidane who stared at him unaware of what he was gesturing.

Just outside of the room, Lilisette had her ear pressed against the door.. She had heard yelling a few moments ago- and before she stepped out of her own room down the hall, she happened to notice Irvine walk into a room and the yelling stopped. This only made the elf like woman curious..

It was unfortunate though.. because all the talking had stopped.. she pressed her ear harder against the door hearing nothing but silence.. it was odd.. weren't they talking just a second ago.. and about robed people? Why was that a concern to them?

"Hey!"

The red haired woman jerked pulling away from the door that instant only to notice the blonde woman of whom she met earlier today. She stared with a skeptical face and her hands on her hips before opening her mouth to speak- before words could even be spoke Lilisette bowed for a second and ran passed the blonde girl, to her room. Ultimately leaving Rikku at a loss for words.

"What was that about?" she muttered before staring at the door she saw the woman was leaning against.

"I see.." Irvine spoke shutting his eyes that moment.

"So... not only do we have to worry about Insinda... but we also have to keep our merging worlds unaware of Insinda's presence.." Zidane muttered with a glare.

"Exactly.." Squall spoke folding his arms.

The boys stood in silence for a moment processing everything they had spoken about for what seemed like a moment. However Squall was quick to stop and stare.

"With that said.. what exactly are we doing outside?"

Irvine laughed having leaned on the wall just beside the window to Squalls room. It was true.. he had convinced the two to follow him outside the room for he had a sense someone was listening close just outside of the door, of whom he knew was Lilisette. He had remembered walking her to her room awhile ago, however before he had walked into Squall's room, he had already noticed the woman peering out of her own room to see where he was headed, from the corner of his eye. But he couldn't blame her.. after their conversation, he was able to make the woman spill her secrets with his words, however at the same time, keep his secrets to himself.. It wasn't fair.. but he knew his secret wasn't one that could be shared as idle gossip.

_'Besides... If I told them Lili' was listening in on us.. they'd be skeptical of her..'_

He looked to Squall who glared having to stand in this cold, then looked to the monkey who laid about casually in a tree not too far from the left of the cowboy. It was at that moment he let out a low chuckle, "Didn't you ever hear the saying: _The walls have ears_."

"Isn't that: _The wall's have eyes_. Moron." Squall corrected making Zidane laugh.

"Either, or." Irvine shrugged.

"Well apparently you guys were unaware that the mountains have ear's and eyes too." The Genome let out before leaping down from the tree and eyeing the roof.

"Don't tell me.." Squall groaned facepalming himself.

As predicted, Vincent Idly landed from above raising a brow at the children before him- making Irvine groan along with Squall and the monkey to laugh.

"...So... how much did you hear?" Squall glared.

"Doesn't take a scholar to figure he might've heard everything." Zidane let out.

"Regardless." Irvine began. "There was a reason I wanted to be outside and away from the listening ears within the Inn. I didn't want the others to get a listen in on this information."

"But wouldn't it be better if the others known?" Zidane wondered.

"If Cloud got a listen to this he'd totally manhandle the situation and question you about every little fact, not only that, he'd dismiss all of this information once he learned that **none**of the robed characters have absolutely no tie to Insinda and don't know where the guy might be." Kinneas spoke. "As for Tidus, he'd be too distracted on the fact that those guys didn't know where Yuna was, to think straight. He'll have an attitude and that would lead him to butt heads with anybody.. Which is what we dont' need the leader to do right now... and.. as for Rikku.. we dont' exactly want her to tell Gippal everything we've learned here."

"Yeah, it's none of his business." Zidane let out glaring and folding his arms.

"Rikku's playing spy now?" Squall questioned.

"Not exactly." Irvine answered raising an easing hand.

"She pretty much has too. Gippal told her to follow us and tell him everything that happens within the group." Zidane spoke feeling sorry for the girl.

"This is all in exchange for her to join this willy adventure however." Irvine smirked.

"We can't just leave her here at the Inn?" The brunette asked.

"No way!" The Genome snapped. "That would be totally mean!"

"Plus she'll blame Tidus for it all, and I'm not a man to ruin a relationship.." Irvine sighed.

Squall rose a brow. "They're a couple now?"

"Off the subject." Vincent muttered snapping the boys back to the topic at hand.

"Vince' is right." The marksman uttered tipping his hat. "The point is.. we can't exactly tell Tidus and Cloud this information yet.. this is solely because when poked.. their fire isn't be easy to handle.."

Zidane tried to think back on a time where Tidus had actually snapped, but gave up thinking on about that.. Vincent however, with the same thoughts in mind, could remember when the boy was out of control back at Djose.. he could only imagine what it would be like if that boy couldnt' control himself.. As for Cloud.. he was more level-headed, more disciplined.. however he knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight if the boy had gone and snapped himself. He shut his eyes, thankful to whatever source within them was keeping them good.

"..And Rikku can't be trusted entirely.. thanks to Gippal." Zidane moped.

"When exactly do you plan on running this information by them?" Vincent asked staring only at Irvine.

"That.. is the thing I'm having trouble thinking about."

"Is it possible that we could just keep this within **this **immediate group? Y'know.. just until we find that right moment?" Zidane wondered cutting Vincent a glance.

"I don't see how a right moment is possible if we're going to keep Rikku along." Squall spoke.

"Leave that to me!" Zidane smirked.

"The topic will arise eventually.." Vincent spoke, before sending a glance to Squall. "Cloud is only giving you a moment to recover."

"Well whaddya know.. The man does have a heart." Irvine smirked.

Zidane noticed Vincent shut his eyes, of which made the Genome smirk and fold his arms. "Doubt it.. I bet he'd ask Squall if Tidus wasn't nagging him all the time."

* * *

Rikku pressed her ear harder on the door, he tongue sticking out slightly as she tried to focus on what was being said in the room. She could've sworn that she heard Irvine and Squall mutter something to each other but it was hard to make out. She only shut her eyes and tried to focus.. just so she can make out what the heck they were arguing for.

"Rikku?"

The girl jerked away from the door, falling on her butt as she glanced down the hall to her left and noticed Tidus and Cloud stare at her.. With that she rubbed the back of her head and giggled nervously.

"Uh...heheh...sup?"

"Sup?" Tidus repeated before squatting. "What're you doing?"

"Heheheeh...Well.." she began before presssing a finger to her lips. "Shh! I think I hear something funny goin' on in there."

"Really?" The blitzplayer let out before looking at the door just beside him.

It was then he noticed Rikku press her ear on the door and shut her eyes to listen, leaving the player of blitz to do nothing but the same.

"D'you hear it?"

"...Y-Yeah.. I think I do."

Cloud stared at the children oh-so stupidly before eyeing a woman of whom worked at the Inn passed,and gave them all a confused look before glancing only at Cloud. The man returned the stare, but once he saw the woman refrain from moving, he couldnt help but feel obligated to walk over to her and raise a brow leaving her to cover her mouth politely as if in a whisper.

"..What...What exactly is your family doing?"

"Family?" he jerked before glancing over his shoulder at Tidus and Rikku.

As if by coincidence the 2 glanced at Cloud and waved like morons leaving him to get the sickest feeling in his gut.. There was nothing of resemblence that would make him think that they were related..however.. there was 1 trait...

He turned to the woman and only shut his eyes.. He was embarrassed to be blonde at that moment.

* * *

"All right!" Irvine spoke with an aching groan. "We should probably get going."

"Right- Meet us out in front Vince!" Zidane spoke running to the window that moment.

The cowboy quickly turned and hopped through the window- landing on the ground as softly as he could with Zidane quick to follow his lead. Squall did nothing but silently mimic the others actions and follow. As soon as he made it inside, he watched his auburn haired friend make it over to the only bookcase in the room, with that he slowly shut off the radio on the second shelf and began to softly chuckle.

"As expected?" Tribal smirked.

"As expected." The cowboy muttered before heading over to the door and quickly swinging it open.

The two blondes, Tidus and Rikku were quick to fall into the room letting out their aching groans while Cloud peered from around the corner. Squall rose a brow for a moment before looking at Zidane who laughed as boisterously as he could.

"And just what were you two doing?"

"N-Nothing!" Rikku voiced waving her hands about.

"Y-Yeah, we were just..."

"LOOKING AT THE DOOR!" Both Spirans let out.

The Genome laughed, seeming to enjoy their timing, however stopped before leaping over the two and out the door landing just beside Cloud.

"Well let's get going."

"Huh?" Tidus let out before looking to Squall. "Y'sure you're ready?"

Squall said nothing just grabbed the collar of the youngest adult and pulled him from the ground, giving Irvine the incentive to help Rikku. With that, Zidane smirked and ran down the hall leaving the teens to do nothing but walk out of the room and follow. Tidus and Rikku shared the same face of confusion before glancing at Cloud who looked to them from the doorway.

"..Lets just get moving." the older man let out before following the 3.

As everyone gathered just outside of the Inn, they stared at the night- quickly huddling close and beginning to walk the icy path toward the Temple. Tidus led the way, trudging through the sticky snow as he guided his group down the path. Cloud and Vincent trudged through just behind him, wanting only to make it to the temple and eventually their next destination after- while behind them Rikku and Zidane glanced around at the scenery- Even though it was night, Spira's skies were congested with so many stars and what looked to be milky way's of tiny lights that made it look almost like day...well almost.

Just behind the 2 thieves Squall and Irvine followed, even though they were encased in their more serious thoughts that related to the topic they spoke about not too long ago.. They would have themselves a look at what Spira had to offer.. regardless of the weird things.. this land was beautiful.

The group travelled a little further down the path before, Vincent suddenly stopped and turned- this of course, brought attention to the group and caused them to do the same thing. Only a few steps behind them, did they see the same red-haired girl from back at the Inn. This made everyone raise a brow, especially Irvine.

"Lilisette?"

The woman jerked for a moment but scratched the side of her cheek before standing straight. "..I want to find Cait Sith!" She voiced glaring at Cloud.

"...Good luck with that." he muttered beginning to walk off, however stopped thanks to Tidus.

"Lets hear her out." he spoke before nodding to the girl.

"I've travelled for so long, all in the hopes of finding Cait Sith.. and for so long I've failed... but just a moment ago.. I found my only lead. ..." she began. "I was told, to believe in myself.. believe that I'll find Cait Sith- Well, you're the only one who knows where he is! So! I believe that I'll find him with your help!" she finished with a point.

Cloud dulled his eyes. "Just what're you saying?"

"Please don't tell me.." Squall groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not leaving your side until I find Cait Sith!" Lilisette made clear making the group jerk.

"WHAT?" Tidus shouted in disbelief.

"Lili' Just what do you think you're saying?" Irvine wondered.

"_ Lili'_? What the hell- you already gave her a pet name!" Zidane shouted stomping over to Irvine.

"Mind your business monkey." he let out.

"You prick!"

"Huh? So.. another girl is gonna be on the team?" Rikku mumbled resting a finger on her chin.

"What?-!" Tidus let out widening his eyes.

"This is all your fault." Cloud uttered shooting daggers at Tidus.

"ME?-!"

Vincent scanned the area watching the group either argue with each other or talk to themselves while the red-haired woman in the distance stood confused. The older gentleman did nothing but shut his eyes and hide behind the collar of his cloak as he listened to the chaos that was erupting around him.

Lilisette stared before her, there was so much anger within this group.. it was unbelievable, and also hard to take in. Just how were these people travelling together if it seemed that they couldn't stand one another. Rather than think of anything, she shut her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT IT!"

The group paused staring at her for a moment- they were taken aback with that.

The woman huffed. "What the heck kind of team is this? You all are biting each others heads off and bickering.. How the heck can any of you come to a decision if you're too busy fighting one another!" she wondered before folding her arms. "Hmph.. you're all crazy.. get it together and make a decision."

"O-On what?" Tidus asked blinking between his stutters and spaces.

"On accepting me into the team!" she voiced with a stomp.

"-No." Cloud and Squall let out.

"You don't count!" she spoke glaring at Squall. "-Regardless, I'm going to follow you until I find Cait Sith Mr Cloud. So you best be getting used to me."

"You're kidding." he let out with an almost laugh.

"Wait a minute.. We have something we've got to do.. Maybe you could wait here until we're done." Tidus suggested.

"So you could ditch me! Fat chance!" she huffed.

Tidus blinked before glancing at Cloud. "So... what do you want to do?"

"Don't look at me." he groaned.

"I thought you were the leader." Tidus glared making Cloud jerk.

"Hey!~ She said she was gonna follow us till she found that Cait person so we might as well go along with our very business till she finds him." Rikku suggested.

"We have something important to do if you haven't forgotten girl." Cloud glared.

"..Irvine wont' allow it if we tried to ditch her, so what choice to we have?" Zidane wondered.

"Good point." Tidus mumbled. "...Well! The more the merrier I say! Let's get going!" he finished with a turn.

"Idiot.." Cloud uttered following the leading man.

Before they knew it, the group proceeded with the following elf like woman and eventually ended up on an area that was just a sleet of ice, carefully and steady they had to walk, for if they ran or slipped, they slide off the whole mountain. They walked in the form of a line for what seemed like the longest, however with time and patience they eventually made it to somewhat solid/snowy terrain once more giving them all the time to make it to the Macalania Temple.


	22. Into The Cloister

_**-Macalania Temple-**_

Through the night the team had travelled through snow and freezing temps, finally making it to Macalania Temple in the end, however thanks to the fact that temple's hardly got the visitors they used to, they weren't greeted by anyone. Leaving them to allow themselves in the open Temples doors and rest till someone showed face.

The group sat in a circle in the center of the house of worship, waiting and waiting. Zidane was the first to become bored of this- however he wanted to keep any eye on the woman who stood near the entrace to this dark place, Lilisette, of whom he knew he'd have a hard time trusting. And so, he sat and waited.

Tidus glanced about in the dark room before glancing at everyone who sat in the circle. It only involved Irvine, Squall, Zidane, Rikku and himself. Vincent and Cloud were too cool however so they were standing near the pillars that stood on either side of the stairs that led to the once popular Cloister of Trials.

He sighed, "Anybody got a good story to tell?"

Squall facepalmed himself while Irvine and Rikku shook their heads. Zidane only shrugged leaving the blitzplayer to groan and hunch. "Just great.. So what do we do to pass the time? Its going to be awhile before morning comes.."

"How about... We sleep!" Rikku let out removing her scarf.

She stood that moment before running to the right side of the temple stopping next to a statue that bared the face of her late uncle. It was then she knelt, and later laid about using her scarf as a pillow. Irvine let out a low yawn before beginning to stand of which Squall hastily took hold of the gunman's coat and pulled him back down to the ground.

"Don't even think about it."

"Relax, I'm just going to talk to Lilisette." he spoke getting back up, tugging back his coat and waltzing off.

Squall could do nothing but glare hard, leaving Zidane to shake his head. Tidus laughed before stretching himself and eventually laying about the floor. Sleep did sound like a good idea.. he was pretty hyped at the fact that so much had happened since they arrived and passed through the main parts of Macalania, but he calmed and as the hours had sped by the party pretty much mimicked his actions and fell asleep.

As the group slept within, the morning had quickly arrived and because of that, the sun had peered through awaking a certain member in the troupe- this being Squall. The light the peered through the temple from above made the boy squint and look to the ceiling- leaving the boy to only eye the stainglass protecting he and the others from the cold and snow. He silently groaned before standing and moving away from the light before glancing around the area. Zidane hadn't budged from his spot since last night, and so, he still slept. Rikku was still posted at that stature far off to the right of the room, Irvine was on the left side of the temple sleeping against another statue, the woman known as Lilisette slept near a statue next to the exit of the temple and Cloud wasn't too far from her- he slept in the shadows to the far left of the room while Vincent was nowhere to be found (As usual), however Tidus was nowhere to be found.

Leonhart rose a brow before looking around the room once again- only to lay his vision upon the door above the set of stairs to the right.  
He had no idea what was in there, but he was sure that idiot Tidus was. With that thought in mind, the boy marched off, making his way up the steps and into the doors that awaited him as he reached the top.

He was surprised however, to see a tunnel of ice beyond the door.. which was.. interesting. The boy couldn't help but wonder why so much piled up ice was here beyond the door and yet nowhere within the main area of the temple, but rather than wonder, he pressed on through the ice path. With each step he heard his boots crush the tiny clusters of ice below him, nothing at all like the soft ground he travelled when in Macalania.. the boy could only wonder how weather could change so drastically here in Spira, but his thoughts came to a halt when he noticed a certain blonde blitzplayer sit a few feet in front of him.

Squall rose a brow as he examined him, He didn't sit like usual grown man sat.. no not at all, he sat up holding his knees as if he were a dreaming child or something of the sort.. and the guy seemed to be staring into an open area of ice.. which just baffled Squall. He could only wonder what Tidus was staring at until suddenly the blitzplayer jerked and glanced over his shoulder- staring at the boy stupidly without saying anything...This of course made Squall return the stupid stare and speak.

"What're you doing in here?"

"Hm?..Nothing really." Tidus admitted turning back around. "I was...just thinking.."

Squall took a step closer, realizing that Tidus sat in between a splitting path that led down a flight of stairs, down to more ice and pedestals. What in this room would make anyone think of anything? It was just a room of ice.. Why didn't this guy wake everybody else up so they could all get this show on the road and find Insinda or something?-! Did he forget that some people need to save their certain girlfriends and make it home?  
The boy only pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a low groan in the process.. He kept forgetting that regardless of he and the others similar predicaments..Tidus was kind of in the same boat.

Even though the guy wasn't flown away from his world or anything, his girlfriend was missing, and he was just about as passionate in getting her back like the others... maybe even.. more than the others.

The brunette folded his arms and leaned a bit more to the right side of the hall of ice before groaning once more, this of course captured Tidus' attention.  
Without any words said, Squall gestured the guy to make it back to the main part of the temple, which of course made the blitz player raise a brow in confusion.

"...We should head back.. being here doesn't seem so pleasant."

Tidus laughed a bit before standing. "You're right.. Lets get going and see if anybody's at the temple now!" The man spoke, now eager.

"Doubt it." Squall mumbled before turning and heading down the hall.

Tidus only laughed at the teens negativity, but raced passed the boy only to make it out of the Cloister of Trials and see the party up and ready to head out. Rikku was marching around the large corridor of the Temple while Lilisette stood awkwardly near the entrance to the place. Cloud folded his arms, glaring at the two boys who now entered the room, while Zidane and Irvine, who happened to be just below the flight of stairs to the other room, stood with smirks on their faces.

The cowboy tipped his hat before letting out a laugh for himself. "Well, glad you could join the party."

"We've been waiting forever." Zidane added.

Tidus laughed running down the stairs with Squall trudging down at his own pace.

"Sorry!" The blitzplayer apologized before standing before the two. "Just needed a moment to myself.. I thought you guys would still be sleep before I got back."

"Well we weren't!" The monkey voiced before striking Tidus on the arm. "As sub-leader; you should wake up the actual leader and get us up and going so we can find Insin-"

Irvine covered the boy's mouth before taking a quick glance at Lilisette. The woman squinted an eye- obviously suspicious of the boy so far, however a nervous chuckle from Irvine made her keep her suspicious to herself. The buck instantly turned back to the monkey before glaring.

"Idiot.. Don't mention the bad guys name in front of Lili." he hissed making Zidane remove his hands.

"Oh I forgot! I'll keep my mouth shut around your _girlfriend_!"

"Hey Shut It!"

"You shut it!"

"How about you both be silent?"

The group jerked noticing Strife make his way over. Before saying anything else, he made sure to keep a good distance away from the children, narrow his eyes, and fold his arms.

"..Hope you two are done here.."

Squall immediately sent back the glance. "Hope you arent' implying that we slowed you down."

Cloud said nothing, just shut his eyes, turned to his side, stood for a moment. . . . then walked toward the door, leaving the group with a tension built silence.

Zidane blinked before swinging his arms behind his head and groaning. "Jeez.. you ever think that guy is going to lighten up?"

"Say it any louder and I think he might hear you." Irvine laughed following Cloud.

Squall shook his head and mimicked Irvine, leaving Zidane and Tidus to shrug and copy them as well- in the end making Rikku follow along.

The party exited the empty temple, already standing before its closed doors and looking to the single ice-covered path in the distance. After a moment of looking to the snowy path, they all glanced at Tidus.

"Where to next?" Irvine started.

The blitzplayer cupped his chin for a moment. "...We'll have to head back to the Macalania woods."

Squall groaned along with Zidane, who happened to sound more childish. "What's the point of that!-? We just ran passed there!"

"You're making us run in circles." Cloud accused.

"No!" the blitzplayer voiced raising his hands a bit. "If you guys didn't already notice, once you make it to Macalania temple, there isn't any other place to go. We need to go back to the woods and head for the Calm Lands."

"The Calm Lands.. Yeah.. I think that Chocobo herder was talking about that place." Zidane mumbled a bit in thought about the place.

"Not only that!- But thats where that weird healing rain has been spotted Tidus!" Rikku let out.

As if by instinct, the group turned around toward the path that moment, only to see the darker member of the group, Vincent. They didn't know how long he was standing there, but rather than question or ponder, they decided to march- however.. almost simultaneously they halted.

Vincent didn't bother to say anything, just turned quickly and actually widened his eyes a bit.

A few feet down the path, was a woman with bright red hair and all black attire- the same woman the group happened to be familiar with back on the path to Moonflow.

Zidane immediately drew his weapon along with Tidus- having both blondes run to Vincents side and glare.

"What're you doing here?" Tidus questioned.

"You got some nerve showin' your face around us after what you did back at Djose!" Zidane voiced before smirking. "Don't think you can up and surprise us now..we've been waiting to kick your ass."

"..Funny.. Its.. different now." the woman uttered taking a few steps toward the party. "You're all not as surprised as you were back on the path.. instead, you're all like dogs.. letting out your barking and banter. Its..Funny." she spoke.

Rikku scrunched her face not liking what she saw. The woman in dark clothing was taking small steps toward the group and it was making her uncomfortable.. after all.. if she was the one that injured the guys back at Moonflow, then what difference does it make for her to be there?

She warily took a step back before pulling her scarf up to her chin with her left hand.

"Maytan...dra ahaso.." she whispered.

Seconds passed before 1 word was uttered, leaving the Al Bhed girl to tense and ready to fight the first enemy she assumed was associated with Insinda.  
". . . Ahkyka."

"Lets go." Strife spoke beginning to march.

"Thought you'd never say." The cowboy spoke ready to follow.

He stopped however being tugged back by Lilisette. "Irvine.. Whats going on? Who's that woman?" she asked, a bit skeptical.

"Nobody.. but maybe you should hide inside." he answered, easing the woman toward the temple doors.

She nodded only slightly before watching both Cloud Irvine and Rikku approach the team who stood ready to take on the nameless villainess before them. It was kind of awkward, well.. in Tidus' opinion. He felt like having a stare down with an eerie walking woman built too much tension, but he didn't want to go all crazy like he knew he had with the other enemies he encountered- this being the figures in black. What he wanted.. he wanted to capture this woman, not kill her. He wanted her alive so he could find out more about Insinda and where Yuna was.

He gripped this hilt of his weapon tightly, thinking carefully of how he could carry out his plan, however...

"I'M SICK OF WAITING!" Zidane shouted abruptly. "Tidus! Do that Haste spell thing!"

"I can't do that. If I speed us all up, we might fall off this path of ice.."

"Well think of something! You wanna be leader then say something! Give the command!" the monkey screeched.

"Lets just be be careful.." Irvine laughed before pointing and pulling the trigger of his firearm at the dark woman.

Taking heed of Zidanes words Tidus looked to the monkey to his left. "Be careful Zidane.." he uttered before casting Haste on the chimp.

Remembering the rush of the magic, the chimp jumped in place before smirking. "Don't worry about me.." he assured quickly entering his state of trance. "I can take her by myself!"

Without a second thought, Zidane dashed at the woman who seemed to be unaffected by his bullets. He couldn't help but grin as he watched the distance between he and the woman get shorter and shorter thanks to his advantages.

"Speaking of advantages.." he uttered throwing the dagger in his left hand.

As the knife darted at the woman, the monkey tapped into his ability and warped just before his enemy. Actually stunned, the woman widened her eyes, watching Tribal smirk, catch his now caught up weapon and cut her side passing her.

"Whoa.." Irvine uttered from afar.

"Way to go Zidane!" Rikku cheered.

The monkey smirked, "I expected you to dodge. Don't tell me I'm too fast for you."

The woman hardly tended to her side, just smirked to the boy turning full circle. "Funny.. you weren't talking this much when I crushed you back at Djose.."

Tribal growled before running toward his enemy, leaping over her, then quickly throwing the dagger in his right hand at her.

Holding up a single palm, a dark wind sent the knife flying back and darting passed Zidane.

Vincent faltered, making the group behind wonder what was wrong, however as the man regain composure he simply dropped a familiar dagger on the ground giving the team the feeling that Zidane was going to be in trouble soon.

Zidane still up ahead blinked for a moment, feeling the stinging sensation of a fresh cut on the side of his cheek, however before he could even react, that dark force the woman controlled sent him flying back to the group leaving him to be caught and dropped by Vincent.

"-Thought you said you can handle her." Irvine mocked.

Zidane stood from the icy floor before dusting himself off, and brushing his right thumb across his nose. "So she can move things with her mind.. Had I known that before I wouldn't of been hit by the curveball."

The dark woman raised her left hand smiling at her victims before her. "Pathetic.." she uttered as dark wings sprouted from her back. "If leaving a little boy to fight your battles is some sort of strategy then you'll never stop Insinda."

"Insinda?" Lilisette repeated.

"So she does know about him." Squall glared.

The dark woman rose into the air before lowering her risen hand to the ice below her, with that a red line patterned its way in the form of a symbol, allowing 2 dark giants to rise. They had a simple look to them: dark, large, and lumpy with no face, however skin that looked like.. something close to melting oil all over.

Zidane flinched taking a step back. "Eugh.. I've never seen a fiend like that before."

Hardly listening, Tidus only glared at the now flying woman. Turns out she did have a connection to Insinda, and possible knowledge to where Yuna was.

"...Hey! Ugly!" he called taking a step away from the others. "I'm talking to you- you creepy flying witch! Where is Insinda!-?"

The woman chuckled. "...You really want to know? ..Beat me and I'll tell you."

"What!-?" Zidane hissed. "Tell us now lady! Your boss has people we care about and he's trying to destroy our worlds! If you don't tell us, then most likely you'll be destroyed along with the rest of us!" he spoke marching toward the woman.

Figuring words weren't enough, Vincent pulled Zidane back before taking a few steps ahead of his group. Staring at the only enemy that mattered was all he did as he allowed an eerie crimson aura to emit around him. Cloud knew what this was, but did nothing to stop it.

"Vincent.." he called making the silent figure listen. "I don't plan on dragging your lifeless body back to our world. Remember that."

Valentine said nothing, instead he shut his eyes and allowed the dark aura to take over and envelop all around him.

A cold tremor quaked through Zidane, making him take a few steps from the odd energy Vincent emitted. Something wasn't right about his power- Tribal knew this, but rather than say anything, he glanced over his shoulder at Cloud who did the same as he; Nothing.

Within moments, the aura of demonic power diminished around a completely new figure leaving the group in pure bewilderment. Everyone who hadn't seen this before rose a concerned brow. The silent figure with the crimson cape was now this chilling demonic force that was honestly starting to intimidate the rest of the group.

The once tattered cloak of crimson had morphed into fiendish wings, the bloodstained headband- no more than a crownish head covering, pale skin had become paler and his normal clothing was that no longer. Hands replaced by claws, and body dark, tattered and emitting a vital light as if it were the heart.

Tidus took in a gulp before quickly glancing at the group behind him- he needed assurance to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Tribal's cardinal colored irises dwindled to dots, his lungs suddenly lost breath and his bones chilled. What was this power? And.. is that person still Vince?

"Vincent?" Tribal mumbled not sure what was going here.

Silence was all that was provided, before the new Vincent darted into the skies toward the woman in the skies.

All the demonic did was smirk, pointing to the group seconds after. Vincent gave a quick glance below, watching the dark lumpy fiends began taking slow strides over to the group stuck to ground. Within one blink he looked back to the woman and an aerial chase/battle ensued afterward.

Irvine whistled, "...Note to self: Never judge a book by its cover.."

"What was that?" Squall questioned looking to Cloud.

"Chaos." he simply answered.

"Chaos.. whats that?" Tidus wondered.

"Explanations can be told later! Right now we have to get rid of those things!" Rikku spoke pointing just ahead.

As if they had already forgot, those approaching fiends were still slowly striding over to the group, and unlike the distance they were at before- they were surprisingly close considering the pace they walked.

"Right!" Tidus let out before running to Zidanes side. "You ready?"

The monkey nodded almost instantly holding up his daggers.

Both quickly dashed onto the icy path toward the new fiends. The one to the right was Tidus' and the left was all for Zidane, however as soon as they got in a good meter of distance in, both boys crossed one another's path aiming for each others enemies. Tidus stopped his running and used the ice below his feet to keep his movement going, as he slid closer and closer to his enemy he made sure to pull back his sword and quickly swing his weapon wielding hand across the monster straight across it abdomen- all the while stopping his sliding. Thinking of his next move quick, he dove his sword into the icy surface below, stepped on the guard of metal, leaped up to the head of the fiend and sent a devastating kick across the faceless figure. Landing on the ice once more, the boy grabbed his sword and sent another cut across the fiends abdomen.  
Simultaneously, with Zidane's fiend, all the kid did was simply Dyne. Leaping into the air and looking exactly below at the fiend, a rune of red marked under the monster- Tribal smirked tossing both his daggers at the glowing mark causing a cylinder beam of vermillion light to rise.

Both Tribal and Tidus slid back watching Zidane's ability take over and envelop both the fiends. Tidus smirked at the kid who returned the glance however as soon as the light faded the walking fiends still appeared fine.

"What!-?" both boys let out.

Stopping their approach, the fiends halted and held out their massive arms. Before the 2 hero's could guess what their attack was going to be- what felt like a brick wall knocked the air out of them both sending them flying through the air but eventually sliding to the rest of the team.

Tidus coughed as he held his chest, while Tribal turned to his side and groaned.

"What the hell was that?.." he managed to let out.

Tidus coughed once more before glaring and turning to the only 2 with the unique ability he knew the rest of the team didnt' possess.

"Cloud, Squall- Think you can summon?"

Both characters nodded. Squall extended his right hand out, and Cloud lifted his left hand summoning the only beast suitable for this icy terrain. As magic swirled around their extended arms, a certain jolt stopped them from conjuring the exact Summon they wanted.

They looked to their palms for a moment then immediately glared at one another, "What're you doing?" They let out simultaneously.

"Who are you trying to summon?" Cloud spoke.

"...I think you already know.." Squall glared.

"Stick to swinging your sword. I've got this." Strife assured.

"**I've **got this." Squall made clear.

"You two are unbelievable.." Irvine spoke bringing a hand toward his face.

As magic began to gather, the boy simply directed his hand toward his enemies. "Come on out, Diablos." Kinneas chanted to himself.

The sky darkened to a pitch black, making it easier for the group who was watching to see the aerial fight just above.

Darting through the skies, the nameless woman soared, every so often turning over her shoulder and sending dark vines to Vincent who gave chase. Easily evading the woman's rather weak attacks, Valentine aimed his remodeled pistol and shot what was now flashes of unparalleled power. The woman simply put up a transparent defense that shone the color of sapphire and exuded the image of a blossomed rose- all the while sending spiraling vines to her enemy. Barely missing them, Vincent spiraled around her newly formed shield.

"Attacking and defending?" he let out.

The woman smirked. "Quite a surprise isnt' it? I didn't expect you to be this much of a threat."

The woman's dark vines retracted, as the rose-like shield sent the woman over to the top of Macalania's temple. As she landed her heels on the establishment, she watched Vincent land on the opposite side of the temples rooftop and anticipate her next action.

"...You said that Insinda is everywhere.."

"Yes.. Are you confused?" She wondered.

"More interested than confused." he began. "Does everywhere include the other worlds he's planning to merge?"

"Maybe." she answered coyly folding her arms. "You seem to be desiring to understand Insinda's motives.. Does it frighten you that Insinda wants to bring you and your friends worlds together?"

Silence was the womans only answer. Not because Vincent didn't have an answer for her.. It was more like he wanted her to keep talking.

As the white clouds changed their tint to an ominous mauve, and frictioning skies bore lightning, a sphere of darkness descended just above the Macalania temple, and slowly, a demon was drifting down from the sphere. Vincent noticed this but wanted to keep watch of the woman before him.

She only turned to her side before looking to the skies just in back of her. "Can you imagine?... A world where dying to live and living to die will be no burden. A plain where paradise is actually exists... It is because of Insinda that will experience this, and if you and your friends continue to interfere you will change everything." she explained before turning back to him. "Because of that.. You will die."

Lightning stuck the very center of the roof between the two, igniting another battle between both dark figures. As she sent dark vines of magic, and he shot power of chaos- the demon descending from the ball of darkness emerged letting out an chilling call.

The group just below looked up catching the summon Diablos in their periphs. As the Summon of darkness finished its call, it quickly rose its right claw to the sphere of darkness, eventually straining to move the ball.

Tidus had never seen this before but a feeling in his gut made him gasp and look to Irvine. "Hey! What's it doing!-?"

"Just wait and watch." He smirked, obviously full of himself at the moment.

"You idiot!" Squall let out grabbing the collar of the bucks coat.

"Hey! What's going on?" Rikku whimpered confused.

"I don't know!" Kinneas spoke up before looking to Squall. "What'd I do?"

"If Diablos finish's that attack we're done for-"

"WHAT!-?" everyone screamed, especially Tidus.

"You idiot! Haven't you noticed the only thing holding up this temple is the bridge of ice below us! Because of you we're all going to die!"

"Way to go!" Zidane hissed slapping the cowboy's hat off his head.

"Call off the summon." Cloud commanded stepping to the boy.

"He can't." Squall uttered letting the cowboy go. "We'll have to cut through those things." he mumbled passing the group and approaching the fiends now only matter of meters away.

"No!" Zidane and Tidus voiced grabbing Leonhart's coat.

"You can't attack those things! It's like it absorbs your attack and bounces it right back at you!" Tidus explained.

"He's right! So unless you wanna knock yourself unconscious I suggest you think of something else!" Zidane added.

"I'll kill them." Cloud spoke holding the hilt of his sword.

"WHO CARES! That won't give us enough time to run away from the temple and make it out alive!" Tidus spoke.

"Well screaming about this isn't' helping either!" Rikku shouted.

As everyone panicked, the summon just above found the strength to throw the sphere of darkness at the two fiends it was called to kill. As if gravity was against the heros', the ball crashed onto the fiends like a speeding bullet, and cutting through the path of ice as well. The group fell and lost their balance as the temple tilted and began to slowly fall. Zidane held onto the closest pillar, all the while grabbing Kinneas's coat, while the buck grabbed both Rikku and Lilisette. Holding onto another pillar exactly parallel from Zidane's, Squall managed to grab onto Clouds sleeve and finally hanging onto Squalls coat and making the teen almost lose his grip, Tidus writhed.

He looked to the skies quickly calling out Vincent's name, hoping that in his new form he might be able to help, but it was as if the words were almost unheard. That wasn't the case- the man had indeed heard but couldn't exactly go to help as he had his hands full. Shooting at the woman and hoping she'd be distracted he turned and dove to the falling Temple.

The woman smirked sending multiple vines to the flying figure, eventually tangling him within her spell. Vincent let out a low growl before the essence of choas enveloped the vines that tangled him turning them into a glassy like state and allowing him to break free and continue diving after the Temple, but not fast enough.

Tidus was pissed to be in this predicament.. He growled to himself as he readied to scream in anger, but he froze.

_Hurry into the Cloister!_

Tidus gasped before looking to the door that just below him, all the while looking at his parties troubled faces.

"...Everyone! Fall onto the door now!"

"What!-?" The group to his right let out.

"Just do it!" Tidus shouted letting go of Squall.

Copying his actions, the rest of the group fell along with Tidus, making the hardwood doors of the Temple break off its hinges and allow the group to fall within the tilted temple. As they hit every hard place, they quickly got on their feet and follow Tidus down the confusing steps to another door the remembered he and Squall exiting.

Sliding down the icy hall, Tidus blocked the end by lifting his right leg on the wall beside him, all the while baring the weight of the rest of the party.

"What're you doing Tidus!-?" Rikku shouted.

The man glanced around the room of ice before freezing once more.

_The Pedistal!_

The blonde gasped again, before looking to the center of the room and seeing at pedestal with a Macalania sphere in its center. With that he glanced over his shoulder at the group.

"Once I put my foot down, we're all going to fall toward that pedestal alright!-?"

"What?" Strife let out.

"HERE WE GO!"

The group screamed as Tidus let go of the wall and allowed them to fall once again. Being the first to fall, Tidus scrunched his face as he quickly approached the tiny monument. He only hoped that whoever was guiding him was right about this.

Closer and closer the group fell until finally a white light flickered around the pedestal, warping away the group from their demise- and as time was of the essence, a quick light of crimson shot into the light as well.

* * *

**A/N**:_** "And so Foxkit101 pressed the menu button in her mind, scrolled through the list of characters in the party, clicked Irvine, and removed Diablos from his GF tab."**_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! I'll update as soon as I can.

Edit: Just want to throw this out!- Totally used the 'Critical Summon Fail' idea HopelessRomanticist threw out long ago! This proves I do read you guys' comments! I enjoy the fact that you're enjoying this story as much as I'd hoped, I'm also enjoying your feedback. There is no such thing as a negative comment in my eyes though, so dont' be afraid to lay it on me if I'm doing something wrong guys :)

Other than that, glad you guys are enjoying this story.


	23. Back to Balamb

_**?-?-?**_

Down a hall marbled slab, a character in the scantily known red robe took slow careful steps within the dark corridor toward a bright red doorway. As the pace surely quickened, the figure stopped before the gateway- looking upon the bronze patterns of metal curl and twist from around the wood's edges however form into a tight cluster at the center.

The robed follower lifted its right arm to the door, where its palm glowed a bright red. As expected, the silver markings began to recede and the door slowly began to lift. Waiting for the gate to expose another dark room, the figure waited till the door had frozen and allowed the guest to walk through shutting only it passed.

A few steps were taken before the robed character looked upon the slightly different room. Unlike the darkened halls, floors, corridors and chambers this room was brightly lit. Rounded lunette windows surrounded the entire circular corridor letting in the same picture of the same moon in each spacing, stones of a light violet and blue fell from the ceiling bound together by chains while broken ones that previously fell gave off faint glows on the dark surface, and just ahead a light shaped like an oval, lit the dim room with a shorter figure dressed in a blue robe before it.

The figure fell on its right knee hastily and bowed its head to the ebony floors.

**...There has been a disturbance...**

The figure in the blue robe said nothing, just stared into the white light ahead of it as it did before the other robed figure waltzed in.

The crimson character lifted its masked head once more before looking to the floors once more.

**...The sacrifice must wait a little longer...**

The short figure in blue looked over its shoulder slightly..This captured its attention.

**The six sent to Spira had just been encountered by Lilith.. they fought then faded into the temple surrounded by ice.**

_..._

_**.**__Surely she knew of the rift near Macalania__**.**_

**...What would you have us do?...**

_**.**__Warn the sacrifice.. Then bring Lilith to me...She must learn that betrayal will not go unseen__**.**_

Glowing red lines formed under the red servant, allowing a bright scarlet light to flash into the room and the figure to fade. This left the small character in blue to look back to the light before it and continue its gazing.

* * *

_** -Forest Area-**_

A tan tail swished and flicked about making its owner, Tribal sigh deeply while holding his chest. He, or rather his tail, was concerned about what was going on, and how some pedestal back at Macalania took him to a forest, but he was tired and hurt. This was no time to be worrying about teleporting pedestals. The boy had long left his Trance state and now he was feeling serious pain from the strike those blobby looking fiends had inflicted on him and Tidus awhile ago. He looked up to the rest of the group who were pretty much doing the same as he, sitting around feeling for the pains and sores they felt or just waiting for the troupe to recover.

The tree to Tribal's right, the closest tree, supported the weight of Rikku who had the lower half of her face buried into her scarf as she shut her eyes and slept. A bit of ways north from her a conveinant boulder shouldered the weight of Vincent who actually looked hurt, while Cloud leaned on the side of the rock with his eyes shut. To Zidane's left, Squall leaned on a tree looking over the whole party while to the right of him, Irvine tended to Lilisette who seemed to be hurt by the fall through the warp. And finally on a smaller boulder between Vincent and Lilisette, Tidus slept.

Squall silently sighed to himself as he thought back at what exactly happened back at the temple. A white light as bright as the one the robed character pushed him into way back when, had warped the party to a completely different area. Now usually this wouldn't bother the teen, but seeing as they were in an area with nothing but ice for miles and now in a warm grassy area.. it made the boy wonder what the group had just gone through. He could recall that guy, Zack, telling him that there would be rifts in the world along with other worlds.. but the question for the moment was.. what world were they in now? He wanted to know, but surely looked at the party once again. They were tired, and it didn't look like they'd want to get moving any time soon.

With the same thought in mind, Cloud opened his to cut his vision over to the sleeping Tidus.. He could surely recall after the group fell out of a certain tree a few feet beside Tidus' rock, the blitzplayer made sure everyone was okay, laughed when everyone was fine, then fell asleep right after. Strife could only figure, after leading a group of people out of Deaths embrace, he was exhausted, something he could understand. The older man shut his eyes once more before glancing back at the kid again. He just still couldnt' believe Tidus managed to save the whole group...

Strife let out an inaudible sigh as he looked away from the group and shut his eyes once again. Sure he wanted to get moving, but this time.. he'd actually let everyone rest, they deserved it.

"Guys.." Zidane began, capturing the attention of those who were awake. "When.. are we going to defeat the badguys?"

No one said anything, this was a question they were all kind of wondering themselves. Sure they were able to defeat big enemies back in their day but that was a long time ago.. nothing big had really happened till now, and because of that the guys were rusty.

Cloud glared into the opening beside him, Vincent shut his eyes, Irvine said nothing as he wrapped a bit of cloth around the silent Lilisette's wrist, and Squall just glanced to the sky seeing a few bite bugs pass.. Wait what?

"That's a simple question monkey.."

Irvine stood from the red-haired woman before holding his arms up to stretch, after doing so he turned to the youngest member with a smirk. "Starting now. Next enemy we find out is related to Insinda, we're going out full force. None of these little slash attacks that would kill lizards on dusty roads, and no more shooting to intimidate. If you're swinging your blade, it better have some real force in it! And when we shoot, we better keep firing till we're outta shells! When we fight.. we go berserk.. How's that sound?"

"Sounds.. good.." Tidus sighed as he turned his head to eventually snore.

This made the group stare in silence, but leave Tribal and Kinneas to laugh. Eventually Zidane shut his eyes and smirked, that sounded like a plan fit for him alright. Cloud and Vincent only mimicked the monkey.. Barbaric as that plan was it didn't sound half bad..

"Sounds like you'll need a lot of supplies for that." Lilisette let out. "If you're going to fight like that then you'll need a lot of potions and ethers right?"

Irvine cupped his chin before nodding. "I guess.."

"Good." the girl let out as she stood herself with a bit of trouble. "If you guys are going to fight together, then I'll be your support."

"FIGHT!-?" Tidus shouted sitting up and startling everyone.

The semi-youngest blonde glanced about at everyone tiredly before blinking a few times. "...What? What's everyone staring at?" He asked hoarsely.

A stone darted at the blitzplayer's head knocking him over the rock he leaned on- leaving the caster of said stone to rise that moment.

"You idiot! Quit screaming in your sleep! You almost gave everyone a heart attack!" Tribal hissed before jerking and falling back himself.

"Don't exert yourself." Cloud warned.

"We should really get to an inn or something." Irvine suggested looking to Tidus. "I don't think we can stand another day out walking."

The blitzplayer stood holding his head achingly. "Well..I'd like to.. but I don't know where we are exactly.."

"You don't?" Strife let out looking to the boy.

The boy shook his head. "I have no idea where we are right now.. there are trees all around us.. so this has to be a forest.. but there's not a forest around that looks like this around Macalania temple." he explained before folding his arms. "Wherever we warped.. its far from Macalania thats for sure."

"I dont' think we're anywhere near Macalania.." Squall uttered making the group look to him.

He only glanced at Irvine. "I could've sworn I saw a bite bug hover above us not too long ago.."

Kinneas jerked then suddenly ran into the center of the groups circle. With that he licked the pad of his thumb and held it in the air, leaving a few of the others to raise a brow, but after a minute of standing around the cowboy glanced behind him and pointed.

"If I'm right.. Balamb is just this way!"

"Balamb?" Strife muttered.

"Isn't that a school in your world?" Zidane wondered sitting up.

Irvine shook his head. "Balamb is a city just down the road from Balamb Garden; our school. We could head either way to get some rest if we wanted." he finished looking to Tidus.

"I dont' understand." the boy blinked. "Why do you think we're in your world?"

"Just trust us." Squall spoke.

Tidus rubbed his head before shrugging. "Its worth a look around I guess.."

"Lets move." Cloud let out before assisting the weary Vincent up.

Squall readied to move however a large weight crashed against his back and caused him to stumble. As soon as he glanced over his right shoulder he saw Zidane yawn a bit, "Hey Squall, buddy, if you don't mind- can you carry me? I'm too weak and tired.."

"Get off."

"Oh come on man, I'm sleepy!~ And hurt!~" he whined.

"I'm not going to tell you again." the brunette glared.

"Listen!" Tribal began wrapping his arms around Leonhart's neck tightly. "I'm asking you nicely! Now stop being a pain in the ass and just carry me alright!-?"

"We're going to be one member short from fighting Insinda if you don't hop off monkey."

"Will you two stop your marital squabbling? We're all too tired to hear you two act like children.." Irvine spoke as he walked passed the two with a sleeping Rikku on his back.

Squall glared at the cowboy before shifting the glance over to Zidane who was grinning down at him. With that Leonhart began to follow the boy along with the rest of the troupe who followed him in turn.

A few minutes of walking the path of repetitive trees, rocks, and bushes passed before the group ended up emerging from the small roadside forest and looking onto a familiar and not so familiar path.

Irvine actually smiled before looking to Squall. "Which way? Balamb or the Garden?" he spoke getting excited.

"I wanna see you guys' school!" Zidane let out.

"This isn't a vacation." Cloud muttered to the two. "Remember.. we still have a job to do.."

"Right.." Kinneas muttered before giving Lilisette a quick glance, then glanced back at Squall. "We should head to Balamb Garden, not only will we be able to get some sleep there, but we can stock up on some cheap supplies too."

"What about the others?" Leonhart questioned. "They aren't exactly going to blend into the school.. Not only that, I don't want the Quistis and the others to get suspicious and involved in this.."

Irvine looked to the sky for a moment before assuring his buddy with his 'I've got a plan!' smirks. "We'll only warn Zell. If we informed him about what's going on here, he'll protect the school."

"This isn't about the school.. the concerns the entire planet."

"Will you two just come to a decision already." Strife groaned.

Kinneas and Leonhart had a minute of a stare-down before heading to the Garden. Even though going to the town of Balamb was a simpler idea, when it came down to it, they couldn't risk somehow popping up back in Spira and not have their friends know whats going on and Guardians forbid- if Insinda actually merged the planets and their friends didn't know what was going on- they'd find themselves going crazy or the sort. Both just thought it would be easier to inform them.. well if not them.. Zell.

Squall sighed as he continued to follow Irvine who led, all the while Vincent, Cloud, Tidus and Lilisette followed closely behind. As the blitzplayer noticed a perfectly paved road beside the grass he walked, he knew this wasn't Spira at all. No.. the air was completely different.. plus there was no where on Spira that had paved roads.. maybe Dream Zanarkand.. but not Spira. It made him wonder though.. how exactly did he get here? From Spira.. to Balamb or whatever this world was called..

"Confused?" Cloud mumbled making Tidus snap out of his stupor.

"-Uh.. well.. yeah... I'm just wondering how that pedestal at Macalania took us here.. How could it warp us to another world.."

"My guess.. The worlds are close to merging.." Strife uttered.

Tidus did nothing but glare at the ground for the moment.. if the worlds were close to merging.. then.. did that mean.. Yuna was still alright? He could only think hard on the prophecy he remembered echoing in his head countless times at the beginning of this whole adventure.. but he couldn't remember it.. not entirely.

The boy began striking his head that moment, leaving Cloud and Vincent to glance but keep to themselves.. They figured the man was feeling the utter shock and confusion of being warped into another world, much like how they felt in the very beginning.

"I would've never imagined this.." Lilisette let out, making Tidus, Cloud and Vincent glance at her. "We're really in a different world now.. how amazing.. I don't think I would've gotten here by myself.."

Cloud groaned looking back to the path ahead of him.. this wasn't some carefree adventure. Didn't that girl know that? Why was she with the group anyway? Feeling crimson eyes stare at him, Strife looked to Vincent of whom he was still helping to walk. The silent man was doing nothing but staring at Strife, telling him in his eerie ways of silence that the girls being here was all his fault, making Cloud glare.

"Shut up.." he uttered making Valentine shut his eyes.

Time had surely passed, but with that time the group had made it to Balamb. It was almost a tear jerking sight- well to Irvine at least.. He was back home!

"Wow so this is those 'schools' you were talking about huh Irvine?" Zidane let out holding up a scouting hand over his eyes. "Its pretty big.. do you all have learning books in here or something?"

"More than that, they have classes, cafeterias, dorms and showers.. And speaking of showers..." the man smirked beginning to run off.

He was pulled back however by Tidus of whom took Rikku off the man's back, making him somewhat frown but run into building regardless leaving Squall to sigh.

"So where exactly are we going to rest?" Cloud spoke up.

* * *

_**-Balamb Garden - Irvine's Room-**_

"Oh hell no." Cloud let out looking to the small studio of housing.

"Okay okay so I have a few things on the floor so what.." Kinneas let out picking up a few shirts and pair of jeans.

Strifes left eyebrow twitched as he looked upon the confined space. The bed had already been occupied by the still sleeping Rikku and Lilisette who sat at the edge of the surface, Vincent sat near the door still recovering, while Tidus, Squall and Zidane, of whom was still on the brunettes back, stood in the space beside the bed leaving Strife to still stare confused at the cramped place.

Irvine laughed. "What's wrong Cloud? You look disappointed."

"Would you take offense if I said I was?" he questioned rhetorically.

"Oh come on Cloud it's not that bad.. Just find a corner and sleep." Zidane spoke.

"Do what you guys want, there's food in the cafeteria, there's a library if you wanna read and there's classes you can sit through if that s your thing. But I'm out, my shower awaits." Kinneas laughed heading to his door and swinging it open only to jerk.

Low and behold a glaring blonde woman stood in front of the mans door, tapping her burgundy heels and sporting her old red dress and brown leggings. Irvine blinked a few times before smiling. "Qu-Quistis.. Long time no see."

"Don't give me that!" The woman hissed with a point. "Just where have you and Squall been this past month huh?"

The man flinched smiling nervously. "Well.. I'd tell you, but I think your mind would literally explode if I did."

"My mind is going to explode now if I don't see Squall this second!"

"Hey Quistis calm down, this is nothing to get upset about." Kinneas eased.

"Says you!" The woman huffed before turning to her side. "First I find out that You and Squall ran off on some adventure without telling anyone, then Zell and Rinoa up and disappear, no doubt because they went to find you two fools!" she voiced. "Honestly! How do you think I feel when the administrators are on my back wondering why some of my students havent' showed up in my class for over a month? Do you think they take that lightly? Do you think they just look passed it?"

"I'm sure they don't but-"

"You're right they don't! It makes it harder for me to even keep my job when they find out that I helped you guys save the world as well! Now they think I'm giving you some kind of leverage for it! I'm not going to lose my job again y'know! Not after I worked hard to get it back!"

"Quistis-"

"Enough! Where's Squall!"

"Jeez Irvine, who is that lady?" Zidane wondered peering over the boy's shoulder. "You'd think she was your wife or something."

The woman flinched at the unfamiliar boy before glaring. "And just who is he?"

Kinneas laughed nervously before turning to the side revealing Squall and a now waving Zidane. "Him?.. Uh? Well..?"

"I'm Zidane Tribal!"

The woman narrowed her eyes for a moment before charging through Squall and Irvine. She widened her eyes looking upon the new group of faces she'd never seen before, each set of eyes were returning her same confused stare leaving her to stand straight and compose herself.

"..I'm... I'm so sorry you all had to hear that.." she let out embarrassed. "Squall." she began with a turn. "Who're your friends."

"I'll tell you later." he answered. "First tell me what happened to Zell.. You said he ran off with Rinoa somewhere?"

"What? I'm not sure if that's exactly what happened, but that's only what I could assumed after you two disappeared... Why?"

"And he went missing the same time Rinoa did?" Squall pressed on.

She nodded. "Yes, but didn't you already know that? I thought they called you guys and you rendezvoused somewhere to travel or something.." she spoke.

Squall only gave Irvine a quick glance making the cowboy groan.. Quistis rose a brow to them before taking an approaching step. Something wasn't right.. she could feel it.

"Guys.. what's going on? Why are you guys avoiding my questions.. and who are these people?" she finished looking around.

Tidus flinched waving his hands about nervously. "Don't mind us. We're just uh.. well.."

"We're a part-time band Irvine and Squall formed." Zidane smiled.

They glanced at the monkey who laughed in return. The blonde woman in glasses looked to Irvine and Leonhart confusingly now.. "Guys.. what's this about a band?"

"Uh.. Well! Um.. Remember the concert we played back at Fishermans Horizon?-! We thought that went so well that we prepared our own band!" Kinneas played off.

"What?" the woman blinked.

"We'll I'd love to tell you more about this Quistis but I have to run and shower!" Kinneas let out running out of the room.

"Wait!" she called before glaring at the brunette now. "Squall I want answers now! Who are these people? Why were you missing and what's that weird kid doing on your back?-!"

"That was rude." Zidane hissed glaring at the woman. "You've got a lot of nerve calling me weird lady!...But.. I'll forgive you..only cause I think you're pretty." he smirked.

"Sorry Quistis, that explanation will have to wait." Leonhart let out running out of the room after Irvine.

The woman was ready to call names, but instead turned to the group remaining in the room. Cloud rose his hands in surrender as he shut his eyes and exited the room to follow the others. He had no part in whatever the boys wanted to keep from the woman.

Vincent wearily stood from the floor and said nothing either, what Squall and Irvine wanted to keep to themselves was their business, however he wasn't going to stick around and be interrogated. No way.

Quistis huffed watching the two oddly dressed men leave, but surely glanced at the 3 before her. This left Tidus to laugh and rub the back of his head nervously, "Uh don't worry about me, I'm nothing but a drummer." he laughed running passed the woman. "Dont' harass the groupies alright?"

Quistis blinked looking to Lilisette who waved nervously as well. This left the blonde woman to bow and apologize. She wasn't going to question the groupies.. after all they wouldn't know a thing.

* * *

_** -Balamb Garden / Washroom-**_

Hot steam flooded the boys shower room as each other the 5 heroes stood under their own downpour of hot water. Cloud brought a bar of soap to his face reading the words 'Balamb Garden' on the bar of cleanliness. He scoffed, for a school to provide their own brand of soap was kind of.. what was the word..

"Awesome!" Tribal let out from afar. "Never had my own shower before, I usually have to bathe in lakes or something- This was a great idea Irvine."

"I didn't expect all of you to be in here." he responded.

"Had to get away from Quistis somehow.." Squall mumbled.

"Yeah she won't be able to come in here." Zidane laughed.

"Hey Cloud! Can you toss over the soap!-?" Tidus called.

Strife looked to his left seeing nothing but a tiled wall and just in back of him, a dark blue shower curtain- He'd almost forgotten he was in his own stall for a moment. It was a bit different for him, the whole having a stall to yourself thing, it almost made him feel as if he were in his own home which he actually liked. It wasn't like the washroom's they had back in Solider that's for sure. Either you showered in front of each other in the smallest of areas or you when you had time to yourself you could shower at home. Strife smirked.  
One thing he could say he liked about the school was the privacy the students got.

"Cloud!" Tidus called once more.

"Get your own." the man let out beginning to lather.

"Hey that's not fair! There's **five **of us and only **two **bars! You have to share!" The blitzplayer whined as he peered his head out of his curtain.

"Stop your whining and just wait a moment." Strife uttered doing the same.

Individual droplets of water sputtered down and crashed upon the soaked head of Squall as he looked to the tile before him in thought. Quistis said that Zell and Rinoa disappeared the same day.. could it have meant that Zell somehow ended up getting himself in trouble along with Rinoa?

Leonhart could only groan as he punched a square tile just beside the 'hot' nozzle. He had two people in trouble now... but.. if he could look at it more positively at least Rinoa had someone protecting her.

"You alright over there, Squall?" Irvine wondered.

"Shut up _Mom_." the boy groaned.

Kinneas laughed to himself before squeezing a bottle of green liquid in his hand. "Sorry, it's just your punch caused my water to turn cold."

"Shut up." the boy uttered from afar making Kinneas laugh more.

"Hey Irvine." Zidane spoke peering his upper body over the wall of tile that separated their stalls- causing the cowboy to flinch. "Whats that you got in your hand?"

"I'm pretty sure its something you have too." Tidus spoke from afar.

"Shut up Tidus!" Tribal hissed.

"What the hell are you doing monkey! Theres a wall there for a reason!" Kinneas snapped slightly covering himself.

"What, are you getting embarrassed or something? We've all got the same thing." he spoke.

"That's not it! I thought I was showering myself in peace, not having a perverted monkey watch me wash my ass!"

"I'm not watching you wash your ass you moron! I just wanna know what that bottle is!"

Irvine glared at the monkey before shoving a silver bottle in Tribal's face. "It's men's bodywash alright! Now get off the wall!"

"Hey Cloud, you done with that soap yet?" Tidus muttered peering over Cloud's wall.

"Idiot! Stay in your own stall!" he snapped.

"Quit hogging all the soap then!"

As Cloud and Tidus began to bicker, Zidane and Irvine's continued, leaving Squall to glare at the tiles before him. He was considering slamming his head on its surface repeatedly to get the pain within his brain to go away, however instead, he just shut his eyes and groaned.

"God.. if it be your blessing.. send these idiots back to Spira..or wake me up from this prolonged nightmare.."

"AHHH IT GOT IN MY EYE!" Tribal screamed before peering over Squalls stall with red eyes. "Squall, Irvine squirted that green stuff in my eyes!"

"You liar! You squeezed the bottle! Don't listen to him Squall he's a liar!" Kinneas let out peering over his wall now.

"I don't care! Zidane get out of my stall!" The brunette hissed.

"My eyes are burning!" the monkey cried rubbing his eyes.

Just outside of the bathing area Vincent leaned on the wall in wait for the party.. even though it sounded like they were having their problems, he only stared dully at the cream-colored wall before him with the writing _**'Exit'**_ in red letters- a little arrow pointing left to him just beneath the text and _**'Locker Room'**_ with an arrow pointing right. He was actually considering leaving the loud room of bickering children.. but figured there was no where for him to go if that were the case.

Tidus growled as he and Cloud played a game of tug of war with a single bar of lathered soap, glaring at one another until the other gave up.

"Let go. I'm not done yet." Strife uttered sternly.

"You've used up almost half of it! Quit being selfish!" Tidus groaned.

"Fine." he responded letting the bar go making Tidus fall into his own stall.

"Zidane! Get out!" Leonhart shouted.

"But my eyes!" the monkey whined before slipping over the wall into the mans stall making Irvine laugh.

"ZIDANE GET THE HELL OUT!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM!"

Grabbing his towel in the clear pocket of his shower curtain, Squall covered himself and exited his stall. To think, you can't even have a shower in peace with these people. Glaring at the stall Zidane now inhabited, Leonhart eventually bumped into Cloud who happened to follow through with the same actions as he.

They glared at one another that moment.

"Watch where you're going." Cloud warned.

"You bumped into me." Squall corrected.

"Hey Cloud, you could've killed me just now! What would you have done if I busted my head open and bled all over the stall and died?-!" Tidus shouted peeking his head out of his stall.

"I'd actually throw a party." he mumbled sarcastically.

"What!"

"Will you guys quit your screaming.." Kinneas let out mimicking. "I'd like to take my shower in silence thank you very much."

"Shut up." The 3 males spoke.

"Irvine! I'm going to kick your ass! The monkey spoke running out of Squalls stall, but unfortunately slipping on the saturated floors. This made Kinneas laugh hard- however the nude monkey was quick to get up, grab his own towel and shout at the cowboy who mimicked, all the while Tidus Squall and Cloud bickered to one another- Squall and Cloud debating about who actually bumped into who, and Tidus shouting at both of them for ignoring them. Again the guys started another war of words, which was actually starting to irk Vincent.. Why was **showering **so difficult to this group?

He peered around the corner through the opening to the showering area only to see Tidus shouting in Clouds face like some sort of child while the man ignored him and pointed down to Squall as if he were above him (_which was actually funny seeing as he was a couple inches shorter than the boy_) while Squall would slap his finger out of his face and strike a few nerves. All the while Zidane and Irvine were pulling one another's hair and tugging each other around the area.  
Vincent's expression actually went from stoic to straight up disappointed.. These boys looked pathetic.. He could only wonder how the hell they were supposed to beat Insinda if they were acting... like this.

The clicking noise of someone opening the door to the area echoed in Vincent's ears, causing him to pull away from the opening and glance at who was stepping through. Given a few seconds, a blonde boy entered, with a fading scar just across his face almost similar to Squalls'. He faltered a bit as soon as he glanced at Vincent- mostly due to his odd clothing and rather eerie appearance, but he proceeded toward the stalls all the while glaring down the suspicious man.

Vincent only looked to the boy who was staring down with a jock-like attitude.. what was up with male teenagers and their overbearing need to exude testosterone?

The blonde passed him, done with his glaring duel, however froze in the walkway to stare at the group before him. This made the men of five, notice him and freeze.. Why was he staring at them? Irvine and Squall only distended their eyes a bit hoping that this specific guy wasn't getting the wrong idea about what was going on here..

The blonde boy with slicked back hair blinked once.. then twice.. then three times before bursting out into laughter before the group.

Tidus, Zidane and Cloud only rose a brow, while Irvine and Squall glared and groaned. Shit.. now that had to hear Seifer's mouth.

The man in the doorway hunched as he held his stomach and looked at the men every so often before actually tearing up.

"HAHAHA- Oh man! I heard you were running around doing some weird shit Squall but this takes the cake! What! You all debating on who's gonna wrestle who?"

Zidane glared. "Who the hell is this asswipe?"

"Seifer.." Irvine answered before letting the monkey go and folding his arms. "..Didn't know apes showered Seifer. What're you doing in here?"

The man stood straight glaring a bit, before grinning, "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting you _'ladies man'?"_

"Enough with the jokes. What do you want?" Squall glared.

"Yeah mind telling us? There's got to be a reason why we'd be _graced _by **your **presence." Kinneas let out sarcastically.

"Actually I stopped by just to see how you were doing." he answered folding his arms. "You two have been gone for almost a month along with that chicken-wuss and Rinoa.. I just figured we all could.. catch up.."

". . ."

"Squall?" Irvine spoke up.

"Leave."

"What?" The cowboy flinched.

Leonhart only glanced over his shoulder, leaving Kinneas to hold his hands up in surrender. An argument over a simple talk wasn't that big of a deal..

With that he simply left with Zidane quick to follow. Seifer gave the two a glance however looked back to Squall who simply stood with Cloud and Tidus with their brows raised to the arrogant character Squall seemed to know. Tidus gave the brunette a glance before glaring, "Squall, you gonna be okay?"

"Will you just get out of here?" he muttered over his shoulder.

Tidus nodded, leaving the room and following the same path Zidane and Irvine left for along with Cloud who triggered Vincent to follow.

As soon as the two were left alone, Seifer did nothing but lean on the wall beside him. "Soo.. extending your friend circle?"

"Those guys aren't my friends." he made clear.

"No need to prove anything to me. I don't judge-"

"Seifer.." he cut off, making the man stop his rant. "I have a question for you."

This made the blonde raise a brow.

"If the school were to find itself in trouble.. would you protect it.."

The man folded his arms. "What the hell are you saying Leonhart."

The brunette said nothing. Just waited for the man's answer.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Zidane wondered sitting on a wooden bench.

"Must be something serious." Tidus spoke up making Zidane look to his left.

"Who cares.." Cloud uttered making the boy look to his right now.

"Irvine?" the monkey muttered.

"Beats me.. but it doesn't bother me one bit. If Squall wants to actually talk to Seifer then he must have something up his sleeve." Irvine spoke digging through his locker.

"Why would he?" Tribal blinked.

"Seifer and Squall aren't exactly friends.. I'm pretty sure you noticed this when the guy just stepped onto the scene."

"Why aren't they friends?" Tidus wondered finally unlocking his 'Guest' locker.

"It goes way back." Kinneas answered gathering his clothes and beginning to walk off.

"Hey where are you going?" The blitzplayer wondered.

"I'm just going to my room. I need a new set of clothes." he spoke.

"You're going to walk out there in your towel?" The guy wondered dulling his stare.

Irvine smirked. "Tidus.. I thought you'd know me by now." he spoke before leaving the area through a door just down the hall from the shower room.

"That guy.." he uttered shaking his head.

Zidane glared kicking open his locker and grabbing his clothes only to glare at those in the end. He sniffed them for a moment before glaring even harder and noticing the blood and food stains on some parts leaving him to glare even harder if it were humanly possible.

"You shouldn't sour your face like that. It might stay stuck that way." Tidus muttered beginning to put on his jacket.

The monkey hopped off the bench that moment before walking the same path Irvine did, however he didn't get far. Cloud was quick to grab a handful of the boy's loose hair and pull him back. "Just where the hell do you think you're going like that?"

"I'm going to find somebody in here that washes clothes." The monkey groaned.

"Why?" Strife questioned.

"I just took a shower! What would be the point of showering and wearing dirty clothes!-?" The monkey snapped before freeing himself from Clouds grip.

Strife and Tidus froze that moment before looking down at their own clothes.. the boy did have a point.

* * *

_** -Balamb Garden / Hallway-**_

A blonde head of hair peered out of an unused doorway looking every which way at the populated halls of Squall and Irvine's school. This head of hair was neither Tidus or Cloud, this was Zidane, and the monkey was smiling with excitement as he hopped out of the doorway with his new Balamb Garden student uniform.

"Wow these clothes are awesome!" he announced.

"Will you quiet down. You're making a scene.." Cloud uttered with a glare.

"So what?" The boy snapped.

Tidus couldn't help but pull at the collar of the uniform he had gotten.. he thought that maybe it was a size too small. Cloud only groaned as he pulled up the sleves to his.. this place was too humid for such attire.

"Lets hurry up and find an area where they wash clothes. Then we'll hurry back to the locker room."

"I guess we shouldn't keep Vincent waiting.." Tidus muttered.

"He waits all the time, we should at least make it to the cafeteria! I smelled food coming from there!" Tribal let out.

"Zidane you're too loud." Tidus warned. "You're making yourself stand out."

"Thats not the only thing making the kid stand out." Strife added.

The group looked to his tail of which swayed timidly behind the boys backside, nothing he couldn't fix however. The appendage was quick to wrap around his waist within a blink leaving him to smirk and rest balled fists on his upper waist.

"How d'you like that? It's a belt now."

"Clever." Tidus let out throwing the boy a thumbs up.

"Can we just get going now?" Cloud groaned.

Tribal and Tidus nodded before they ran off down the hall of Balamb Garden. They were sure they would be able to wash their clothes and hurry back to the locker room within a moments notice.


	24. Burdens to bear

_**?-?-?**_

Rapid fists continuously hit the unfaltering shield holding the sacrifices, making the one who was throwing the strikes actually sweat as he put more strength into his swings and strikes. Exactly 45 hits later the boy leaped back to take in a breath and glare.

"COME ON! BREAK ALREADY!" The Dincht teen shouted as he charged at the shield once more and began to strike.

30 more hits, and the boy pulled back his head to land a headbutt on the shield, unfortunately this caused his world to spin. The blonde took a few dazed steps away from the barrier before Garnet and Rinoa caught the boy from behind. It was after they saved him from falling they left him to lay on the ground.

Garnet smiled at the boy for a moment before glancing at Rinoa. "He has quite a bit of energy doesn't he?"

"You have no idea.."

"GAH! THIS SUCKS ASS!" Zell shouted as he rolled to his side holding his still dizzy head. "Why did this have to happen! Why can't things ever stay peaceful for a damn minute! DAMMIT!"

"Will you stop your whining..You're so exhausting." Tifa groaned holding her head. "Can't you **sit still **for one minute? You're making me so tired and I'm not even doing anything.."

"You know when you groan and complain, it makes you look less attractive." the boy glared turning over on his stomach now.

"What?" the woman jerked.

Zell rested his head into his right hand as he rose a brow. "Yeah, when men do it, it's fine, but when women do it.. it starts to make them seem like a nag."

Yuna blinked before looking to the girls in the area and then back to Zell. Was that boy aware that he was in a room full of girls, and this was a conversation that shouldnt' be said?

"If you were a bit nicer I'd actually consider saving you if those cloaked guys were to ever come back." the boy stated.

"As if you could do anything!" Tifa glared.

He shut his eyes for a moment before allowing a self-assured smirk to paint across his face. "Well.. I don't want to seem full of myself or anything-"

"Too late.." she mumbled.

"-I'm an excellent fighter! Hell, ask Rinoa. She's seen me fight dozens of times!"

"It's true." She let out laughing nervously.

"Ha! Y'see! I'm pretty well ranged in fist-fighting styles ma'am! I don't use no swords or nothin- NOPE! Just fists and pure skill." Zell boasted as he stood from the floor.

Tifa smirked. "So you use your fists? Big deal.. You aren't the only one in the entire planet to do the same."

"What?"

"Yeah, if I needed any protection, you'd honestly be the last person I'd ask.."

The boy glared before standing and hopping in place. "You know what? All your trash talk is starting to really fire me up lady!"

"And your mouth is starting to annoy me.." she groaned rubbing the temples of her head.

Zell did nothing but burn off a bit of steam before throwing a few practice punches, then turning to the shield in back of him and attacking like never before. It was then the girls were back to watching Zell working himself to a sweat once again.

Yuna only shut her eyes before thinking of something else..something that would be more effective than a punch... Magic? Maybe.. but the woman didnt' know any black magic spells, only white.. A summon? But with what Aeon? She banished them long ago when defeating Sin..

The woman glared before staring that moment and turning to her side of the shield. She took in a slow breath as she held out both of her hands thinking of an Aeon that might've been able to help.. Even though she knew she banished them.. she had to call on them to see if.. at least an ounce of them still existed.

She focused as she felt the bit of magic in her being swirl like a whirlpool, making her open her eyes and send both her palms toward the shield. She watched how a bit of her magic dispersed around the area before syncing with the shield. This left Yuna to frown.. this was no ordinary shield.

Zell had stopped awhile ago noticing this, and only raised a brow to the woman who was doing the weird stretches.

"Yuna? What're you doing?" he wondered.

She flinched before turning to the boy. "Oh um.. I thought I could be able to summon an Aeon.."

"An Aeon?" he repeated.

"You mean.. like a Guardian or something?" Rinoa questioned.

"Uhm.. Yes.. I think so.. but.. this barrier.." she muttered resting a palm on the lavender shield. "It seems to take magic when its being conjured.. or at least.. thats what I think."

"Even if you summoned an.. Aeon.. or whatever, you don't seriously think the thing will break this barrier will you?" Zell let out.

"Its was worth a try." she shrugged with a nervous laugh.

Zell did have a bit of a point.. If she did have any luck summoning an Aeon in here, who's to say that whatever attack she'd have them do would do any damage. If anything, it would just cause her and the others more trouble, especially Tifa, seeing as she was now considered the first 'sacrifice'.

Yuna flinched as she thought on that a little longer.. Why was Tifa the first? They had all arrived at this place almost simultaneously so why was she the first one to be picked off? Was she more important?

Yuna blinked before she glanced up and watched said woman groan and stomp about as she began pacing back and forth in the shield. All the while the Spiran woman was analyzing, she was no different from the other women, well.. except she was more hot-headed but why was she first? Did everyone have to be sacrificed in some sort of order or was this simply at random?

The more she thought on it the more she got confused, but one thing was certain. Tifa was the first, and therefore someone the people in the robes needed.

Yuna jerked as she hurriedly made her way over to the woman, only to watch her stop her pacing and glance with a risen brow. Yuna shifted her eyes timidly before balling up her right hand and hitting the woman on the shoulder as hard as she could- though in Tifa's reality it was the softest pat in the world.

She blinked. "Yuna?"

The summoner flinched before hitting her again.. then again.. and then some more with both her fists now. It was confusing for the group to watch and even more confusing for Tifa, however the older woman was sure to catch her strikes by grabbing her wrists and tilting her head slightly.

"Yuna what're you doing!"

She jerked but pulled away timidly. "You're the first to be sacrificed.."

Tifa rose her brow as high as she could place it while the girls scrunched their faces in confusion. Zell on the other hand couldn't help but fold his arms and glare.

"So what if she's first Yuna? This isnt' the time to get envious.."

She shook her head. "No that's not it.. If Tifa is first that means she's more important than all of us." she explained before smiling a bit "There's a plan or a pattern to which they have to sacrifice, which means, they need you."

Tifa blinked allowing Yuna to approach and further explain.

"Why are you first if we all arrived here at about the same time? If we are all sacrifices then why don't they do us in altogether rather than picking one of us off. There's a reason they need you first.."

The others blinked but were sure to catch on slowly. Zell being the one to pretty much put the pieces of the puzzle together faster than anyone else.

"So you're saying, there's a pattern which they have to go through in order to succeed in their plans. Still even though you found that out, how in the world is that information going to get us out of here."

Garnet cupped her chin before standing and smiling. "It's not supposed to get us out.. just Tifa."

Yuna nodded. "I think.. if we harm you, or just act as if we could they'd move you somewhere else."

"How do you know they'd do that?" Rinoa asked.

Yuna shook her head a bit timidly. "I don't know.. but isn't it just a natural reaction to protect something that is important to us? Tifa.. if you are the first to be sacrificed, that means the pattern can't start without you.."

"I see..."

The woman shut her eyes for a brief moment before letting out a breath and standing straighter- looking at each of the party before marching over to Zell and pulling him into the center of the area.

"H-Hey what're you doing?"

Tifa let out a breath before getting into stance, then swinging a fist over to Zell that made him hop back and put up his hands in defeat.

"T-Tifa!"

"You heard her, you have to harm me in order to get me outta here."

"But why me!"

"Look around you.. the girls aren't exactly fighters Zell.."

Rinoa kinda nodded to the statement, without her weapon, she wasn't much of a fighter.. Zell however, couldn't really fathom fighting a girl he had gotten to know.. yeah Tifa could be a nag when she wanted but still, that wasn't enough to make him want to strike her.

"Please Zell." Yuna begged. "This could be our only chance to get the others and get help."

"But.. we don't even know where 'here' is!" he spoke before glancing at Tifa. "If they move you, who's to say they won't hurry up and sacrifice you.."

She smirked. "Are you worried about me?"

"Of course I am! I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you guys.. Do you have any idea how I'd feel if you got sacrificed because of me?"

She flinched and stood straight for a moment, however a ragged breath from Yuna made the party glance at her. The moment they did they noticed a single tear dart from her eyes to the ground- with that she looked to Zell, trying to put on a brave face.

"If that is the case, then we will both share that burden... But Tifa is the only one who can do this, Zell."

The boy lowered his eyes before glancing at the ground. The mixed feelings he was getting about this were unbearable.. however an assuring pat on his shoulders made him buck up and notice Tifa.

She smirked. "Stop worrying. I'm tougher than I look."

"...Still-"

"Listen here, I won't allow myself to get caught! Now will you stop your worrying?" she spoke before glaring. "Just like you, I'd bear a burden too.. If I didn't get away, then ultimately I'd fail in saving you guys and stopping this process. Do you have any idea how I'd feel if I didn't do this and just let it happen?"

Zell widened his eyes, however another pat on his shoulder made him focus and watch Tifa mimic what she had done before- putting her fists up and getting into stance.

Though Zell still felt uneasy about this, one look at everyone else in the prison gave him insight. He wasn't the only one baring a burden in this.. this was all a group issue.. If he felt this bad he could only imagine how the others felt as well.

He groaned covering his face for a moment, but eventually he stood straight and put his fists up as well.

This made Tifa smirk again. "Give me your best shot Zell."

* * *

_** -Balamb Garden / Cafeteria-**_

"Gimme that! And that! And gimme those! And whats that pink stuff? Who cares gimme it!" Zidane voiced as he slammed his tray on the counter of the service area.

This was bringing a whole lot of attention to the boy in the eating area, leaving Cloud and to dull their glances and look away as if they didn't know they child. It was embarrassing.. the only reason they came to the cafeteria first, rather than go and search for a washery was because Zidane was complaining and hadn't eaten in who knows how long. Regardless, Cloud and Tidus felt bad for the kid and thought that he deserved a little treat, but they were soon regretting their decision.

Cloud sent daggers to Tidus who dulled his stare in return.

"..Don't gimme that.. you wanted to get him something to eat too."

Cloud rolled his eyes before glancing away, making Tidus smirk- on the inside. If Cloud didn't say anything back to him, that usually meant he won in their debates, but God forbid he ever show his victory expressions. Then it'd just be hell for him..

"Guys look at all this food I got!" Zidane announced slamming his tray of piled food on the table.

The older men instinctively glanced away covering their faces from the boy as he began to dig in and the people around them began to stare. As of that moment, both men believed that Zidane had a problem with remaining low-key and keeping himself from being the center of attention..

The monkey giggled to himself as he used his hands to pick up his food- In his left, a handful of waffles with whipped cream and syrup while in his right two hotdogs with a whole bunch of junk on it.

Cloud and Tidus grimaced as they watched this from the corner of their eyes. How could the kids taste buds allow him to eat such separate meals? Better yet, how could his stomach actually digest that junk?

Capturing the mens look, the monkey paused his eating before blinking to the two with all sorts of condiments on his face though he wasn't really giving that much attention. "Guys.. aren't you going to get something to eat?"

"I just lost my appetite." Cloud uttered inaudibly.

"We're not all that hungry. Remember, we came here for you so hurry up and lets get moving." The Spiran spoke.

Zidane blinked twice before smiling and nodding, with that he attacked his tray like some sort of child that was relinquished from ever being able to eat a meal in life. Strife almost lost his stomach when he watched the boy literally inhale plates of chopped fruit, french fries with mayo and pickles on top, three cheeseburgers, chocolate cake with nacho cheese on part of the layer, onion rings and some jiggling jello with fruit bits inside.

The older man covered his mouth as he looked away and tried to think of something else, though this only made Tidus chuckle and wait for the monkey to eventually finish which wasn't long surprisingly. As quick as the kid got the food, the quicker he was to putting it all away.. it was amazing and yet concerning, though Tidus knew he couldnt' bother with those thoughts.

Rather than do so, Tidus stood from the table and gestured that it was time to get a move on by grabbing the bag of their clothes and marching off, making the monkey leap of the table and follow.. and Cloud.. well he took his time standing and making slow strides to follow the group as well.

Leaving the cafe and heading down a slope that led the boys to read a sign that was obviously a directory for the school. This made Cloud fold his arms and laugh a bit. For a school to be so huge that they needed a directory was.. what was the word?

"Well aint that dumb?" Zidane announced folding his arms.

"Exactly.." Cloud agreed.

"Look!" The monkey announced pointing at a green 'X'. "If we're right here, and the showers are right here, then this should be the laundry room.. but look where it's located!"

"The basement." Tidus answered.

"Yeah! But why the hell would they put that there? Why don't they put it near the washroom? Wouldn't it be more conveinant?"

"There's no use in complaining about the complex's interior design. Lets just hurry to the basement and get this task over with."

Tidus nodded as he looked to Cloud. "Right.. Then after that we have to find a way to get back to Spira.."

Tribal and Strife nodded slightly before the three up and ran off. Though they were in a completely different world and would've loved to sight-see, time was of the essence. They had to get back to Spira where the cloaked characters were, and head to their next destinations before even thinking about starting to trek in another world.

Speaking of other worlds..

* * *

"You're shitting me?" Seifer let out folding his arms as he leaned against the wall outside of Squalls room. "So you're telling me.. there are really other worlds out there?" he asked in a low tone.

Squall opened the door to his room and gestured him in before slamming it and reliving the moment as to how his whole adventure began. Though it was starting to piss him off.

Long ago, when the cloaked character ambushed him, Squall could barely put up a fight and because of that, he was doing this and Rinoa and Zell were in trouble. He groaned before glaring at Seifer and standing into the middle of the room, much more the area just left of where he was pushed into Spira.

"When I found this out, it pretty much started here." He explained pointing to his right. "A figure that looked presumably male caught me off guard and pushed me into a void of light that took me to another world called Spira. That's where I met the others."

"So other than Irvine.. those other guys are-"

"They weren't born anywhere in this world. Tidus, the tall blonde with the stupid expression is from a world called Spira.. And the whole time I was missing in this world, I was actually living in his."

Seifer folded his arms as if he disbelieved this whole story, but at the same time, the man knew in the back of his head that Squall wouldnt' exactly have any reason to make up something so far-fetched.. unless..

"You haven't been near a pack of Malboro's have you?"

"Seifer this is serious!"

"Alright! Shit!" he snapped holding his hands up slightly. "If what you're telling me is true, then I don't know If I'll be able to do much. You're asking me to stop the world from noticing that it's merging with other realms, other plains.. I can't do all of that alone Leonhart. Even with Raijin and Fujin at my side. You need to ask that Quistis woman to prepare this school and its military and get ready for what's to come."

"You idiot." Squall seethed stomping over to the boy and giving him a shove. "Do you really think all of that is going to happen if I just told her to do it. Quistis needs proof and I can't exactly provide any, seeing as I'm currently in Balamb and not Spira!"

"Dumbass!" Seifer rebutted shoving the boy back. "You think that after everything you, her and the rest of your idiot friends have been through, she'd just up and think you're lying about this now? You're bugging!"

"You don't understand what she's like-"

"Yeah and surprisingly, neither do you." The blonde cut off leaving Squall silent.

There was so much more Seifer wanted to say.. he wanted to slur so much at the kid but he knew now wasn't the time at all. Much to his dismay.. he believed the guy, so he could only imagine, in the months of his disappearance, what he had gone through.. though.. he wasn't going to be anywhere close to being sympathetic.. helpful, but not sympathetic..

He trudged toward the exit of his room before clutching onto the handle tightly. "-If reality is bending, and causing our worlds to merge.. then what will happen to us?"

"...I don't know.. But if I don't stop it, Rinoa will die."

Seifer slightly flinched leaving Squall to shut his eyes and recall all that was told to him before everything had ever began- repeating the words that started it all.

"The worlds.. will align soon, and all calamities and sadness will disappear... All the worlds sorrows and fears will fade from existence only if I allow it- Would I sacrifice 1 life in order to bring a more peaceful era? Would I watch the one I love, give their life in order to make me happy?- To make the world happy? Merging worlds.. Making 1 sacrifice.. Allowing others to bring peace.. This will bring forth all aspects of bearing Insinda.."

Seifer attempted to look over his shoulder, but instead refrained as he repeated those words in his head.. Was the end of the world coming closer? Or was it just the rebirth of a new world? .. He was sure to question..

"How long?"

"?"

"Don't stay silent Leonhart! How long ago were you told that?"

"When the beginning of summer started.. It was only 4 weeks later I was pulled into Spira.."

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

Squall glanced away. "Who would believe me.."

Seifer let out the loudest groan before finishing it off with a laugh that emphasized the state of disbelief he was in.. though after a moment to himself he was sure to mumble the words he wanted to say.

"You're.. an idiot.. the dumbest idiot I've come to know.. and it pisses me off because you're not that friggin stupid Squall." he spoke in turning. "What will it take for you to realize you have people who actually trust and care about what you say, dumbass! Will it actually take all their deaths, the loss of your girlfriend and the world, for you to realize that you can do things different? Quit making it seem like this is only your burden to bear, cause from what I'm hearing- you're not doing this by yourself!" Seifer voiced before hitting his chest with his left hand. "I'm man enough to say that I trust Raijin and Fujin- they're my friends, and they'll by my side! Now tell me, who the hell do you have on yours!"

His voice was bordering the lines of a shout but still stayed at a tone that told Leonhart that he was only passionate in what he was saying, which was surprising.. Seifer never really spoke to him like this.. still.. the question he asked.. How could he answer that?

"HEY!"

Squall instantly jumped as he watched Zidane in a student's uniform, leap from out of nowhere and attack Seifer- pulling at the mans coat and screaming- though the boy was instantly stopped by Tidus who successfully pulled him off and apologized to the teen.

"Gah! Let go of me Tidus! You saw him screaming at Squall! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"Will you calm down and withdraw your tail! You're making a scene again!" Tidus voiced, struggling to get the kid under control.

Cloud only eased his way passed Seifer into the brunettes room before leaning on the wall beside the door and shutting his eyes while folding his arms in the process. Though he was quick to give Squall and glance and question him. "Are you done with your talk? Or is there trouble?"

Seifer was offended but before he could speak, the doorway out was crowded with annoying voices. Irvine, Quistis, Rikku and Lilisette had ran from down the hall and were growing concerned- Rikku and Lilisette stood awfully worried while Quistis began to nag and wonder what all the screaming was for. The buck however, was quick to give Squall a glance that asked him if Seifer was trying to pull anything, to which Squall couldn't exactly answer.. not yet..

Seifer however decided that now was a better time than ever to break away from this place, but.. he had a few words he needed to share before he parted.

"...When you find your way back with these guys, don't start crying and whining about how things are going back here." he stated ready to turn. "I'll fight off whoever I have to, but if I find out it was all for nothing I'm going to kill you Squall Leonhart."

Squall shut his eyes, acknowledging his words and appreciating how vague he was being about it. He was making sure that their conversation stayed just between them, however Squall decided to throw some wordplay of his own back before he found himself in Spira once more.

"About what you said.. It's all of them.."

Seifer turned slightly noticing the serious look on the brunettes face, however, he couldn't help but laugh it off as he shoved his hands in his coat. "Hah- it doesn't really count if they don't know it, dumbass. Quit trying to make yourself look good.. douchebag."

With that, the scarred blonde laughed as he trudged through the group. Squall could hardly react to it however, in their own weird way of speaking with one another, he knew that was Seifer's way of acknowledging his words.. It was a weird harmony the two had formed over the years after fighting Edea, but he couldn't see it getting any worse or better than that..

Zidane blinked as Tidus let him go, leaving the monkey to run over to Squall and give the doorway a skeptical glance. "Hey what the hell was that guy talking about? Was he giving you a hard time? You need me to kick his ass?"

"Just what were you two yelling about Squall? Was it about your secrets? Cause it's about time you filled me in and told me about Rinoa and Zell too!" Quistis spoke.

"Hopefully you're aware that we don't have time for highschool squabbles, Squall." Cloud groaned shutting his eyes. "We still need to find a way back.."

"Look at you, still as impersonable as ever." Irvine sighed as he brushed passed Cloud and made it over to Zidane and Squall. "He was just verbally abused by the biggest jerk in all of Balamb and you're not even concerned in the slightest about the boys feelings.." the cowboy explained before leaning a bit to his friend. "Seriously, if you need me too, I'll tag in with the monkey and kick his ass."

"Is everything alright Squall? We could hear that guy yelling from all the way out in the quad room." Tidus spoke folding his arms. "You guys didn't throw punches did you?"

The brunette gave everyone a quick glance before shaking his head and eventually looking to Quistis. Surprisingly the boys glance made her flinch a bit, and even more when she called her name firmly, but she was sure to fold her arms with the rest of the people she surrounded herself around and raise a firm brow.

"What is it Squall?"

"I have to tell you everything.." He admitted before leaving his room and the other to flinch but only watch.

As he led the woman away, all he kept in mind was what Seifer had said.. Through it all.. yes, Seifer was an ass, and he wasn't exactly the kind of guy you could trust in the past, but just a moment ago.. he kind of woke Squall up.. Now that the boy was thinking about it, he wouldn't exactly be here had he not had so many people backing him up along the way.. so why was he always acting as if threatening situations were always his burden to bear..?

He shut his eyes and he continued to lead the woman away from the halls populated in students that still had their eyes on them thanks to Seifer, but that didn't bother Squall in the least.. no.. all he really focused on was how to get passed this with the help of the people standing behind him. He was learning that wasn't the only one who had to shoulder the weight, and above it all, he was learning to trust his friends.

* * *

A/N: I typed this while listening to Fullmetal Alchemist OST's..

Man.. Ost 3 Kyoudai during Squall Seifer's serious talk... #Iamsomoved

Lol this isn't twitter.. anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad I got some reviews!

**MFG**, **Zoe the Hunter**, and** narutos vixen**- thank you guys so much, glad you guys like the story so much! I'll work harder to push updates out more frequently. **Promise** c:


	25. Fayth!

_** -Balamb Garden-**_

After successfully getting their clothes back, retrieving Vincent and following Squall- the group was led down an elevator and eventually left to wait at the opposite end of some long decorated hall of the school. Barely any students were about, which was good to the group of hero's that huddled together. It only meant that no one would overhear the odd things they had been talking about, that, and no one would look at them funny and make comments about their attire..

Zidane grunted as he looked down to his vest and cravat before staring dully.. So what if the people here thought he dressed weird.. He thought he looked rather stylish, hell- way more stylish than Vincent.

He snickered before glancing at the stoic man in the very back of the group before covering his mouth childishly to continue laughing. Though Tidus and Cloud were sure to raise their brows, they made sure that they didn't say anything.. The figured that most likely, Zidane was just bored and wanted to cause an argument or something..

Shutting his eyes and glancing down the hall, Strife watched Squall continue to talk with Quistis who juggled speaking with him and dialing a few numbers on her phone. Cloud honestly wondered how long it was going to take for Squall to tell her something as simple as: **Yeah I got warped to another world with a couple of guys and now were trying to find the bad guy behind all of this.**

He was growing impatient and unfortunately Tidus could tell- The way Cloud would dull his eyes and narrow his brows became readable over the time they had hung out.. He just hoped that if they stayed silent for just a little bit longer.. maybe Cloud would calm.

Though fate would grant the Spiran a moment of silence, Zidane would keep snickering, which made Cloud grunt some more as he glanced and Squall and Quistis- eventually leading Rikku to begin to tap her foot and Lilisette to sigh with her hands on her hips..

The group was growing a little more impatient.. and the Spiran couldn't blame them, after all, they had been waiting for Squall for almost 30 minutes now.. But still.. he stayed silent.. he didn't want the group to get more irritated than they already were..

" **. . . **"

Silence was granted to the group again, however as he did before, Zidane laughed making Cloud grunt some more and Lilisette and Rikku to groan as well.

Vincent could feel the groups impatience, and had actually been mentally counting down the seconds until they reached their boiling point. Why?.. Just to see if he was right of course..

_'-6...5...4...3... 2... 1..'_

Zidane snickered again, however screeched as Irvine stepped on his tail and yanked his ponytail. "Dammit monkey, Will you shut up! Stop laughing at things that aren't even funny!"

"You don't even know what I was laughing at asshole! Lemme go! Lemme go!" he screamed kicking and flailing his arms about.

"Will you two idiots simmer down.." Cloud hissed cutting them a glance.

This made both boys flinch and watch as Strife shut his eyes and folded his arms- still continuing to speak which made both Zidane and Irvines blood boil.  
"You two are acting like kids.. Even after all of this.. I can't believe you've made it this far.."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!-?" Zidane questioned with a squinted eye.

"You got somethin' to say blondie?" Irvine added squinting an eye as well.

"I'm only saying what the rest of the group is thinking.." Cloud spoke. "You two need to settle down and act like adults.. It's irritating hearing your daily squabbles every other hour.."

"Hey don't go speaking for me Mister MeanJeans!" Rikku voiced. "The only one who has a problem with everyone here is you! Why don't you try being nice for a change!"

Cloud actually looked to Rikku as if he didn't know who she was for a moment, but eventually turned to her slightly. "You're still here? Tell me when do you plan on going home kid.."

"KID!"

"Hey calm down guys!" Tidus eased with waving hands. "We're all a little tired and worried about the current situation... Let's not take it out on each other alright! We're better than that!"

"Just what are you talking about? This whole jumping worlds thing?" Lilisette questioned before sighing and turning away from the group slightly. "Whatever.. If you guys are worried about something as small as this, that's fine, but I'm more worried about Cait Sith- and I'm not leaving until you help me find him!" she finished glaring at Cloud.

"As I said before, you'd have a better chance finding him on your own, because I'm not helping you." Strife uttered glancing away.

"H-Hey!"

"No- You 'Hey'!" Zidane snapped. "No one was even talking to you Lilisette! You're not even officially apart of this group! So be quiet!"

"No you 'Hey' that Hey!" Irvine hissed grabbing the kids collar. "Mind your manners monkey, that's a lady you're talking to."

"Don't you lecture me you lousy hillbilly!"

"Guys!" Tidus voiced.

Vincent shut his eyes and simply meditated or did something close to that.. though.. he could admit he was using most of his energy to tune out the boisterous noise beside him, making him a little weary..

He had never wished for isolation as desperately as he was now..

The yelling, easing, shouting, and screaming continued amongst the group leaving Quistis and Squall to pause their conversation and give the party a glance. After a moment, the woman looked to the brunette with a sympathetic smirk.

"S-So.. you've been travelling with that group this whole time?"

He nodded. "You could imagine the hell I've been through.."

"Well.. it's a lot different from Zell and Seifer's little spats.."

"Exactly.. Anyway, will you be up to it?"

He was referring to what they had been talking about prior- the issue of Quistis needing to protect the school and possibly the world with the remaining hero's of this realm.

The blonde woman nodded before aligning her glasses. "We'll be a little undermanned.. but I don't think it would be too much of a problem."

"Did you get in contact with Selphie?"

"Yes just now.. I told her to meet me here awhile ago. I only hope that she'll be able to take all this in as easy as I did.."

"Knowing her.. She will." Squall spoke shutting his eyes. "So.. has there been anything strange happening here lately?"

"No not at all. Other than you, Zell and Rinoa's disappearance, not much has happened here. The weather's been a bit more intense lately but.. that's all I could really say has been weird."

"No other students have disappeared?"

"No.. all of them have been accounted for.. I'd know.."

"I see.. That's good.." he mumbled before turning to walk over to the group.

Quistis cautiously took a step, but followed him until she found herself walking beside him. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Right now, the others and I have to find a way back to Spira.. We have a lot more places to go to there before we end up searching places in other worlds."

"I see.. Do you have any idea how to get back?"

"Not at all, but I was told that there are voids or 'rifts' in each of our worlds that connect them all together. If we could find one here that leads us back to Spira, then we'll use that to finish what we started there, and then head back here."

Quistis stopped making Squall copy. All the woman did was hold her left arm as she glanced away with a sort've bothered look on her face.. Leonhart couldn't exactly pinpoint the emotion but regardless he wanted to help..

"What's wrong?"

"I don't exactly know what power this 'being' that's making all of our worlds merge, has.. but he must be powerful.." She muttered. "..Do you think.."

She didn't finish... She didn't have to. Her words were enough for Squall to understand her concerns.. and so.. he answered honestly.

"...I don't know."

"I was afraid you'd say that." The blonde woman muttered easing a bit of hair behind her left ear. "So.. when you return to Spira, and find what you need to find.. what are you gonna do?"

"You mean if I find Insinda?"

She nodded leaving Squall to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. He was thinking.. mostly because he didn't really know. Yes, he and the others would rant and rave about needing to stop Insinda and save the others, but it was as Quistis said.. A being that could merge worlds must've been powerful, so what chance would he have against it?

He didn't want to think about it... But one thing was for sure.

Squall retracted his hand before turning slightly, looking to his party in the distance. As foolish as they looked debating and arguing with one another, Leonhart knew that if he gave his life for them to get closer to stopping this threat, they'd definitely succeed.

Regardless of their childish behaviors, each and every person in the group had a drive- a passion burning within them that wouldn't die until their goals were a reality. Squall shut his eyes knowing this..

"Squall?" Quistis spoke up making him glance back to her. "How long do you have?"

"Not long. We have to get going immediately.." he muttered, before approaching his group.

Being he was the main reason everyone was arguing, as soon as the party noticed Squall step within their midst, they all stopped and looked to him- Cloud being the first to dull his eyes and make his usual smart-ass comments..

"Well, you finished up quickly."

Squall glared. "You could've gone on without me."

"And listen to Tidus' incessive bickering about how I should wait for you? I think not." Strife uttered making Tidus flinch.

"Hey! I wouldn't of said a thing!"

"Well, now that we're all done waiting for Squall, where should we go to?" Zidane questioned before turning to Irvine. "This is yours and Squalls world right? Where do you think we should go to now?"

The cowboy shrugged before easing his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Nothing really comes to mind.."

"Lets get this straight-" Squall spoke getting the teams attention. "Our main priority as of now is to find a way back to Spira. Were not done searching there, so there's no reason why we should just up and start a new search."

"What if we can't manage to find a way back?" Cloud asked in a '_that's exactly what's going to happen' _kind of tone.

"From what I was told, there should be rifts in this world that should lead us back to Spira. Once we find it, we'll use it later to return to Balamb when we need to." Squall let out.

"What if the rift we find ends up leading us to completely different world?" Strife asked, continuing to crush whatever optimism was left in Squalls being.

The brunette narrowed his eyes. "Then we search for another one that leads us to Spira."

"Won't that waste time?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Squall snapped.

Cloud simply shut his eyes, "We ask around, see where that gets us-"

"Yeah as fun as that sounds, I don't see that making this trip any quicker." Irvine groaned. "We did the same thing in Spira and not a soul knew what we were talking about when it came to Insinda or the girls."

Squall blinked at that sentence before looking to Quistis who rose a brow to his action, though she was sure to lift a brow as Squall glanced back at his party again, then cup his chin leaving everyone guessing as to what he was thinking about.

"Hey!" Zidane spoke up hitting the boys shoulder. "What's up? You got an idea or something?"

"..Why is it that no one in Spira know's who Yuna is.. but Quistis and Seifer are still able to remember Rinoa."

Irvine flinched before snapping. "!- Hey, that's right! That's kind of weird.."

"Who's Yuna?" Lilisette questioned looking to Rikku who shrugged in response.

That action only made the guys think on this conundrum some more. It was strange.. the fact that no one in Spira had recalled a Yuna ever existing, however every student, and member of the faculty knew that Rinoa and Zell were missing.. Cloud only wondered if his world was the same as Squall's or Tidus'.. It was confusing, but he figured that he'd have to find a way to go back to his world to find out.. only then could he make accurate assumptions of what was going on.

"You don't think they killed Yuna already do you?" Zidane questioned almost in a gasp.

Irvine instantly hit the monkey over the head, refusing to answer the question, however state some appropriate words to share with the kid. "Geez! You're a sensitive little brat arent' you!"

The monkey flinched but instantly looked to Tidus waving his hands about. "W-Well! I didn't mean dead like- no longer alive! I meant it like.. uh.. well..!"

"The only way we'll be able to know how Yuna or anyone is for that matter, is if we hunt down Insinda and find them." Squall explained firmly before nudging Tidus. "So don't loose faith alright.."

The blitzplayer nodded. ".. Thanks.."

"Whatever.. We should get going and hurry to find a rift."

"And how exactly are we going to find one? They're nearly invisible!" Zidane whined.

Vincent shifted his crimson vision from the group to only one party member- the one had got them here in the first place. "..There's always Tidus.."

The group flinched before actually looking to the Spiran who stared at them stupidly. "Who me?" he blinked, pointing at himself for confirmation.

"Who else?" Cloud questioned rhetorically. "Back in Spira you led us to the rift that brought us here."

"Hey that's right!" The Genome voiced with a point. "Just do whatever you did back there to take us back!"

"Don't get me wrong guys.. I'd like to, but I don't even know how I knew how to get us here." he let out before using his gloved hand to cover his forehead. ".. I think.. I heard a voice back at Macalania."

"Macalania?" Quistis repeated.

Squall only held up a hand in a way of telling her to stay silent. He knew it would be a waste of time to tell her all the lands and weird names of places he had to learn in Spira, not only that, he knew what Tidus was saying was important, and he wanted her to focus.

Tidus held his head some more as he thought back to that life-or-death moment the group was faced with back in Spira. That voice he had heard, it was familiar.. something felt he hadn't heard in a long time. The more silence he was given the longer he thought on it, eventually getting closer and closer to the answer.

That voice..

_Hurry into the Cloister!_

It was light.. and almost childlike..

_The Pedistal!_

It was also insightful and yet nostalgic..

Tidus held his head some more as he strained to think- Insinda wasn't making him forget the bearer of this voice was he? The group gave him more time to think, and silently rejoiced when they watched the blitzplayer lift his head and almost gasp.

"It was the Aeon!"

Cloud rose a brow. "Aeon?"

"-The dream! The fayth!"

"What?" Irvine let out, confused and bewildered.

"Rikku! The dream! The fayth! The Aeon!" Tidus let out jumping.

She blinked, but began to start jumping with him for the hell of it, leaving Zidane to blink and step to the Spiran who looked like he had to go pee or was seconds away from spasming.

"Tidus you alright man?"

"What helped me, guided me! Was a dream, a fayth! An Aeon!" he rejoiced. "A long time ago, Yuna banished them, but I bet you anything because Insinda is trying to create a deathless utopia- the Aeons and dreams that were banished and becoming restored!"

"Whoa whoa whoa back up!" Irvine spoke with calming hands. "What's an Aeon? And what do dreams have to do with-"

"No time to tell, we gotta go!" Tidus voiced running over to the elevator.

He was mashing the button madly stepping into the metal container seconds after, making the group flinch and follow.

_** -Road To Balamb-**_

Selphie darted down the road from Balamb, heading toward the school just a mile away with a half-eaten doughnut in her mouth and swinging her bookbag about. After leaving the school earlier in the morning to complete her personal investigation as to where Zell, Squall, Irvine and Rinoa went she ended up being distracted by freshly baked, doughy snacks that just happened to preoccupy her time all day, well.. until Quistis called. Hearing the blonde woman tell her that both Squall and Irvine back made the woman want to run a marathon! After so long! She was so worried about the two, and to hear that they were alright and back at the school calmed her a bit- despite the adrenaline running in her veins.

After successfully finishing off her baked treat, she hurried, seeing Balamb just around a curve growing more excited the closer and closer she got.

"Maybe I should call Quistis!" she let out. "Yeah- then she'll make my arrival and big and important!"

She was panting more, so she couldn't talk out loud for lunch, though she fumbled through her work-bag only to pull out a sea green cell and mess up to dial the numbers. After 3 steps, she stopped stumbling before the entrance of the school, smirking as she looked to her phone, breathing heavily through her nostrils as her thumb traced a few buttons.

However before the woman could even bother to dial the abrupt slam of the schools glass door opened making her focus on a blonde who dashed passed her.

She blinked. "..What's his rush?"

"Tidus! Wait for us dammit!"

With that she watched another blonde with a tail sprint after the character just ahead making her flinch. Wait a minute.. that was a tail she saw right?

"Hey Tidus! Wait up!"

Again Selphie looked back at the door, this time seeing a blonde haired girl race after the boys with a red-haired woman following quickly behind her. After that, another blonde man, and after that Quistis and Squall, then Irvine, then some dark man in a cloak.

The brunette blinked once before dropping her phone and recalling the colorful characters that passed, however, she quickly floundered to pick up her phone and focus, she dashed after the group. How could they all just pass her like that and not say Hi!


End file.
